If Diamond Is Unbreakable Then The Show Must Go On!
by nene9131
Summary: Moving to a new town can be exciting but who knew it'd be this exciting. Hope moved to Morioh for a more stable high school career. Seems like she got the opposite. Arrows, Stands, killers, and ghost, what else could a girl ask for. OC Sequel to Stardust Crusaders: Blooming Adventures.
1. Morioh: The Bizarre Town - Part 1

**Morioh: The Bizzare Town**

Today seemed like an average day. A train was making its way to Morioh City, and this train carried two special passengers. One of these passengers is the main character of this story.

A teen girl was smirking while on the phone listening to the worried cries of her father. This girl was Hope Sato. Hope had bright orange hair that faded into a dark red that looked just like a sunset. Her hair always amazed people, and no matter how she cut it, it always seemed to grow out in the layered colors. She had beautiful amber eyes that entranced anyone who stared at them for too long. Many eyes were on the young teen she was a natural beauty. In the past years, Hope had drawn the attention of many male admirers and sometimes even girls, although Hope acted unaware when it came to romance, she was far from being oblivious to it.

Hope let out a scowl while rolling her eyes listening to her father rant on. Her father was an important businessman whose work always kept him traveling. He thought that it was about time that Hope finally had a stable school life since she was entering high school. Hope decided that she wanted to finish her schooling in her mother's hometown of Morioh, where her grandmother lived. Her father protested greatly to having his youngest so far. After some convincing Hope was allowed to make the solo journey to begin her high school career in Morioh, much to her father's displeasure.

"Everything will be fine dad. I've got maps of the city, I know where grandma's house is. I mean it's a pretty small town what could happen," Hope said

"B-b-but…"

"No, but's. I'll call you when I get settled in. I've got school first thing in the morning," Hope said going to end the call.

"Wait Hope-!?"

Hope ended the call with her father. She turned her attention to the window of the train staring out at the passing by sights.

"The train to Morioh will be arriving in 5 minutes."

Hope smiled hearing the intercom throughout the train.

In the back of the train, just a few seats behind Hope a tall man wearing a white cap and jacket was sitting preparing to deboard at Morioh too.

* * *

Hope walked down the street carrying her luggage. The sun was almost set and the street lights were turning on.

"Hmmmm? If I remember correctly Grandma's home is down this road," Hope said looking at a street sign.

The neighborhood was quiet and the only person on the street was Hope.

"Ah, there it is," Hope said spotting a blue house.

Before Hope could take another step forward something pierced her back. She jolted and coughed up a fair amount of blood.

"W-Wha….!"

Hope looked down at her chest and saw an arrow sticking right out of her chest right where her heart was.

She fell to the ground with a heavy thud. She coughed and struggled to take in air as blood continued to flow out of her mouth. Black dots started filling Hope's vision the ache in her chest growing dull. Footsteps started to echo on the empty street, they got louder and closer until someone appeared before Hope standing right in front of the injured girl. With her fading vision, Hope could barely make out the figure only spotting the persons flat top hairdo.

"Hmm….seems like you're dying….too bad…."

Were the last words Hope heard before the world around her went black.

* * *

 ** _*GASP*_**

Hope sat up with a gasp and looked around her. She grabbed her head in confusion but then jumped looking down at her chest. There was no longer an arrow, in fact, there was no sign of Hope having been injured in the first place.

"The hell happened. I had a big gaping wound but now there's nothing there." Hope thought back and remembered the figure who approached her before she blacked out, "Whoever the hell that was I'm gonna find them, they got some explaining to do."

Hope stood up dusting off her clothing, she picked up her fallen luggage and made her way to her grandmother's house.

* * *

The next day Hope made her way down the street wearing her new school uniform. As she passed by many onlookers took in the girls unique yet beautiful look.

"She's so cool," Someone from the group whispered.

Everyone else in the group nodded their heads in agreement.

Hope wore the typical green sailor girls uniform with a few modifications to suit her. She added some extra fabric to make the skirt high waisted. She converted the green sailor shirt into a short jacket that stopped right at her waist that she wore open, underneath she wore a white blouse that tucked into her skirt. She kept the purple tie as is. She had on white thigh high socks and wore a pair light brown laced up ankle boots.

Over the past years, Hope's received various nicknames, her favorite being Exploding Sun. Hope may have had the face of an angel, but she was a sneaky little devil.

As Hope continued on her way to school she became lost in thought. She made her way around a corner heading to school.

"Argh!"

"Offfah!"

Hope fell over landing on someone.

"What the-?"

"Owww…"

"Ahhh! I'm so sorry!" The person below Hope shouted.

It seems like she had fallen onto a boy who appeared to be the same age as her but quite shorter. She stood up dusting off her skirt before looking down at the boy. He let out a small gulp prepared for a slew of harsh words. Instead, he was surprised when the girl stretched her hand out to him. She had her other hand on her hip as she looked away from the boy.

"Well, are you gonna take it or not?" Hope asked looking at the boy from the corner of her eye.

The boy quickly grabbed Hope's hand, and she easily pulled him up with little effort.

"I should have been watching where I was going I'm really sorry-," The boy said nervously.

"Stop apologizing," Hope said cutting the boy off.

He let out a squeak and jumped back.

Hope crossed her arms over her chest, "I wasn't watching where I was going either, so you don't have to apologize. I could have easily avoided you if I was paying attention. My name is Hope Sato," Hope said putting her hand out for a handshake.

"Oh, I'm Koichi Hirose. Nice to meet you," Koichi said accepting the handshake.

"Are you starting high school today as well?" Hope asked

"Yeah," Koichi said with a smile.

"Well then," Hope grabbed her fallen school bag and slung it over her shoulder, "I'm new so let's walk together," She said walking away.

"Ah, okay," Koichi responded following after Hope.

As the two walked Hope explained to Koichi that she moved to town by herself to attend school.

"Even though I moved by myself I'm not alone. I moved in with my grandmother," Hope said

The two made their way to school, still talking. They were so wrapped up in their conversation they failed to notice the tall man with a map, that is until Koichi went head first into the man.

 _ ***WHAM***_

"Ahhh!"

Koichi fell back dropping his bag in the process. As he flew back all the contents of his bag flew out but before they could touch the ground they were quickly grabbed by an unseen force and put back into his bag. Koichi was put on his feet in less than a second.

"What the?! I saw arms! That guy had two sets of arms!" Hope thought

"Eh? H-Huh? That's strange. We just ran into each other, and the things in my bag flew out," Koichi said

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going," A strong male voice said

Hope and Koichi both look up to see a tall man.

 _"H-He's huge! He's over 190 centimeters!"_ Koichi thought.

 _"What a tall guy. He sure has pretty eyes, though,"_ Hope thought.

The man held up a map, "I have a question. Do you know of a Higashikata household around here?"

"Higashikata? No…" Koichi said

The man turned to Hope. The young girl just shook her head, having no idea.

The man pulled out what looked like a planner, "Then how about this address. It's Johzenji 1-6."

 _"Jotaro Kujo,"_ Koichi thought reading the name on the day planner.

"I know where that is," Hope said surprising Koichi. "I just moved here and that address is just a few houses down from where I live. I think the #3 bus can get you to Johzenji if you don't wanna walk," She explained

"Yeah, If you wanna wait a little while for the next bus it should be here soon," Koichi added

"Thanks," Jotaro said with a nod, his stoic face not changing at all.

Jotaro turned around to walk away.

"Hey! Are you new kids?" A rough voice said catching Hope and Koichi's attention.

Koichi jumped and turned around quickly seeing four seniors.

"You better introduce yourself." One of them said

"Y-Yes, sir! My name is Koichi Hirose, and I'm a new student. Good morning, Senpai!" Koichi said bowing.

Hope narrowed her eyes at the boys as they rudely spoke to Koichi.

She turned around facing her Senpai's, once they caught sight of her face they blushed.

Hope let out a scoff turning away from the guys, boys like them were a waste of her time.

The group walked away leaving the two teens.

Jotaro who was about to leave turned back around watching the older teens walk away.

"S-So scary. Oh, it's okay. They're getting on a different bus," Koichi said to Jotaro.

"They're nothing but scum. Someone oughta teach them a lesson," Hope said with a wicked smirk.

 _"That looks pretty intimidating,"_ Koichi thought.

"The hell are you doing, you bastard?!"

Jotaro, Hope, and Koichi all turned around to see the delinquent senior's hovering over someone by a fountain.

"Who do you think you are?"

"What am I doing? Well…"

 _"Turtle,"_ Hope thought spotting a turtle on the edge of the fountain. Hope kept looking and saw a boy with a pompadour kneeling down next to the fountain. _"Pompadour huh? Interesting choice,"_ Hope thought. She scooted closer to the group of guys trying to get a better look at what was happening.

"The turtle that lives in this pond woke up from hibernation, so I was watching it. I don't handle turtles really well. I'm scared to even touch them," The boy said hovering a hand over the turtle, "So I was thinking it's about time I got over my fear…"

"That's not what I asked!" The leader of the group yelled

"Stand up, dumbass!" One yelled

The boy turned around and stood up to face the delinquent senior's giving Hope a better view of the boy. "Hmm, he looks a little like…." Hope trails off in her head as she looks over at Jotaro and then back at the other boy.

"You're pretty tall for a first-year. But before you have the nerve to dress like that.."

"You dumb shit! Who said you could wear that?"

The leader picked up the turtle and held it tightly in his grip and shoved it into the guy's face, "You need to talk to us first!"

"W-Wait...I'm not a fan of reptiles. They scare me…" The boy said slightly freaking out.

Before the boy could get another word in his head was snapped to the side by the leader who gave him a slap on the cheek, causing some blood to leave his mouth.

Hope narrowed her eyes and her glare intensified seeing this action. Koichi screamed in his head in fear for the mysterious boy. Jotaro sighed thinking how troublesome this situation got.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea, Senpai," The boy said bowing down.

"There are a lot of guys I last saw in a hospital after they said they didn't know, and we're sorry. You wanna end up," The leader lifted up the turtle and threw it at a pillar, "like this turtle?! Huh?!"

Hope's eyes widened seeing the turtle on the ground its shell cracked and bleeding.

"Th-They're awful…" Koichi said

"I'll let you off the hook this time. Take off that jacket and the pants, and leave them here."

"With your cash!"

"Yes sir, I'm very sorry," The boy said still in a bow.

"That just means if you don't want them after you don't dress like that. What pisses me off more is that he isn't even mad after what they did to that turtle," Jotaro said

Hope didn't say anything but glared at the group of punks before looking down back at the injured turtle. She moved forward heading towards the turtle.

"Ahh, H-Hope?!" Koichi said trying to grab the girl's arm and pull her back.

Hope pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped the turtle's wound up the best way she could. While she was doing, so she failed to notice one of the delinquent boys approaching her from behind.

"Hey, wimp. Why don't you tell me your name?" The Leader asked

"Yes sir, Josuke Higashikata, from Class 1-B," Josuke said

This caught Jotaro's attention immediately, "What? Josuke Higashikata?"

One of the delinquents grabbed Josuke's wallet, "Jo and Jo eh? Josuke, we're gonna call you Jojo from now on!"

"Okay thank you very much," Josuke said

"Hurry up and take off those clothes. The damn bus is here," The leader said

Josuke went to unbutton his shirt but was distracted by a thud followed by a choking sound.

"Gahh!"

Everyone looked over to see Hope standing there with her arms crossed looking annoyed, while one of the punk senpai's was hunched over holding his throat.

"I warned you," Hope said

 **Rewind**

A shadow loomed over Hope as she helped the turtle. She looked back and saw one of the guys looking at her with a smirk.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Hope ignored him and paid her attention to the turtle. She searched through her school bag hoping to find something else to help the turtle.

"Hey didn't you hear me?!" The guy said reaching for Hope.

She easily evaded his arm and continued to look through her bag, "I'm only going to give you this one warning try and touch me again and you will regret it."

The guy lets out a growl and ignored the girls warning and reached for her. Hope easily ducked out of the way then thrusted the palm of her hand forward landing a hit in the center of his throat.

 **Present**

Everyone watched as the delinquent gasped for air as Hope looked even more annoyed.

"I didn't even hit you that hard," Hope said

This is when Josuke's eye's finally made contact with Hope's figure. He completely forgot what he was doing as his cheeks turned red staring at the pretty girl.

The Leader of the group stepped forward, "You've got some spunk huh?"

Another one approached Hope standing right behind the leader, "Why don't you sit next to us on the bus, how bout it, baby?"

Hope immediately snapped her head to the guy a glare prominent on her face, "I'm sorry what did you say?"

Before the guy could answer Hope had thrown her shoe and hit the delinquent in the face knocking him over. Everyone seemed surprised by the girl's tenacity.

"No one calls me baby," Hope said as she grabbed her shoe and put it back on.

The leader seemed to be getting angry and turned his attention back to Josuke, "Hurry and take off your clothes or I'm gonna shave off that Astro Boy hair, too."

Hope's glare left her face when she noticed the change in Josuke's demeanor.

"Hey, Senpai...what did you just say about my hair?" Josuke said with a glare.

A purple glow appeared around Josuke surprising Hope and Jotaro.

An arm appeared from Josuke and punched the Leader right in the face.

 _"W-what?! A stand?!"_ Jotaro thought.

"What is that?! Now he's got extra arms too," Hope thought stepping back next to Koichi.

"My nose! My nose!"

"I won't let anyone get away with making fun of my hair, no matter who it is! Did you say my hair looked like Sazae-san?" Josuke said

"Huh? No one said that-" The Leader was cut off when Josuke stepped on his head.

"I heard you, damn it!" Josuke said

 _"Well well well, someone's got a backbone after all,"_ Hope thought looking at Jousuke.

"What the heck? That punk just went flying," Koichi said

 _"Some kind of Stand just appeared from behind him,"_ Jotaro thought.

Josuke made his way over to the turtle and picked it up. He unwrapped the cloth that Hope had put on it and carried it back over to the fountain.

"Huh? That turtle's wounds are…"

"They're all healed," Hope finished Koichi's sentence.

The leader finally picked his head up from the ground as his nose started to move and fix itself.

"What the heck! Where you got punched is going back to normal!"

"Hey, he's all better!"

"But does it look like it healed all weird?"

"His face looks kinda different."

Hope clutched her stomach and put a hand over her mouth muffling her laughs seeing the change in the delinquent's face.

"Huh?! No way! What does it look like? Hey!?"

Josuke turned back around facing the delinquents the glare still present on his face, "I had to touch that turtle, even though I didn't want to, thanks to you. What are you gonna do about that huh?!"

All of the delinquents got a scared look on their faces and immediately took off running away.

"Good grief. So he's…" Jotaro said walking over to Josuke.

The two faced each other with intense stares.

 ** _*Splash*_**

"AHHHH! That scared me!" Josuke yelled as the turtle popped back out of the water.

His reaction made Hope laugh again.

 _"Ahh I've haven't laughed this much in one day for a while,"_ Hope thought

Hope and Koichi walked next to Jotaro seeing that the turtle was, in fact, all healed.

"Josuke Higashikata. Born in 1983. Your mother's name is Tomoko. She was 21 at the time and was going to college in Tokyo. You've lived here ever since you were born. In 1987, when you were four, you came down with a fever due to an unknown cause, and for the next 50 days, no one knew if you'd survive or not. Your father's name is Joseph Joestar. He's currently 78. He's the founder of Joestar Realty," Jotaro said

Hope got a thoughtful look on her face, _"Joestar. I've heard that name before."_ She kept looking between Jotaro and Josuke.

"...I found out that he had a son in Japan, which would be you. He didn't even know about it himself. That old piece of shit, going on about how he'd only ever love his wife, yet I just found his son who was born when he was 62 years old as a result of an affair. Whoops, I guess I shouldn't have said that. My name is Jotaro Kujo. I guess technically, I'm your nephew. How bizarre," Jotaro said

"Nephew?" Josuke questioned with a surprised look, "Oh, uh….Nice to meet you."

Jotaro looked down at his watch, "Let's talk while we walk."


	2. Morioh: The Bizarre Town - Part 2

_**GreenD109 - The Title is a song reference and it will play more significance as the story progresses.**_

 _ **TheWackyMacky - You'll have to wait and see don't wanna ruin the surprise.**_

 _ **PoisonTempest - Thank you for bringing that up about the original storyline. I've started working on how I'll integrate the relationship to fit into the storyline without it getting too canon but also not crazy. Just keep reading and you'll find out.**_

* * *

 **Morioh - The _Crazy Noisy_ Bizzare Town**

Hope was really having an odd day. It started off with her just going to school and now she's walking with three guys talking about an affair and inheritance. There was also that strange arm and the magic healing turtle that everyone seemed to forget about.

"And so, eventually, you're gonna get a third of the old man's inheritance. I came here to tell you that. The whole Joestar household is in chaos since the old man's affair came to light," Jotaro said

Josuke gasped, "It's in chaos?"

"Yeah….My grandma, Suzie Q, is the angriest she's ever been in their 61 years of marriage," Jotaro said

"Haha she must have been pissed," Hope laughed out, "I know if my husband did that I've beaten him into the ground."

"I-I'm so sorry!" Josuke said getting into a bow, "I'm sorry I've caused such a fuss!"

"Hey now. Hold up. Why are you suddenly apologizing?" Jotaro asked

"Well, I mean, causing trouble is no good. My mother has told me that she was in love when she gave birth to me. I accept that too. Could you tell, uh, my dad, um...Mr. Jostar, I mean, that he doesn't have to worry about us. That's all," Josuke said

Hope raised an eyebrow at boys statement, _"Talk about selfless."_

"Hey, it's Josuke!"

"Oh, it is!" Everyone turned their heads to see three girls with smiles running over, with their main objective being to crowd around Josuke.

"Hey, how are you!"

"Let's go to school together."

"You're looking sharp."

"You're so different from the other guys."

The girls kept talking crowding around Josuke.

 _"How annoying,"_ Hope thought

"Um….I'm actually in the middle of something important right now…." Josuke tried to say.

"Eh, what do you mean?"

"If you don't hurry, we're going to be late."

As the girls continued to talk Hope started to get more ticked off. Couldn't they see he was busy talking with someone else and they just go and interrupt like that? Hope couldn't stand rude people like this. She stepped forward in front of Josuke surprising both Josuke and the girls.

"You're all being annoying go away," Hope said bluntly.

All of the girls gasped and were about to snap back at the girl until they got a good look at her. One of the girls had a blush appear on her face while the other two looked star struck.

 _"W-What's with those looks?"_ Hope thought finding their stares a little unsettling.

Soon the girls were crowding around both Hope and Jousuke. They were asking her all these questions, which Hope quickly found annoying.

"Hey, I'm not done talking to you yet, run these girls off," Jotaro said

"What do you think I was trying to do!" Hope snapped annoyed

All of the girls got angry looks on their faces as they faced Jotaro.

"Ehhhhhh?!"

"What's his problem?"

"Hey, have your stupid talk about hair later," Jotaro said

Josuke gasped and the purple aura surrounded him again.

"Well this escalated quickly," Hope said grabbing Koichi and pulling him out of the line of fire.

The three girls who were surrounding Josuke froze with looks of horror on their faces knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

"You bastard! What were you saying about my hair, huh?!" Josuke said turning around.

"It's just like what happened earlier!" Koichi said

Hope let out an annoyed sigh as she saw the girls hadn't moved. She grabbed the back of their school uniforms and pulled them back, "Get out of the way. You wanna get hurt or something."

All of the girls looked at Hope and a faint blush appeared on their faces.

"Okay," They all said.

"Hey hold it Jousuke, I wasn't insulting you-"

Before Jotaro could say anything else the same arm from before appeared and headed straight towards Jotaro, but the punch was easily blocked by another arm that came from Jotaro, as an orange aura appeared around him.

Josuke fell down from the blow.

"Did you see it, Josuke? This is called a Stand. It's the physical manifestation of your psychological energy. Joseph Joestar had one too," Jotaro said

 _"Stand? What the heck is going on,"_ Hope thought. She looked at Koichi and the three girls. _"Am I the only one who can see them?"_

"Stand's can only be seen by Stand users," Jotaro said

"It pisses me off when someone talks bad about my awesome hair. I can't even help it!" Josuke said standing up.

A muscle man in armor appeared from Josuke and let out a barrage of punches at Jotaro's Stand. Jotaro's Stand easily blocked each attack.

"This power-" Jotaro said

"You're wide open from your chin down!" Josuke said

Josuke let out a final punch but Jotaro dodged it and appeared behind Josuke. Jotaro's hat seemed to take some damage but then it started to reform but it was all wonky looking.

"When did you-!"

Jotaro delivered a punch straight to Josuke's face knocking the poor boy straight to the ground.

The three girls started to freak out and scream seeing the boy fall to the ground.

"Shut up!" Both Jotaro and Hope shouted silencing the girls.

"It pisses me off when girls freak out!" Jotaro yelled

"That goes double for me so get out of here!" Hope yelled

The girls immediately closed their mouths and blushes appeared on their faces.

The girls skirted off whispering about Jotaro and Hope as they walked away.

"I don't get it. I have no idea what's going on!" Koichi thought wearing a freaked out face.

"Here, Josuke," Jotaro said helping the boy up.

"Ah, uh… No. It's okay," Josuke said sitting up.

"I see. There's actually another reason I came to see you," Jotaro reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out some photos, "The other reason is this picture. Something is hiding in this town. Something very dangerous is approaching. When Old Man Joseph tried to get a spirit photo of you, this is what he got instead."

Jotaro dropped the photos on the ground. One of them showed the picture of a man, but there was an evil aura surrounding the man.

Hope stared at the picture getting an ominous feeling from it.

"We're not sure why, but he's probably a Stand user," Jotaro said as Josuke picked up the photos.

Koichi and Hope looked at the pictures over Josuke's shoulders and the more Hope stared at them the worse feeling she got from them.

 _"Man these pictures are creepy,"_ Hope thought

"This doesn't concern you, but I wanted to at least show you the picture. You've been warned," Jotaro took the pictures back, "Koichi-kun, Hope-chan, if you happen to see him, don't go anywhere near him. Calling the police won't help, just run," Jotaro said, "Josuke, Don't lose your temper and go after him, either. You'll get hurt, just like a moment ago."

"Oh! The entrance ceremony!" Koichi suddenly gasped out.

Jotaro gasped too and looked down at his watch, "Ack look at the time! Who knows what my mom will do to me if I'm late on the first day?! Hey, I'll listen to everything you've got to say after school. Hey, Koichi, Hope was it, Let's go! Hurry!" Josuke said running off.

"Right!" Koichi said

Hope was about to follow but looked back at Jotaro. They stared at each other for a moment before she ran off following the boys.

* * *

"Ahhh finally the day is over," Hope said stretching.

School came and went super quickly and Hope rather enjoyed her time, she spent most of her time in class not paying attention and often drifted off in her own thoughts. Throughout the day she hadn't failed to notice the love-struck looks she got from various males and even a few girls.

As she made her way to the front gate she spotted Koichi and Josuke.

"Hey boys," Hope said greeting the boys.

"Ah Hope," Koichi said greeting the girl.

"Haha we're all in the same class," Josuke said smiling at the girl while nervously rubbing his neck.

"Isn't that funny, it's like fate," Hope said with a smile crossing her arms.

"Yeah talk about coincidences," Koichi said

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Everyone looked over to see the delinquents who been harassing Josuke, but they were all in their underwear. Hanging above them from the school flagpole was their school uniforms. All of the students laughed as they pointed at the guys who were trying to cover themselves. One of them tried to grab onto the pole to pull their clothes down but slipped knocking the rest over. Not only had the rope been greased up but so had the pole and the ground around it. More students laughed finding the whole situation hilarious.

"Hahahahahaha!" Josuke laughed pointing.

"I-I wonder who did that?" Koichi questioned trying to hold in his laughs.

"I wonder indeed," Hope said

Josuke looked over at the girl and saw her devilish smirk he smiled back at the girl but then he saw something that surprised him, devil horns and a spaded tail materialized on the girl but they vanished just as soon as they came.

* * *

After getting all their laughs out the three high school students were now walking home together.

"Oh, you want to hear what that Jotaro guy has to say?" Josuke asked

"It's been bugging me, and it has to do with this town," Koichi said

"You're amazing. I'm gonna pass," Josuke said

"Why?" Hope asked

"Uhhmm, I'm sort of curious but when I thought it through, I don't think getting involved with being some guy's lovechild is a good idea," Josuke said

"Why?" Koichi asked

"Well, I mean….Things are just fine as they are right now," Josuke said

"I see…." Koichi said

"Well, I'm gonna tag along too. All of this stuff is confusing and I don't like to be confused, I'm gonna need some answers," Hope said

As the three continued to walk two police car sped by with their siren and lights flashing.

"I wonder what that was?" Koichi asked

"Maybe an accident or something? Wanna go after it?" Josuke asked the two.

"Yeah," Koichi and Hope nodded.

The three immediately took off running following after the police cars.

The three made their way to a convenience store where officers were trying to keep the people at bay.

"Talk about a huge commotion," Koichi said

An old woman turned around facing the high schoolers, "A man robbing the convenience store took a female employee hostage inside."

The three gasped hearing this news.

"Look there he is!"

Everyone turned their attention to see a man in a white suit step out of the store holding a woman. He had a knife to the woman's throat, as he forced her out of the store."

"Don't move! Drop the knife!" An officer yelled, "Let the girl go!"

"Shut up! Get back!" The crook yelled

"Th-that lady has rung me up before!" Koichi said pointing over at the lady.

"His eyes are messed up. He'll totally kill her if he loses it," Josuke said

"Crap. He's gonna hurt that woman, no matter what. Someone's gotta help her," Hope said

"All of you, get outta the way! I'm getting into the car!" The guy yelled

"This isn't good, Josuke! Get back! Back!" Koichi said

"R-right," Josuke said

The three teen's start to scoot back that is until the man yelled out again.

"Hey, you with the stupid hair!"

Josuke, Hope, and Koichi froze.

"I told you to get away from the car! I'll kill you!" The guy yelled waving around his knife.

"I have…. A bad feeling about this," Koichi nervously said. He looked up and cringed when he saw the angry look on Josuke's face.

"Well...," A smirk came to Hope's lips as she watched Josuke step forward.

"I knew it!" Koichi said

Josuke let out a growl as he continued to walk forward.

 _"C-Crap! Here it comes!"_ Koichi thought.

"At a time like this! After Mr. Jotaro warned him!" Koichi yelled

Hope saw the purple aura appeared around Josuke, "Here it comes…."

"What did you just say?" Josuke asked angrily.

"Wh-Who the hell are you? Get away from me. You don't care what happens to her!" The guy yelled putting the knife closer to the girl.

The girl let out a scream and Hope's smirk turned into a scowl glaring at the man holding the woman hostage. She clenched her fist as a purple aura started to surround her.

"I told you guys to stay back, too! D-Damn it! You're pissing me off! I've made up my mind! I'm gonna stab this girl!" The guy yelled raising his knife.

"Oh really?" Josuke said

His Stand appeared and punched right through the girl and the guy, grabbing the knife.

"Th-There's a hole in his body!" Koichi yelled

Josuke's Stand pulled its arm back and disappeared. The man and woman stood there stunned not moving.

Taking this moment Hope ran forward at a remarkable speed and grabbed the convenience store lady's arm and pulled her away. She checked the startled woman for any injuries and saw she was perfectly fine.

"I pissed you off? That's my line!" Josuke said

"She's back to normal. It's happening again," Kochi said

"AHHHHHHH! M-My army knife! It's inside my stomach!" The man yelled

Everyone looked up to see the outline of the man's knife in his stomach.

"You'd better get a surgeon to take that out...in the prison hospital," Josuke said

"Haha serves him right," Hope said

The man fell over and let out more cries of panic.

"S-Seize him!" The police yelled running over and grabbing the man.

"Josuke! Hope!" Koichi yelled walking over to the two.

"Oh Koichi," Josuke said

"Are you okay?! That was…." Koichi tried to say.

The man let out a strangled cry as if he were going to be sick.

"What are you doing, opening your mouth?" An officer yelled

A blue humanoid creature crawled out of the man's mouth, but could only be seen by two people.

"Who would've thought that I'd find another Stand user here? I possessed this man and was having a blast with that robbery and then...How dare you get in my way?!" The Stand yelled pointing at Josuke.

"He's the guy from the picture!" Josuke said

"Neh what the hell is that?"

The Stand, Josuke, and Koichi looked over at Hope who was pointing at the Stand.

"Ahhh you can see me too," The Stand said. It licked its lips and stared at Hope with a lustful gaze making the girl look at it with a disgusted look. It quickly slithered its way to Hope.

It was about to grab onto her but Hope reacted quickly stomping on the Stand with her foot. She missed it but was pulled back by Josuke's stand and she fell back into the boy's arms.

The Blue Stand slithered its way over to a sewage drain, "I'll be watching you from now on," The Stand said pointing at Josuke. Then it pointed over at Hope, "And I'll especially be watching you baby."

Hope's face immediately turned to a glare.

"What the hell did you just say," Hope said

"I'll be watching you all the time," The Stand said

"What did you say bastard?!" Josuke shouted

The Stand slipped down the drain pipe disappearing.

Hope ran over to storm drain bent down and yelled into it, "No one calls me baby! Get back here you bastard!"

Josuke walked over to the furious girl and pulled her up.

"He is so gonna pay!" Hope said angrily.

Josuke had a small smile on his face watching the girl get worked up over one word.

"Josuke!"

"Huh!?"

Josuke was knocked over by two officers which in turn knocked over Hope too.

"What were you thinking?!"

"Mr. Officer! W-Wait a sec…" Josuke tired to say.

"Hey let me up and don't grab there!" Hope shouted out.

 _"Today's been really…..bizarre."_


	3. Aqua Necklace

**So the question that keeps getting asked is if Hanabi is going to show up in this story. Not going to spoil the surprise, but remember this is a sequel fic.**

 **Aqua Necklace - Time for Hope to take a Stand!**

Hope was leaving her house she slipped on her shoes before stepping out the door locking it behind her. She took a step forward but paused when her foot knocked into something.

"Huh? Milk?" Hope questioned picking up a bottle. "The milk is delivered here. Ano? The seal is broken on this one," She examined the seal of the bottle. Hope peers down at the rest of the bottles of milk and see's all the seals are broken, "They're all broken what kinda crap is this." Without a second thought, she tossed all the bottles of milk in the trash. "I don't like milk anyway."

* * *

In the bushes next to Hope's house a growl of anger could be heard as the girl drop's the milk in the trash bins.

 **Aqua Necklace**

 **Power - C Speed - C Range - A**

 **Durability - A Precision - C Potential - E**

Hope made her way down the street to Josuke's house. He had offered to walk her school, and it would be rather boring walking by herself. She walked up to Josuke's front door and rung the doorbell.

"Coming," A female voice called.

The door opened and a pretty woman appeared.

"Hello?" The woman questioned.

 _"Ah, this must be Josuke's mother. I can really see the resemblance,"_ Hope thought.

Hope gave the woman a smile, "Hello, my name is Hope Sato. Is Josuke, ready for school? He said he'd walk me."

The woman looked stunned for a second before a smile appeared on her face.

 _"A pretty girl, for Josuke!"_ Tomoko thought.

"Come in, come in! Josuke's almost ready, come have something to drink while you wait," Tomoko smiled pulling Hope in.

Unnoticed by the two a man with a smirk sat outside watching the house.

Tomoko led Hope to the kitchen where she was making breakfast.

"How long have you known Josuke?" Tomoko asked with the smile still present on her face.

"Ahh, it's only been two days. I just moved here for school," Hope replied

"Ahhh its good that you're settling in nicely," Tomoko turned to Hope, "Have you had any breakfast yet?"

"No, my Grandmother was running late, so she wasn't able to cook breakfast and I didn't know where her cookware was, but I'll just wait-!"

"No!" Tomoko slammed a plate in front of Hope making her jump, "A young lady needs proper nutrition while growing up."

Tomoko put some food on the girl's plate.

Hope shrugged her shoulders then smiled, "Well if you insist. Who am I to deny free food."

 _"I see where Josuke gets his explosive temper,"_ Hope thought

While Hope was eating Tomoko started to make coffee.

"How do you like your coffee?" Tomoko asked

"Oh, black with two sugars, please," Hope said

"Such manners," Tomoko beamed handing the girl her drink. As she turned to get another cup for Josuke she saw the pictures on the table and picked it up. Once she picked it up Hope was able to get a view of the picture and choked on her food.

"Are you okay?" Tomoko asked

"Ahh- _*cough*_ yes I'm fine," Hope coughed hitting her chest.

Tomoko sat down next to Hope, "Josuke where did this picture come from?"

Josuke peeked out from the bathroom and saw Hope with his mother sitting at the kitchen table. He did a double take seeing the girl in his house and tried to focus his attention on his mother.

"This is the milkman from earlier. Do you know him?" Tomoko asked

 _"Milkman!?"_ Hope, thought, _"I'm glad I threw away that milk this morning. I wouldn't want to drink anything that_ creep _has touched."_

Hope looked back over to Tomoko and almost dropped her fork. Resting in between Tomoko's lips was the blue Stand from yesterday.

Having no clue what to do in this situation Hope looked over to Josuke to see him quickly grab a glass bottle and empty the contents.

"Josuke you want some coffee too? Come and join your friend," Tomoko said standing up.

"Yeah, sure. Could you put in some milk and sugar for me?" Josuke asked

 _"That's why the seal's on the milk at my home were broken,"_ Hope thought

Josuke quickly approached his mother from behind and used his Stand to punch a hole right through his mother. Hope looked amazed as Crazy Diamond held the glass bottle in its hand, it crushed the bottle and pulled it back healing the hole in Tomoko while at the same time fixing the bottle. Once the bottle was whole again it revealed the malicious Stand inside.

Josuke grabbed the bottle and walked away as if nothing happened.

Tomoko came out of her daze and poured the coffee for Josuke, "Josuke? Was it milk and sugar?"

"Yeah," Josuke said leaving the room getting back on the phone.

"Woah," Hope said

Hearing her mumble Tomoko turned to Hope, "Did you say something?"

"Oh no," Hope said, "But I have to admit you've got yourself, one cool son," She smirked.

Tomoko looked at the girl with a happy smile on her face.

* * *

After finishing their food Hope helped Tomoko clean up.

"You don't have to help," Tomoko told Hope.

"I don't mind I like cleaning," Hope said washing a plate.

Tomoko looked down at her watch, "Oh, I've got to go."

"Don't worry, I can clean up the rest of this," Hope said

Tomoko let Hope borrow one of her aprons, so she wouldn't get her uniform dirty while she helped clean. She was the perfect picture of a housewife.

Tomoko turned around with a victorious smile on her face, _"Josuke, she's perfect. Don't mess this up."_ She turned back around to face Hope, "Thank you very much for the help."

Tomoko grabbed her jacket and left the house with a final goodbye. Hope smiled and went back to cleaning the dishes.

"Man, it's not even 9 a.m. yet and the days already crazy. Hehe, at least Josuke finally caught that thing. Now I'm gonna show him what happens when you call me Baby," Hope said draining the dishwater with a smirk.

"Dead ball!"

 _"That sounds like?"_ Hope made her way to the living room and saw Josuke playing a video game.

"Ahh, I love this game!" Hope announced scaring the boy.

Josuke jumped up facing Hope. He blushed when he saw Hope in one of his mother's aprons.

"I love this game," Hope repeated pointing at the TV screen sitting next to Josuke.

"Oh, this. Would you like to play?" Josuke asked

"Sure," Hope said

Josuke nodded with a smile and went to set up the game for two players.

Hope looked down when she heard a knocking sound. She glanced over to see the bottle that Josuke had caught the Stand in. She picked it up seeing that it looked just like normal water.

Suddenly a face appeared as the Stand materialized practically snarling at Hope.

"Not so tough now huh?" Hope started shaking the bottle, with a happy devilish smirk. Josuke walked over and took the bottle from Hope smirking down at the growling Stand.

"There, there," Josuke said. He turned to Hope, and held out a controller to her, "Jotaro's on his way here. So we can play until he comes."

Hope nodded and grabbed the controller.

While Hope and Josuke were playing the game they didn't notice Josuke's grandfather coming home.

"Freeze."

Josuke pulled his head back with a shocked look as a gun pressed against his temple.

Surprisingly, Hope was pretty calm. Even though the man had a gun to her new friend's head she felt no malice from him, in fact, she got a calm safe feeling about this man.

"Josuke, why aren't you at school?" Ryohei asked

"Are you allowed to take your gun home, Gramps?" Josuke asked with sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Oh shush answer me!" Ryohei asked pressing the gun further to Josuke's temple.

"I-I'm going! I'm just waiting for someone," Josuke said

A smile came to Ryohei's face, and he started to laugh. He pulled the gun away from Josuke's head, "You fool. This is just a model gun. Hehe, you scaredy cat. I guess I win the first round in our weekly contest to scare each other."

"Yeah, yeah. I lose," Josuke said

Ryohei looked over and finally noticed Hope in the room.

"Oh, who might you be?" Ryohei asked with a smile.

Hope stood up and bowed, "My name is Hope Sato. Nice to meet you."

Ryohei got a sly smile on his face and elbowed Josuke, "Ah, Josuke now I see why you're not at school," He quipped making Josuke blush.

"G-Gramps!" Josuke shouted

Hope got a smirk on her face and scooted really close to Josuke, "Ah you caught us, sir. Josuke and I were hoping to have some alone time together to get close," When she said close, Hope wrapped an arm around Josuke.

Poor Josuke started to blush and stutter not knowing what was happening. Hope just snickered with her impish smirk. When she felt like the boy had enough teasing she turned to Ryohei letting go of Josuke.

"I'm just kidding. I'm new to town and your grandson was gonna walk me to school," Hope said

"Hahaha," Ryohei laughed and turned to Josuke, "She's a lively one huh?"

Josuke let out an awkward laugh before going over to the TV. He turned off the game turning the news on.

"Mom already left. You should go to bed. You're tired, aren't you?" Josuke asked

"Now, our next story. The number of strange deaths occurring due to the center of the eye or ear being destroyed has risen to seven as of this morning. The police are trying to get to the bottom of these bizarre deaths, which have only occurred in Morioh. They're trying to determine if they were caused by illness or accident."

"I've heard about this. It definitely reeks of foul play to me. I can't help but feel like someone really dangerous is hiding in this city," Ryohei said

"Gramps…" Josuke whispered

Josuke and Hope's attention was pulled away when they heard the honking of a car outside. Josuke stood up, "He's here." He made his way over to the window and started talking with Jotaro.

Hope turned her attention back to Ryohei and saw that he had a bottle of brandy in his hands.

"Where did that-?"

Hope gasped when she saw the bottle with the Stand was gone. Then she looked back at the bottle in Ryohei's hand, which he was now drinking.

"SHIT!" Hope yelled slapping the bottle out of Ryohei's hands but it was too late.

Ryohei fell to the floor as blood started leaking out of his eye's, nose, and mouth. Angelo's Stand came out of his mouth grinning sadistically. It lunged at Hope, and she stepped back but ended up tripping over her game controller.

As the Stand flew towards her Hope put her hands up in defense.

A purple glow enveloped her and at that moment a pair of devil horns along with a spaded tail appeared on Hope as they too glowed purple. The tail flicked cutting through the air like a knife hitting Aqua Necklace.

 **At Angelo's Hiding Spot**

Angelo yelled and gasped out as his Stand was hit with a strong force. He coughed up some blood and let out an angry growl.

"Hehehe, that girl's got more to her. She'll be fun to play with."

 **Back in the House**

Hope glared and stared at the Stand. Josuke ran over and knelt next to Hope watching Aqua Necklace get up hissing at the two.

"Josuke Higashikata, this is all your fault! It's all your fault for not keeping your eyes on me. You got too cocky! It makes me happy when I see cocky guys step into-"

"Shut the hell up!" Hope yelled cutting off the Stand glaring at it.

Hope glowed with her purple aura her head was down. Her bangs covered her eyes as her body shaked, "How dare you say that! Justifying your murder, your nothing but a hateful spineless creature who cares for only himself! Trash like you disgust me!" The purple aura glowed even brighter and it looked like a pair of blacks wings were materializing behind her.

Before Hope could do anything Josuke attacked with Crazy Diamond pummeling Angelo's stand.

The Stand was knocked over to the window, "That was close! That power is incredible...you're still being cocky. I'll kill you, whatever it takes and I'm coming for you too Baby we're gonna have fun!" The Stand slipped through the window disappearing.

A tick mark appeared on Hope's head and her face turned red from anger, you could practically see the steam coming off of her.

Josuke ran over to his grandfather, as Hope stayed on the ground fuming. The purple aura around her started to fade but her anger continued to grow.

Jotaro ran into the house taking the scene in.

"Gramps opened the cap on the bottle. But there's nothing to worry about. It's just a minor wound. My Stand can easily…" Josuke summoned his Stand and it placed its hands on Ryohei. It glowed and perfectly healed Ryohei's injuries as a calm expression rested on the old man's face.

"All fixed," Josuke said

A white glow came over Ryohei surprising Josuke.

"It can't be….He should wake up. My Stand can heal wounds. I've done it lots of times since I was a kid. I even fixed my friends broken bone…" Josuke grabbed his grandfather, "Hey, Gramps! I'm gonna be mad if you're messing around. Did you really fall asleep because you had the night shift? You don't need to try to scare me anymore!"

Jotaro walked over to Josuke and put a hand on the teen's shoulder, "Josuke….It can be said that humans live by destroying. In the midst of all that, your power is kinder than anything else. But once a life is taken, it doesn't come back. No matter the Stand, it can't bring it back."

Josuke placed his grandpa down slowly.

Jotaro watched Josuke place his grandfather down. Both men looked up when they heard the front door slam. They looked up just in time to see Hope run out the front door.

"Hope! Hope! HOPE!" Josuke yelled running to the front door watching the girl run down the street. Josuke was about to run after her when an arm pulled him back.

Jotaro pulled Josuke back and shook his head, "Leave her alone. She needs some time."

Josuke looked worriedly back down the street where Hope had disappeared to, before going back into his house.

Both men had thought Hope had been scared and upset. Oh, she was upset alright.

"When I get my hands on that bastard, he's dead," Hope growled clenching a fist.

* * *

Hope decided to skip out on school that day and made her way back home where her grandmother was waiting. Her grandmother wasn't that surprised to see Hope. She tended to skip out on her more boring classes. The young girl was very smart and could easily pick up where she left off in her school work.

"This will give you some extra time to work on your other lessons," Hope's grandmother, Minami, smirked.

Hope paled a little seeing her grandmothers smile. There weren't that many things that Hope feared, but she was terrified of her grandmother's lessons.

* * *

A few days passed and when Hope did attend class she didn't see Josuke. Out of the goodness of her heart, Hope decided to drop in on the pompadour teen along with a homemade baked cake.

Hope stood in her kitchen, looking down at a nicely wrapped cake box.

"He better appreciate this, I don't bake just for anyone," Hope muttered grabbing the cake box.

"That must be one special boy if you're already cooking for him," Minami snickered as she walked into the kitchen.

"You know it gets rather annoying when you insinuate that every boy I talk to I'm gonna marry," Hope's brow twitched as she looked at Minami.

Minami just continued to chuckle as Hope walked to the front door.

She was about to walk out the door but saw the dark clouds above, "Look like it's gonna start raining, better get my umbrella." She grabbed her umbrella and left the house making her way to Josuke's.

As Hope walked down the street she felt an ominous aura looming over her. She looked behind her but saw no one there, she took in surroundings but couldn't spot anything out of the ordinary. She quickened her pace as she felt the dark aura grow stronger.

 _"If that bastard thinks he can get the jump on me…."_ Hope thought.

A raindrop fell on the girl's cheek catching her attention. She pulled out her umbrella and started running to Josuke's house hoping she could beat the rain before it went from a light drizzle to down pouring. As she ran Hope's foot was suddenly caught on something, and she went tumbling down, she gave a sharp outcry as she landed roughly on the ground. Hope ended up dropping her umbrella as she hissed in pain grabbing at her ankle.

"Hahaha, nice to see you girly."

Hope's eyes widened when she heard a rough male's voice.

"Nice to see ya!" Angelo said with a sadistic smile. "Now it's time to play!" He said reaching down for Hope.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Josuke and Jotaro both jumped up when they heard a loud screech.

"T-That sounded like Hope," Josuke said

"Are you sure?" Jotaro asked

"Yeah," Josuke nodded. He made his way to the front door, and opened it but stopped when he saw a wet Hope at the door trying to catch her breath while she had a box clutched to her chest. She had a purple bruise forming on her ankle, cheek, and neck. Blood was dripping down the side of her mouth, and she was panting heavily.

"H-Hope!" Josuke gasped as he let the girl come into the house leading her to the living room. He quickly brought out Crazy Diamond healing Hope's injuries.

"What happened?" Jotaro asked

"Angelo. He attacked me," Hope answered

 **Rewind**

Hope let out a grunt as Angelo's large fist connected with the side of her face. The girl grabbed her cheek as a bruise already started to form on the tender flesh.

Angelo smirked at the girl expecting her to be terrified but when she looked up she had a smirk on her face.

"Hehe, not only are you a son of a bitch," Hope spat out some blood, "You hit like one too."

Angelo jumped towards the girl, but she kicked her leg up connecting her foot with his jaw. He stumbled back a bit making Hope smirk. She stood and went to run but a foot connected with her back making her fall forward.

Angelo smirked and stomped on Hope's back causing her to cry out in pain as she heard a sickening crunch.

 _"My-my rib!"_ Hope screamed in her head.

Hope coughed up blood as Angelo smiled, he flipped her over and sat on her stomach making her cry out in pain as he put more pressure on the girl's broken rib. He wrapped his large hands around the young girl's neck and started to squeeze quickly cutting off the girl's air supply. With the immense pressure, the guy was using she was lucky her windpipes weren't crushed.

"Hehe I love the young unripe ones like you," Angelo grinned maliciously squeezing Hope's neck tighter.

He put more of his weight onto Hope's torso making it harder for her to breathe.

"S-s-crew y-you," Hope wheezed out. She struggled bringing both of her hands up pushing them it against Angelo's face but it didn't faze the guy, she tried to reach for his eyes but her arms were too short. Hope struggled to push Angelo away, but she was growing weaker by the second. Her vision started to fade, but she refused to give in.

 _"I won't give up!"_ Hope thought.

Suddenly the purple aura appeared around Hope again and a figure materialized behind her, it was a Stand.

Hope's Stand greatly resembled the mythological creature, a Harpy. It had six black wings on its back along with black devil horns and spaded tail. It was wearing a silver metal helmet. The helmet only covered the top part of its face leaving its mouth visible, which had two small but sharp fangs poking out the from its upper lips. The Stand's chest area was covered in black slick and shiny feathers. More feathers covered the Stands lower body starting at the hips going down but they stopped right at the Stands knees, because it had large silver eagle feet with sharp black talons. All exposed skin was a deep purple. It was wearing metal braces around its wrists and ankles, it was also holding a large round shield.

The Stand's horns and tails glowed and the same features appeared on Hope. Angelo's eyes widened when he saw this, and he ended up loosening his grip around Hope's neck. Hope took in a deep breath of air and with a war cry, she shoved Angelo.

"Get the hell off!"

 _ **"Chiiiii!"**_

At the same time, Hope's Stand gave out a gleeful sounding hiss and lunged forward slamming its shield in Angelo's face forcing the man off Hope. She stood up smirking through her pain as she faced Angelo.

"My turn," Hope smirked

She let out a loud cry throwing her arm forward, her fist along with her Stand's connected with Angelo's face sending the man flying back. Hope let out a satisfying laugh and pounded her fist together, when her skin made contact there was a hissing sound as steam was released from her hands. Angelo stood up and looked at Hope, the man gave the girl a fearful expression before running away.

"Coward," Hope spat.

She didn't take any time to dwell on what just happened she picked up her fallen cake box and umbrella running straight for Josuke's house.

 **Present**

"So you have a Stand?" Jotaro questioned

"Guess so," Hope answered shrugging her shoulders. I mean really what else was she supposed to say.

Josuke knelt next to Hope, "Don't worry Jotaro and I will take care of Angelo."

"Oh no, I'll be joining in too. That bastard thinks he can get away with slapping me around then he's got another thing coming, and I still owe him for calling me Baby," Hope smirked

Hope stood up as she thrusted something into Josuke's arms.

"Here," Hope said not looking at Josuke.

"What is it?" Josuke asked holding the box.

"It's a cake," Hope simply said

"Cake?" Jotaro and Josuke questioned

"Just enjoy the cake and don't think too much of it," Hope said

"Come on Hope, I'll put this in the kitchen and get you something to drink." Josuke led Hope to the kitchen.

"Whoa, what happened to the furniture?" Hope asked seeing half of the furniture in the room was distorted.

"Nothing," Josuke said giving Hope a warm cup of tea.

 _"Well...someone was upset,"_ Hope thought still looking at the misshapen furniture.

"I'll go outside to check and see if Angelo's around. If he attacked you so close to the house then he must be hiding out close by," Jotaro said

Hope and Josuke nodded before they sat together in silence.

"Josuke where's the bathroom?" Hope asked

"Ah it's upstairs," Josuke said

"Thanks," Hope said leaving the kitchen.

Josuke sat waiting for Hope and Jotaro to come back.

"Gahhh!"

Josuke jumped hearing Hope yelp followed by a loud thud. He ran upstairs and ran into Hope who was running out of the bathroom.

"The bastard came out of the toilet!" Hope yelled

The two jumped when they heard loud noises come from downstairs. They ran back to the kitchen just as Jotaro came back in the house. Pots were boiling on the stove and the hot water was running.

"He was just here all of a sudden, boiling water. He's twisted the faucet, too," Josuke said

Jotaro ran into the room, "Angelo's Stand has entered the house. He wasn't waiting for you to drink the water. He was waiting for it to rain! His Stand can move in the rain….No. It can move freely in liquids."

While Josuke was turned around the steam behind him formed into Angelo's Stand.

"Josuke! Behind you!" Hope shouted

"Stay away from the kettle! The steam is him!" Jotaro yelled

The steam started to enter Josuke's mouth and ears. Josuke's Stand immediately grabbed a bottle and crushed it attacking the steam. Crazy Diamond reformed the bottle but it, unfortunately, didn't catch Aqua Necklace.

"This is just great. We can't capture him in the bottle," Josuke said

"Stay away from the steam. If you inhale that, you're in trouble. Get out of the kitchen," Jotaro said

Hope grabbed a rag and put over her nose and mouth trying to block out the steam.

"About that….It seems like it won't even do any good to get out of here. Angelo has already made several holes in the roof. So it's dangerous to go upstairs obviously, or outside. This is just great…." Josuke said

Hope ran out of the kitchen followed by Jotaro and Josuke. The three froze seeing steam all throughout the hallway. Jotaro ran to the bathroom and washroom seeing all the were faucets on creating steam.

Josuke and Hope went around turning off all the faucets.

"I never would have thought a power that uses water could be this terrifying," Jotaro said

The three looked up at the ceiling seeing it was soaked dripping with water. Behind Hope Angelo's Stand formed and reached out for the girl. Sensing the danger Hope turned around and her Stand appeared blocking Aqua Necklace with its shield driving the Stand back. Hope's Stand stayed out holding its shield at the ready, waiting for Angelo's next attack.

"Hehe you might have snuck up on me one time but that's not gonna happen again!" Hope declared

 _"So this is her Stand,"_ Jotaro thought.

Josuke started to laugh catching Hope's and Jotaro's attention.

"What's so funny? We're trapped," Jotaro said

"Hehehe, I mean, Jotaro….The guy who killed my Gramps is this close. This is just great!" Josuke said

Angelo went for another attack and tried to wrap itself around Jotaro's neck. Jotaro's Stand came out and attacked Aqua Necklace, knocking it all across the room before knocking it into the ceiling. Aqua Necklace absorbed itself into the ceiling laughing.

"Now, Josuke. How would you slip out of this situation?" Jotaro asked

"Slip out?" Josuke said, " I wouldn't quite word it like that," Crazy Diamond came out and knocked a hole right through the wall leading to the living room, "I would break out. Hurry, this way!" Josuke grabbed Hope's wrist pulling her through the hole, "The wall's going back to normal."

"Yare Yare," Jotaro said going through the hole.

The hole easily sealed up behind Jotaro stopping the steam.

"Well, we've blocked the steam…."

"HUH?!"

A hissing noise caught everyone's attention.

"The humidifier!"

The humidifier was turned on and was blowing steam all throughout the room. Jotaro kicked the table knocking over the humidifier but it was too late.

"Josuke!" Hope shouted

Angelo's Stand was in Josuke's mouth wearing its usual evil smirk.

"I've won Josuke as I thought! I knew you'd break through the wall and come into this room!" Aqua Necklace said as it drained into Josuke's mouth.

"Crap!" Hope yelled

Josuke grabbed his throat, "What Angelo just said is wrong, Jotaro, Hope. Even when things end up exactly as I expect, I don't feel like laughing….Not when it comes to Angelo."

Josuke opened his mouth and Crazy Diamond appeared. It reached into his mouth and pulled out something rubber. A rubber glove was flung out of Josuke' mouth, and it moved around with the trapped Stand in it.

"That's…"

"Got it. Sorry, it's gross," Josuke picked up the rubber glove, "I shredded up a rubber glove and swallowed it beforehand."

 _"True its gross, but it is an ingenious move,"_ Hope thought.

Josuke made his way over to the window and opened it. Crazy Diamond grabbed the rubber glove and flung it around shaking Angelo out of a tree.

"I see. It appears the user's body is over there," Jotaro pointed out.

Jotaro, Hope, and Josuke made their way to where Angelo laid sprawled out on the ground. The two men glared at the man wearing the same scowl.

"So your…."

"...Angelo"

"Damn it!" Angelo yelled trying to crawl away.

Angelo's escape was quickly cut off by another pair of feet. Hope stood in front of Angelo, her arms crossed wearing a fierce glare just like the other two, you could see the fire in her amber eyes. Angelo's eyes widened when he saw the rubber glove in Hope's hand, he got back up trying to run away from the girl but Hope gripped the rubber glove with Angelo's Stand and thrust it down making Angelo fall and slide on the concrete landing right in front of a large rock. The three walked over to Angelo who was cowering at the foot of the large rock.

"Y-You guys aren't going to kill me, are you?! Sure, I'm an escaped death row inmate. But because I was found guilty by Japanese law does not mean you guys have the right to judge me! Josuke! I killed your grandpa, but you have no right to kill me! If you kill me, you'll end up a cursed soul, just like me!" Angelo yelled

Crazy Diamond punched Angelo's hand breaking it and crushing it against the large rock. Angelo screamed as his hand healed but with the rock now fused with the flesh of his hand.

"Don't go telling people what they can and can't do," Josuke said

"M-M-My right hand! My hand!" Angelo yelled

"No one's going to execute you. Not me, not Jotaro, and not Hope either. You're not going to be executed, and you're not going back to jail," Josuke said

"Josuke, I'll leave the rest to you," Jotaro said.

Angelo started to freak out even more, "Wh-What do you plan to do with me, you bastards?!"

"Repent for eternity, Angelo! For all of those you killed, including my Gramps!" Josuke yelled summoning Crazy Diamond.

It attacked Angelo throwing punch after punch pummeling the man into the large rock behind him. When he was done Angelo was a part of the rock, his face sticking out with a scream coming out of his mouth.

"You're gonna live forever in the city my Gramps protected," Josuke declared

 _"Haha, I think I'm gonna like this new town,"_ Hope thought


	4. The Nijimura Brother's - Part 1

**The Nijimura Brother's - Don't Touch That Arrow!**

 _"_ _Man what a crazy couple of days it's been._ First _meeting, Koichi, Jotaro, and Josuke. Then discovering Stands, and learning that I have my own. Then there's what Angelo said."_ Hope thought

 _ **Rewind**_

"Don't get cocky! I'm sure he'll kill you three for me," Angelo said

"What? He?" Josuke asked

"That's right. The one wearing a school uniform, who gave me this power," Angelo said

"Huh? What? It can't be….Are you saying someone can willingly give another a Stand?" Jotaro questioned

"Are you scared? Hehe," Angelo laughed

"Huh? How is that supposed to scare us?" Josuke asked

"No….Angelo's not a Stand user by birth. It was a mystery how he obtained his Stand powers. But if there is actually a person who can give others Stands…." Jotaro said

"Terrifying, isn't it? Want me to tell you?" Angelo said with a sick smirk.

Angelo proceeded to tell the group how on the night before his execution, he was struck by an arrow. He thought he was dying when a figure wearing a school uniform appeared. When he survived the ordeal the guy explained his new-found powers. With his new Stand, Angelo was able to escape execution.

"Josuke. Jotaro," Hope said getting the two's attention, "Angelo is telling the truth because my first day here, in Morioh, I was also shot by the arrow."

"What!?" Josuke and Jotaro questioned.

"I was just walking down the street when an arrow was shot right through my chest. I honestly thought I had died and the guy who shot me must have thought so too, because he left me there bleeding in the middle of the street. It explains my new-found powers," Hope said

"This power that the man name Dio called a Stand," Angelo added

"Dio? Did you say, Dio?" Jotaro asked

"Jotaro? Is something…."

"GAHHH!"

"What!? Hope!"

Jotaro and Josuke turned around to see Hope grabbing at her face because the rubber glove was stuck to her. The young teen was pulling at the glove as it covered her nose and mouth cutting off her air supply.

"You fools! It looks like you guys were busy listening to my story that you forgot about my Aqua Necklace!" Angelo yelled

"Angelo you bastard!" Jotaro cursed

"Josuke! Hurry up and get me out of this rock before she suff-Arrgghh!"

Angelo's yelling was cut off when Hope's foot connected with his face. Hope's Stand stood in the background holding the rubber glove with Aqua Necklace in it. Hope clenched her teeth as she ground her heel into the man's face.

"So you haven't learned anything huh? Guess I better teach you a lesson," Hope gave a devilish smirk.

Josuke watched the girl take out two red tubes.

"What is she doing?" Jotaro asked

Hope just continues to smile and opens the two tubes, "Extra spicy hot sauce infused wasabi!"

"Wha-!?"

Hope grabs a fistful of Angelo's hair forcing the criminals head back and shoves both of the tubes up Angelo's nose.

Angelo lets out a disturbing scream as Hope squeezed the tubes and squirted the contents up his nose.

"AHHHHAAA!" Angelo screamed out as his eyes turned red and tears leaked from his eyes.

Josuke smiled but sweatdropped at the same time as he pulled out a comb and started fixing his hair.

"Where did you get that stuff," Josuke asked

Hope looked back at Josuke, "Secret," She smirked giving him a wink while putting a finger over her mouth. Josuke blushed a little and looked away from the girl putting more focus on his hair.

"What are you doing stop messing with your stupid hair! Stop this crazy bitch and let me out!" Angelo cried out.

Hope stopped what she was doing, _"He said it."_ She thought.

"Hehe now you're really in for it," Hope smirked

A clear wave of anger struck Josuke, "What did you say…."

"Don't be rash, Josuke!" Jotaro yelled

Hope jumped away from Angelo knowing what was coming next.

"….about my hair!" Josuke yelled summoning his Stand.

A frightened look appeared on Angelo's face, "Y-You know….if you kill me, the guy in the school uniform won't let it slide! He lives in this town too!"

This caught Jotaro's attention, "What? Josuke wait!"

Jotaro was too late to stop Josuke's attack. Crazy Diamond pummeled Angelo even further into the rock. When it was done the rock now look like an abstract rock sculpture with two wide eyes.

The rubber glove in Hope's Stand's hand stopped moving showing that Angelo was finally taken care of.

"Yeah….I just didn't have enough rage earlier. I needed to do a great job of burying that asshole into the rock, like this," Josuke said

Hope stared at the now strange looking rock and smiled, "The perfect place for a man like him."

"Yare yare daze. I wanted to get a bit more out of him," Jotaro said

"Huh? You actually believe the crap he was saying?" Josuke asked

"It wasn't crap. He said Dio's name," Jotaro said

"Who is that, anyway?" Josuke asked

"He's a man that the Joestar family has been fighting for over a hundred years. My friends and I fought Dio and defeated him. But there was one thing that I didn't understand. Back in 1987, why did the man called Dio suddenly acquire a Stand?" Jotaro pondered

"Could the same person have made him a Stand user?" Josuke asked

"Yeah…..The guy in the school uniform might be our new enemy. Or perhaps it's the bow and arrow he had," Jotaro said as they walked away.

 **Hope Sato**

 **Stand Name — Must Go-On**

 **Power - ? Speed - ? Range - ?**

 **Durabbility - ? Precision - ? Potential - ?**

Hope was finally back in school and the day had come to an end.

"Ah good thing I know how to absorb information quickly, or else I'd never be able to keep up with school," She said as she packed up her school.

"Hope-chan!"

Hope turned around to see Josuke and Koichi standing at the door of the classroom.

"Let's walk home together," Koichi said with a smile along with Josuke.

Hope nodded her head and smiled. She grabbed her bag and joined the two.

* * *

A taxi pulled up in the city of Morioh. The taxi came to a stop and the door opened. As someone stepped out a black flower decorated wedge stiletto heel hit the ground.

"Thank you for the ride, sir," A woman's voice said in a soft tone.

The owner of the voice handed the cab driver some money. The man blushed as he stared at the woman before him.

The woman grabbed a large suitcase out the back of the taxi and pulled out a large leather satchel putting it over her shoulder. The woman smiled as she put on a pair of white-rimmed sunglasses facing the streets of Morioh.

"I'm coming Jotaro."

As the woman walked down the street a bus drove by quickly creating an updraft that caught the woman's dress flipping it up and revealing the women's lace underwear.

"YAHHHH!"

The woman screamed out dropping her luggage and falling to the ground as she clutched her dress down.

Rivers of tears were flowing down her now red face, "Why, does this always happen to me?!"

* * *

"Man. I've been walking around forever. Ugh, when I find Jotaro I'm so gonna kill him. How dare he just leave and not give me any info. I'm gon-"

The woman stopped walking when she spotted a rather tall man dressed in white about to get into a car.

* * *

"JOTARO KUJO!"

"Yare yare daze," Jotaro sighed pulling down his hat.

Tomoko looked to where the shout came from and saw a woman with long lavender hair wearing a white summer cocktail dress and black heels running down the street with a suitcase. As the woman got closer you could see she was wearing a purple ribbon around her neck that had a large bow in the back. Hooked to the ribbon was a locket. She finally stopped running when she reached her target. The woman huffed in front of Jotaro looking rather distraught.

"What are you doing here, Hanabi?" Jotaro asked

"What am I doing here!? How dare you just leave me in America without telling me where the hell you were going! Just leaving me a phone call saying you were going to do some more business! I had to question everyone, you know! And then I find out Joseph had another son! Everyone one was in such an uproar the only info I could get was that you were going to Morioh!-"

Hanabi continued to rant and rave clearly angry while Jotaro watched her.

Tomoko just watched confused as the random woman continued to yell at Jotaro.

* * *

"Man my head hurts," Hanabi sighed sitting back on a couch dropping a bag next to her.

"You're the one who was yelling for 20 minutes," Jotaro said

"And whose fault is that!" Hanabi snapped

"Calm down," Jotaro said handing Hanabi a glass of water.

After Jotaro had gotten tired of Hanabi's yelling he had grabbed the woman and pulled her into his cab and drove her to the hotel he was staying at.

Hanabi sat back in her seat and crossed her legs while at the same time she crossed her arms underneath her chest. "So when am I gonna meet this Uncle huh?" Hanabi asked with an alluring smile.

Jotaro just looks away pulling his hat down on his head.

"Hey don't just ignore me!" Hanabi said standing up, "JoJo!" She walked over to Jotaro but as she did so her foot got caught in the strap of her bag, "Whoa!"

Before Hanabi could hit the ground Star Platinum came out and caught the girl pulling her to Jotaro.

"Jotaro…." Hanabi said in Jotaro's arms.

Jotaro gave her a small smirk before pulling her closer into a warm embrace. Hanabi smiled and settled into Jotaro's arms nuzzling her face into his chest. In the background of the two, you could see Star Platinum holding Queen's Thorn.

"...I missed you," Hanabi whispered

As the two embraced a loud yipping noise was heard causing Hanabi's eyes to widen.

"What was that?" Jotaro asked

The two looked over at Hanabi's luggage to see her large leather satchel wiggling.

Jotaro narrowed his eyes pulling Hanabi behind him as he brought out Star Platinum.

"Gah! Jotaro calm down! I know what it is!" Hanabi yelled waving her arms.

Jotaro drew back Star Platinum as Hanabi ran over to her bag. She bent down and unlatched the bag as Jotaro approached her from the back.

Hanabi smiled as she pulled something out of her bag. She quickly turned around facing Jotaro, and he was met with big blue eyes.

"Surprise!" Hanabi said

"Ruff!"

In Hanabi's arms was a very familiar looking Boston Terrier.

"Iggy had a son!" Hanabi said with a smile.

"Son?" Jotaro questioned

Hanabi nodded her head scratching the dog on the head, "Yup. While you were away on your first business trip I went to visit my mother in New York. There was local news of a dog that was stirring up trouble, it immediately caught my attention so I ventured out and into the city. Low and behold I found this guy attacking some dog catchers with his Stand. I think before Iggy was brought to us for our journey he must have had some puppies with another stray dog. This little guy has the same attitude as his father, so I named him Iggy Junior."

Iggy Junior looked just like his namesake but one of his ears folded over. The dog held a strong glare as it stared at Jotaro, reminding him of the sand Stand user.

"I just couldn't leave him, so I adopted him. The dog catchers were so surprised when I easily picked him up without any trouble. Since I don't live with my mother anymore her allergies won't be a problem," Hanabi said

"And who said I wanted a dog?" Jotaro said

"Oh, come one Jotaro. How could you say no to this face," Hanabi said holding Iggy Jr. up. The dog continued to glare at Jotaro, who simply just stared back.

"So he has a Stand?" Jotaro asked

"Yeah, it's somewhat similar to what Iggy's was. I can't wait for you to see it, I named it Liquid Tension," Hanabi said

"You flew all the way out here to show me a mutt," Jotaro said

"Rude!" Hanabi said, "Is it wrong that I wanted to see you. You were supposed to be home over a week ago from your previous trip," Hanabi said looking down.

"Yare yare daze," Jotaro said, "I'll call the front desk for a bigger room."

"No no that's okay Jotaro, this room is fine," Hanabi looked down a small blush coming to her face as she looked away, "As long as I'm with you it's fine."

Jotaro stared at Hanabi. She had really matured looking just like her mother, but having her father's lavender hair. Although she hadn't gotten any taller she tended to make up for that by walking in heels. Her body still held her feminine curves, and they had become even more prominent since their high school days.

Hanabi was slightly surprised when a warm hand landed on her cheek. She looked up only to be met with a pair of warm lips on her own. Her eyes slowly closed as she leaned into the kiss with Jotaro, at the same time letting Iggy Jr. jump out of her arms.

 _"Jotaro…..I wonder how I'm gonna tell you…..the real reason I came….."_

* * *

As Josuke, Hope, and Koichi walked home they walked by the new Angelo Rock.

"Yo, Angelo," Josuke waved to the rock as he walked by.

"Uh…..Huh? Hey, was this rock always here?" Koichi asked giving the rock a funny look.

"Yeah, but it didn't look like this at first," Josuke said

Hope snickered into her hand hearing this. She stuck her tongue out at the rock, "Hello Angelo."

"Well, whatever. Yo, Angelo…." Koichi said before following after his friends.

"By the way, what happened to Jotaro?" Koichi asked Josuke.

"Oh, he said he had something he wanted to look into. He's staying at the Grand Hotel," Josuke said

"Does it have to do with this city?" Koichi asked

"I'm sure it does," Josuke answered

"I see," Koichi said

Koichi stopped walking and looked up at an old house that seemed to be abandoned. In the window, there was a figure of a man.

"Josuke?" Koichi said catching his attention, "No one's lived in this house for about three or four years, right?"

The three looked up at the abandoned house studying it.

"Yeah. It's so run-down that there's no way it'd sell. It should be torn down and rebuilt.," Josuke said

"Someone's living here. Maybe someone moved in? There was someone in the window just now," Koichi said

"Huh? Nah, that can't be. My house is over there, right? I'd know right away if someone moved in. Besides, realtors are always checking to make sure homeless people don't crash there," Josuke said

"Now that you mention it, that's true. How strange," Koichi said sticking his head through the houses heavy gate.

"It may be haunted," Hope said in a dark voice with a devilish smile.

"H-Hey don't say stuff like that. Ghost are scary! And we're right in front of my house," Josuke said making Hope giggle.

Koichi looked around the small front yard. As he turned his head to the right he spotted a pair of feet. Before he could react one of the feet came up and smashed the gate on Koichi's neck choking the poor teen.

"Koichi!" Hope shouted

"Stop gawking at my house, little brat," The teen who was crushing Koichi said, "Say something."

"He can't because you're crushing his windpipe, you idiot!" Hope yelled

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Josuke said

"What? That's my line. You three are in front of my house…." The boy said

Josuke glared at the boy as he continued to crush Koichi in the large gate. Hope glared at the boy before looking down at the struggling Koichi.

"Are you insane? Let him go," Josuke said

"My father bought this house. Don't go digging around here. Never do it again!" The boy shouted

"I'm not talking about that. I'm telling you to let go of him, bastard. If you can't let him go now, I'm gonna get pissed off," Josuke warned

"Come on, now. 'Bastard' is a bit much, ain't it? Calling someone you just met a bastard right in front of their house….Do you even know how to talk to people?" The boy said

"Well, I know how to shut that mouth of yours," Josuke said his glare getting harsher.

"Hey! Let him go!" Hope shouted

The boy finally looked at Hope getting a good look at her. He seemed to choke on his own air. He quickly looked away from Hope his cheeks turning red.

"Don't you look away from me!" Hope said angrily.

Before anyone could say anything else an arrow flew through the air and struck Koichi in the throat.

"WHA-?!" Hope yelled

"WHAT?!" Josuke yelled

"Josuke! That's the same arrow that hit me!" Hope said making Josuke's eyes widen.

Blood flew out of Koichi's mouth as the arrow stayed lodged in his neck.

The boy looked up at the house and looked at a widow, "Bro?!"

In the window was a silhouette of a boy and you could see that he was indeed wearing a school uniform. In his hand was a bow indicating he was the one who struck Koichi in the neck.

"Do you wanna know why I shot him with the arrow? Because that guy is Josuke Higashikata," The boy from the widow said.

"Oh, really? He is?" The boy at the gate said as he started glowing with a blue aura.

Hope glowed purple as her horns and tail appeared, "Hey you bastard! You're the one who struck me with an arrow on my first day here. How dare you just leave me out on the street to bleed out!" She yelled pointing at the window.

The boy smirked at Hope, "Oh? It's you, I for sure thought that your heart had stopped, but it seems you lived. That would mean you have a Stand."

"Yeah and I'm gonna use it to kick your ass," Hope declared

"Since Josuke defeated Angelo, that means he's a Stand user who'll be trouble for us," Bow-Boy said, "Okuyasu! Make Josuke Higashikata disappear!"

A tick mark appeared on Hope's head, "Big talk coming from a guy who's hiding in the shadows. And don't ignore me! Come out of that house and face me like a man!"

Okuyasu lifted his foot up allowing Koichi to fall limply to the ground. Koichi twitched on the ground as his eyes went blank.

"Koichi…." Hope whispered

"Hpmh! I was hoping I could make him into a Stand user that I could use like the others, but I guess that's not happening. He's gonna die," Bow-Boy said

Josuke gasped and tried to step forward but stopped when Okuyasu stepped forward. Hope saw Josuke start to glow with his pinkish aura.

"M-Move! I can still heal his wounds with my Crazy Diamond!" Josuke shouted

Okuyasu narrowed his eyes, "No." He summoned his Stand which resembled a robot.

"Hope stay back," Josuke said

Hope nodded and backed away trying to stay out of the line of fire.

 _"So this is his Stand, but what can it do?"_ Hope thought.

"Josuke Higashikata! I, Okuyasu Nijimura, will make you disappear with my Stand, The Hand! Here we go!"

The Hand reached forward for Josuke but….it was immediately punched in the face by Crazy Diamond. Hope let out an impressive whistle when she saw Okuyasu's head whip to the side with blood dripping from his lips.

"If you don't move, I'm seriously going to mess up your face," Josuke said

Okuyasu looked at Josuke and then smiled, "You're pretty fast."

"Hey, Okuyasu. Using a Stand is the same as driving a car or riding a bike. Dipshits with no skill or guts will get scared and maneuver like crap, no matter what kind of monster machine they ride," Okuyasu's brother said.

"Bro….Please don't say things that'll piss me off too much. This bastards much faster than I thought," Okuyasu said looking up at his brother.

"We're not messing around here, Okuyasu! The Stand that you acquired, The Hand, gives me chills just thinking about it. You'd better be serious when you use it. Make sure you kill Josuke Higashikata who defeated Angelo, no matter what! He's bound to get in our way," Okuyasu's brother said.

"I know-"

Okuyasu looked back over to where Josuke was standing but saw no Josuke just Hope. He looked behind him to see Josuke was walking casually heading to Koichi.

"Ah! I was talking!" Okuyasu yelled turning around, "Th-That's not fair!"

"You're pretty stupid, aren't you?" Josuke stated as he stopped walking.

"He sure is," Hope agreed.

"What? Why?! Why do you think tha-!"

 _ ***BAM***_

Crazy Diamond cut Okuyasu off by punching him in the face. He flew across the street towards Hope. She just jumped back and of the way as Okuyasu landed where she was just standing. Hope looked down at the boy as he laid sprawled out on the ground. She gave him one last look before stepping on his face while walking towards Josuke. She bent down next to Josuke looking at Koichi.

"I told you to move." Josuke knelt down next Hope and focused on Koichi, "Koichi! Thank goodness. You're still alive. Then I can still save…."

"That's it! You're gonna pay for that!" Okuyasu yelled running at Josuke summoning his Stand.

"I told you to move! Get any closer and you'll really piss me off!" Josuke said summoning Crazy Diamond.

"Take your best shot, if you can!" Okuyasu yelled

The Hand thrusted its arm out at Crazy Diamond with its hand glowing green.

Hope noticed the green glowing from the hand, "Josuke its hand!"

Crazy Diamond quickly reacted and grabbed The Hand's arm before it's right hand could connect.

"That was close. His power definitely comes from his Stand's right hand," Hope said

The Hand kneed Crazy Diamond in the side making Josuke spit out blood.

"Let go of my right hand, you little shit!" Okuyasu yelled

"Yeah, it's his right hand!" Josuke said

The Hand went for another attack sending two left hooks to Crazy Diamond, casing Crazy Diamond to let go. The Hand lifted its right arm up and brought it down on Josuke, but luckily the boy dodged the attack and rolled away making the attack strike the gate behind him.

"Why you….Don't you dare run away, Josuke! Don't abandon your friend like that!" Okuyasu shouted

"There's something up with that right hand of yours. Something's telling me it's not safe," Josuke said

"Think about that after you're dead! Here I go!" Okuyasu shouted

 _"At this rate, Josuke won't get to Kiochi in time, he'll bleed out,"_ Hope thought

She looked back to see Okuyasu's Stand lift up its right hand. It took a swipe at the air and somehow Josuke was pulled forward to Okuyasu giving him enough distance to slam his fist into Josuke's face. Okuyasu continued to do this over and over.

Hope shook her head, _"Josuke can handle this guy I'll help Koichi."_ She immediately took off her school jacket folding it up as a pillow resting Koichi's head on it.

"Don't worry Koichi I'll take good care of you until Josuke comes," Hope said

The arrow was still stuck in the poor boy's neck. Hope went to pull it out but stopped. _"Wait I remember someone said if there's a stab wound to leave the object in, if I take it out the arrow it'll just cause Koichi to bleed faster. I'll just have to dress his wound around it."_

She took off her school tie and applied it to the wound putting some pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

 _"I'm gonna need something bigger to wrap his wound up with,"_ Hope thought, _"Ah I know."_

Hope dug into her bag and pulled out her gym shirt. It was unused and clean so it'd be perfect. She quickly started to rip apart the shirt making bandages to wrap up Koichi. As she was treating her friends wound there was a figure looming in the doorway watching her.

Hope looked back up at the fight to see Josuke standing up against the wall as Okuyasu charged at him.

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" Josuke said

"Why?!" Okuyasu yelled

Josuke ducked his head down as three potted plants flew over his head right at Okuyasu. The potted plants all hit Okuyasu head on knocking the boy out.

 _"Josuke for the win a technical knockout,"_ Hope thought.

Hope went to call out to Josuke, but she was stopped when an arm wrapped around her neck choking her.

 _"This is my second time getting choked this week!"_ Hope yelled out in her head.

Whoever grabbed her also grabbed Koichi and started to drag the two into the house.

Josuke who was just finishing up with Okuyasu and looked up to see a trail of blood leading into the house. As he looked up at the door he saw Hope and Koichi being dragged into the house.

"K-Koichi! Hope!" Josuke said, "That's enough you bastard!"

* * *

"D-Dio! Jotaro are you sure!?" Hanabi exclaimed

Jotaro nodded his head and pulled out some pictures showing them to Hanabi, they featured the bow and arrow clutched in Enyaba's hands.

Hanabi picked up a photo shaking slightly.

"I-I can't believe it. Even in death he still destroys people's lives," Hanabi whispered putting down the picture, "So coming to find Josuke wasn't your main mission was it?"

"No," Jotaro shook his head.

Hanabi let out a sigh before plopping down on the couch. She covered her face with her hands, "Then….that settles it."

Jotaro was slightly confused as Hanabi stood up and walked over to the phone before dialing a number.

"What are doing?" Jotaro asked

"I'm calling home to send for my things and inform the family that'll I'll be staying here with you," Hanabi stated

"Hmmmm?" Jotaro raised a brow.

"That's right. I'm not letting you do this alone," Hanabi smiled at Jotaro, "Were a team remember."

Jotaro just gave a small smile pulling down his cap.

* * *

"Let go you ass!" Josuke heard Hope cry out. Hope's shout was followed by a smack and a rough outcry.

Josuke stomped his way into the house a look of anger spread across his face. As he entered the house he saw a tall figure standing over Koichi and Hope. Hope was crouching on the ground holding Koichi close, using her body as a shield to cover him. The other boy was holding his cheek that had a red mark on it. Hope had gotten enough leeway to swing her leg up far enough to kick the boy in the face.

Hope pulled Koichi closer to her when the guy bent down to be at eye level with her. She just returned the guys stare with a glare.

"This arrow is very precious. It's the only one there is. It's necessary for my objective. So I have to retrieve it."

"Like hell, you will!" Hope hollered

The boy reached down to grab the arrow out of Koichi's neck but Hope reacted by rolling over holding onto to Koichi.

"Pest," The boy sneered

He reached out again, Hope thinking that he was going for the arrow went to move Koichi's body out of the way, but she was surprised when the boy grabbed her hair. He yanked her head back making her let go of Koichi. He pushed Hope to the side and threw her to the ground just before he grabbed the arrow.

"Stop!" Hope cried out.

"Don't you dare pull out that arrow! It'll make him bleed even more!" Josuke yelled out.

"Because my little brothers and idiot, I have to kill you now. And that means I have to make sure nothing happens to the arrow. If the lady next door happens to see it or it snaps in half, that'd be bad news. I'm the very methodical type, you see, so I want to make sure I put the arrow away properly. When you're listening to CDs, you properly put the first one away in its case before listening to the second one, right? Everyones like that. I'm like that too," The guy said

He pulled the arrow out of Koichi's neck with one swift yank making the boy spit up even more blood.

Josuke immediately sprung forward.

"Oh? You're gonna come into this house?" The boy said as a blue aura appeared around him.

"Think before you speak! If I can't come in, I can't kick your ass and treat Koichi's wounds!" Josuke yelled

The guy gave Josuke a smirk.

"Bro! I haven't lost yet! Hold off on attacking him!" Okuyasu shouted appearing in the front door.

"How the hell is he up?" Hope thought as she stood up. She was on the far right side of the Okuyasu's Brother just a few feet away from where Koichi laid.

"Attack?" Josuke questioned

"We ain't finished yet!" Okuyasu said stepping into the house.

Josuke stopped running and looked up to see something shining from the dark crevices near the ceiling.

"Something's coming from….the darkness of the ceiling!" Josuke yelled dodging the coming attack.

Unfortunately, Okuyasu was not so lucky and he was hit. Something pierced his face as dozens of small holes appeared on his face. He started to bleed profusely from the many wounds. Okuyasu fell back landing with a thud at the front door.

"Okuyasu…." Josuke said

"How stupid you are never ceases to amaze me. If you hadn't come staggering in here, my Bad Company would have attacked Josuke for sure. And you actually walked into its attack trajectory," Okuyasu's Brother said

"Bro…." Okuyasu gasped out

"Your stand, The Hand, is terrifying, but you're completely incompetent. I told you over and over, ever since we were kids, that incompetent people drag down everyone around them, didn't I?" Okuyasu's Brother said

 _"Man….this guy is harsh and that's saying something coming from me,"_ Hope thought

"I told you over and over that people only have the right to live if they keep growing, didn't I?" Okuyasu's Brother said

Hope smirked and looked at Okuyasu's Brother. "Hey!" She shouted getting the boy's attention, "Ya know it'd be pretty hard for your brother to grow if you're always there stunting his growth. Something tells me you're the one who lacks potential."

The boy glared at Hope and then the lights from the ceiling appeared.

"Hope!" Josuke shouted

Attacks were fired at Hope but the girl didn't move, she stood there with her smirk plastered on her face. Just when like it seemed like the attack was going to hit her Must Go-On appeared holding up its shield easily blocking the attacks.

"Is that the best you've got," Hope smirked.

The Okuyasu's Brother smirked and then Hope let out a gasp as a sudden pain struck her in the back. Blood started to drip down her back as the same wounds that were on Okuyasu appeared on Hope.

 _"Damn! He got me from behind,"_ Hope thought

She was able to catch herself from falling as Josuke ran over to support her.

"It left tons of holes!" Josuke said looking at Hope's back, "What kind of attack is that? Crazy Diamond!"

Crazy Diamond appeared and broke a hole in the wall. He pushes Hope through the wall as another attack came.

"Are you trying to attack your brother too?!" Josuke yelled out grabbing onto Okuyasu. As he did so his hand was hit by the attack. Even with the pain Josuke still held onto Okuyasu and pulled him with him as he jumped out of the hole. As he did so Crazy Diamond sealed the hole in the wall.

* * *

Once outside Josuke held his bleeding hand as Hope leaned against a wall.

 _"Damn that bastard! He ruined a perfectly good uniform,"_ Hope thought

"Hope," Josuke said coming over to the girl.

"I'm fine for the most part in fact," Hope started to stand up, "It doesn't even really hurt that much anymore."

"Hope your back!" Josuke exclaimed pointing at the girls back.

"Huh?" Hope craned her neck and gasped seeing some of the wounds on her back were healing up. As the injuries healed steam came off her back like her skin was producing a large amount of heat.

"That's new," Hope said

Once the wounds were all heald up her horn's and tail appeared but for some reason, their normal purple glow changed to a faint blue color.

"That is also new," Hope cracked her back, feeling completely fine. "This is obviously the work of Must Go-On, but what does it mean?" Hope looked at Josuke and he too seemed confused by Hope's Stand. "No time to figure it out now. There's a more pressing matter at hand."

Josuke nodded his head agreeing. He bent down facing Okuyasu, "Now then...How about you tell me about your brother's Stand?"

Okuyasu just made some gurgling noises with his mouth wide open. Josuke grabbed the boy's shoulders and pulled him up.

"Tell me what his Stand really is! If you tell me, I'll treat your wounds," Josuke said

"Like hell….I'm gonna tell you….Dumbass….." Okuyasu struggled out.

"As I thought," Josuke sighed dropping Okuyasu on the ground, "Well then….I guess I have no choice!" Josuke summoned Crazy Diamond.

Crazy Diamond brought its hand down in what looked like an attack but then it stopped its hand hovering right over Okuyasu's face. In a matter of seconds, Okuyasu's wounds were healed.

Okuyasu let out a gasp sitting up.

"I'm gonna go in there again, so just don't get in my way Okuyasu. Koichi doesn't have much time!" Josuke said

"Let me go first," Hope stepped in front of Josuke, "I can block any frontal attacks with my Stands shield but that leaves my back wide open. If you can watch my back then I can watch your front."

Josuke nodded agreeing and the two walked to the front door of the house. They peeked into the front door looking around.

"His Stand attacks from somewhere within this darkness," Josuke said

"Just keep behind me and I can block the attacks," Hope said

"Let's go," Josuke said

As the two went to move inside a voice stopped them.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Okuyasu shouted appearing behind the two.

"Huh?" Josuke said

"What do you want now?" Hope asked annoyed

"Why, Josuke? Why did you treat my wounds?" Okuyasu asked

"Shut up. I'll tell you later," Josuke said waving him off.

"I might attack you! I'm your enemy!" Okuyasu said pointing at Josuke.

"Didn't he say shut up," Hope quipped

"You want a piece of me?" Josuke said

"After I hear your answer! Why did you treat my wounds? I'm not very smart, so you're gonna have to tell me!" Okuyasu said

 _"Well at least he knows he's an idiot,"_ Hope thought

"And that wound on your hand!" Okuyasu pointed at Josuke's hand, "You got that when you were pulling me outside, didn't you? I wanna know why you went through all that to save me."

"There's no deep reason. There's no reason he has to die. That's what I thought back there," Josuke said

"Just be grateful that he healed you, buddy," Hope said, she then turned to Josuke "And you. How long are you gonna let that wound just bleed out." She ripped a piece of her uniform shirt exposing her stomach surprising the two boys, "My uniform is already torn up," She handed the piece of cloth to Josuke, "Here wrap it up with this."

With that being said she and Josuke walked into the house. A trail of blood was going up the stairs indicating that's where Koichi had been dragged to.

Hope and Josuke quickly ran along the wall stopping right where the corner turned to go to the stairs. Josuke peeked around the corner and looked up the stairs.

Hope stepped forward and went up the stairs first followed by Josuke. The two walked slowly up the stairs keeping their eyes open for any attacks.

"I still have more questions, Josuke!" Okuyasu yelled appearing again.

"What's your problem?! I'm begging you just let us save Koichi!" Josuke pleaded

"Why?! Why don't you use your Stand's powers to fix your own hand? You should fix it up like you did with my face," Okuyasu pointed out.

"My Crazy Diamond can't repair my own wounds. It just means life isn't that easy. And, more than anything, I have no way of saving people who've already died. Let me just say one thing, Okuyasu. If Koichi dies, I don't know what I'm gonna do to your brother, so don't hold against me. It was your brother who caused all this trouble," Josuke explained

"And that goes double for me. I'm already angry as is," Hope said slamming her fist into her open palm creating some steam from the impact.

She paused staring at her hand. "Is my Stand causing my body to generate more energy?"

"You got that? If you do stay outside," Josuke said to Okuyasu.

* * *

Josuke and Hope continued upstairs leaving a stunned Okuyasu at the bottom. Once they reached the top they saw the trail of blood leading to a room. They huddled at the entryway and looked inside. Laying in the middle of the room was Koichi.

"Damn it….This is definitely a trap," Josuke said

Hope got a thoughtful look on her face. She thought about her encounter with Angelo then her encounter with Okuyasu's Brother. _"My Stand healed me like Crazy Diamond, but only after I was attacked by Okuyasu's Brother no...by his Stand."_ Hope got an idea. _"There may be a way to get Koichi, but it might be risky if I'm wrong."_

"Josuke….if you run in and grab Koichi I'll block you two," Hope said

Josuke looked at the girl a little worried, "But-"

Hope cuts Josuke off by putting her finger to his lips. When her finger makes contact Josuke blushes.

"No time for buts. If got this plan it's a little risky but I think I know how my Stand works." Hope gave him a reassuring smile. "If I'm wrong then you can just use Crazy Diamond to heal me. Now on three run for Koichi….one….two…..three!"

The two sprang forward but before they could step foot into the room Josuke's neck was grabbed, causing Hope to stop moving too out of surprise.

"JOSUKE!" Okuyasu shouted out.

The Hand appeared and swiped down forward and Koichi's body was pulled forward right into Josuke's arms.

"Koichi…." Josuke said

"Because I'm stupid, I just act on what's in my heart. Just once, just this once, I'll repay my debt to you. I won't do anything else. I won't help out my Bro, or do anything to you, either. This is it," Okuyasu said before turning away walking downstairs.

"That's great, Okuyasu," Josuke said

He summoned Crazy Diamond and immediately healed Koichi's wounds.

The life immediately came back to Koichi's eyes, and he sat up with a surprised gasp.

"Hey, you were in great danger, Koichi. I'm glad you came through. How many fingers am I holding up?" Josuke asked holding up five fingers.

"Five…." Koichi said

"Good to see you're okay little man," Hope said

"I-I got my head trapped between the gates, and then, uh….um…." Koichi said grabbing his head, "HUH? Wh-Where are we?"

"That dangerous situation we were in earlier isn't over yet, Koichi. I want to go down those stairs and go outside, but I wonder if Okuyasu's brother will let us do that safely…." Josuke said

Suddenly he looked up at the ceiling and saw something small moving.

Josuke dug into his pocket and brought out a lighter. He flicked it on and held it up illuminating the darkness of the ceiling.

Something small ran along the beam of the ceiling but it ducked down before it could be fully seen.

"What's going on?" Koichi asked

"Koichi, I'm sure you have no idea what's going on right now. For now, don't ask any questions, and get closer to me," Josuke said pulling Koichi close.

"And you boys stay behind me," Hope said

Crazy Diamond came out. The Stand went to attack the ceiling but then a bunch of tiny army men with rifles appeared on the ceiling beam.

"What the heck? There's a ton of them! And that uniform!" Josuke said

They fired off aiming at Josuke's hand.

"Move!" Hope shouted pushing Josuke's hand away, "GAH!"

Hope hissed pulling back her now bleeding hand.

"Hope…." Josuke said looking at the girl. He gently grabbed her hand.

"I-I'm fine. Just stings a bit, but it's the perfect opportunity to test out my theory of my Stand." As she said that the same thing that happened to her back happened to her hand. The wounds started to heal up and as the wounds healed steam rose from her skin. The blue glow on Hope's horns and tails got brighter.

"I was right. Must Go-On can heal my wounds but only wounds caused by other Stands attacks. That's why when Angelo attacked me I didn't heal, he didn't attack me with his Stand," Hope gave Josuke a smile. "But even if I was wrong I would have still pushed you out of the way. Crazy Diamond could have healed me but it can't heal you."

Josuke felt his cheeks get warm and was thankful for the lack of light within the home. He was finally shaken from his slight stupor when Koichi gasped.

"Wh-What's…."

The army men glowed blue just like Okuyasu's brother, and they jumped from the ceiling beam floating down with parachutes.

 _"It's a tiny army,"_ Hope thought

As they floated down they fired off more rounds but Must Go-On appeared and blocked the attacks.

"Enough of this crap!" Hope said

Must Go-On threw out its shield like a frisbee and sliced through three of the tiny soldiers but plenty still remained.

"I guess attacking two or three won't do enough damage, Their wounds are small but their destructive power is the real thing. Were sure to get seriously hurt if we fight these things," Josuke said

"Since Okuyasu decided to meddle and save that brat, my plans have been derailed. But they won't be leaving this house...Nor will my Stand, Bad Company's battlefield."


	5. The Nijimura Brother's - Part 2

**The Nijimura Brother's - Get the Bow...Wait Whose That?!**

 _"_ _Since Okuyasu decided to meddle and save that brat, my plans have been derailed. But they won't be leaving this house...Nor will my Stand, Bad Company's battlefield."_

"Bad Company?" Josuke said

Koichi looked around confused as to what was happening.

"H-Hope, J-Josuke wh-what-?"

"Don't ask questions. I'm sure you don't get it, but just shut up and stay back! Were in real trouble now!" Josuke said

"You heard the man!" Hope grabbed Koichi pulling him back.

"All units, halt!"

Bad Company stopped marching.

"Ready, aim…."

The Stand got in firing position.

"FIRE!"

Josuke jumped out of the way as dozens of bullets were fired at him.

"Left face, FIRE!"

"Over here!" Josuke shouted

He opens a door and Hopes runs in pulling Koichi with her.

As they make it on the other side the door explodes knocking them all down.

"As I thought, that's enough destructive power to blow off our limbs if they hit us head-on!" Josuke looks behind him, "Lucky! There are some windows. Koichi, Hope, this is the second floor, but we're gonna bust out those windows and dive out," Josuke runs towards the windows but stops short when he sees something hovering in front of them, "I guess I was a bit naive…"

Small helicopters fly out of the shadows hovering before the group.

"Just great...They had helicopters, too? Those look like the American army's Apache helicopters," Josuke said

"They are," Hope confirmed as she and Koichi stood next to Josuke.

Both boys give the girl a strange look wondering how she would know that.

"Look out there's a tank!" Koichi shouted grabbing the back of Hope's and Josuke's jackets pulling them down.

Crazy Diamond appears and blocks the attack. The helicopters and tanks start firing at the same time. Crazy Diamond blocks the helicopters attacks, while Must Go-On blocks the tank's attacks.

"You're right, They have tanks, too. Koichi be caref-what?!" Josuke said

"Wait you can see that?!" Hope shouted grabbing Koichi's shoulder pointing at the army.

"Yeah. I'm not sure what's going on, but I can see them," Koichi said

"Could it be that since you were shot by that arrow, you became a Stand user?" Josuke questioned

"Makes sense," Hope said

"Oh? So the little shrimp has the power to use a Stand now?"

Everyone looks over to see Okuyasu's brother leaning against the wall.

"There you are, Okuyasu's big bro," Josuke said, "You've got some guts showing yourself like that!" Josuke reached behind him and pulled out three nails from the wall, Crazy Diamond throws them, but they're all destroyed by Bad Company.

"My Stand, Bad Company, has an unbreakable defense. It's an army that won't let any invader leave alive," Okuyasu's brother explained

"You think you're so big hiding behind your army," Hope cracked her knuckles with a smirk, as she cracked her knuckles steam came off of them, "I promise once you get close enough and I'm gonna beat your face in."

"You look different," Okuyasu's brother stated taking in Hope's appearance.

"That's not the issue here!" Hope retorted

"I'm sure you want to beat me….But I can tell you right now that none of your attacks will never reach me. Look! Do you see my army's beautiful formation?"

"All units, maintain battle formation! At ease!" Bad Company sounded

"It feels so good when they're beautifully together. Though I'm a bit pissed off that their formation is a little off, since you killed two or three of them," Okuyasu's brother said

"I'll do a lot more damage just you wait!" Hope said

 _"Hope seems really fired up,"_ Koichi thought

"You sure are methodical. You came out here just to explain that?" Josuke said

"No, the reason I came out here is to watch you brat," Okuyasu's brother pointed at Koichi.

"M-Me?" Koichi questioned

"That's right. Koichi, was it? It seems, despite my expectation you had the aptitude to be a Stand user. Make your Stand appear right now, and show me what it can do. You might have that ability I've been looking for. If you have that ability I'll let you live," Okuyasu's brother said

"B-But…" Koichi said

"The ability you're looking for? What the hell are you after?" Josuke asked

"You're in no position to be asking questions, Josuke! My decision to kill you hasn't changed! Be thankful that you get to live a bit longer," Okuyasu's brother said

"That's just great," Josuke said

"Hey, what're you doing? Make your Stand appear brat!" Okuyasu's brother shouted

"S-Stand? I have no idea what going on…." Koichi said

"Oh? It's your first time? I see! Fine! Josuke! Show him how to make a Stand appear!" Okuyasu's brother said pointing at Josuke.

"Huh?" Josuke said

"Your Crazy Diamond's range is less than one meter. If that shrimp's Stands' ability is able to compensate for yours and the girls, you might be able to escape my Company," Okuyasu's brother said

"True….It'd be great if it's a Stand that can kick your ass," Josuke goes next to Koichi, "Okay, getting your Stand to come out is easy, Koichi. You just need to feel like you want to protect yourself, or you want to kick his ass. The rest is just instinct. A Stand that's unique to your mentality should come out," Josuke explained

"W-Wait! I can't understand all this out of nowhere!" Koichi said

"You don't understand? Then I guess we'll just have to put you in a situation that makes you!" Okuyasu's brother said

An army man drops from the ceiling on a wire and lands on Koichi's shoulder.

"Do it, Green Beret!"

The Green Beret takes out a knife and stabs Koichi several times in the cheek and neck.

"AHHHHHHHHHHYAAAHHHH!" Koichi screamed out falling into Josuke's arms.

A green aura appears and suddenly a large egg manifest floating over Koichi.

"What?" Josuke said

"That-?!"

The egg lands on the ground with a heavy thud.

"An egg?" Hope questioned tilting her head.

"Hey, Koichi, try moving it," Josuke said

"M-Move what?" Koichi questioned

"That Stand!" Josuke said pointing at the egg.

"Stand?" Koichi looks up to see the glowing egg, "I-I made this appear?!"

"What happens after this? What kind of abilities does this egg-shaped thing have?" Josuke asked

"Maybe it's an egg-shaped bomb?" Hope pondered

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this is all I can do! This is it!" Koichi said

"What? This is it?!" Josuke said

But unbeknownst to anyone the egg cracked.

* * *

"That's enough! That's all I need to know! All units, battle positions!" Okuyasu's brother said

"Koichi, withdraw you Stand. If they attack that thing, you'll die, too!" Josuke said

"Withdraw? How do I make it withdraw?!" Koichi said

"Commence attack!" Bad Company fired.

Hope jumped up grabbing Koichi and the egg rolling out of the way as Josuke summoned Crazy Diamond.

"You okay Koichi?" Hope asked holding her shoulder.

Koichi sat up and his Stand disappeared, "Yes but-Josuke….Hope your shoulder!"

"Yeah, I got hit diving out the way. No big deal," Hope said

She let out a gasp when she moved worrying Koichi further.

"Damn. That attack went in deep this might take longer to heal up, and I'm starting to get really hot," Hope thought

"Ow…." Josuke said, "Hey Okuyasu's big bro, if you're going to use an attack flashy enough to destroy this house, I'm gonna do the same." Crazy Diamond appears, "Let's make this just great."

"Josuke Higashikata…."

"Gahh…."

Hope couldn't hear anything as she fell forward as her wounds started to heal but something else was happening to her.

"Hope-chan!" Koichi cried kneeling next to the girl, he went to go touch the girl but pulled his hand back surprised by how hot her skin was. The glow of her horns and tail was now a bright blue glowing vividly.

 _"Wh-what's happening. My body's burning!"_ Hope thought, _"Could it be...that I've absorbed too much power,"_ Hope started to pant heavily, _"The steam my body has been producing must be from the energy I've been absorbing with my Stand, but that means...too much energy means too much heat. Like an overpowered battery, I'm overheating!"_

Hope looked up to see Koichi approaching Okuyasu's brother from behind.

"K-K-Koichi…." Hope struggled to say.

Okuyasu punched Koichi in the face making him fly back.

Even in her weakened state Hope was able to push herself up and caught Koichi the two crashing against a wall.

"A-Are you okay K-Koichi?" Hope asked with half-lidded eyes.

"Hope!" Koichi said getting off the girl helping her sit up.

Hope's skin was flushed and she was sweating. She looked up to see Josuke blocking Bad Company's firepower.

"Josuke….." Hope said, suddenly her heart started to pound rapidly making Hope grip her chest, _"My bodies working in overdrive. If I don't find a way to output some of this power my body is gonna give out on me,"_ Hope thought as more steam started to rise from her body flowing out of every pore.

"I've got to channel all of my power to help," Hope said as she pushed herself up, she clenched her fist creating more steam. She walked forward behind Okuyasu's brother who's sole attention was on the wounded Josuke.

"My attack is going exactly as planned!" Okuyasu's brother said

"Did you plan for this!"

Okuyasu's brother looked behind him to only be met with a fist to the face. He flew back and crashed into the wall.

Hope let out several huffs, "I've been saving that one just for you."

The bright glow of Hope's horns and tail died down a bit but she still felt hot, but at least the fast pace racing of her heart stopped. Hope let out a sigh putting a hand over her heart, "I feel much better now." She said before dropping to her knees.

"I was planning on killing you later but I'll just do it now!" Okuyasu's brother shouted appearing in front of Hope.

The helicopters appeared and fired several missiles at Hope, but her body was still recovering, she couldn't move.

That's when Crazy Diamond appeared and knocked away the missiles. Josuke ran by scooping Hope into his arms. He set her down against a corner in a wall, but that left him cornered by Bad Company.

"You've lost Josuke!" Okuyasu's brother said

But Josuke didn't move he just sat there in front of Hope.

"What do you think you're doing? Josuke Higashikata? Are you surrendering? Hehe, Are you asking me to let you and the girl go? That's not happening. All units, fire!" Okuyasu's brother said

"My plans already finished," Josuke said

Okuyasu's brother gasped when he looked to the side. The missiles he had launched at Hope that had been hit by Crazy Diamond were reconstructing themselves and were now aimed at him.

"My missiles that just attacked the girl!"

 _ ***BOOM***_

Debris flew everywhere as a hole was blown in the wall of the house.

"Did you forget? My Crazy Diamond can repair what's been destroyed," Josuke said

 **Keicho Nijimura**

 **Stand Name - Bad Company**

 **Power - B Speed - B Range - C**

 **Durability - B Precision - C Potential - C**

Okuyasu's brother now laid on the floor a bloody mess.

"If you forget then write it down. You know, methodically," Josuke said

"Quick thinking there Josuke," Hope said

"Hope," Josuke walked over to the girl.

"I'm okay, just help me up," Hope said

Josuke helped Hope, helping the girl stand up. Her cheeks were flushed and but she was starting to feel much better.

"Thanks for protecting me, Josuke," Hope said

Josuke flushed slightly smiling at Hope.

Koichi, Hope, and Josuke, walked over to Okuyasu's brother's fallen body.

"Okuyasu's big bro was a pretty great danger. Koichi, Hope, let's get the heck out of this house," Josuke said

"You don't have to tell me twice," Hope said

"Wh-What about the bow and arrow that sh-shot me?" Koichi asked

"The bow and arrow? Looks like Okuyasu's big bro hid them somewhere. Are we going to go look for them?" Josuke asked

"Y-Yeah…." Koichi said

"You know, I could swear they mentioned having a dad around. I took some pretty major damage, so let's just leave for today," Josuke said

"W-We can't! I-I'm alive because you healed my wounds for me, but…..If someone else is shot with that bow and arrow again, they might actually die! Here in this town! S-Stay here. I-Ill go look for them myself! N-Not to mention, I don't think their dad is here right now. I-If he wasn't I'm sure he would have shown himself by now," Koichi said

He went up the stairs going to the third floor. Hope and Josuke look at one another sharing the same look.

Hope lets out a sigh "You know he's right, let's hurry up I'm hungry," Hope limped up the stairs too followed by Josuke.

"Let's hurry up, snap that bow and arrow in half, and get the hell outta here together," Josuke said

* * *

The three crept upstairs and peeked over the edge to see a room with the door slightly ajar.

"They have an attic. Maybe the bow and arrow are up here," Koichi said

He walks up to the door and pressed himself close against the wall. He peeks in and gasps when he sees the bow and arrow hanging on the wall.

"There they are, the bow and arrow. They're hanging on the far wall!" Koichi pointed out.

Suddenly they start to hear a groaning sound.

"Hey, I think this was a bad idea. There's something in there," Josuke said

The sound of a chain rattling was heard making Koichi squeak.

"Is something chained up in there?" Josuke mulled.

"Sounds like it," Hope said peeking into the room too.

"I-Is it a dog? Those sounds can't be from a human…..It sounds like an animal," Koichi said

Koichi slowly pushes the door open the chain is shown but then a loud growl was heard as the chain moved scaring Koichi making him pull his hand back.

"No, I'm scared what should we do?" Koichi asked

"What should we do? It was you who insisted on going!" Josuke said

"Yeah but…." Koichi said

"Fine I'll get it," Hope said

"Wha-?" Both boys said

"The sooner we get the bow and arrow the sooner we leave," Hope said putting her hand on the door.

"But Hope, wai-!"

Koichi's sentence was cut off when a green boiled hand reached out and grabbed Hope's wrists pulling her forward.

Hope let out a scream as she was yanked forward.

"HOPE!" Koichi and Josuke yelled

Josuke flew forward and grabbed onto the girl's ankles, while Koichi grabbed onto Josuke.

"That hand doesn't belong to a Stand. It's real! That's a real body!" Josuke shouted

Josuke summoned Crazy Diamond but before the Stand could attack the hand tugged on Hope again, the motion causing her skirt to flip up.

Josuke froze when he got a face full of frilly underwear, "R-Red…" Josuke stuttered

"Stop staring idiot and pull me back!" Hope yelled

Josuke's face turned beet red, and he lost his grip on Hope. She let out a yelp as she was pulled into the room.

"HOPE!" Koichi shouted

Josuke managed to shake off his embarrassment, although his cheeks were still red. Koichi and him ran into the room to see a disfigured monstrous looking creature clinging to Hope, its arms wrapped around her like a hug. They both screeched and cringed when they saw the creature's face.

Hope's back was to the boys, and she seems calm, but if you could see her face, it was blue, and she was grimacing hard.

 _"Gross gross gross gross gross gross gross gross gross gross,"_ Hope chanted in her head.

"Looks like you finally saw the thing you weren't supposed to see."

Okuyasu's brother appeared from another door.

"You bastard….tell that thing to let go of her," Josuke said

"That thing right there….is our dad. My dad needs these. I want to find a Stand user for my dad's sake. That's why I can't let anyone else have this bow and arrow or destroy them, no matter what!" Okuyasu's brother said grabbing the bow and arrow.

"Is it some kind of disease?" Josuke asked

"Disease? No," Okuyasu's brother said

 _"I can't believe they're standing there talking casually while he still has me. He smells so bad, I'm so gonna get them for this,"_ Hope thought still grossed out.

"My dad's perfectly healthy, and he's got an appetite. But he keeps moaning, and he doesn't recognize me as his son," Okuyasu's brother said

"So you were looking for a Stand user to fix your dad," Josuke said

"Fix? Are you gonna fix him for me? That's not it, either," Okuyasu's brother started to cry surprising everyone, "It's the opposite. I'm looking for a Sand user who'll kill my dad. Dad won't die, no matter what. Whether you smash his head in, or grind up his body, or rip things off, nothing works!"

Hope is relieved when the Dad lets go of her, but he pulls her over to a chest and puts her hand on it. He starts scratching at it making Hope look at him.

 _"What's he doing?"_ Hope thought

He continues to scratch at the chest so Hope opens it for him. As soon as it's open he dives his head right into it sifting through a bunch of things. Hope looks into the chest too.

 _"He's looking for something, but what?"_ Hope thought

"I just want to let him die normally. I swore when I was a kid that I'd do anything to make that happen. And to do that I need this bow and arrow. Otherwise, my dad will probably live like this forever. Because my dad had some guy named Dio's cells implanted in his head, so he ended up like this!" Okuyasu's brother said

"Dio? Did you just say, Dio?" Josuke questioned

At the name Dio Hope looks up from the chest, but she's quickly yanked back down into the chest by the disfigured father.

Okuyasu's brother started to explain the story, but she kept her focus on looking through the chest.

Hope kept looking through the box and it seems to be filled with various trinkets. Mr. Nijimura stuck his body further into the trunk making it tip over. Hope falls on her side but that's when she notices a scrap of paper lying on the floor. She looks back at Mr. Nijimura who had several more scraps of paper.

Okuyasu's brother walks up and yanks the chain pulling his father up, "How many times have I told you not to make a mess?" He punches his father making him cry out as he fell to the floor. He starts stomping on his father's face over and over again.

"Hey! You're the one who needs to stop! He's your dad!" Josuke said

"Yeah, that's right. He's my father by blood. But right now, he's as much my father as he's not. He's a man who sold his soul to Dio, and got what he deserved. Yet, on the other hand, do you know how it feels, not being able to finish him off because he's your dad? That's exactly why I want him to die normally. Once he's finally dead, my life can actually begin!" Okuyasu's brother said

Hope crawls over to the chest and gathers the paper. She started to piece together the ripped shreds like a puzzle, _"Ahhhh so that's it."_

Mr. Nijimura crawls up next to Hope looking at the scraps she gathered.

"Neh neh, this is what you wanted right," Hope said

Mr. Nijimura just stares at the scarps and tires to gather the rest for Hope, although you can't fully make out what was on the scraps of paper because it was so worn out and dirty, Hope got a sense of what the deformed man was trying to do.

"Damn it! I told you stop that! It pisses me off!" Okuyasu's brother yelled lifting his foot up.

He brought his foot down to stomp on his father again but his ankle is caught by Hope.

"That's enough now," Hope said smirking, she pushes Okuyasu's brother away as she stands up, "Josuke! I'm gonna need Crazy Diamond."

Josuke moves forward and Okuyasu's brother pulls back holding the bow and arrow close to him.

"I can't let you have this bow and arrow," Okuyasu's brother said

"That not what we're after right now. We'll come back to the bow and arrow later but for now….the box is our attention!" Hope said as Crazy Diamond appears and smashed the box.

The box fixed itself and the scraps of paper are fixed too forming a perfect picture. Hope grabs the photo and walks over to Mr. Nijimura.

"You wanted this right," Hope said giving him the picture.

He takes the photo from Hope and looks at it as tears started to fall from his eyes. His small tears soon turned into bawling as he looked at the picture.

"A family picture….There was a reason for the behavior he repeated for ten years," Koichi said

"Your father might not know what's happening and his mind might be gone, but deep down in his heart he still has the loving memories of his family," Hope said

Okuyasu's brother looked stunned, and he dropped his father's chain.

* * *

Mr. Nijimura continued to cry holding the photo.

"Instead of looking for a Stand to kill him, if you'll try to find one that can cure him, I don't mind helping you," Josuke said

Hope smiled at that along with Koichi.

"But hand over the bow and arrow. I'm gonna snap them in half," Josuke held his hand out.

Okuyasu's brother looks at Josuke's hand but then takes a step back.

"You planning to run?" Josuke asked

"Big bro, let's stop this."

"Okuyasu!"

"Come on, let's stop all of this okay?" Okuyasu said

"You were still here?" Josuke asked

Okuyasu walks towards his brother, "Dad might get cured, right? Even is his body doesn't go back to normal, maybe his mind and his memories will go back to how he used to be. Right," Okuyasu grips the bow.

"Okuyasu! What do you think you're holding?" Okuyasu's brother said

"Big bro….." Okuyasu said

"Out of my way, Okuyasu! I can't turn back anymore, no matter what happens! I've already killed so many people in this city with this bow and arrow! Besides, I don't even think of you as my little brother anymore. Since you're not my little brother, I can kill you without hesitation!" Okuyasu's brother declared

"B-Big bro….." Okuyasu said shocked

"You guys...do you have any relatives here besides your dad?" Josuke suddenly said

"Relatives? There only the three of us," Okuyasu said

Suddenly the outlet plug in the room started to spark and fill with electricity. That's when a Stand appeared out of the outlet launching itself at Okuyasu.

"Okuyasu! Stop spacing out, you dumbass!" Okuyasu's brother yelled out.

He punched his brother in the face knocking him back just in time as the Stands fist came and punched a hole right through Keicho's chest.

"BIG BRO!" Okuyasu yelled

"I'm taking this bow and arrow, Keicho Nijimura! I, who got shot by this bow and arrow, and had my Stand ability awakened!" The Stand said

"You think…..someone like you can handle this bow and arrow?" Keicho said

"Keicho Nijimura! You said Stands depend on one's mentality, didn't you? Well, I've grown! How else do you think my Stand, Chili Pepper, grew this much?" Chili Pepper said

"Bad Company!" Keicho called out.

"Shut up!" Chili Pepper said sending more electricity into Keicho.

"Th-that's…."

"Electricity!" Koichi shouted

"He's being turned into electricity!" Hope said

"Big bro!" Okuyasu shouted out reaching forward.

Keicho was being pulled into the outlet, "Don't touch me! You'll be dragged in, too! D-Damn it! It's taking the bow and arrow! Okuyasu…..You were always holding me back!" Those were his final words as he was pulled into the outlet.

Josuke reacted by jumping on a dresser and using the leverage to break through the skylight. He climbed up and onto the roof.

Okuyasu climbed out then Hope, who pulled up Koichi.

"Do you know anything about that Stand we just saw, Okuyasu?" Josuke asked

"N-No. My big bro found a lot of Stand users I didn't know about," Okuyasu let out a gasp when he looked forward, "J-Josuke th-that's."

"Che, damn..." Hope cursed clicking her tongue.

On the telephone wires across the street laid Keicho's charred corpse.

"Okuyasu…." Josuke said

"My big bro….deserved to end up like that. There's no way he could have lived a decent life. That was his fate. But you know...in the end my big bro…..In the very end, my big bro defended me, didn't he? Josuke you saw it right?" Okuyasu said

"Yeah. I definitely saw it. Your big bro defended you," Josuke said

After a few moments Josuke, Koichi, and Hope went to leave wanting to give Okuyasu some alone time. Josuke jumped down first then Koichi. Hope was about to go but then stopped.

Okuyasu was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Your brother was an ass," Hope said, making Okuyasu's eyes widened, "You can't pick and choose your family, a lot of people are dealt with a shitty deck when it comes to families, but I'd have to say even though all of this I think you were given a pretty good hand. Your brother had a hard way of showing it, but he cared."

Hope gave Okuyasu a smirk before jumping down the skylight.

* * *

"Ahhhh a spa day was just what I needed." Hanabi let out a happy sigh as she walked down the halls of the hotel. She made her way to her's and Jotaro's room. When she was about to open the door she heard a loud explosion on the other side.

"Jotaro!" Hanabi yelled slamming the door open.

She looked around to see Jotaro fine but the telephone and table were in pieces, singed and smoking.

"Jotaro what happened!" Hanabi gasped

"Stand user," Jotaro stated

"Through the phone!?" Hanabi exclaimed

That's when a drop of blood fell down Jotaro's cheek.

Hanabi frantically ran to her suitcase, "You're bleeding! I'll get my supplies!"

"Yare yare daze," Jotaro said

* * *

Hope made her way down the street heading to Josuke's house she was surprised when she saw Okuyasu standing at the front door with Josuke.

"Hey boys!" Hope greeted getting their attention.

"Hope-chan!" Okuyasu had a large smile on his face as he greeted the girl.

"What are you doing here, Okuyasu?" Hope questioned

"I'm walking to school with Josuke!" Okuyasu responded

"Really now?" Hope raised an eyebrow, "Then I guess that means you're walking with me too."

"Oh, is that a friend of yours, Josuke and Hope-chan is back?" Tomoko said walking to the door.

"Hi! I'm Okuyasu Nijimura!" Okuyasu said

"Hello there Mrs. Tomoko," Hope smiled greeting the older woman.

"Come on in you two and have a cup of coffee while Josuke finishes getting ready," Tomoko beckoned inviting the teens inside.

"Thank you," Hope thanked

"Thank you very much!" Okuyasu said walking in, "Your mom is totally hot." He whispered to Josuke. "Pardon the intrusion!"

Josuke leaned against the door, "This is just great….and heavy…." He sighed sliding down the door.

Hope looked down at Josuke and laughed.

Josuke looks up at the laughing girl and smiles a little seeing her happy, but then he stops having a flashback to yesterday. He remembers when her skirt flipped up making his face turn red.

Hope stops laughing when she see's Josuke's face.

"What?" Hope questioned

That's when she noticed Josuke's eye line shift to her skirt.

"Josuke….." Hope growled out gritting her teeth.

Josuke put his hands up in defense, "I-It's not what you-!"

Hope slams her satchel bag on top of Josuke's head before turning away.

"You can walk with Okuyasu by yourself!" Hope shouted walking away.

"Hope! Wait, Hope!" Josuke called out but the girl just ignored him. He sighs and falls back into the door, "...really heavy."


	6. The Lock

**The Lock - No One Shakes Down My Friends!**

Hope yawned as she sat up in bed.

"Ughhhhh school, I wonder if granny would notice if I skipped out on my lessons today?" Hope thought out loud.

"I think not!"

Hope jumped as her bedroom door was kicked open, standing in the doorway was her grandmother.

"Jeez woman you trying to give me a damn heart attack!" Hope yelled

Minami just smiled and closed the door.

"Ugghhh!" Hope groaned falling back into her bed.

* * *

"Hope-chan!"

Hope was walking to school when she heard someone call her name. She turned around and spotted Josuke and Okuyasu.

"Hey, Okuyasu!" Hope greeted

Hope turned to Josuke who gave her a smile and wave. Hope crossed her arms and looked away from him making Josuke drop his smile.

A few days had passed and Josuke thought Hope was still mad at him about the underwear incident, she hadn't talked to him since she had hit him with her school bag.

Hope looked away from Josuke and her posture read she was clearly angry but if he could have seen her face he'd seen she was smirking.

Hope had actually gotten over the incident a couple of hours after hitting Josuke but it was rather funny watching him act all nervous.

"Let's walk together!" Okuyasu said

Hope nodded her head, "Sure."

Okuyasu and Hope continued to walk followed by a dejected Josuke.

* * *

"Hey. Isn't that Koichi standing over there?" Okuyasu pointed out.

Josuke and Hope looked over to see Koichi standing by a bench with an older man.

"Yeah, that's definitely Koichi. That kid hangs out with shady-looking characters all the time," Josuke said

"Then what does that make us?" Hope queried

Okuyasu laughed and looked back over at Koichi, "He looks like he's having fun."

Koichi was slightly obscured by the shady looking guy but as he stepped back Hope could see Koichi's face.

"I know that look," Hope stated. Her signature devilish smirk came, "That's the look of someone being shaken down. No ones gonna be doing that to my friend and get away with it."

Hope walked down some stairs and walking over to Koichi and the man.

Hope stood behind the two as the man held up Koichi's wallet. On Koichi's chest was a large lock that was glowing red.

"Well well, what do we have here," Hope said making her presence known.

"Ehhh?!" The man jumped turning around.

"H-Hope, Josuke, and Okuyasu!" Koichi cried happily.

Hope's devil horns and tail appeared as she smiled down at the man, "Neh, what do you think you're doing to my friend, Koichi, here."

The man reeled back a little looking at the girl and the two boys behind her.

"A grown man trying to threaten a high school kid for money? Try getting a job to earn your money," Josuke said

Tamami stood up facing the teens, "Now, look! You little kids stay out of this!"

"Oh, we can't do that. Not when there's some smelly trash around, using some petty Stand. We've got to take out that trash properly," Josuke said

Hope looked at Josuke out of the corner of her eye, and she smirked.

 _"When Josuke's like this…..he's really cool,"_ Hope thought smirking

Okuyasu walked forward grabbing the giant lock on Koichi's chest, "This seriously isn't coming off," He pulled at the lock but it wouldn't budge.

Hope walked over and tapped on the large lock. "Pretty solid Stand."

"Whoa, wait….You guys can see it, too? Just how many of you can see that?" Tamami questioned

"That's what I want to know. But right now, that doesn't matter. Would you kindly take that lock off of him?" Josuke said

A view of anger popped on Tamami's forehead, "Hey, you little brats! Don't underestimate me! I'm not playing games here! Sinners must pay for their sins. That's the rule of society. Or what? You're going to pay me instead of Koichi? Then I'll let you off the hook. Money's money to me."

Hope looked away. _"Man is he annoying,"_ She thought

Okuyasu stepped closer to Tamami, making the man smirk, "Oh? You're gonna try to get money from me?"

"Wait! You just took 7,000 yen from me!" Koichi exclaimed

Hope looked away again with an uninterested look. _"7,000 yen…..what an amateur. He truly is just some simple con-artist too lazy to do any real work,"_ She thought

"That was the fee for lying to me!" Tamami pointed over to a bag in the road that was crushed and had blood leaking from it, "You're trying to pay for that poor kitten's life with just 7,000 yen? That just won't do. I'll take five hundred grand for that."

"Five hundred grand!" Koichi yelled

Hope looked at the bag crossing her arms raising a brow.

"Come on five-!"

Tamami was cut off when Okuyasu's fist slammed into his face.

"Shut up you little shit!" Okuyasu yelled

"O-Okuyasu!" Koichi shouted

"Hey don't push it!" Josuke said

"Shut yer trap, you dumbass. We told you to give his 7,000 yen back, so give it back, you dipshit!" Okuyasu yelled

Tamami tilted back then started an overdramatic wobble backwards. He continued this until he was on the other side of the road and landed on the curb knocking a tooth out of his mouth.

"O-Ow! My front tooth!" Tamami yelled as blood poured out of his mouth.

"Wow that's a lot of blood," Hope stated

"Wh-Why the hell did you wobble around and fall over on your own?" Okuyasu asked

"On my own? That's so cruel! How dare you say that after hitting me?! My front tooth is gone. You're so cruel!" Tamami said

"H-Hey, wait a sec…..Are you okay?" Okuyasu said

"Wait, Okuyasu…..Don't feel any guilt towards him?" Koichi yelled

It was too late for Koichi's warning because a large lock appeared on Okuyasu's chest just like the one on Koichi.

"Ah, I see he makes you feel guilty and puts a lock on your heart. Then he makes you pay him off to get the weight off your chest," Hope observed figuring out the guy's scam worked.

Tamami smirked, "Front teeth are pretty expensive, you know….Since I don't have insurance."

Tamami stopped smirking when Hope stepped forward.

"Alright that's enough," Hope put her hand out, "Give back my friends money and take those stupid locks off."

"Not gonna happen girly," Tamami stated turning away from the girl.

Hope smirked slightly, "Is that so….." Hope's arm shot out forward, and she easily caught the front of Tamami's shirt bringing the man up to her face while she was still smirking, "How about you hand over my friend's money and take those locks off before I have to resort to other methods."

Tamami started to sweat slightly looking up at Hope her devil horns out and her tail swishing back and forth. "H-How dare you threaten me! What would your mother think?"

"My mother?" Hope asked in a questioning look.

Tamami smirked, "I bet your poor mother would feel so ashamed seeing her daughter acting so brutish."

Tamami smirked as a sad look crossed over Hope's face, and she dropped the man.

"Hope….." Josuke said as he watched Hope turn away.

"My mother….." Hope whispered placing a hand over her heart.

Tamami continued to smirk as he stared at Hope's back.

"I bet you're breaking your poor mother's heart. Who knew her little girl would be such a thug," Tamami said putting more guilt on Hope's heart.

"Thug….." Hope murmured

Tamami walked forward to Hope expecting any moment for the lock to appear on her chest.

"Baka," Hope drawled turning around and flicking Tamami's forehead.

Tamami stumbled back surprised, "W-What?"

"If you think that talking about my mother would make me feel guilty then you're wrong," Hope let out a huff crossing her arms.

Tamami looked at the girl slightly scared, the guilt of disappointing a parent always worked.

"You're getting annoying. I'm already late to school, and if my grandma finds out it'll be my head." Hope walked over to the bag with the dead kitten. She picks up the bag and opens it up, "Koichi here's the cat you ran over." She reached into the bag and pulled out a moving stuffed cat toy.

Tamami gasped watching the girl.

"A s-stuffed animal?" Koichi stuttered

Josuke then walked over to Tamami and crouched down to the man's level, "Here, let me see. I picked up your front tooth for you," He put Tamami's tooth back in his mouth and healed it, "It's all better."

The locks on Koichi's and Okuyasu's chest suddenly unlocked and disappeared.

"It's gone!" Okuyasu cheered with a smile.

"Yay! My heart feels so much lighter now!" Koichi beamed

"Wh-Who the hell are you two?!" Tamami yelled pointing at Josuke and Hope.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting the 7,000 yen?" Josuke asked

Josuke went to take a step forward but Tamami jumped back in fear reaching into his pocket.

"All right! I'll give it back," Tamami said putting down his wallet face down.

"Once the money's down, hurry up and get out of here, dumbass!" Okuyasu said

Tamami let out a yelp before running off tripping along the way.

"I-I'm saved….Ah!" Koichi shouted picking up the wallet. Inside was just the top of the yen bills ripped off making it look like the money was in the wallet.

"Th-The bills….H-He took them! He took the big parts that the bank would exchange!" Koichi cried

"Th-That bastard…." Josuke hissed

"Unforgivable! Even if it's not my money," Okuyasu said

"We-Hope?" Josuke said getting the boys' attention.

Okuyasu and Koichi looked around to see Hope was gone.

* * *

Tamami smirked as he walked down the street, pulling out the crumpled bills he had stolen. As he turned the corner of a street he angrily gripped the bills.

"Now, that wasn't very nice was it."

Tamami jumped and yelped hearing a familiar feminine voice. The man slowly turned around and screamed when he saw Hope

casually leaning against the wall of a building.

"Did you really think you were going to pull one over on me," Hope scolded

Tamami cringed as he stepped back from the girl, she had a smile on her face but nothing about it screamed friendly.

Tamami tried to make a break for it but the back of his shirt was quickly grasped.

"Now where do you think you're going. Not only did you trick my friends but you also made me extremely late for school so now you're gonna really have to pay," Hope smirked as her horns and tail reappeared.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

A loud torture-ish scream rang out through Morioh making everyone question what could have happened to make someone scream like that.

 **Stand Name - The Lock**

 **Power - E Speed - E Range - A**

 **Durability - A Precision - E Potential - E**

Hope let out a sigh as she pulled out her lunch. "Thanks to that guy I missed three classes. Man, I really hope Granny doesn't find out." She unwrapped her bento just as the classroom doors opened.

"Hope-chan!"

Hope looked over to see Okuyasu and Josuke walking into the room carrying school bought bread.

"Oh, Okuyasu," Hope greeted completely ignoring Josuke, "Let's eat lunch together."

"Yeah, food always tastes better when there's a pretty girl around," Okuyasu said

"Thank you," Hope chuckled with a smile.

As the three sat down Hope took the top off her bento and the smell instantly caught the two boys attention.

"Woah! It looks delicious!" Okuyasu complimented looking at Hope's lunch.

"Huh? You think so? It's just some leftovers from the dinner I made last night," Hope said

"You made it?" Okuyasu asked

"Yeah. My grandmother says a woman who can't cook won't find a proper husband," Hope said

Okuyasu started to drool as he stared at Hope's lunch.

Hope rolled her eyes before giving Okuyasu a smirk, "Do you wanna try some?"

Okuyasu was thrilled as he grabbed some food.

Josuke silently watched the two interact. Hope was still ignoring him. He'd already apologized to her, he had no idea what else to do to get Hope to forgive him. Why did girls have to be so complicated? Josuke bit into his bread sullenly eating as he watched the two. Hope turned her head smirking seeing the sulking Josuke.

 _"I'll forgive today. I think he's learned his lesson,"_ Hope thought

* * *

At the end of the day, Hope grabbed her normal shoes from her small locker. After putting on her shoes she made her way outside ready to walk home but was stopped when someone grabbed her wrist. Hope turned around to see Josuke. Before she could speak Josuke opened his mouth.

"Is there anything I can do to make you forgive me?!" Josuke said quickly.

Hope looked away smirking, "I don't know what you did was pretty embarrassing. Seeing my maiden skin like that." Hope's words made Josuke's cheeks turn red.

Hope turned to Josuke and got close to him placing a hand on his chest, "You're going to have to take responsibility." She said slowly.

Josuke felt his heartbeat speed up hearing this. He gulped as he looked down at Hope, she already made him nervous in general but being this close was too much.

With red cheeks, Josuke nodded his head, "Okay, I'll take responsibility."

"Oh, you will?" Hope asked raising a brow.

Josuke closed his eyes nodding his head in response.

"Good then," Hope pulled away from Josuke, "Let's go to the cafe down the street. I heard they have good cheesecake."

Josuke froze and looked at Hope, "What?"

Hope smiled at Josuke, "You're buying me dessert. After all, you do owe me."

Josuke looked stunned at the girl as she smiled at him. Hope grabbed Josuke's hand before pulling him down the street.

"I will accept your apology once I have my dessert so let's go. You want me to forgive you right?" Hope said

"Y-Yeah," Josuke stuttered

He allowed himself to be led down the street his cheeks still burning.

* * *

The next day Hope walked by herself to school. Her grandma had found about her missing classes, so she made her get up extra early and receive extra lessons.

Hope reached into her school bag and pulled out some money, _"I was so distracted yesterday I forgot to give Koichi the money that I got back for him."_

As Hope approached school she saw Okuyasu, Josuke, and Koichi, along with Tamami. She walked up behind the man.

"Hey guys," Hope greeted

Tamami let out a yell and ran behind Koichi hiding behind the boy.

"H-Hello Mistress Hope-san," Tamami greeted nervously.

"Thank you, for such a lovely greeting," Hope said with a smile.

Tamami just nervously smiled back at the girl. After what happened yesterday, he was scared of Koichi, but he was absolutely terrified of Hope.

"Koichi, I forgot to give this to you but here you go," Hope said handing Koichi his 7,000 yen.

"My money!" Koichi said happily.

"Tamami was kind enough to give it to me yesterday, isn't that right Tamami?" Hope said

Tamami flinched and nodded his head quickly, "That's right Mistress Hope-san!"

Josuke and Okuyasu both looked at the interaction stunned and confused.

Koichi and Hope didn't say anything but just smiled at each other.


	7. Surface

_**ClapWithJoy - I get so caught up I forget sometimes.**_

 _ **mtnetwarrior - There's no point in writing a part of the story that does not include Hope within it. If I write something then in some way it contains an OC, that part of the story I didn't write Hope in.**_

* * *

 **Surface - The Stand That Can Copy Others!**

"Seriously?" Josuke asked, "There are Stand users besides us at this school?"

Josuke, Koichi, and Hope were gathered in front of school talking to Tamami. The short man had some important information for them regarding other Stand users.

"Yeah," Tamami held up a picture of a boy, "He's Toshikazu Hazamada, a student in class 3-C. This Hazamada guy apparently got into an argument over something silly with a friend right around the start of spring. One of them had insulted the others favorite idol or anime or something. That night, surprisingly, the friend he got into the argument with gouged out his own left eye with a mechanical pencil."

"Brutal," Hope said

"Isn't that insane? Apparently, Hazamada's friend said this at the hospital: 'Next thing I knew, my eye was gouged out, and I was staring at it, with my other eye.'"

Koichi cringed with a fearful look on his face.

"So you're saying that this guy gouged out his left eye using some kind of a Stand?" Josuke said

"Could be, but maybe not normal people can't see Stands," Tamami said

"Something about this is really fishy," Josuke said

"What'd you say?! Josuke, you've got no right to criticize me. I've got a real job now, y'know!" Tamami exclaimed

"Huh? You've got a job?" Koichi asked

"That's right. Cause I helped him get it," Hope said with a smile.

"Hope-sama got me a little job that involves financing, Master Koichi," Tamami said

"Financing?" Koichi questioned

Hope had her devilish smile on, "That's right financing. Tamami's Stand makes the perfect weapon for collecting debts from scum and liars."

Koichi sweatdropped at the girl's demeanor. Josuke was not really surprised, from the little time he's known the girl for he found out she enjoyed it when karma was dealt with people, especially if she was the one who caused it.

"H-How'd you get him the job?" Koichi asked

"Secret," Hope said

"Still, though, we can't just ignore this," Josuke said taking the picture of Hazamada.

* * *

Josuke, Koichi, and Hope traveled into the school searching for Hazamada. They made their way to his class hoping to find the teen there.

"Here we are 3-C," Hope said

She opened the door slightly and peeked in. Koichi and Josuke crowded around the girl peeking inside too.

There were several students in there but none of them matched the boy in the photo.

"Looks like he's not in the classroom," Koichi said

"But if that Hazamada guy really did gouge out his friend's eye and can still blend into normal school life….He must be one creepy guy," Josuke said

"Let's go check his locker," Hope said walking away.

The three traveled down to the boys' locker room.

"Hope-chan you wait-"

"You boys coming or what?" Hope asked entering the boys' locker room.

"Hope-chan!" Koichi cried surprised that the girl would enter the boys' locker room so casually.

"Found it!" Hope called pointing at Hazamada's locker.

"W-What if someone sees you in here?!" Koichi exclaimed

Hope just shrugs her shoulders, "Fake that I'm lost."

"That won't work!" Koichi said

Hope just smirked, "Well then we better search his locker and get out of here."

Josuke brought out Crazy Diamond ripping the door to the locker off.

"J-Josuke!" Koichi said

"Watch our back Koichi," Josuke said

"Tell me first before you break it!" Koichi said before running over to the doors to be the lookout.

Josuke looks into the locker with Hope, "For starters…His bag is still here. So he's still at school. Be careful."

Josuke takes out Hazamada's bag and hands it to Hope who starts searching through it.

"So he's in the tennis club," Josuke pulled out a racket.

"There's a lot of manga in here too," Hope said looking at the stacks of manga in Hazamada's locker, she then pulled out a few more manga books from Hazamada's bag, "Why would you need to bring this much manga to school?"

Josuke starts to throw more stuff out of the locker. Random objects scatter the floor as he tries to find something.

"This guy's got way too much stuff. I don't think the bow and arrow would be in here, but….What's this wooden thing?" Josuke said grabbing something, "A Stand-!"

"Hey it's an art mannequin," Hope interrupted

"They sell them at art stores for sketching right?" Josuke said

"Yeah," Hope nodded her head, "How the hell did he fit that thing in his locker with all the other shit in it?"

"It scared me….." Josuke said, then he flushed remembering who was next to him. He shifted his gaze to Hope who had a smile on her face.

"Well it is creepy," Hope snickered out.

The two stared at the doll but then it started glowing blue making their eyes widen. Josuke pushed Hope back as the mannequin grew hands and fingers.

The locker then exploded in a cloud of white smoke making Josuke and Hope reel back.

"Huh?!" Koichi yelled running over.

A hand grabbed onto the edge of the locker and then a body pulled itself out, Josuke's body.

"What? Why?!" Koichi yelled

"Whoa!" Hope shouted

"It turned into me when I touched it. But now we know for sure….Hazamada is a Stand user! This is just great. You've got some nerve, turning into me!" Josuke said

The copy Josuke just smirked, "You've heard of Perman, right?"

"I-It talked!" Koichi said

"And it sounds just like Josuke too," Hope added

"You know the copy robot from Perman? Isn't that thing convenient? Don't you think it'd be great to have one around?" Copy Josuke asked

"Hey, Koichi, Hope, What is he talking about? What the hell is Perman?" Josuke asked

"You haven't heard of Perman?! I can't believe it. And you call yourself Japanese?" Copy Josuke exclaimed

"Shut up! I'm the one asking the questions here!" Josuke yelled running forward.

The Copycat raises its arm and Josuke abruptly stops running and raises his arm just like the copy.

"M-My arm!" Josuke shouted

"Josuke!" Koichi said

"But mine is a copy doll that replicates people I don't want around," Copy Josuke puts his hand on his face and Josuke copies, "Once it copies you, you'll mimic all of its movements. Which means it's not a puppet, but a puppet master!" The Copy slams its elbow into a locker.

"Koichi! Move!" Josuke yelled

Josuke's elbow slams back and smashes right into Koichi's face sending the boy flying back and into the doors to the locker room.

"Koichi! Bastard!" Hope yelled

Before Hope could move Copy Josuke wrapped his arm around thin air and Josuke followed wrapping an arm around Hope's neck putting the girl in a choke hold. Hope let out a gasp as Josuke held tightly onto her neck.

"Damn. I wasn't quick enough. I could normally get out of this, but that would mean I'd harm Josuke," Hope thought.

Josuke's face then suddenly got dark, "Stuff like this pisses me off. When you don't do anything yourself, but use others to do things for you."

"Here comes cool Josuke," Hope thought giddily even though she was still in a choke hold.

"That makes me want to kick your ass like nothing else!" Josuke yelled

Hope watched with a smile as Josuke summoned Crazy Diamond.

"When he gets worked up like this…..it really makes me swoon on the inside. But it's not like I'll be telling him that," Hope thought smirking.

"That's just great. Tee-hee!" Copy Josuke laughed

Crazy Diamond sent a punch but it missed the copycat.

"Looks like your out of range. If you can't mover from that spot, your Stand can't get any closer, either. Which means if I maintain this distance, Josuke, you stand no chance against me!" Copy Josuke affirmed

Crazy Diamond picks up a mechanical pencil and throws it at the copycat with unimaginable speed but the copycat easily catches it.

"The Stands name is Surface. By possessing a doll, it has gained a physical form….Which means even normal people can see it," Surface explained

"Hazamada! You bastard!" Josuke yelled

"Come out you little creep, so I can kic-!"

Hope's words were cut off when Surface brings its arm closer causing Josuke to squeeze her neck tighter.

"What a mouth we got on this one. I think its time you went to sleep now," Surface smirked, tightening his arm completely cutting off Hope's air supply.

"Hope!" Josuke shouted

Hope struggles in Josuke's arms for a few seconds before her body goes limp. Surface smiles as it releases its arm making Josuke drop Hope to the floor unconscious.

"My goal is to beat the shit out of Jotaro Kujo and run him out of this city," Surface said

Surface tosses the mechanical pencil and Josuke catches it in his other hand. Surface brings his hand up making Josuke hold the pencil up to his eyes.

"He's got some nerve! An outsider, coming here and trying to dig up dirt on us….But I heard that his Star Platinum can stop time for a second or two. There's no one in our group that stands a chance against him," Surface announced

Surface moves his hand closer forcing Josuke to shove the pencil into the skin right below his eye.

"That is, no one besides my Surface, now that it's copied you, Josuke! I'll have to knock you out now! The genuine article would just be in the way!" Surface declared

It thrust its arm up forcing Josuke to jam the mechanical pencil into his eye. Blood gushes out as Josuke falls forward landing with a heavy thud next to Hope.

"Crushed huh? That's a satisfying sound," Hazamada said stepping out from behind the lockers.

"As long as you didn't cut the nerve, you'll be able to see again….If you're lucky. Looks like he's gonna be out for a while. That was super easy," Surface said

"Hey! Pick up my bag. We're gonna go straight after Josuke," Hazamada told Surface.

"Easy enough. I'm pretty sure the hotel that Josuke's staying at is…..Uh…" Surface trailed off trying to remember.

"The Morioh Grand Hotel," Hazamada said

"Yeah, that's the one," Surface said

Hazamada and his Stand walked out of the locker room, but they failed to notice the glowing green Stand hiding on top of the lockers.

 **Stand Name - Surface**

 **Power - B Speed - B Range - C**

 **Durability - B Precision - C Potential - C**

Once they were gone Josuke sat up dropping the bloody mechanical pencil, revealing that his eye was still intact.

Hope sat up too grabbing her neck the bruise on it being healed by Crazy Diamond, "That little bastard trying to choke me out. Good thing he doesn't know how long it actually takes to choke someone out of conciseness and he was so distracted he didn't even notice I was faking being passed out."

Hope and Josuke stand up running over to Koichi.

"Koichi! Koichi!"

"J-Josuke, Hope, are you two okay?" Koichi asked weakly.

"Th-Thanks...But man, you've really got some guts," Josuke said

"Pretty impressive Koichi. Getting Echoes out even though you were hurt, amazing," Hope said giving Koichi a smile and a thumbs up.

"What are you talking about? That was only because, as soon as I got hit, you fixed my broken bones with Crazy Diamond," Koichi said to Josuke.

Josuke smiled at Koichi and the two boys bumped fist.

"You two just impress me more and more each day," Hope mused

"How are you feeling?" Josuke asked Hope.

"Fine, not even sore thanks to Crazy Diamond. That Hazamada was an idiot thinking that it would be that quick to just knock me out he watches far too many movies," Hope said, "Now let's get Koichi fixed up and go find that little ass."

"Right!" Josuke agreed

Crazy Diamond healed Koichi and once he was back on his feet the three ran out of the school.

* * *

A lavender haired woman happily walked down the shopping district of Morioh. In her arms were several shopping bags. Many people gaped at the woman as she walked by, some even pointed at her recognizing her face.

 _"This place doesn't have one of Mama's stores yet, but they sure have a lot of nice places. I bet she'd be happy to put one of her stores here,"_ Hanabi smiled

* * *

Josuke, Koichi, and Hope ran to the nearest payphone calling the hotel Jotaro was staying at.

Josuke held the phone to his ear tapping his foot impatiently as it rung.

"Ugh! We have to hurry up and tell Jotaro about that Stand!" Koichi exclaimed

"The line is in use!" Josuke cursed

"Shit that means-!" Hope said

"It must be the copy! It called him before I did!" Josuke finished

Josuke waited for the line to open. Once he was connected the line just simply rung.

"I-It's no use! He's not answering," Josuke said

"He must have left the room. They must have lured him out to meet them somewhere!" Koichi said

Josuke threw the phone back onto the hook, "Damn it! We're just gonna have to go after the copy!"

The three ran from the phone booth running out of the school and into the streets of Morioh.

"I really couldn't tell the difference between you and the copy," Koichi said

"And Jotaro's only known Josuke for a short time, so even if there was a difference it'd be hard to spot it," Hope added

"Yeah. What really creeped me out wasn't when I saw its face. It was the fingers. You see your fingers more often every day than your face, right? I could tell that it had copied me right down to my fingerprints," Josuke explained

The group booked it down the street running as fast as they could searching for Hazamada and his copy Stand.

"We've got to hurry and catch up with Hazamada, or Jotaro's gonna be in trouble!" Josuke said

* * *

Koichi, Josuke, and Hope ran into town.

"Damn where could he be?!" Josuke shouted

As they passed a group of girls someone of them looked confused staring at Josuke. This confusion caught Hope's attention. She stopped running and ran over to the group of girls grasping one of the girl's shoulders making her face her. All the girls stared in awe as their friend was being talked to by Hope.

"Did you see Josuke pass by earlier?" Hope asked

The girl slowly nods her head and Hope smiles.

"Which way did he go?" Hope asked

The girl pointed down a street.

"Thank you!" Hope said letting go of the girl, "This way!" She yelled at Josuke and Koichi.

The girl was left standing there red-faced watching Hope and the other two run off.

"That was Sato-chan, she talked to you," Another girl said

"So cool," The third girl gushed

* * *

"There!" Hope yelled pointing down the street.

She spotted Hazamada and Surface, but they seemed to be harassing two men

Hazamada was about to cut one of the men when a glass shard flew at him. Before it could hit its target Surface caught the piece of glass. Hazamada with fear on his face turned around spotting Koichi, Hope, and Josuke across the street.

"Hazamada!" Koichi yelled

"We finally caught up with you, asshole!" Josuke yelled

"Control him, Surface!" Hazamada yelled pointing at Josuke.

"Not this time!" Hope yelled

Suddenly the glass shard along with other ones started to come together beneath Surface.

"Wha…..The shape…" Hazamada said

"I didn't throw that shard to hit you. I threw it, so I could put it back in its original form!" Josuke shouted

The shards reformed into a glass bottle around Surface's hand and effectively cut it off. The stump on Surface turned back into wood.

"M-My right hand!" Surface cried

"It turned back into wood!" Hazamada yelled

"This isn't good Hazamada!" Surface yelled

Hope smirked as she, Josuke, and Koichi ran off disappearing behind a corner.

"Calm down! Just pretend you have your hand in your pocket! No one will notice! The real problem is that Jotaro should arrive at the station soon! I'm shocked that Josuke was safe, but let's give up on beating him right now!" Hazamada yelled before running off.

"H-Hazamada! Wait for me!" Surface shouted

As the two ran off Josuke, Hope, and Koichi reappeared from around the corner.

"I see…..So they're meeting him in front of the station," Josuke said

"J-Josuke, we have no time to waste! The way they went is the fastest way to get to the station!" Koichi exclaimed

"And that's why I've got you, Koichi," Josuke said

"Huh?" Koichi said confused

"But first…." Josuke said

He walked across the street to the two men Hazamada and Surface were harming. Koichi and Hope stood behind him as he used Crazy Diamond to heal their wounds.

Suddenly the sound of heels approaching from behind was heard causing the group to turn around.

"Oh, what happened here?"

* * *

Hope smirked as she saw Hazamada and Surface run up the train crossing bridge. Josuke, Koichi, and Hope ran right across the tracks. Hope stopped for a second looking up at Hazamada's shocked face, she stuck out her tongue mocking him, before she continued to run.

"Excellent!" Hope cheered as she and Josuke high fived Koichi.

"You see? That's why I said I've got you," Josuke told Koichi.

Koichi laughed happy at the compliment.

"Ah! There he is!" Koichi pointed spotting Jotaro.

Jotaro was sitting on a bench looking at his watch.

"J-Jotaro! It's me, Josuke!" Josuke yelled

"Hey," Jotaro greeted standing up.

"We made it in time. We got Hazamada good, didn't we, Josuke?" Koichi said

"Did something happen?" Jotaro asked

Josuke explained the situation to Jotaro as Hope patted Koichi's back. The poor boy was hunched over trying to catch his breath, which made sense Hope and Josuke were tall compared to him so for him to be able to keep up with the two was a real workout.

As the group conversed Hazamada was hiding in the doorway of an arcade shop glaring at them.

"A copy? A Stand that copied you down to your fingerprints?" Jotaro said

"That's right! There would have been trouble if he'd gotten here before me," Josuke said

"But now we can relax," Koichi said still trying to catch his breath.

"Deep and slow breaths Koichi," Hope said

"That copy bastard is missing his right hand, so it'll be easy. I blew off his right hand," Josuke said, as his body stepped forward and pulled a pen out of Jotaro's jacket pocket, "Use that to tell us apart."

"Alright," Jotaro nodded

"They should get here at any moment," Koichi said

Jotaro, Koichi, and Hope turned away looking at their surroundings. As they did so Josuke finally noticed the hand he was holding the pen with had started moving. Josuke lost control of his body as he gasped looking in the window next to him. What he previously thought was his own reflection was actually Surface, inside the store. Josuke went to yell out but Surface closed its mouth shutting Josuke's mouth.

Surface smirked as it forced Josuke to click the pen. Hazamada stood a few feet behind Surface watching it all transpire.

"Josuke Higashikata….You're gonna stab Josuke in the head with that pen and kill him instantly. After all, if his death isn't instant your Crazy Diamond will just fix him. Josuke! This is your fault for getting outta line! I was just gonna halfway kill Jotaro to chase him out of town," Hazamada said

Surface pulled Josuke's arm back making him raise the pen like a weapon aiming for Jotaro's head.

"But now you're the one who'll kill Jotaro! It'll be all your fault!" Hazamada roared

Surface made Josuke walk right behind Jotaro and hold the pen above the man's head.

"Now! Let him have it, Surface!" Hazamada yelled

Surface brought his arm down making Josuke thrust his arm down too.

 _ **"VEE!"**_

Blood flew out of Hazamada's mouth as he was kicked hard in the back of the head. He yelled as he fell to the ground. As he tried to get up a woman's high heel stepped on his back keeping him pinned to the floor.

This sudden attack gave Josuke control back over his body, and he pulled the pen away from Jotaro's head throwing it back.

"Something wrong, Josuke?" Jotaro asked turning around.

"Huh? No….." Josuke looked down at his hand, "Looks like they finally found Hazamada."

Josuke looked in the shop to see Surface was once again a wooden mannequin.

* * *

Hazamada groaned as he craned his neck to look behind him. There present were the two men he had attacked earlier along with a short woman with lavender hair wearing a white dress. The woman's hands were on her hips as she kept her foot firmly planted on Hazamada's back preventing him moving.

Hanabi crossed her arms, "I normally don't like to be so violent but when it comes to Jotaro, I hold nothing back," Hanabi turned to the two men, "He's all yours now boys."

 _ **Flashback**_

"Oh, what happened here?"

Josuke, Koichi, and Hope turned around to see a short woman with lavender hair holding multiple shopping bags staring at them.

"Was that a Stand I saw?" Hanabi asked

At the very word Stand the three teens immediately got on the defensive.

"Neh neh, calm down," Hanabi smiled casually waving her hand. She turned to Josuke, "You helped them with you Stand? Crazy Diamond, right? That must mean your Josuke. I can see the resemblance."

The three got even more tense, someone who knew Josuke and his Stand so far have been nothing but bad news.

"I've been asking Jotaro to let me meet you but he always says he's too busy," Hanabi said

"J-Jotaro?" Koichi said nervously.

"You know Jotaro?" Josuke asked

"Yeah, we've known each other since childhood we grew up together. I arrived in Morioh a few days after Jotaro. Hehe I've been dying to meet Jotaro's younger uncle," Hanabi said

"Jotaro's in trouble!" Koichi interrupted

Hanabi's smile was instantly wiped off her face, "Did you say Jotaro's in trouble."

 _ **Present**_

Hanabi smiled as she stepped off Hazamada's body grabbing the art mannequin as she walked to the store's door. One of the men from earlier tackled Hazamada as he tried to crawl away. The sounds of first meeting skin and Hazamada's screams filled the air as Hanabi exited the shop.

"Jotaro!" Hanabi yelled happily walking over to the group, "I guess thinking quickly runs in the family. Josuke here had a good plan," Hanabi said as she set down the doll.

"That Stand is pretty terrifying if it catches you. Well, I guess I'll break this doll now. It'll make me feel better," Josuke said

Crazy Diamond came out and with a flurry of punches turned the doll into a pile of wood.

Hanabi clapped her hands impressed, "It's almost as quick as Star Platinum."

* * *

The group watched as an ambulance loaded Hazamada. Those guys really did a number on him.

Hanabi got a wistful smile on her face as she put a hand on her cheek, "This brings back memories. Jotaro used to send people to the hospital on a daily basis."

"Okay, I gotta ask who the hell are you?" Hope asked cocking a brow.

"Wow..." Hanabi said looking at the girl who was taller than her. It seemed like Hanabi was put off by the girl's blunt attitude but that was quickly dismissed when Hanabi smiled, "Here attitude reminds me of yours Jotaro."

Jotaro just looks at Hanabi before letting out a sigh.

"She's right though I haven't properly introduced myself," Hanabi gave a bow, "I'm Hanabi Kujo, nice to meet you all."

Josuke and Koichi froze staring at the woman.

"Kujo….." Josuke trailed off looking at Jotaro.

"That's your last name right?" Hope asked pointing at Jotaro.

"T-That means…." Koichi said

Hanabi smiles grabbing onto one of Jotaro's arms, "I'm Jotaro's wife," She beamed showing her wedding ring.

Josuke and Koichi looked shocked staring at the couple, while Hope whistled examining Hanabi's ring.

"Now that's what I call a ring," Hope said

Hanabi's ring was a silver band that had a star-shaped purple diamond in the middle of it and the band had small amethyst stones encrusted on it.

Hanabi smiled as she leaned in closer to Jotaro.

* * *

Hope let out a sigh as she opened the front door to her room. The young girl was quickly blinded when something was thrown on her head.

"You're late! Hurry up and change! You've got practice!" Minami yelled

Hope growled as she pulled a shirt off her head, "Can't you give me a break."

"No slacking!" Minami yelled before walking out the room. Her head then popped back into the room, "Although I am glad your making friends, but that doesn't mean I'm letting you slack off. You've got 5 minutes!"

"Uhgghhh!" Hope groaned

She walked further into the house spotting a picture on the wall. She smiled seeing her mother wearing the same outfit her grandmother had thrown at her. She put down her school bag and quickly got changed before joining her grandmother.


	8. Love Deluxe

**Guest - I'm not sure yet about part 5. Just because it's not an anime _yet_ and so I'd have to get the Manga in order to make the fic. So if I can get the Magna then I might.**

 **GreenD109 - Those are close to Hope's Stand Stats, they'll be posted later in the fic.**

 **Ghost - Interesting idea and I've got a plot somewhat similar to that so read on and find out.**

 **mtnetwarrior - Yes, that's a better way of putting it. His Stand just developed off-screen. Since it had nothing to do with Hope there was no need to write about the development.**

 **Love Deluxe - Stand Users Attract Other Stand Users!**

"Josuke! Okuyasu!" Hope called out spotting the two boys down the street.

"Ohayo! Hope-chan!" Okuyasu called back.

"Hello, Hope-chan." Josuke greeted

The three started off to school going over what Hazamada had said yesterday in the hospital. Stand user's attracted other Stand users. So who knew how many were in this town, how many could be people they already knew?

As the three walked they passed by a cafe and something caught Okuyasu's attention.

"Hey, that's Koichi." Okuyasu pointed out.

Sitting alone at a table outside the cafe was Koichi. He looked rather nervous as he sipped on a drink.

"What's he doing alone?"

"Hey Ko-!" Okuyasu called out but stopped when a second person joined Koichi at his table. "What?!"

He freaked out seeing that the second person was a girl, a really pretty girl. Who seemed to be blushing as she stared at Koichi.

Hope raised a brow seeing Josuke and Okuyasu's stunned faces. Why was it so surprising seeing Koichi with a girl?

* * *

Boys were just...so hard to deal with sometimes. Somehow Hope had been roped into spying on Koichi with Josuke and Okuyasu. The three were all hiding behind a wall as they watched the two in the cafe.

"Wow, so Koichi's with a girl," Josuke said

"That chicks in my class! Her name is Yukako Yamagishi. All right! Let's get a bit closer!" Okuyasu declared

He ran off causing Hope and Josuke to follow him. He ran behind a tree which was only a few feet away from where Koichi and Yukako were sitting. They were close enough, so they could hear the conversation, but that also meant they had to be quite which Okuyasu seemed to be struggling with.

Seeing Okuyasu's upset look a smirk came upon Hope's face. She casually leaned against the tree hands behind her head facing away from Josuke and Okuyasu.

"I don't understand what the big deal is with Koichi hanging out with a girl. I mean me and Josuke were just here alone together a few days ago having dessert together. He even paid." Hope mused

"J-Josuke is this true?!" Okuyasu bellowed

Josuke's cheeks turned red making Okuyasu cry out.

"Josuke you traitor! All of my friends are hanging out with cute girls behind my back!" Okuyasu shouted causing Josuke to recover his mouth.

Hope covered her mouth holding back a mischievous giggle.

Over with the other two, Yukako was blushing as she expressed to Koichi how nervous she was to be around him and that for a long time she never knew how to express her feelings.

Josuke had to cover Okuyasu's mouth as the boy almost shouted out from the confession Koichi was receiving. He then starts crying tears pouring down his cheeks. Josuke and Hope pulled Okuyasu back behind the tree.

"Why is it Koichi? You can't be serious! Come on! Even I've never had anyone tell me that!" Okuyasu cried

"You don't have to cry about it." Josuke tried to comfort Okuyasu. "But seriously? I'm surprised about Koichi."

Yukako started pointing out Koichi's good characteristics and saying that she noticed a positive change in him. Josuke and Hope nodded along with what Yukako was saying while Okuyasu continued to sulk.

"My face is pretty sharp too, isn't it?" Okuyasu sobbed

"Sure it is." Hope patted Okuyasu's shoulder not actually paying attention to him.

"I think the best thing about a man is his future." Yukako smiled her cheeks flushed as she talked to Koichi. "Koichi, your future is shining."

Koichi flushed nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Wh-When you speak that highly of me."

Yukako looked sadly down at her lap. "I'm sure you must hate girls like me that aren't cute."

"Huh? Not cute? That's not true!" Koichi interjected

"Damn it, she is cute! Just say yes already! That bastard has all the luck!" Okuyasu cried

Yukako looked back up at Koichi. "Do you hate me?"

Koichi became even more nervous. "Huh? Uh, n-no, I don't but-"

"Then do you love me?" Yukako abruptly asked

Hope gave a low whistle. "She works quick. Straight to the point I see."

The red in Koichi's cheeks started to spread across his face. "Wait a sec-It's just that um…."

"So you do hate me."

Koichi jumped, "That not it! It's just when you ask me that so suddenly-"

Yukako cut Koichi off by slamming her fist on the table knocking her drink over. "Which is it?! Do you love me or don't you?!" Her pretty face was twisted with anger making her look rather terrifying and a bit crazy. "I've already told you so much! Ahhh! I spilled my coffee! This is all your fault!"

Koichi looked scared and shocked along with Josuke and Okuyasu. Hope's brows were furrowed at the girl's quick personality change.

Yukako's anger quickly died down and the anger on her face was wiped away. She seemed to realize what she did and slowly pulled away from the table gasping. "Um-I just got all worked up. I-I'm sorry. I'm just-" Yukako started crying and turned away from Koichi. She picked up her school bag as she dried her tears. "By the way, you will come see me again, right?" Yukako ran off leaving a spooked Koichi.

"Y-You know I feel like a balloon that's been deflated. All my jealousy just flew away somewhere." Okuyasu whispered

"Let's just pretend we never saw anything," Josuke said

The three tried to sneak off but stopped when Koichi started screaming.

"What's wrong with this cola?! Th-Th-There's so much hair in it!"

Josuke and Hope had similar looks in their eyes as they looked at Koichi.

"Stand users are drawn-"

"-to other Stand users."

* * *

Okuyasu, Josuke, and Hope took to spying on Yukako to see if their suspicions were warranted. Everything seemed normal until they spotted Yukako, following another girl. A girl who had previously been talking to Koichi.

They followed the black-haired girl to the back of the school where she comforted the brunette girl she was tailing.

"Hey, you," Yukako called out getting the other girls' attention. "Would you stop bothering Koichi?"

"Koichi-kun?" The girl questioned. "You mean Koichi Hirose? I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."

"I know what you're doing." Yukako glared at the girl. "The stench of a homewrecker is all over you."

"Homewrecker?! What are you talking about?"

"Listen well. If you ever come close to Koichi again, I'll make sure you regret it." Yukako threatened

She gave the girl one more glare before turning away.

The other girl frowned annoyed by Yukako. "Just one second. I tried to be classy about this, but, Koichi Hirose? I couldn't care less about him! You have no right to tell me what the hell I can or can't do-Ow!"

Something sharp had pierced the girl's scalp making her cry out grabbing her head. The pain went away in a few short seconds making the girl look around wondering what had just happened.

Hope, Josuke, and Okuyasu observed the scene since they were all Stand users they could clearly see was had happened. Hair from Yukako's head had shot out and attached themselves to the other girls head.

The girl stuck her tongue out at Yukako taunting her, that is until her hair caught on fire. She started screaming running around trying to get to the water fountain. Yukako's hair wrapped around the girl's eyes blinding her, and since she wouldn't stop screaming the hair bound her tongue too.

"Time to move!" Hope said

Okuyasu was the first one to reach the girl and used The Hand to make the fire on the girls' head disappear, but in doing so he took out long chunks of the girl's hair.

"Looks like Yukako Yamagishi really was a Stand user. Her Stand has hair that moves," Okuyasu stated

"Yeah, But it doesn't seem like she's an enemy or going to attack Koichi," Josuke said

"Well, the same can't be said for any females around Koichi," Hope gestures to the girl who had previously been set on fire.

"By the way, Okuyasu, what are you gonna do about her hair? I can't fix something after your The Hand takes it away." Josuke told him.

The girl seemed to finally realize that a couple of inches of hair were gone. She felt around her head and instantly started freaking out bursting into tears.

"She can't complain. I saved her from getting burnt to a crisp. Sorry but I'm not a beautician." Okuyasu said

"Okuyasu. You can't just leave a girl like this after what you did to her hair." Hope scolded. "A girl's hair means a lot to her." She pulled out a pair of scissors going behind the crying girl putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hold still." The crying girl stopped and sniffled confused but did as she's told.

Hope took her scissors working on the girls' hair. It was a little difficult since Okuyasu had left a big bald spot in the back of the girls head but with some clever styling, Hope was able to hide it.

Okuyasu and Josuke were both impressed by Hope's skills as she worked.

"And done!" Hope looked proud as she held up a compact mirror showing the girl her new hairstyle. A short layered bob style back to hide the bald spot.

"I love it! Thank you Hope-sama!"

"Oh….you know my name?"

Hope was given several more thanks and compliments by the girl before she skipped off elated with her new haircut.

"Hey, Hope, where did you learn to cut hair like that?" Okuyasu asked

"Hmm? My grandmother. She grew up in a family that had little money so extra expenses like going to get a haircut was something she couldn't afford, so she learned to do it on her own. Then when I was old enough she taught me how to do the same. I rather like it actually, it saves money and I get my hair the exact way I want it." Hope explained. "But since we're on the subject of hair. How about Miss Crazies hair. Koichi's not in danger for now, but we can't allow her to go around attacking people."

* * *

Later that day Hope joined the boys outside by the school's pool, hoping this place would serve as a good location to talk in private.

"What am I gonna do?" Koichi groaned. "This is my English test from earlier." Koichi held up his test revealing it to be a 16.

Hope gave a low whistle staring at the test. "That's pretty bad. I once slept through a test and didn't get a score that low."

Koichi gave another groan. "I'm worrying so much about Yukako, I can't concentrate on anything else."

"Even I did better!" Okuyasu exclaimed. "I only got 32 points, though. Josuke, Hope? What did you tow get?"

"I got a 79," Josuke answered

Hope grinned pulling out her test paper showing it off. The boys gawked amazed at what the paper said.

"1-100! Perfect score!"

"Hope-chan's a genius!"

"It's no big deal." With a nonchalant manner, Hope folded her paper back up. "I grew up speaking English so a test like this was pretty simple."

Hope's words seemed to depress Koichi even further.

"To be honest, I was a little happy at first, I'd never had a girl tell me she loved me before," Koichi said

Okuyasu crossed his arms. "I get that. I totally get that! So much it hurts!"

Koichi stood up. "But I'm the one who let it come to this by not being upfront with her. I'm thinking about telling her straight that I don't like her or anything, so she needs to leave me alone."

"That's not a good idea, Koichi," Josuke spoke up.

"Josuke, does have a point. The chicks crazy she'll most likely snap then snap you." Hope added in.

Koichi choked scared by Hope's words. "Y-You think so?"

"Of course! Listen, convincing Yukako not to use her Stand of hair for evil will have to wait. Right now, we have to figure out how to make her not hate you." Josuke said

"But how?" Koichi pondered

"No matter how strong she feels about you if she gets an idea in her head that your a disenchanting, horrible, boring guy, everything will be happily ever after, right? You've got to act that way on purpose in front of her." Josuke said

"Yeah, that totally makes sense!" Okuyasu agreed. "Your so smart Josuke."

"Thanks." Josuke gave a large yet nervous smile. "But hearing that from you doesn't make me feel better."

"I wonder what I need to do to make Yukako think I'm terrible." Koichi thought out loud.

"Well, most girls aren't into bad hygiene or mama's boys," Josuke said

"I-I don't want her to think I'm a mama's boy! She might get mad at my mom and put her in danger!" Koichi turned to Hope. "Hope, what would a guy have to do to make you not like him?"

"Hmmmm?" Hope got a thoughtful look putting a finger on her chin. She's never had to think about this before. "Bad…..hygiene?"

"Then its bad hygiene for you!" Okuyasu stated. "Starting today, no more baths."

Koichi gasped not liking that idea.

"Yeah and don't brush your teeth or change your underwear," Josuke added.

"How about getting some live spiders in your hair?"

"Having smelly socks is pretty bad."

"Maybe you should fart everywhere."

The more that Josuke and Okuyasu talked the worse Koichi looked. He didn't want to do any of that.

"Stop messing around I'm serious about this!" Koichi shouted

"I am being serious!" Okuyasu shouted back. "You need a snotty nose and some drool, too."

"Awww, I don't think that would work for sweet little guy Koichi." Hope pats the shorter boys head. "He's like a little puppy, even doing all those things he can still do no wrong. How about we go with the first plan and have Koichi just tell Yukako that he doesn't like her?"

Koichi screeched in fear. "But didn't you say she'd snap!"

Hope nodded her head. "Yeah, I did. But with girls like her, you gotta be upfront."

"But what if she does go crazy?!" Koichi exclaimed

"That's why you've got us!" Hope smiled throwing an arm over Koichi's shoulder. "I think all four of us combined could easily take her down."

Koichi looked at Hope scared, he let out a sorrowful moan sinking onto his knees.

"If you don't want to do that, then you need to become a guy who seems like he doesn't have a future. You need to make her give up on you." Josuke put a comforting hand on Koichi's shoulder. "We'll help you out, All right?"

"Okay…."

* * *

Hope left everything up to Okuyasu and Josuke. She still thought the best idea was for Koichi to tell Yukako the truth then beat her up if she snapped and went crazy. Hope was staring out the window on the third floor of the school. She watched as Okuyasu and Josuke talked as Yukako passed by. The intimidating girl froze a few steps ahead of the boys. When the boys were done talking she still did not move. A few seconds passed and Yukako finally moved on, taking the intense atmosphere with her.

Hope crossed her arms. "Something tells me things are only gonna get rougher from here on."

 **Stand Name - Love Deluxe**

 **Power - B Speed - B Range - C**

 **Durability - A Precision - E Potential - B**

The next day Koichi wasn't at school. As soon as school was over, Josuke, Okuyasu, and Hope made their way to the nearest payphone calling Koichi's house. His mother answered and when Okuyasu asked about Koichi she had told them that she had no idea where he was either.

"They were talking about possibly calling the police," Okuyasu told Josuke and Hope.

"So he's missing. And since Yukako wasn't here either…."

Hope crossed her arms. "It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together."

Okuyasu looked down, "I sort of feel responsible. You don't think he's dead, do you?" Okuyasu made a neck cutting motion with his hand.

Hope laced her fingers together and put them behind her head. "Nah, I don't think so. Yukako seems crazy but not crazy enough to kill Koichi. She might cause him bodily harm to incapacitate him if he became too difficult to handle but I don't think she'd kill him."

Okuyasu seemed to sweat not liking Hope's dark answer.

Josuke, just as calm as Hope, spoke up. "She must be keeping him somewhere. We need to find him and fast."

The three made their way to Josuke's house. Josuke pulled out a map spreading it out on the table in his living room. Okuyasu and Hope sat around studying the map with Josuke. The three were trying to figure out where Yukako could possibly be holding Koichi.

"Koichi's got Echoes. With that thing, he can still call for help even if he's being gagged, right?" Okuyasu pointed out

"But Echoes range is about 50 meters," Josuke said

"So that means…." Hope pulled out a pencil and drew a large circle on the map. "Koichi is being somewhere held outside of this range of where we are. He must be in a place where no one lives close by, cause he would have used his Stand to call for help."

"There are tons of places like that," Okuyasu said

Hope leaned back into her seat. "Hmmm? Now, where could an obsessed teen girl take and hide a boy."

As the three pondered on Koichi's whereabouts Josuke's phone started to ring.

Josuke picked up the phone answering it. "Hello? This is Higashikata." Josuke stayed silent as no one spoke on the other line. "Hello, is this Koichi? Hey! It's me, Josuke! Koichi, where are you? What? I can hear the sound of waves."

The phone was hung up on the other end. Hope was immediately at the map searching out places.

"The sound of waves, a payphone," Josuke listed off the details as Hope studied the map.

Hope ran her finger across the map traveling the coastline heading towards the more secluded area. "Koichi is gotta be…..here!"

"Let's go!"

* * *

Hope called a taxi and the three raced off to save Koichi. When the car arrived they immediately started searching for their missing friend.

"If it's a place near the sea with a lot of uninhabited houses, it has to be this area with all the villas," Josuke said

"But there are, like dozens of villas around here. We can't tell which one it is." Okuyasu said

"We have to find the payphone Koichi called us from," Josuke said

"With a small area like this there should only be a handful of payphones," Hope said

"Let's find the payphone then look at the houses near it," Josuke said

The three were able to easily locate the pay phone. Before they could start searching the houses nearby a loud crash caught their attention.

"You hear that?" Hope asked

Josuke nodded his head. "Yeah. I heard it. That was the sound of something breaking."

Okuyasu pointed to a house just down the road. "Hey, I think it's that house."

Hope narrowed her eyes staring at the house. "What the hell is covering it? Don't tell me….shit! That's her hair!"

"What!" The two boys shouted

"Come on! Koichi's in serious trouble!" Hope said running towards the house, Okuyasu and Josuke following after.

As the three ran a loud boom went off and a body was sent flying out of the house landing near the cliff's edge.

Hope slowed down her running. "Oh, looks like Koichi's got this handled."

Okuyasu and Josuke didn't seem to notice and kept running. Hope seeing that Koichi was handling the situation started to casually walk to the house.

* * *

Koichi came walking down the road a smile on his face.

"Oy, Koichi! Are you alive!?" Okuyasu called out.

"Are you alright, Koichi!?" Josuke asked

"Hey, Koichi!" Hope greeted

"Josuke! Hope! Okuyasu!" Koichi cried happily. "Took you long enough to get here! Jeez!"

Koichi ran over to his friends and Hope noticed Yukako sitting on the edge of the cliff.

 _"The hell Koichi do to her?"_ Hope thought

Yukako had some blood trickling down the side of her head and her hair was stark white. But for some reason, the girl had a pleasant smile on her face.

"Hey, look over there! Is that Yukako? Her hairs all white! But isn't that chick smiling like she couldn't be any happier? And she's looking right this way!" Okuyasu pointed

The three boys jump but Hope remains unfazed.

"Your right. That's creepy as hell." Josuke said

"Let's get outta here!"

Okuyasu, Josuke, and Koichi run off but Hope remains where she is. Putting her hands in her pockets she slowly walks over to Yukako.

"Hey," She said getting other girls' attention. "You do know acting crazy isn't going to get a boy to like you."

Yukako looked at Hope glaring at her.

"Something tells me that you had good intentions but went about it the wrong way. My mother used to tell me that love hits people with the stupid stick and I think that you were hit more than once. Listen I get why you like Koichi and no one can stop you from liking him, but from now on tone down the crazy. If you really care for somewhere you can't control them only support them and love them." Hope reached into her pocket pulling out a red and gold embroidered handkerchief tossing it to Yukako. "Now clean yourself up and start acting like a lady."

Hope gave Yukako a smirk and started walking away. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Oh and no more kidnapping!"


	9. Pearl Jam

_**Guest - I have been contemplating about a Yugioh story but not based on the games but actually on Season 0. I haven't played the game so I'll see if that peeks my interest.**_

 _ **Mr. Roboto - I'm not sure about that fic about that specific character but I do have more JoJo one's in the making. So we will see.**_

 _ **Guest - Most defiantly if Gio gets a fic than he gets a girl too. One that really complements his personality, like with Hanabi and Jotaro. Since I'm working on this one it'll be a while before I start creating a new OC for him.**_

 _ **Guest - Concering Oneshots, I do plan on making a separate story of one-shots that will feature Hanabi and Jotaro after Stardust but before Diamond is Unbreakable. And once this story hits a certain timeline the One-shots will occur after this story too.**_

 _ **Guest - I can't seem to locate your fic.**_

 **Let's Go Eat Some Italian Food - Hope Gets a Taste of Home!**

Hope was at home sitting on the couch. In her lap rested a notebook, as she jotted some things down.

"Hey, lazy go to the store we need some things!"

Something flew at Hope's head and the girl, without looking up from her notebook, bent forward easily evading the projectile.

"Grandma, you're gonna break something if you keep throwing things," Hope smirked

Minami sent back a smirk to her granddaughter crossing her arms, "Well, how else am I gonna keep your skills sharp. Now store!"

"Alright, alright I'm going," Hope said getting off the couch. She slipped on her shoes and headed out the door.

* * *

Hope walked down the street pulling out her music player. Before she could put on her headphones a sign caught her attention.

"Italian Cuisine. 100 Meters to the Left." Hope read

"Hmmmm….?"

After visiting the store and dropping off what her grandma needed at home, Hope headed back out making her way to the new Italian restaurant.

She followed the sign coming upon a little quaint house that had been converted into a restaurant.

She approached the doors and as she entered the restaurant a bell rung over the door.

"Hello?"

* * *

Josuke was not having a good time. He and Okuyasu came to check out the new Italian restaurant, and he had discovered that the cook and owner was a Stand user.

Okuyasu was currently on the floor crying out in pain as he clutched his stomach.

"Wait here!" Josuke told Okuyasu. He started running to the back of the kitchen. "Tonio! Just what are you plotting!" He peeked into the dark kitchen seeing no one there but he did spot the cooked main dish resting on one of the counters.

Josuke then heard a growling noise and he stepped further into the kitchen. He entered another room and his eyes widened.

Tonio was feeding a dog one of the main dishes, when the dog exploded its innards busting out of its mouth.

"What!" Josuke shouted

Tonio tuned to Josuke slowly. "What are you doing there?" He held up a knife looking enraged. "You saw, didn't you?!" He threw the knife embedding it in the wall right next to Josuke's head. "So you came in here to spy on me?! You will pay for this! Prepare yourself!"

"Why, so I have to listen to you threatening to make me pay? That's my line! What the hell are you trying to do with your cooking?!" Josuke shouted

The sound of loud chewing drew his attention away from Tonio, and he quickly looked over his shoulder. Josuke gasped seeing Okuyasu eating the main dish. "Okuyasu! Why are you eating?!"

"I can't help it! My stomach hurts but I can't help eating!" Okuyasu continued to chow down his words muffled by the food stuffed in his face. "Every time the tanginess of the applesauce and the juice for meat lamb goes down my throat, I feel happiness! To think a flavor like this existed in this world!"

"Don't eat that meat, Okuyasu!" Josuke yelled running to his friend.

"I'm so happy! Its like happiness over and over! It so good!" Okuyasu cried

He held up a piece of lamb with an elated smile but then froze, just like with the dog Okuyasu's innards exploded out.

"M-My innards!" Okuyasu gaped grabbing at his stomach. "My stomach!"

"Okuyasu!" Josuke screamed

Tonio appeared behind Josuke holding something over his head. "You'll pay for this!"

"You bastard-!"

Josuke went to block the attack from Tonio, but froze when the chef held out a bar of soap.

"Wash your hands with soap right now!" Tonio demanded

Josuke's face immediately twisted with a look of confusion. "Huh?!"

"It's unforgivable! Entering the kitchen without permission is unforgivable! You!" Tonio pointed a finger at Josuke. "The kitchen must stay clean!" He shoved the bar of soap into Josuke's hands.

"S-Soap?" Josuke looked even more confused holding the bar of cleanser. "Are you telling me to wash my hands?"

"Hey, Josuke." Josuke turned around to see a smiling Okuyasu. "My guts suddenly feel way better! I feel really full, too." Okuyasu happily patted his stomach. "I feel totally satisfied. My diarrhea tummy's all better!"

"What?!"

Tonio had a cheerful smile. "Good for you. Nothing brings me more joy and happiness than a customer who enjoys my cooking and becomes healthy."

A happy bark drew everyone's attention to the back room. The dog from before looked happy and healthy as it wagged its tail.

"The puppy…."

Tonio walked over to the dog. "This dish was a little iffy, so I was having him taste it first. His tummy was a little upset, too."

"Y-You seriously only wanted to feed Okuyasu good food?" Josuke asked

Tonio turned to Josuke a perplexed look on his face. "What else could a chef ask for? That is what I live for. That is all I hope for."

"Your a Stand user, aren't you?" Josuke asked. "We are too." He and Okuyasu both brought out there Stand's, surprising Tonio.

"Oh, I can't believe it!" Tonio's Stand appeared. "When-When I went around the world looking for what my ideal cooking would be, that is when I realized my powers. This is the first time I've met anyone else with similar powers. But you!" Tonio shouted pointing at Josuke. "You lack commons sense!"

"Huh?!"

"Ciao!" A female voice called out interrupting Tonio.

Josuke's eyes widened hearing the familiar voice. He and Okuyasu turned to the door to see Hope entering the kitchen. Both boys gaped staring at the girl.

The ombre-haired girl was holding an empty box, but it was her outfit that really caught their attention. Hope was wearing a black skirt that stopped mid-thigh showing a fair amount of leg, a white button-up blouse with the first two buttons undone. A pair of black kitten heels, tied around her neck was a red neckerchief, and her hair was pulled back into a fancy braid that was draped over her shoulder.

"Josuke? Okuyasu? Hey, what's up?" Hope greeted

"H-Hope-"

Okuyasu cut Josuke off. "Hope-chan! You look so good!" He complimented giving the girl two thumbs up.

"Huh?" Hope looked down at her outfit. "Thanks."

"Hope what are you doing here?" Josuke asked

"I'm helping Tonio," Hope answered

Tonio smiled clapping his hands together. "Si! This young Donna has been such a wonderful help!"

Hope smiled back at Tonio. "Grazie! Felice di aiutare."

Okuyasu and Josuke continued to gape at Hope as she spoke to Tonio in another language.

"H-Hope you know him?" Josuke asked

Hope casually waved her hand. "No, no, I just met him today but…."

 ** _Rewind A Few Hours_**

"Hello?" Hope called out entering the restaurant.

"Ciao, Benvenuto!" A male voice greeted

A tall man dressed as a chef came out of the kitchen a large smile on his face.

"Ciao, capocuoco." Hope greeted

The man got a surprised but happy look on his face. "Do you perhaps speak Italian?"

Hope nodded her head. "Yeah, my mother was part Italian and I learned from her."

"Stupefacente! It's so nice to have a fellow Italian in such a small town." The man cheered

"The feeling is mutual. I actually came in here because I haven't had a decent Italian dish in ages. Do you think you can whip me up some real Italian cuisine?" Hope asked

The chef's smile got even bigger. "Of course! Please, please take a seat!" He pulled out a chair at a table and Hope sat down.

"Grazie." Hope grabbed her napkin placing it on her lap.

The chef gave Hope a bow. "My name is Tonio and I'll be happy to serve you today."

"I'm Hope, so what is on the menu for today?"

Tonio didn't answer Hope but instead grabbed her hands studying her fingers. Hope raised a brow wondering what in the world the man was doing.

"Ah, I see. Your muscles are very tense and sore. You must be doing some form of rigorous workout. Your sinuses also seem to be a little clogged, getting over a cold or perhaps allergies." Tonio spoke

"Now how do you know all that?" Hope asked

"I can tell many things simply by looking at one's hands." Tonio let go of Hope's hands. "I shall prepare your dish right away."

 _"I was pretty impressed by Tonio's cooking. Especially when is fixed my aching muscles and stuffy nose. Tonio and I started discussing, and he got the idea that a girl with Italian culture would be great for helping to promote his business."_

"Perfezionare!" Tonio smiled looking at Hope.

Hope was now dressed in her new outfit Tonio had provided for her.

"Here." Tonio handed Hope's a stack of fliers. "Please hand these out around town."

Hope was soon walking around the streets of Morioh handing out the fliers for Tonio's restaurant.

"Come visit the new Italian restaurant!" She smiled handing three teen boys a flyer. "Its food is delizioso!" Hope gave the boys a wink causing them to flush. "Promise that you'll come visit…" Hope leaned in close to the boys fluttering her eyelashes. "...for me."

"Yes!" All the boys, now red, shouted.

"Grazie!"

Hope snickered as she walked away. She next handed a flyer to a mother who had two young children with her.

"You seem like a hard-working mother taking care of those two bambino's. A mother like you deserves a night off, so please come visit the new Italian restaurant. For the night we shall be the ones to cater to you." Hope smiled

"Oh, that seems lovely." The mother smiled taking the flyer.

Hope easily handed out all the fliers enticing dozens of people to try the new restaurant.

 _ **Present**_

"In return for helping out Tonio, he said I could have meals on the house." Hope finished her story.

"Ben Fatto!" Tonio cheered smiling at Hope. "Would you please hand out the rest of these fliers?"

Hope nodded, "Can do."

Once Hope left the restaurant Tonio turned back to Josuke.

"Don't think I forgot about you! You touched things without washing your hands, didn't you?! The number one enemy in a kitchen is germs!" Tonio scolded Josuke. "That's why I got angry!" Tonio held out a bucket and a scrub brush to Josuke.

"H-Huh? I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Josuke stuttered taking the cleaning equipment.

"You better prepare yourself! Now let's get back to cooking!" Tonio said

* * *

Okuyasu was sitting at a table studying the dessert before him.

"Flan? But I'm a street punk! Hmph! Me eating flan is laughable." Okuyasu said

Hope, who was walking back in the restaurant, stopped at Okuyasu's table and picked up his spoon. "Oh just eat it." She shoved the spoonful of flan into Okuyasu's mouth.

"So good!" Okuyasu shouted "Tonio, you really are a genius! I'm so proud to live in Morioh, where a chef like you lives!"

"Cool, now eat with your mouth closed," Hope called to Okuyasu as she walked into the kitchen. Once she entered she smiled seeing Josuke wearing an apron, along with a bandanna tied on his head. He was bent over cleaning. Hope crossed her arms leaning against the wall of the kitchen.

"Damn you Okuyasu," Josuke mumbled

Tonio was busy preparing another meal. It appears that he's pleased that is until he noticed Josuke had stopped cleaning. "You! Your hands aren't moving!"

Josuke jumped and went back to cleaning. "Man, this sucks!"

"Hey, my athlete's foot is all better!" Okuyasu shouted

Hope smirked deciding to make her presence known, "Looking good in that apron Josuke!"

Josuke paused in his scrubbing and his face turned red. He peeked over his shoulder locking eyes with Hope's. Her eyes were shining with mirth as a cheeky smirk made its way on her face. She gave the tall boy a wink, and he quickly turned back around scrubbing furiously his face burning.

"Come back again. Grazie!"

 **Stand Name - Pearl Jam**

 **Power - E Speed - C Range - B**

 **Durability - A Precision - E Potential - C**

The beach of Morioh was rather deserted, save for two people sitting alone on a bench.

Hanabi was sitting next to Jotaro, leaning on his shoulder eyes closed, while Jotaro held up a newspaper reading.

A man in a black business suit approached the two and sat down on the bench right behind them, sitting back to back with the couple.

"Your Jotaro and Hanabi Kujo, right? I'm with the Speed Wagon Foundation." The man held up an ID proving that he was who he said he was. "Apparently, anywhere near electrical wires is dangerous, including phone lines and power lines, so I came to deliver this message myself. 'I should be arriving at Morioh's port tomorrow at noon.' From Joseph Joestar."

Hanabi's eyes snapped open, and she almost fell off the bench in surprise.

"Yare yare daze."


	10. Red Hot Chili Pepper - Part 1

_***NOTE - The Stands official name is Red Hot Chili Pepper but that's too much to write and read over and over again, so for that sake, Chili Pepper is how it's going to be written.**_

 _ **Guest -** I don't really have an OC planned out for Giorno...yet._

 _ **Fan fic fan 759 -** Read till the end of the Chili Pepper Arc and you'll see._

 _ **GreenD109 -** There's a chapter I have planned that will heavily involve Minami so that's when you'll get a better description of her, but that won't be for a little while._

 **Chili Pepper - Who is the Stand user?**

It was night in Morioh as many of the residents winded down getting ready for the end of the day.

Hope wrapped a towel around herself as she stepped out the shower. She grabbed a second towel drying off her damp hair. She pulled out a hair dryer setting it on the counter. She grabbed the plug about to plug it in the outlet when something sparked from out the socket.

"The hell?" Hope quickly pulled her hand away from the plug when a shot of electricity exploded out of the electrical outlet.

"The hell!?"

"Hahahahaha!" The electricity started to take form and Hope's eyes widened.

"Chili Pepper!" Hope shouted bringing out her Stand.

She didn't move fast enough as the enemy Stand attacked. Blood leaked from Hope's mouth as she bit her tongue from the pain. Electricity surged through her body frying the skin on her body. She could even smell her hair burning. When the attack was done Hope collapsed on the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Chili Pepper laughed as Hope's body laid on the bathroom floor twitching.

"I was pretty angry after my little spat with Josuke. He was much faster than I thought but now that you're out of the picture Josuke will be too distracted to beat me. Haha, there's no way he'll be able to reach you with his Stand before your heart gives out from the shock, have fun dying!" The electrical Stand went back into the outlet cackling the whole time.

* * *

Must Go-On appeared above Hope, steam rose from Hope's body as the wounds started healing on her body.

 _ ***GASP***_

Hope sat up quickly gasping.

"Shit!" Hope cursed loudly. "Son of a bitch that hurt!"

Hope pulled herself off the floor resting her hands on the bathroom counter. "When I find that bitch of a Stand user I'm gonna-huh?"

Hope stopped her little rant when she noticed the horns on her head. For some reason, they were glowing a golden gold, the same color of Chili Pepper.

"Weird." Hope moved her hands on the counter leaning in closer to the mirror to inspect the horns on her head. Her hand brushed against the hair dryer and the machine turned on.

Hope jumped pulling her hand back, and the hairdryer cut off. Hope looked down at her hand the back at the hairdryer. She picked it back up and the thing turned on again. Hope stared amazed since the thing wasn't plugged in.

She looked up at the horns on her head and the dots finally connected.

A smirk came to Hope's lips. _"Well, this is gonna be fun."_

 **Stand Name - Red Hot Chili Pepper**

 **Power - A Speed - A Range - A**

 **Durability - A Precision - C Potential - A**

The next day Hope was walking with Josuke as the two made their way to an empty field where Okuyasu and Koichi were waiting.

Hope had informed him in person of her encounter with Chili Pepper. She found his reaction adorable. When she told him she too ran into the wild Stand, he was fretting over her asking if he needed to come over and fix anything with his Stand.

She wasn't at all surprised when Josuke told her that Chili Pepper had paid him a visit as well.

"Josuke! Hope!" Koichi called out spotting the two.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting."

"Hey, Okuyasu. Nice ride," Hope complimented Okuyasu's motorcycle. She smiled and ruffled the top of Koichi's hair. "Hey, flattop."

"What did you want to talk about, Josuke? Why call us out to a lonely-looking place like this? Couldn't we go to Tonio's or the usual cafe?" Okuyasu complained

"I'm not the one who called you guys out here. It was Jotaro," Josuke said

"Jotaro did? I wonder what he wants," Koichi pondered

"It's probably about Chili Pepper," Josuke said

Koichi gasped. "What?! Chili Pepper? You mean the Stand, Chili Pepper?!"

A loud snapping sound caught everyone's attention.

Okuyasu was trembling as he held a snapped branch in his hands. A glare swept across his features as he gripped the broken piece of wood tightly in his hand. "So he appeared?"

"Yeah, he did. At my place last night." Josuke said

"You bastard!" Okuyasu shouted. "Why didn't you let me know right away?!"

Hope put her hand up. "He appeared at my place too."

"What?!"

"I told Josuke to be quiet." A stern voice sounded

Jotaro entered the scene walking up to the four teens.

"Talking about him in the city, where there's electricity running is dangerous," Jotaro stated

"I stayed quiet on my own. I didn't trust speaking out loud since the Stand came into my house through an outlet." Hope said

"I had you all come to this field, so he wouldn't hear us talking," Jotaro explained

"Okuyasu, Chili Pepper totally pisses me off, too. He got into my house without me knowing and attacked Hope at her home. He's free to listen to us talking and takes whatever he wants." Josuke said

"Come to think of it, the homework I finished the other day disappeared from my desk-!"

Koichi was cut off as Hope covered his mouth.

"Koichi, shut up. Not the biggest deal right now. Chili Pepper surprised me in the bathroom and fried me like a fish on a grill. He's been staying on the down low with is attacks, but he's gotten away with a lot of crap. If he gets rid of us his crimes are gonna get much worse." Hope said

"He can use the bow and arrow, and he may have likely already used it on someone. He's gotten stronger too. We have to hurry up and find out who his user is." Josuke said

"B-But how?" Koichi questioned

"We all gathered here to figure that out, right Jotaro?" Josuke said

"No, not quite. We'll be able to find him. Because the person who's capable of finding him is arriving at Morioh Port at noon." Jotaro said

"Huh?!"

"Someone who can find him?"

"Is he a Stand user?!"

"His Stand's name is Hermit Purple. Only he's gotten way too old, so he doesn't have the strength to fight." Jotaro said

"Too old? How old is this guy? Do you know him Jotaro?" Josuke asked

"Yeah. I know him very well. He used to be pretty ripped but you wouldn't guess that now. He's 80, no maybe he's 79…." Jotaro said

 _"Wait a minute can this person be?"_ Hope thought

"79?! He's super old!" Josuke shouted

"Well, his legs are weak, so he's using a cane. He had surgery to remove gallstones two years ago, and suffered from cataracts. He wears full dentures and complains that he can't eat T-bone steaks. He's also starting to forget things." Jotaro explained

"Hey, hey, your not gonna tell me his hobby is talking to mailboxes are you?" Josuke joked, sort of. "Give me a break!"

"I had you guys gather here in order to protect that old man. If Chili Pepper finds out about him, he's probably going to kill him. Because the thing Chili Pepper fears most is us finding out who his user is." Jotaro said

"Yeah, but is a geezer like that really going to be useful to us?" Josuke asked

"I tried to stop him, but when he heard about the bow and arrow, he came to Japan on his own," Josuke said

"Came to Japan? Is he a foreigner, Jotaro?" Koichi asked

"Yeah."

 _"An old foreigner, that Jotaro knows really well. It gotta be him."_ Hope thought. She looked over at Josuke to see if he was connecting the dots but he didn't seem to get it. _"He's not figuring it out. It's always the pretty ones….."_

"Josuke this is serious!" Koichi stated

"W-What?"

"Josuke!" Koichi shouted, "If he's 79, a foreigner, and a Stand user…."

Josuke's jaw dropped as he finally figured it out. "Y-You can't mean-!"

An engine started revving grabbing everyone's attention. The group gasped seeing Okuyasu's motorcycle start up on its own.

"Shit!" Hope cursed as she saw the motorcycle was surrounded by electricity.

Chili Pepper formed on top of the bike. "I heard you loud and clear."

"Chili Pepper!"

"Impossible! How'd he get to this field?"

Chili Pepper smirked revving the engine of the bike.

"Why?! There aren't any electrical line here, so how?!" Koichi said

"Son of a bitch! Okuyasu, your bike! That bastard hid out on your bike's battery!" Hope shouted

"Ding ding girly got it right! I'm surprised to see you here, I thought your heart would have stopped from our shocking encounter, hahaha!" Chili Pepper laughed

Hope clenched her teeth glaring at the Stand.

"So the port at noon? An old geezer Stand user who can find me? I'll be sure to kill that geezer the moment he arrives at the port!" Chili Pepper said

"Now he knows about the old man. In other words Josuke's father." Jotaro said

Chili Pepper took off riding the bike across the field.

"This isn't good. If we let him go, he's gonna get to the old man before we do." Jotaro said

"Josuke! We need to throw a rock at that bike and destroy it!" Koichi yelled

Okuyasu stepped forward, "No, hold up. For the sake of revenge, I Okuyasu Nijimura will kill that bastard!"

The Hand came out cutting through empty space, Okuyasu used this move to quickly catch up to the bike and Chili Pepper. He landed on top of his motorcycle. Using The Hand Okuyasu didn't attack Chili Pepper but instead destroyed the bike.

Hope smirked at the smart move. "Well, what do you know? Okuyasu can use his brain."

"You actually used your head, Okuyasu. Good job! Chili Pepper can't go far from the bike's battery. The nearest electrical line is at least a hundred meters away." Josuke said

"That was close," Koichi sighed out in relief.

"No, we haven't actually caught him yet. The bike battery is still there. I'm sure he plans to do whatever he can to kill Okuyasu and run. We're going too!" Jotaro ran towards Okuyasu and Chili Pepper, Hope, Koichi, and Josuke following.

Chili Pepper seemed to be taunting Okuyasu, goating the angry teen. It seems like Okuyasu had enough and attacked with his Stand. Okuyasu kept attacking but Chili Pepper managed to dodge each attack. Chili Pepper seemed to be fading as its electrical power got weaker.

"Okuyasu! Don't finish him off yet! Wait until we get there! You've won! We have to ask him where the bow and arrow are right now!" Jotaro shouted

Okuyasu stood down as the rest of the group walked over. But he didn't stay still for long as Chili Pepper taunted him some more.

"Something's...not right," Hope said

"Damn it!" Okuyasu shouted going to attack Chili Pepper.

"Okuyasu!"

"Don't try and stop me! He killed my big bro! I'm going to finish this! That's the only truth inside my heart!" Okuyasu attacked Chili Pepper cutting the Stand in half.

Koichi jumped a little freaked out.

"Just great. Now finding the bow and arrow is going to be a real pain. Though it looks like things were settled." Josuke said

"No, something's wrong," Jotaro said

"Why would Chili Pepper purposely goad Okuyasu into attacking him? He's plotting something." Hope said

"Hahaha!"

A surge of electricity came out from the ground as Chili Pepper reformed, with full power.

"Shit! There was an underground power line! Okuyasu dug it up when he attacked using The Hand! That's why Chili Pepper wanted him to attack!" Hope said

"Okuyasu! If you only had been a good little boy and held back like Jotaro told you, the battery would have died, and I would have been eliminated." Chili Pepper taunted. "I know where all the electrical lines in this city are. I didn't have the power to dig up the cables."

"You bastard!" Okuyasu shouted attacking.

Chili Pepper easily dodged the attack, his speed having increased. The enemy Stand counterattacked Okuyasu cutting off his arm.

"Okuyasu!" Koichi cried

Chili Pepper smirked grabbing Okuyasu by the neck. "Your big brother Keicho said you held him back. Hehe, he was right. Your mind is undeveloped. Hahahaha! You never could have gotten revenge, you dumb ass! Bye-bye, Jotaro, Josuke! Joseph Joestar, was it? I'll have the geezer share the same fate as the Nijimura Brothers! I've won!"

Koichi was the only one who screamed as Okuyasu was dragged into the power line by Chili Pepper.

Tears ran down Koichi's cheeks. "Okuyasu! He got dragged in there! Okuyasu!"

"Yare yare daze. I can't believe we had him cornered, and he still got away." Jotaro said

"What a pain. Crafty little thing isn't he." Hope said

"He's a pretty dangerous Stand. He can be controlled remotely, and in terms of power, he can take advantage of all electrical companies, making his power infinite." Josuke said

As the three discussed casually, Koichi was panicking not handling the situation very well.

Koichi cried as he shouted at the three. "Why are you analyzing the enemies abilities when Okuyasu just died?!"

Hope raised a brow looking at Koichi. "What are you talking about? Okuyasu's got that pure dumb luck on his side today."

Koichi was confused as he wiped his tears away.

"Okuyasu was really lucky his right arm got chopped off. Crazy Diamond!" Josuke shouted summoning his Stand. "When I fix his arm, it means his body will come back."

Crazy Diamond touched Okuyasu's arm and within seconds the rest of his body came back attaching itself to the severed limb.

"Yay! Okuyasu is back!" Koichi cheered happily.

"Damn it-...I-I…." Okuyasu hunched over on his knees putting his head down. "I totally lost to that bastard. Damn it! Damn it!"

"Don't beat yourself up over it Okuyasu," Hope reassured her friend. She smiled putting a hand on his shoulder. "He's just smarter than you."

"Hope-chan!" Koichi shouted in a scolding manner.

"Sorry, sorry," The girl giggled waving her hand. She turned back to Okuyasu. "You may have lost to that bastard this time, but you won't lose again cause you've got us to help. Right now though our main priority is getting to Old man Joestar." Hope smiled slamming her fist into her open palm, "And once we find him I'm gonna kick the user of Chili Pepper's face in so hard he'll be swallowing his own teeth."

"It's scary when you say such things with such a pleasant smile," Koichi muttered

Hope stood up and started walking away with Josuke and Jotaro.

"This is bad Jotaro. I was taking this too lightly." Josuke said

"Yeah. We have to get to the old man's boat before Chili Pepper does." Jotaro said

"Jotaro you wouldn't happen to have a car would you?" Hope asked

"Hey, you three! Aren't you acting a bit too cool?" Koichi shouted

The three kept walking as Koichi kept shouting.

"Hey wait!"

Jotaro pulled a pager out of his pocket typing a message into it.

* * *

Hanabi was alone sitting at the docks. She hummed happily s she chewed on a hot dog.

"Man, I normally don't eat these things and I can't stand sauerkraut or mustard but right now this the best meal I've ever had."

As Hanabi enjoyed her meal a ping went off singling her pager had gotten a new message. She reached into her purse pulling it out.

"It's from Jotaro. Ah, it seems like I've got work to do."

Hanabi stood up swallowing the rest of her food, before wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Queens Thorn."

 _ **"Veeeee!"**_

* * *

The group arrived at the docks. Using Star Platinum, Jotaro was able to spot Josuke's boat arriving.

"There's the old man's boat. It's about twenty minutes away."

"I-Is Mr. Joestar the only passenger?" Koichi asked

"Yes. The entire crew is from the Speed Wagon Foundation. The Stand Chili Pepper can only move where there's electricity, but I'm sure he'll do everything possible to get over the water and onto the old man's ship. If he gets there before we do, we lose. The old man will be killed." Jotaro stated

"How are we gonna get there?" Koichi questioned

 _ ***HONK HONK***_

"Jotaro!"

A speedboat came from around the corner of the docks and at the wheel was none other than Hanabi.

"Oh, a beautiful woman!" Okuyasu gaped

"Mrs. Kujo!" Koichi greeted

"His wife?!" Okuyasu gasped looking between Jotaro and Hanabi

"What are you doing here?" Josuke asked

"I've been waiting here for Jotaro as a backup plan. Good thing he always thinks four steps ahead. I've been guarding this boat with my Stand so there's no way Chili Pepper is on it." Hanabi said

"So that means we can take off," Josuke said

"Josuke, the only ones going to the old man's boat are me, Hanabi, and Okuyasu," Jotaro stated

"Huh?"

"You, Hope, and Josuke will stay behind at the harbor," Jotaro said

"Stay behind? Us?" Koichi questioned

"Why?" Josuke asked

"Josuke, Chili Pepper's user is hiding somewhere in this harbor watching us. He's waiting for us to make our move, so he can confirm the boats position. But my guess is that he won't be using a boat. All he needs is something with a battery that's faster than a motorboat. Just like he did with the bike, he'll have Chili Pepper fly over in something that has a battery." Jotaro explained

"Fly? You mean it's actually going to fly through the air?" Koichi said

"Yeah," Jotaro answered

"I mean if you think about it, it's simple enough. Chili Pepper could steal one of those model planes then fly over to the boat." Hope said

"A remote control model plane?!" Koichi exclaimed. "That could work! Even model planes can travel over 100kph!"

"That's faster than this motorboat," Hanabi said

"And since Chili Pepper is being used the fuel and range won't matter," Hope added in.

"So Josuke, Hope, if you spot something flying, look for his user here at this harbor." Jotaro turned to Koichi. "Koichi's Echoes has a range of 50 meters. He can help find him. If he makes his move before we do, the old man is finished. You need to protect your father from on-shore. Got it, Josuke?"

Josuke nodded his head. "Yeah, I get it. We don't have even a second to spare."

Hanabi, Jotaro, and Okuyasu all got in the motorboat.

"Do your best, Okuyasu," Koichi said

Okuyasu looked down at his hand then back at Koichi. "Thanks, Koichi."

The boat took off speeding through the water.

Josuke stared out at the water. "My father huh…."

"Josuke is something wrong?" Koichi asked

"Being told that some guy I've never met is my father is just kinda….you know. Well, it's different if his life's in danger. I won't be able to sleep well unless I do my best to protect him. Besides, I'm sure my mom will ball her eyes out if he dies." Josuke said

"That's the spirit Josuke. I for one am really interested in seeing your father. I wonder if he's as handsome as you." Hope teased

Josuke turned away from the girl embarrassed.

"Damn it! It must have been Jotaro!"

"Huh?"

Koichi, Josuke, and Hope all turned around.

"If he had you three stay behind to find my user."

Sparks started to erupt from a drainage pipe in the ground.

"He completely saw through my plan to use a remote control plane!"

Chili Pepper exploded out of the ground as a model plane landed before them.

"Chili Pepper!"

 **To be continued**


	11. Red Hot Chili Pepper - Part 2

**Chili Pepper - The Stand User Revealed!**

There was a loud riff a guitar and a man appeared from out of the shadow. He had long wavy purple hair and had a purple tattoo going down the left side of his face over his eye resembling a lightning bolt.

"Jotaro Kujo is a smart man. Yeah, he's the one person I don't want finding me. This Spitfire remote control plane can get to Joseph Joestar in a mere five minutes." The man pulled out a pink guitar pick. "On the other hand, a motorboat will take about eight to ten minutes. Which means if I take care of you three in about three minutes, I'll have plenty of time to get past them."

"Y-You're Chili Peppers user?" Josuke shouted

"The names Akira Otoishi, 19 years old. Oh and don't mind the guitar." Akira started playing the guitar as he continued to talk. "My dream is to one day be an ultra super guitarist, like Jimi Hendrix and Jeff Beck, who lives hard and passionately! So I keep it with me all the time. In the near future, I'm going to take my guitar and knock out people around the world!"

 _"Man I wanna knock him out right now."_ Hope thought

"I never even thought that the user would show himself on his own. That must mean he's confident that he can kill us!" Koichi freaked

Akira had a confident smirk as he played his guitar. Josuke and Hope were unfazed glaring at Akira.

"I'll only use my pinky finger against your Crazy Diamond," Chili Pepper declared "Just like I did with Okuyasu."

"Stay back you two." Josuke put his hand up in front of his friends.

Akira chuckled. "Here we go, Josuke Higashikata!"

"One sec." Josuke held up his hand confusing Akira. "If you're going to use only your pinky, then I'm gonna make some rules too."

"Rules? Don't get cocky!" Akira shouted throwing his pick at Josuke. "Someone like you doesn't need any rules!"

Akira didn't get to finish his sentence as Josuke swung his fist effectively connecting it with Akira's hand breaking the guitarist pinky finger.

Hope had to cover her mouth to stifle her onset laughter.

When the shock of having his finger broken finally registers with Akira he let out a loud shriek grabbing his hand.

"How dare you do that, you bastard?!"

"Well, you said I didn't need any rules." Josuke held up his pinky. "Didn't you say something about taking care of me with just your pinky? So what are you going to do, Otoishi, my Senpai?"

"I'm going to kill you!" Akira roared through his pain.

"You already said that earlier! Stop saying the same thing over and over, you dumbass!" Josuke shouted

Hope calmed down her laughs and smiled. She really enjoyed this side of Josuke.

Akira clenched his teeth in anger and pain. He started trembling greatly as he gripped his hand tighter.

"This agony and pain….What am I supposed to take it out on?" Akira continued to shake looking like he was about to bust. "This rage! Who do I proclaim it to?!"

What happened next really surprised everyone. Akira forced his finger back into place and started playing his guitar.

Hope, hated to admit it, but he was good. _"That's some serious skill playing like that with a broken finger,"_ A devilish smirk developed on Hope's lips. _"I wonder how well he'll play if I break all his fingers."_

Akira finished playing his face showing pure ecstasy. "I was able to fully express my heart! I was able to express the ultimate rage."

* * *

As Akira stood still in his blissful state Josuke attack with Crazy Diamond. But in a blink of an eye, Akira vanished and reappeared behind Josuke.

"Wh-What? The user just….I can understand his Stand moving at amazing speeds, but the user himself was actually able to move behind me?" Josuke seemed rather confused as to what just happened.

"That's not it Josuke!" Koichi shouted

"We saw it from over here," Hope said

"It wasn't Akira who moved-"

"It was you!" Koichi and Hope sounded

"What?"

"Chili Pepper came out and turned Crazy Diamond 180 degrees at an incredible speed!" Koichi exclaimed, "You're facing the ocean now!"

"Chili Pepper came out! I haven't seen Chili Pepper at all!" Josuke shouted

Koichi pointed down. "He's underneath the ground!"

"He's traveling through the drainage gates around you Josuke!" Hope called out.

"I'm strong when I reflect on my actions," Akira said as Chili Pepper appeared behind Josuke.

"Behind you to your right! There it is!" Koichi shouted

Crazy Diamond attacked but Chili Pepper was too fast blocking the Stand's punches before delivering a few of its own. Josuke fell back coughing up a little bit of blood. As he fell back Chili Pepper appeared behind him giving him more blows to the back.

Chili Pepper kept popping out of the ground as Josuke kept attacking, the whole thing looking like a much more violent game of whack a mole.

"It keeps running back into the wire's underground! And at lighting speed! Jotaro's the only one who can keep up, after all!" Koichi said

"You don't have time to dig up the asphalt and cut all the wire's underground, Josuke Higashikata. And the more big holes you make in the ground," Chili Pepper came out of the ground sucker punching Crazy Diamond, "The more places I can pop up from!"

"Josuke to your right! Front! Behind you!" Koichi kept shouting out directions as Chili Pepper kept hopping around.

Hope didn't even try and keep up with the fast-moving Stand, it'd be pointless for her to try. It was much too fast for her.

Crazy Diamond kept punching the asphalt getting nowhere close to hitting Chili Pepper.

"You should stop relying on guesswork!" Chili Pepper shouted striking Josuke in the back of the head.

While Josuke kept getting smacked around like a rag doll, Hope was trying to calm down Koichi, which wasn't really working.

"Koichi, Hope, watch where Chili Pepper comes from and tell me. I can't tell because I'm too close!" Josuke said

"I-I can tell, either!" Koichi said

"I can try but the guy moves pretty fast. By the time he's out he's back in." Hope said

"Watch carefully. You two should be able to tell what I'm thinking by now." Josuke said

Koichi was rather confused by the statement but Hope just smirked crossing her arms. Hope gave Koichi a little elbow shove making him look at her. She cast her gaze down towards Josuke's feet making Koichi look down.

Josuke wasn't blinding have Crazy Diamond attack, he was using his Stand to turn the broken asphalt into coal tar lining the drainage vents in oil.

With that, the two would be able to spot where Chili Pepper would next emerge and that was just what they did.

"Behind you, to your left!"

Crazy Diamond quickly turned around as Chili Pepper appeared, punching the electric Stand dozens of times.

"Yeah! Bull's eye!" Koichi cheered

"Nice shot." Hope complimented

"That's great." Josuke gave a smirk. "Do I get a prize if I keep hitting him?"

Hope covered her mouth smirking as she felt her cheeks reddened. _"Oh, I'll definitely be willing to give you a prize, Josuke."_

* * *

Hanabi was not having a good time on the speedboat. She was hanging over the side vomiting her previously eaten hot dog.

Jotaro gave her a confused look over his shoulder, her father was normally the one who got seasick.

"It's the boat!" Okuyasu shouted poting out. "I can see the Traffic! We're almost there!"

"Thank god!" Hanabi moaned

"Don't let your guard down yet," Jotaro said

A bright light exploded from the harbor bathing the area in a massive glow.

"What the hell is that! Josuke! Koichi! Hope!"

* * *

"It's so bright!"

Chili Pepper had let out large charges of electricity covering the area in a bright light.

"It seems that I wasn't taking you seriously enough Josuke Higashikata. I have to give up these foolish thoughts, don't you think?" Chili Pepper started to get brighter releasing more electricity. "I'm converting all of Morioh's electricity on my Chili Pepper. The reason I didn't do so before is because the electricity of this, which is my power source, would be drained zero for a while! But I don't care anymore! After I defeat you three, I just need to fly over there using the RC plane's battery and kill Joseph!"

"I-can't see!" Koichi shouted covering his eyes.

"Shit Josuke!" Hope shouted running forward.

"Josuke can't heal himself. An attack like that will kill him!"

Chili Pepper moved with lighting speed heading for Josuke.

"Josuke!" Hope yelled shoving him out the way. An explosion went off as Chili Pepper made contact with Hope.

"Hope!" Josuke and Koichi cried out.

A thud was heard as Hope's body hit the ground. Electrical burns littered Hope's skin as her body convulsed on the floor.

Akira smirked pointing at Josuke. "Aww, how sweet taking the attack for her friend. Looks like girly is done for thought, I'll make sure to beat you Josuke, before you heal her with Crazy Diamond."

"Damn now I know how burnt toast feels."

Akira's eyes winded when he saw Hope rise from the ground her wounds already starting to heal. She sent a smirk at Akira as her Stand came out, along with her horns and tail.

"Looks like you made your biggest mistake yet. You underestimated me. You never even took the time to figure out what my Stand could do. It was clear from what you said last night, you had no idea that my Stand can heal my own wounds. Up until now, I thought I knew the full capabilities of my Stand too. But thanks to your little attack last night I've discovered what my Stand really can do." Hope pointed at the horns on her head. "See these, they're not just decorative horns but power gauges. Every time you attack me they glow brighter with the color of your Stand. My Stand doesn't just heal me from attacks but….." Hope smirked as electricity crackled in the palms of her hands. "...it absorbs the power of the attack, so I can use it as my own!"

Akira clenched his teeth glaring at Hope who just sent him a smirk back. Chili Pepper attacked and Hope fought back matching the fast Stand punch for punch.

"S-She's moving so fast!" Koichi gasped

"She's not only able to copy Chili Peppers electrical power but his lighting fast speed too!" Josuke said

"Ha!" Hope shouted giving Chili Pepper a roundhouse kick.

The Stand blocked the attack before punching Hope in the stomach. Hope just smiled as her Stand quickly absorbed the damage giving the power back to her.

"Please keep attacking me cause the more you do-" Hope raised her fist. "-the stronger I get!" She punched Chili Pepper in the face propelling the Stand back.

"Alright Hope!" Koichi cheered

"You bitch!" Akira shouted

He turned his head and set his sights on Koichi. He smirked sending Chili Pepper after the shorter male.

"Koichi!" Hope moved quickly putting herself between Koichi and Chili Pepper.

Chili Pepper let out a powerful electrical punch, the girl was sent flying back. She crashed into a forklift crushing the thing.

"Hope!"

Josuke ran over as the girl tried to sit herself up.

"Now t-that one hurt." Hope groaned in pain. Her Stand could only heal wounds from other Stand attacks, meaning crashing into a forklift was something she couldn't recover from using her own Stand.

Josuke reached Hope and helped her up just as a smirking Chili Pepper appeared before them.

"Hehe now, do you see? All of this town's electricity is on my side! I'll be sure to tack the cost of all the electricity I just used onto your meters, hehehe!" Chili Pepper charged going to attack Josuke and Hope. "This is the end!"

Before the attack could land something latched onto Chili Pepper.

"What?! A t-tire?!"

The rubber tire from the forklift Hope had been thrown into was reforming around Chili Pepper.

Josuke helped Hope up. "By the time you realize it, it's probably too late." The tire finished up sealing Chili Pepper inside.

"You destroyed that tire then reformed it to seal Chili Pepper!" Akira shouted

"That's right! Tire rubber is an insulator, so it doesn't conduct electricity! Chili Pepper won't be able to use electricity! Yes now all we have to wait for Jotaro!" Koichi said

"Just kidding."

"Huh?"

Akira smirked pulling out a blue guitar pick. "You were going to insulate me with tire rubber? Ke, it might have worked if it were about a meter thick! Don't make me laugh! As if flimsy rubber could have done anything! You dumbass!"

Koichi jumped as Chili Pepper easily punched a hole through the rubber of the tire.

"Hahahaha! You've lost, Josuke! Hahahaha!" Akira laughed

Hope let out a sigh shaking her head. "You should have just stayed in the tire." She then gave Akira a devilish smirk. "Though I am excited to see what comes next."

Chili Pepper was launched into the sky due to the air pressure built up in the tire. The tire went over the harbor and landed in the water with a large splash.

Chili Pepper surfaced the water screaming. "N-Not the ocean! The ocean is very bad!" The Stand started falling apart in the salt water. "Sorry! I'm sorry! Pull me out of here!"

"You said something about reflecting on your foolish thoughts, but it seems that it's your entire character that's foolish," Josuke said

"I-I'm dispersing…."

Chili Pepper completely fell apart in the water.

"His Stand's been split up! Which means…."

The three looked over to see Akira hunched over frozen his arms still in the playing position.

"H-He's dead…." Koichi said

* * *

"Jotaro-san!"

Jotaro looked as Echoes flew in.

"We defeated the user! We defeated Chili Peppers user!" Echoes sounded with Koichi's voice.

"Well done. That's a relief." Jotaro said

Hanabi was inside the ship sitting across from Joseph. She had a glass of ginger ale in her lap, courtesy of one of the Speed Wagon workers. She hasn't thrown up again but from the green tint of her pale skin, no one wanted to take any chances.

Okuyasu stood off to the side observing the old man.

Joseph turned his head looking at Okuyasu. "You there, what's your name?"

"I-It's Okuyasu." He answered

"Okuyasu?"

"I'm Josuke's neighbor and I'm also a Stand user," Okuyasu said

"Huh?" Joseph put a hand on his ear not hearing Okuyasu.

"A Stand user," Okuyasu said louder.

"Huh?"

Hanabi sighed at the interaction, it only seems like yesterday Joseph was running through the desert, with no issues whatsoever. Well except the issue of defeating Dio.

"A S-t-a-n-d u-s-e-r!" Okuyasu shouted

"Ah," Joseph looked like he finally got it, "You can't stand losers?"

"I'm a Stand user!" Okuyasu shouted getting right in front of Joseph's face.

"Oh, I see! So you're a Stand user. Must be rough. By the way Okuyasu. I can't seem to find my cane. Do you know where it is?" Joseph asked

Okuyasu gave Joseph a frown staring down at the cane that was in Joseph's hand.

"Ah! Sorry about that. It's right in my hand." Joseph said

"Oh, Mr. Joestar." Hanabi sighed

"Oh! Hanabi my dear, when did you get here?" Joseph asked

Hanabi sent the elderly man a smile. "I've been here the whole time."

"How's my favorite great-granddaughter doing?" Joseph asked looking around as if searching for something.

"Joylne isn't here Mr. Joestar, but she's doing fine. Although a little upset I had to leave and of course she blames her father. I don't think a day goes by where those two aren't in some type of disagreement, and both are too stubborn to apologize. She really does take after her father," Hanabi giggled.

The door to the room was opened and someone walked in.

"Mr. Joestar. I've come to carry your luggage." A Speed Wagon employee walked in the room.

"By the way, Osomatsu, I have a question. Has Josuke….since I didn't even know he was born and left him alone these past 16 years, has he said anything about me?"

Okuyasu hummed crossing his arms. "I can't say that he's said much about that."

"I see so he hasn't…."

Hanabi set down her drink and walked over to Joseph. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder sending him a reassuring smile.

 **Stand Name - Must Go-On**

 **Power - A Speed - C Range - D**

 **Durability - A Precision - C Potential - D**

"Ah, thanks Josuke." Hope gave Josuke a smile as he used Crazy Diamond to heal the damage from hitting that forklift. She got close to his face still smiling. "It's always good to have a handsome guy around to heal my injuries."

Hope smirked at Josuke's blushing flustered face. He was saved from any more of Hope's teasing when Koichi shouted.

"Look!" Koichi waved his hands as Joseph's boat pulled into the harbor. "It's here!"

"Yeah that's good I guess. To be honest, I'm sort of hoping he just goes back home." Josuke said

"Ouch, Josuke. Talk about rough." Hope thought

"Well, I mean, I'm glad he wasn't killed by Otoishi, and things ended happily ever after. But you know….I've never even met this guy before. I can't really see him as my parent. I'm sure its just going to be awkward for the both of us. Not that I have a grudge against him or anything. But I have to think about what my mom will think too-"

"You know Josuke my mother is dead."

Koichi and Josuke's eyes went wide at Hope's sudden statement.

"H-Hope-"

"And my father is an important businessman, so he travels a lot and I don't get to see him that often." Hope shrugged her shoulders sending the confused boys a smile. "I'd give anything to have those precious moments again with my mother and even though my father isn't around a lot he always puts his heart and love into being a good parent. All I'm saying is don't write the old man off too soon. I mean he didn't even know you'd been born soooo it'd be pretty hard to parent a child you don't know about. I'm sure he would have been a great parent to you while you were growing up but since he wasn't able to I say give him the chance to do so now. I mean he is 79 who knows how long he's got. What your opinion Koichi? Koichi?"

Koichi had a fearful look on his face, "O-Oh, no…." He raised a shaky finger which Josuke and Hope followed.

"Oh for the love of!" Hope cursed

Akira's body was gone.

* * *

"Jotaro-san there's trouble!" Echoes re-appeared next to Jotaro. "Akira Otoishi's body disappeared! He's still alive!"

Hanabi was chatting with Okuyasu and Joseph when a Speed Wagon employee bust into the room.

"There's trouble! The enemy has boarded the boat! It appears that Akira Otoishi was not dead!"

"Seriously?!"

Hanabi was instantly on guard preparing for an attack from any direction.

"Tell Mr. Joestar….." The man trailed off as he spotted the other Speed Wagon member in the room. "Who are you?"

"Huh? Did you say something?" Okuyasu asked

"No uh, he-"

"I'm the one who said it!" The first man who came into the room shouted. "He's not a part of the Speed Wagon Foundation!"

"Wha-What?!"

"He's the enemy!"

"Seriously? You bastard!" Okuyasu yelled raising his fit.

The second man waved his hands. "Please wait! I'm the one who told you about the enemy! Would any enemy actually do that?!" He pointed at the first guy. "He's the real enemy!"

"You got a point!" Okuyasu shouted

Hanabi felt a headache coming on watching the interaction of he-said go on back and forth.

Hanabi heard a crackling sound and turned around to see one of the lights in the room produce a battered Stand.

"Chili Pepper!"

"Huh? What's that about a chilly pigeon?" Joseph asked

"I don't think so!" Hanabi summoned Queens Thorn putting herself between Chili Pepper and Joseph.

"I figured it out who it is!" Okuyasu shouted. "It you!" He shouted punching the first man in the face.

Chili Pepper vanished as the Stand user was knocked off his feet.

"Don't think you can fool Okuyasu Nijimura twice!"

Hanabi smiled clapping her hands. "Very good Okuyasu-san!"

"H-How did you figure it out?" Akira strained to ask.

"You wanna know? I was gonna punch both of you! I'm not very smart you know." Okuyasu said

Hanabi's smile faltered at Okuyasu's words. "W-Well at least his plan would have worked no matter what. That Speed Wagon worker is so lucky that Okuyasu got it right on the first guess though."

* * *

Koichi, Josuke, and Hope waited at the edge of the dock as the ship's bridge was lowered. Koichi smiled spotting an elderly man walk off the boat.

Joseph lit up a bit spotting Josuke, but it quickly went away as the boy refused to make eye contact. Joseph made his way down the plank but ended up tripping as his cane broke in half. Josuke quickly reacted catching his father in his arms.

"Watch...your step. You're gonna fall into the ocean." Josuke said

"S-Sorry. If only I have my cane, I'd be able to get down myself, but it broke a moment ago." Joseph said

"G-Guess I don't have a choice."

Hope hid her smile seeing Josuke's familiar blush dusting his cheeks.

Josuke held his hand out to Joseph. "Take my hand." He grabbed a hold of Joseph's hand and started walking his father to the car.

Everyone was smiling at the sweet moment, well almost everyone.

Okuyasu looked confused as he got off the boat. He picked up Joseph's broken cane then smiled. "I just had a great idea! Why not use Crazy Dia-"

 _ ***WHACK***_

Hope, without taking her eyes off the father and son, quickly grabbed one of the broken halves of the cane and promptly whacked Okuyasu in the head with it.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Okuyasu shouted rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"You really are stupid Okuyasu," Hope said

"Huh why?" Okuyasu asked

"Things are better if he doesn't fix it this time," Koichi said

"Huh, why?" Okuyasu asked again.

Hanabi sighed smiling as she leaned into Jotaro. He was smiling too as he had an arm wrapped around Hanabi's waist holding her close.

Now all they had to do was retrieve the bow and arrow.


	12. They Picked Up What?

_**thegodofbacon - You'll have to read and find out.**_

 ** _GreenD109 - It's a good name. Now it just needs a power to go with it. Hope's mother will be discussed more as the story goes on._**

 ** _UsagiAngelRabbit - Iggy Jr. is mainly at the hotel unless Hanabi takes him somewhere. There are a few chapters planned out where he gets to play a part. There is also one planned out to feature him._**

 ** _Moonlight puppet - Read on and you'll see._**

 **They Picked up What? - Babies All Around!**

Cafe Rengatei was rather empty today. The only patrons being four teens, a young married couple, and an elderly man.

Jotaro, who had summoned everyone, had something very important to show them. He lifted up a silver placing it on the table. As he opened it he revealed the bow and arrow that could give people Stands.

"So you were able to successfully retrieve the bow and arrow," Josuke said

"Yeah from Akira Otoishi's place. He'd been committing burglaries with his Stand. Roughly 500 million yen worth. The police are still looking into it." Jotaro said

Hanabi smiled thinking back to when she went to the prison with Jotaro. He had threatened Akira, and she had to admit it was rather comical watching how the teen cower before her husband going into the fetal position in his cell, saying "It was much safer to stay in prison". It reminded her of her high school days with Jotaro.

"Chili Peppers in pieces. Even if he gets out of jail, I'm sure he won't try anything again." Jotaro said

"Jotaro-san, what are you going to do with the bow and arrow?" Koichi asked

"The Speed Wagon Foundation is going to hold on to it and research it. It's a crucial piece of evidence we can use to unravel the mystery behind Stands." Jotaro said

"That's great."

"Thank goodness! That means this incident has been resolved! It didn't end up being that big a deal, but yay!" Koichi cheered

"I'm still questioning Otoishi about the Stand users that were created here. Stay on your guard, just in case."

Everyone nodded their heads agreeing.

"Coffee in Japan is still the best," Joseph suddenly said setting his cup down. "Waitress can I get a refill!" As Joseph lifted his hand to call the waitress he ended up knocking the cup off the table.

"Whoa! Jeez." Josuke shot out of his chair and caught the cup before it hit the ground. "Be more careful. I look away for a second and…." He set the cup back on the table.

Hope smiled, fork in mouth, at the interaction.

"Josuke, don't you have yo go? The bus will be here soon." Koichi said

"R-Right," Josuke turned to Joseph. "Yeah, Come on, let's go. Stand up." Josuke helped his father up and the two headed for the bus stop.

"I wonder if those two will be okay." Koichi pondered. "I'm worried."

Jotaro just hummed taking a drink from his cup.

Okuyasu, who didn't know how to read a room, happily ate his cake. "Whoa, this cake is so good! Can I get another slice waitress!"

"Ah!" Hanabi stood up from her seat looking at her watch. "I'm gonna be late!" She gave Jotaro a kiss on the cheek then quickly took off down the street.

"Hmm wonder what's she late for?" Hope pondered

Jotaro looked at where Hanabi had been sitting. Resting on the plate she had left was a slice of strawberry cake, the strawberries having been picked out. He stared at the plate analyzing the leftover dessert, Hanabi loved strawberries.

* * *

Hope walked down the street heading towards Morioh's shopping district. Summer was quickly approaching which meant Hope was gonna need a swimsuit. As she continued on she spotted a familiar mop of lavender hair.

"Oy, Hanabi!" Hope called out.

Hanabi jumped in surprise and quickly turned around facing Hope.

"Ah, Hope-chan. Hello." Hanabi greeted with a smile.

As Hope approached the woman she finally noticed how short she was. The woman was at least three inches shorter than her and that's with the 5-inch heels she was wearing.

A small bark grabbed Hope's attention, and she was surprised to see a dog in Hanabi's arms.

"A Boston Terrier." Hope stated

Hanabi nodded her head. "That's right. This is Iggy Jr."

Hope reached down to pet the dog, but he gave her low growl baring his teeth. Now most girls would have gotten scared and pulled their hands back but Hope wasn't just any girl. She just gave the small dog one of her smirks before putting her forehead on the dogs, showing no fear whatsoever.

"Please try me," Hope said

With his animal instincts, Iggy Jr. was able to pick up the aura that Hope was giving off and it clearly read "Mess with me and you will suffer."

Iggy Jr. lost the battle for dominance and pulled his head back from Hope lowering his ears in a submissive state.

"Good boy." Hope smiled petting the dogs head.

"How did you do that?" Hanabi asked

"Ah, most animals work on a fear and respect type of thing. If you show no fear they see you as the alpha and give you respect." Hope explained

Hanabi nodded her head understanding. "What are you up to?"

"I'm just doing a little shopping. Summer is coming and I wanna get a swimsuit before the prices go up." Hope explained

"Smart idea. I was doing a little shopping myself." Hanabi said

"For what?" Hope asked

Hanabi suddenly got a little bashful her cheeks getting pink. "I-I'm picking up a surprise gift for Jotaro."

Seeing Hanabi's pink cheeks Hope takes this as the perfect opportunity for teasing. "Oh by that blush on your face, it must be something very adult-like."

Hanabi's whole face goes red. "N-No! It's nothing like that!"

Hope snickered behind her hand finding Hanabi's reaction rather entertaining.

"Just kidding, just kidding," Hope said

Hanabi finally calmed down her face going back to its normal color.

"Actually I was hoping to have someone else opinion on the gift. Would you mind joining me? I can also help you pick out a new swimsuit." Hanabi said

"Sure I don't see why not," Hope said

* * *

Hope felt her eye twitch the moment she and Hanabi had entered a fancy clothing store. Turns out walking into a high-class store with a model wasn't a good idea. Hanabi had been mobbed by dozens of people asking for autographs and pictures.

Finally, having enough Hope burst. "Shut up! You're all being annoying!" She shouted

The crowd finally calmed down and eventually dispersed. Hanabi kept staring at Hope, getting a flashback to when Jotaro had said the very same thing. She wonders if her husband had been born a girl this what he'd be like. Hope and Jotaro did have similar personalities but Jotaro was more stoic while Hope was more playful, but they definitely have the same attitude.

"Man a bunch leeches." Hope turned to Hanabi. "You know you could have mentioned earlier you were famous?"

Hanabi waved her hands in front of her. "I'm not really famous. I just did a little side modeling for my mother's clothing line and sometimes her photographer friends would ask me to model too."

"Huh? If being model isn't your profession then what is your job?" Hope asked

"Oh, I'm a doctor," Hanabi answered.

"Wait seriously?" Hope gasped giving the woman a skeptical look.

Hanabi nodded her head. "Yup, I have my doctorate in Botany. My main work is focused on using plant life to come up with cures to illnesses."

"Huh? I would have never taken you for the sciencey type." Hope said

"Aw, well if I'm really being honest if it wasn't for Jotaro I wouldn't have gotten my doctorate. He had to give me so much tutoring." Hanabi admitted

"I see. Well, now that that's been settled let's get me that swimsuit. I bet the daughter of a world-famous fashionista should be able to pick out something good." Hope said

Hanabi gave the girl a smile. "That I can do!"

As the two shopped around Hanabi noticed something about Hope.

"You know with your looks my mother would probably love having you featured in one of her magazines," Hanabi said

Hope paused turning to the older woman, than a smirk slowly formed as her eyes gleamed. "Is that so?"

* * *

Once the shopping trip was over Hanabi and Hope split up going their separate ways. Hope wished Hanabi luck on her "special gift" for Jotaro making the woman flush again.

As Hope ventured further down the shopping district she spotted a distinct blue pompadour, knowing it could only belong to one person.

"Hey, Josuke!" Hope called out.

Hope saw Josuke jump and slowly turn around, he looked pretty nervous and it looked like he was holding something.

"H-Hey Hope!" Josuke greeted trying to keep what he was holding out of view.

"What are you hiding?" Hope questioned walking over to him.

"N-nothing!" Josuke said

Hope tried to look over his shoulder but unfortunately, the teen was too tall.

"Uhuh…" Hope said raising an eyebrow, "What are you doing here anyway I thought you were supposed to be with your recently found old man?"

"Uh well, he's uhmmm-"

"Abuuu."

Josuke froze up and a question mark appeared over Hope's head.

"What was that?" Hope asked

"N-nothing it was-!"

"Abuu."

Hope quickly looked around Josuke to spot what he was finally holding but saw an empty blanket.

She then gave Josuke a questioning look.

"Why were you trying to hide an empty blanket?" Hope asked

"Uh well, you see…"

The blanket started moving on its own.

"It just moved." Hope stated

Small giggling came from the blanket and Hope finally figured out what it was.

"Do you have...an invisible baby?" Hope asked

A few months ago she would have found the words leaving her lips to be ridiculous but with her discovery of Stands, an invisible baby wasn't so far-fetched.

Josuke let out a sigh telling Hope everything that happened.

At the end of Josuke's story, Hope was laughing behind her hand.

"W-What's so funny?!" Josuke exclaimed

"Sorry, sorry, it's just...The tension between you and your old man was already so thick and adding in a baby is just too much." Hope giggled

"D-Do you think you could help us?" Josuke asked

"Hmmm? Nope." Hope answered

"What?!" Josuke shouted causing the baby to cry.

He quickly bounced the invisible infant calming it down, while Hope continued to giggle.

"Think of it as a bonding experience between you and the old man. I'm sure you two will be fine." Hope gave Josuke a smile pat on his shoulder. "Have fun!"

"W-Wait! Hope! Hope!"

Josuke shouted as the smirking girl walked away.

 **Stand Name - Achtung Baby**

 **Power - E Speed - E Range - None**

 **Durability - A Precision - E Potential - A**

Hanabi stood outside her and Jotaro's hotel room. She was rather nervous as she clutched the bag in her hand.

"Jotaro-!"

Hanabi froze in the doorway of the hotel room. Inside was, of course, Jotaro, along with Joseph, but what was in Joseph 's hands is what really stopped Hanabi.

Joseph was holding a baby, but none of its limbs were visible. The baby was invisible, the only way Hanabi could tell it was even a baby was the clothes and the foundation on the babies face.

"W-What's going on?" Hanabi asked clearly confused.

Jotaro spent the next half an hour explaining everything to Hanabi. She was glad that Joseph and the baby were okay. She smiled as she watched Joseph sit on the ground playing with the baby. Iggy Jr. walked over sniffing the baby before joining in on the playing too.

"It's so sweet. I wonder if Mr. Joestar was like this with Mrs. Holly?"

The cute interaction reminded Hanabi of what she was supposed to be doing. Grabbing a purple bag she held it tightly in her hands.

"Jotaro!" Hanabi shouted standing up quickly.

Jotaro who was looking at some files looked up at his wife, her cheeks turning red.

"Yes, Hanabi?" Jotaro asked giving his wife his attention.

"I-I-will you see-I uhm…." Hanabi kept stuttering over her words looking away from Jotaro. Knowing she wouldn't be able to get the words out she thrust the bag into Jotaro's hands. "Please open it!"

Jotaro was confused but complied, opening the bag. He pulled out a box and took the top off revealing it to be a watch. It was silver and marine-themed with each number being an aquatic creature. Jotaro looked at his wife still confused. Not that he didn't like the gift, but he didn't understand why she would be so nervous giving him a gift like this.

Noticing her husbands confusion Hanabi pointed back at the watch case. "Its waterproof too b-but uhm read the lid," Hanabi quietly spoke.

Jotaro did so reading, "To keep track of the precious moments."

"Ch-Check under the watch," Hanabi said

Jotaro lifted the watch out of the case, resting in the bottom of the box was a positive pregnancy test.

Jotaro looked back at Hanabi who was shyly looking down fiddling with her fingers.

"W-Were going to have another child, Jotaro."

Jotaro looked at Hanabi then back down at his gift. His lips lifted upwards a bit. "I suspected as much."

"W-what how did you know?!" Hanabi said

"You've been sick a lot and you've also been eating strange foods. Also,-" Jotaro walked over to Hanabi pulling her close to him. His hand moves to the stomach area of her flowing dress, as he moved the fabric Hanabi's slightly swollen stomach could be seen. "-I noticed this."

Hanabi gave a small bashful pout. "And here I thought I was hiding it well."

"It was suspicious when you started coming to bed in a robe," Jotaro added

"Ah, it seems my attempts to hide it, is what actually outed me. But Jotaro…..How do you feel about another child? I mean we weren't planning on having another child. And we already have Jolyne and with all the traveling and-"

Jotaro promptly cut off his wife's anxious rant when he gently grasped the back of her head pulling her closer. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, washing away any worries or fears she had.

"T-Thank you Jotaro," Hanabi smiled as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Oh what going on?" Joseph questioned noticing the emotional scene.

"Mr. Joestar you once told Jotaro and I that you wanted lots of grandkids! Well, number two is on the way!" Hanabi beamed.

It took a few seconds for the words to sink in.

"Oh my god!"

Hanabi giggled at Joseph usual catchphrase.

"Have you told anyone else?" Jotaro asked

Hanabi shook her head no. "Well, Jolyne knows, but other than her, no, I wanted you to be the first one. That's why I was so mad when you left so abruptly, me and Jolyne had planned a whole surprise dinner and everything."

"How does Jolyne feel about a sibling?" Jotaro asked

"I was a bit worried about that, but she seems pretty excited about being a big sister. Although…."

 ** _Flashback_**

Jolyne Kujo sat next to her mother her eyes shining an excited look on her face. Hanabi sat on a loveseat while her eldest daughter had her hands on her stomach resting an ear on her belly.

Joylne gasped and pulled her head back. "I felt it, Mama! I felt the baby!"

Hanabi smiled rubbing her stomach.

"When is the baby gonna get here Mama?" Jolyne asked

"It's still gonna be a few more months sweetie," Hanabi answered

Jolyne gave a cute pout, "That's too long. I wanna be a big sister now!"

Hanabi's smile got bigger happy that her daughter was so excited about the new baby. "Don't worry sweetie the baby will be here before you know it. Then you'll be a big sister. You promise to take care you little sibling right?"

Jolyne nodded her, "I promise! I will be the best big sis! No one will hurt the baby!"

Hanabi giggled, "That's my Jolyne. Now then how about we finish planning that surprise for Papa, for when he comes back from his trip?"

Jolyne's pout came back this time her cheeks puffing, and she crossed her arms. "No-good Papa."

"J-Jolyne!" Hanabi said sweatdropping.

 _ **Present**_

Hanabi gave an awkward chuckled having finished the story.

Jotaro sighed, that was to be expected of Jolyne. He loved his daughter, but she was a stubborn one that was for sure.

Wonder who she gets it from?

"Well, we can call our parents and let them know," Jotaro said

"Right!"

* * *

Later that night Jotaro and Hanabi called their parents informing them of the big news. Honey and Holly were related happy for the couple, but Hanabi's father…..

"You punk! Just because your the father of my grandkids don't think your apart of this family! I'm thankful that my precious little Jolyne isn't anything like her punk father! She must get everything from her mother!"

Hanabi sweat dropped smiling as she heard her father ranting. _"B-But Jolyne's just like her father."_

"I don't care how many kids you give Hanabi I'll never except you. Hanabi dear, I want you to know you can always leave that no-good bas-!"

"Quite!"

Hanabi winced when she heard a loud smack followed by a thud. It was clear her mother had kicked her father making him drop the phone.

"You idiotic man ruining such a beautiful moment concerning our beautiful daughter!" Honey shouted

"B-But Honey-!"

"Shut it!"

 _ ***SMACK***_

"Some things just never change," Hanabi said

"Yare yare daze." Jotaro signed


	13. The Manga Artist House of Horror

_**Guest - Yes they will since both of their parents have Stands.**_

 _ **UsagiAngelRabbit - She might. Haven't decided that yet.**_

 ** _GreenD109 - That's a really good Stand. Can I get your permission to use it?_**

 ** _fan fic fan 759 - If I do those parts it might take a while just because I need to get access to the Manga since there isn't an anime for them yet. I do have other JJBA fics in draft that will include that kind of Stand._**

 ** _NOTE* - If you make a question or comment something I don't answer just re-comment. Sometimes things just slip by me._**

 **The Manga Artist House of Horror - Manga Can be Hazardous to Your Health!**

"Yes yes, I want two dozens orders of that," Hanabi was on the phone talking rather enthusiastically to the person on the other end.

"Hanabi what are you doing dear?" Joseph asked

Hanabi pulled the phone away from her ear, "Oh! I'm pre-ordering some baby stuff so it'll be ready at home when Jotaro and I get back. Just the basic stuff like bottles, diapers, and wipes."

"I see I see," Joseph nodded his head understanding.

All this baby talk got Hanabi reminiscing about when she was pregnant with Jolyne.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Hanabi was in a kitchen with a smiling Holly standing next to her._

 _"Now next thing you wanna do is mix it," Holly explained_

 _"Like this?" Hanabi asked following Holly's directions._

 _"Yes that's right," Holly smiled_

 _Hanabi was being taught how to properly make formula._

 _"You're going to poison the baby," Jotaro said as he walked in._

 _"Shut up Jojo!" Hanabi threw an empty bottle at Jotaro's head, and he easily dodged it._

 _It was obvious that Hanabi was a terrible cook and that seemed to transfer into even simple tasks such as making a bottle for a baby. She wanted to learn through before she and Jotaro had their baby._

 _"If I don't get this right Jotaro how will I ever be able to feed our own child!" Hanabi exclaimed_

 _"Easy, I'll do it," Jotaro said_

 _Hanabi felt her cheeks flush. The baby wasn't even close to being here yet, and Jotaro was already being a dad._

 _Suddenly there was a puff of black smoke and the pot with baby formula bottles caught on fire._

 _"Ahhh fire! Fire!"_

 _Once the small blaze had been put out Hanabi gave a sad sigh._

 _"Well….there's always breastfeeding."_

 ** _Present_**

Hanabi smiled coming out of the memory. If having their second baby was anything like having their first then Hanabi knew this was going to be a magical experience. But this time she was going in with more knowledge about raising a child. As they say, every parent is an expert by the time of the second child.

Hanabi then gave a small gasp remembering something, "I almost forgot." She hung up the phone before dialing a new number, "I gotta call home and check up on Jolyne."

* * *

Hope was whistling walking home. She normally would have walked with Josuke, but he had gone to the hotel to discuss finding the invisible baby's mother. As she walked down the street gray hair caught her attention.

"Oh, its Koichi and…." Hope's eyes narrowed as she zoned in on the person Koichi was walking with. "It's that pale pervert kid, what was his name again….Hazamada I think. Wonder what Koichi's doing with that guy?"

Deciding she didn't have anything else to do right now she took it upon herself to follow the two. After a little walk, she spotted the two stopping before a large European style house. The house had a perfectly manicured lawn and a sign in the front with the family name "Kishibe" posted out on the lawn.

"Kishibe….that name sounds familiar," Hope said

She watched as Koichi and Hazamada stood outside the house conversing. After sometime Hope grew bored.

"Are they gonna go in or what?"

When she was about to leave Koichi finally approached the door about to ring the doorbell. But before his finger could press the button the door opened and a hand shoots out grabbing Koichi's wrist.

Startled Koichi screams as the person holds onto him. Hazamada runs up to the door and was pointing at the person gripping Koichi, talking very vehemently. Hope was too far to actually hear what was being said.

The person finally let go of Koichi opening the door fully stepping out.

"Well, that's an interesting fashion statement." Hope observed the person. He was wearing white pants, a long green vest over a long sleeved purple sweater, a green headband, and to finish off the outfit a pair of green shoes.

 _"Hmmm….this must be that Kishibe person. But where have I heard that name?"_

As Hope pondered on who the guy was Koichi and Hazamada walk inside the house.

"Well then….." Hope shrugs her shoulders and starts to walk home. "Both boys have a Stand, so they should be fine. If Koichi doesn't show up to school tomorrow then I'll worry."

* * *

The next day Koichi was in class but something seemed strange about him. Hope watched her short friend closely and noted the various things off about him. He seemed sluggish and tired throughout the entire day. She also noticed that he seemed to be struggling with picking up simple things, for example, the way he carried his school bag made it seem like he was carrying around a bowling ball. She also observed the change in Koichi's walk he seemed to be dragging his feet as if his shoes were weighted.

During lunch, Hope informed Josuke and Okuyasu of what happened yesterday. Okuyasu didn't seem to get it but Josuke caught onto the suspiciousness of it.

Once school was out Koichi seemed to be in a daze as he left, heading in the opposite direction of his house. With that Josuke, Hope, and Okuyasu followed him.

Koichi arrived at his destination which happened to be the house he had gone into the other day.

"Is that the house Hope?" Josuke asked

Hope nodded her head. "Yup that's the one."

"What the heck is he doing?" Josuke pondered

"Whose house is that? I have my doubts but it's not a chick's is it?" Okuyasu asked

"No, it isn't. Someone by the name of Kishibe. I saw a young man let Koichi and Hazamada into the house yesterday. He couldn't have been just a few years older than us." Hope explained

The three stood around watching the house.

Hope started walking towards the house. "Well then boys, lets not just stand around."

"Ah-Hope wait!" Josuke called out following after her with Okuyasu.

The three walked up to the front door and Josuke rung the bell. When there was no answer, he rings it a second time, but there was still no answer. Okuyasu walked around the front porch trying to peek in through the windows.

On the top floor, a pair of eyes stared down at the three.

"Oh my, those faces belong to Crazy Diamond's Josuke Higashikata, The Hand's Okuyasu Nijimura, and Must Go-On's Hope Sato. How curious, why would those three be at my house?"

 **Stand Name - Heaven's Door**

 **Power - D Speed - B Range - B**

 **Durability - B Precision - C Potential - A**

"Since there's no one answering the door." Hope lifted up her leg. "I'll just kick it down."

"H-Hold on Hope," Josuke said grabbing the girls arm.

"What?" Hope looked at Josuke over her shoulder. "Koichi's in there and no one's answering. For all, we know he could be getting tortured as we speak."

"Please don't say such things with a such a casual look on your face," Josuke said

 ** _*Click*_**

The front door opened and out came Koichi.

"Huh? Okuyasu, Josuke, and Hope? How do you know I was here?" Koichi asked

"The real question here is what are you doing here?" Hope countered

"I'm observing Rohan-sensei work on manga," Koichi replied

"Huh? You were watching a manga artist do his work? So this is where the famous manga artist lives? Rohan Kishibe?" Okuyasu said

"A-ha!" Hope snapped a finger finally figuring something out. "That's why the name Kishibe is so familiar. Rohan Kishibe, is the name of the artist of a popular manga. Finally, figured it out. That has so been bothering."

"Have you ever heard of him Josuke?" Okuyasu asked

"Nah. Even that bastard Hazamada made fun of me for not knowing what Perman was." Josuke said

"How do you know who he is Hope?" Okuyasu asked

"Ah, my grandma reads his manga," Hope answered

"Eh?!"

All the boys were surprised at Hope's answer.

"Yeah, she really enjoys manga. She always sends me out to buy it for her and when I'm bored I sometimes read it too." Hope said

Josuke looked at Koichi. "Well, we were following you because we were worried since you were just wandering around, but if nothings wrong, then good, I'm relieved."

"Thanks. Do you want to come inside and watch with me?" Koichi asked

Josuke waved his hand. "Nah, I'll pass. I'd get nervous around somebody famous."

"Same here. I'm just satisfied knowing that you didn't come here to meet some chick." Okuyasu said

"Okuyasu has anyone ever told you that you have a one-track mind?" Hope gave Koichi a smile. "I might stop by later with one of grandma's manga's for an autograph. Maybe that way she'll ease up on me."

Okuyasu, Josuke, and Hope started walking down the street.

"See ya, Koichi."

"Okay," Koichi called waving back.

"Oh, something is definitely wrong." Hope stated

Hope along with Okuyasu and Josuke stopped walking once Koichi went back into the house.

"So who wants to go in first?"

* * *

"How do you think he's doing?"

Not allowing any time to devise a plan, Okuyasu had decided he was going to scale the side of the house entering through the window.

"Let's just use the front door," Hope said

Josuke and Hope entered the house making sure to stay alert. They heard screaming from upstairs and quickly made their way up. The two peeked into the room where the screaming was coming from and saw Koichi on the ground his skin peeled and instead of the inner workings of a normal human body there was text like a book.

"The hell?" Hope whispered

"Hey, I told you not move!" Okuyasu shouted pointing at Rohan.

"Okuyasu, I wasn't interested in you, but now that your in this house, I have no choice. I'll have to turn you into material, too." Rohan said

"You bastard!" Okuyasu shouted summoning The Hand. His Stand attacked going to punch Rohan but the artist held up a page of his manuscript and once The Hand touched it the Stands body fell apart like ribbons revealing pages of literature.

"Okuyasu!" Koichi cried

The transformation transferred to Okuyasu and the boy unwound just like his Stand.

"What the hell is this?!" Okuyasu shouted falling to ground, his body no longer able to support itself.

Rohan swiveled his chair so he was facing the door. "Josuke Higashikata. Hope Sato. You two are there, aren't you?"

Hope felt Josuke tense next to her, and she wondered how Rohan knew they were there by the door.

"This bastard…."

* * *

"What the hell is up with this manga artist?" Okuyasu shouted

"Oh, shut up," Rohan said stepping on a piece of Okuyasu. "Now, then, Koichi I have a question for you. Why do you think Josuke Higashikata and Hope Sato are hiding behind that door there? Well, what do you think? Why won't they come out, Koichi?"

"They're hiding, so they won't see your manga," Koichi said

"Yes, that is correct. You're pretty smart. Okuyasu there didn't know about my Heaven's Door, so I was able to trick him. But unfortunately, because of that, Josuke Higashikata and Hope Sato, now know who I really am. On that point, I feel I'm seriously, no, without a doubt, put at a very big disadvantage. There's also another reason that those two are hiding behind the door." Rohan pointed down at Koichi. "What do you think that is? In order to prevent that from happening. I have to somehow drag them out from behind that door."

"They're in the middle of trying to figure out how they're going to kill you!" Okuyasu shouted

"Haha, that's also true. But is not the exact answer I'm looking for. The correct answer is….Josuke Higashikata and Hope Sato are contemplating whether they should flee the mansion or not."

 _"Huh? He's way off there."_ Hope thought. _"Oh, I get it he's trying to goad us into coming out by testing our faithfulness to our friends."_

Koichi was quick to come to his friend's defense. "Josuke and Hope would never do that!"

"Right Koichi. It's written in your files that Josuke Higashikata's personality would never allow him to abandon you two. It's also written that with Hope Sato's personality she never lets anyone who crosses her or harms her friends go without proper punishment. But you see, manga artist have a habit of thinking about every conceivable possibility because of their job. Like what are all of the possible actions that the protagonist can take in this situation? In this case, having Josuke and Hope run away now that they know who I really am is truly troublesome to me."

"Run," Okuyasu's face scrunched as he thought. "Actually that might be a good idea. He'd be able to get Jotaro, and if Yukako finds out what's happening to Koichi, she'll be super pissed off."

"Ah, we could win with her hair. Though I don't want to see her!" Koichi cried

"Do that, Josuke, Hope! Hurry up and let them know!" Okuyasu shouted

A frown actually came upon Hope's lips. _"Do they seriously think we can't handle this? Oh, I'm so getting them back for doubting my skills."_

"You fools!" Rohan grabbed one of Okuyasu's hands. "Okuyasu! I already wrote that into your body! I'll allow you to explain what I wrote in there to those two, Koichi."

Koichi started reading Okuyasu's literature ribbon arm. "Ahhhh! No!"

"What's written there, Koichi?" Okuyasu asked

Koichi's hand started shaking. "B-But that….no, we can't run away anymore! You can't run away from this!"

"I'm asking you what's written there, Koichi!?" Okuyasu shouted

Koichi started crying. "If Josuke Higashikata or Hope Sato makes trouble for Rohan Kishibe I will commit suicide by self-immolation."

"S-Suicide?!" Okuyasu cried

"You'll commit suicide if Josuke or Hope even try to help us!" Koichi cried

 _"This bastard is more sadistic than I am."_ Hope thought

Okuyasu smiled nervously. "H-Hey, hey! I'll commit suicide by self-immolation? Don't be stupid! Like I'd die in such a horrific way!" What Okuyasu doesn't notice is that his right hand had grabbed a lighter. It flicked a flame finally catching Okuyasu's attention. "Huh?"

"But you will! He's invincible! We can't defy him, no matter what!" Koichi shouted

Okuyasu's hand moved the lighter underneath his other hand. "Stop! My right hand!" Okuyasu screamed as his hand caught on fire.

"Shit!" Hope cursed. "Josuke." She whispered grabbing the boys' attention. "As long as I don't die your Stand can heal any wound right?"

Josuke nodded his head.

"Okay then. I'll go in first and you follow in right behind me. We'll bomb rush Rohan together keeping our eyes closed. He'll probably use any method to get us to open our eyes. That's why I'll stay in the front. I don't know how my Stand will react to Heaven's Door but if he uses any non-Stand attacks Crazy Diamond can heal me later. So we keep running till we reach Rohan, got it?" Hope said

Josuke gave Hope an apprehensive look not liking the idea of Hope putting herself in such danger. She noticed Josuke's apprehension and just gave the boy a thumbs up.

Having no other option at his point Josuke nodded his head agreeing to Hope's plan.

Hope then gave a smirk grabbing Josuke's hand. "Just keep your eyes closed and don't stop running till you can feel the soft crunch of Rohan's nose breaking under your fist," Hope smirked

* * *

Hope stepped into the doorway Josuke right behind her.

Rohan smirked seeing the two finally appear. "So you two have come out."

"It's not that they came out, but they were basically dragged out," Koichi said

Both teens hand their eyes closed. Josuke seems a little nervous but Hope still had that air of confidence that she normally always held.

Rohan noticed both their eyes closed and sighed. "Ah, that's rather childish and simple, but it might be quite effective."

"You're calling us childish when you're in here throwing a temper tantrum having people set themselves on fire." Hope countered back smirk still present on her lips.

Rohan's eye twitched in anger at the comment. In the background, Okuyasu continued to scream as he set more parts of his body on fire.

Hope ran forward pulling Josuke with her.

Rohan picked up some sharp pen tools. "I just need you two to open your eyes somehow." He threw the sharp objects at the two.

Since Hope couldn't see she couldn't dodge either. The tools lodged in her face and a few flew over her head hitting Josuke too, but despite the pain they kept their eyes closed.

"Oh they were able to withstand that. This isn't good...if they come charging at me, I'll be finished." Rohan said

"Go Josuke! Go Hope!" Koichi shouted

"Hurry up you two!" Okuyasu yelled

Rohan quickly picked up a piece of Koichi's pages he had taken out of his body. "There! This is it! I'm going to laugh at your hairstyle, Josuke! That's from like twenty or thirty years ago! You actually think that's cool? How's that?"

Koichi and Okuyasu seized up as both Hope and Josuke stopped running.

"Looks like he gets angry if I say that," Rohan said

Josuke stepped in front of Hope and her smirk got wider. She slowly let go of Josuke's hand knowing exactly how this was going to play out. She felt the waves of anger rolling off of him.

Rohan continued to make fun of Josuke's hair unaware of the danger he was putting himself in. "It's sort of hard to believe, but the file doesn't lie."

"What did you just say?" Josuke growled out opening his eyes.

"J-Josuke calm down!" Okuyasu shouted

"Just try and say that one more time!" Josuke yelled

"You opened them," Rohan smirked standing up from his chair. "Didn't you hear me? It appears that you think that hairstyle is cool, but it doesn't look good on you at all. It's lame!"

Rohan was so busy insulting Josuke's hair he didn't notice Hope had stepped back sitting down now lounging on one of his desks. She pulled the sharp objects out of her face still smirking as she waited for the show to begin.

 _"Oh, this is gonna be so good. I wish I had a camcorder."_

"Though a dirty little bird might like to make your head its nest. That's just a maybe though." Rohan flicked Josuke's hair sealing his fate.

Crazy Diamond came out punching furiously. Rohan didn't flinch as he held up his manuscript. It was clear the manga artist thought he had won, until Crazy Diamond punched him right in the face.

"Haha!" Hope laughed

"What?!"

Crazy Diamond ripped through the manuscript and kept punching as he continued to pulverzie Rohan.

Rohan flew back into a bookcase. "Wh-What was that?! I-I know that I opened his eyes and showed him the manuscript!" The large piece of furniture fell over with Rohan underneath.

Okuyasu and Koichi stared not believing what was happening. Their bodies were finally back to normal since Rohan had been crushed.

From where she was sitting Hope could see the battered Rohan peak from under the fallen bookcase.

Even though he had clearly been defeated Josuke kept running around the room pissed searching for the artist.

He kept smashing things searching for Rohan. "Where the hell did you fly off too!? Come back out here damn it!"

"He didn't see it," Okuyasu said

"He didn't see?" Koichi said. "Do you mean that he's so worked up, he doesn't even know what he's doing?"

Okuyasu and Koichi had to duck as Josuke threw a chair across the room.

"Where are you hiding you dumbass?! Get out here!"

"Yeah, he's the kind of guy that loses sight of everything, even that manuscript when someone disses his hair," Okuyasu said

"It's amazing!" Hope said

"Ehh! Hope what's with that look!" Koichi shouted

Okuyasu and Koichi were still stunned by Josuke, but he they were even more stunned as they looked at Hope. Her cheeks were flushed, and she was smiling as she watched Josuke rampage.

"I really love a man who can stay cool and calm under pressure, but what I love even more is a man who is also passionate that he releases his inner beast. Ahhh~" Hope sighed out.

Josuke lifted up one of Rohan's desk and threw it out the window.

"I had no idea he'd actually got his mad. This is way worse than I imagined." Koichi said

"I won't forgive anyone who disses my hair! I won't keep quiet no matter who it is!" Josuke said

Hope knew Josuke would get mad but this was something else. She remembered the story Josuke's mother had told her when she had stopped by at Josuke's for a visit. His hairstyle is because of a man who helped save his life when he was extremely sick. His mother was trying to drive him to the hospital but the car got stuck in the snow. A stranger came to help them get the car out of the snow and Josuke's mother was able to get Josuke to the hospital. To honor the guy that saved him Josuke modeled his hair after his hero.

Koichi explained the story Okuyasu, admitting that he thought Josuke was making it up, so he hadn't listened to the story very carefully. But now it made sense to both boys why Josuke got so upset when someone made fun of his hair. Insulting Josuke's hair was the same equivalent as insulting the guy who saved his life.

"Ohhhh!" Rohan crawled out from under the bookcase a pen in his hand.

"Ah! Rohan's holding a pen!" Koichi shouted

"Bastard you going to try again!" Okuyasu shouted about to kick Rohan.

"N-No….I wanted to sketch this and write a memo before I lost consciousness. What a wonderful story! And I just experienced something amazing." Rohan started sketching on a piece of paper. "I'm so happy. I don't get to experience something like this often. If I can make it work in my own project, I'm so lucky. I'm so glad I moved to Morioh."

"It's no use. Until he dies, he'll keep trying to use anything as material for his manga, no matter how horrible the experience." Okuyasu said

"At this point you have to commend him. Putting good and bad aside I have to admire that attitude. He really is a super manga artist." Koichi said

"There you are manga artist! I'm not done punching you!" Josuke shouted

"You sort of have to commend him, too," Okuyasu said

"Y-Yeah," Koichi said

"Hahahaha~" Hope giggled

 **Rohan Kishibe's Pink Dark Boy will be on hiatus for about a month.**

* * *

Rohan was rather bored. Sitting in a hospital room without being able to do anything but just watch tv got tiresome rather quickly.

There was a soft knock on the door to Rohan's room and the door cracked open.

"Hey, Rohan~"

The manga artist flinched in his bed recognizing that voice. He turned to the door and his eyes widened seeing his visitor was Hope Sato.

"Visiting hours are over in 30 minutes." The nurse informed Hope.

"Thank you very much. I'll make sure to take care of things before then." Hope said

The nurse walked away and Hope continued to smile as she stepped into the room. She closed the door behind her and Rohan flinched again as he heard the lock click.

"Rohan Kishibe….I think you know why I'm here." Hope turned around giving Rohan a closed eye smile. "You said so yourself that I've got the kind of personality that won't allow a person who crosses me to get away without proper punishment." Hope stepped closer to Rohan's bed. "So I thought I'd pay you a visit."

Hope kept smiling but it was anything but sweet. It was like watching a confident carnivore approach its prey. Hope reached out to Rohan, he was defenseless right now since he couldn't write meaning he couldn't write commands using Heavens Doors. He closed his eyes as Hope's hand got close to his face.

"~Just kidding." Hope flicked Rohan's forehead making him open his eyes. Hope's sadistic smile had now morphed into a more genuine one as she laughed. "Man you should have seen your face."

Realizing that the girl wasn't here to cause him bodily harm Rohan spoke up. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I still need to get you back for what you pulled. After all my middle name isn't Karma for nothing. But Josuke, did beat you up pretty badly, and if it wasn't for you I would have never seen that side of Josuke. It was quite enjoyable. So I've come to a decision to not cause you any more harm, but I am going to ask something from you." Hope explained

"Ask? For what?" Rohan questioned

"When you get out the hospital you've gotta autograph some manga for me."


	14. Let's Go Hunting! - Part 1

_**thegodofbacon - I don't remember writing that fear. I do remember her being freaked out about bugs. Can you remind me of what chapter I put that in?**_

 _ **UsagiAngelRabbit - That's just a pet peeve she doesn't like demmening words taht insult her as a woman.**_

 _ **Guest - That's a good idea!**_

 _ **fan fic fan 759 - That's a secret. Keep reading and you'll find out.**_

 _ **Moonlight puppet - Are you going to make a fic of your own with a character with that Stand? And when you say control the mind to you mean mind control as in they can make someone do anything?**_

* * *

 **Let's Go Hunting - It Melts Flesh! Why Does It Melt Flesh?!**

"Hey, thanks for doing this for me." Hope thanked

"No, problem. I think it's a really sweet idea." Hanabi smiled

Hanabi was in Hope's home helping the girl with an important task. Strewn about the room were several articles of clothing, shoes, and accessories. All of it from the brand belonging to Hanabi's mother, Honey. Also in the room were two large boxes. Off to the side resting in Hanabi's purse was Iggy Jr. sleeping.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm really just doing this because if those two drama queens find out I met the daughter of one of their fashion idols and not inform them then they'd lose their heads." Hope spoke

"But still to go through all this trouble. Really shows you care," Hanabi replied

"Whatever," Hope shrugged her shoulders. "Let's just get this stuff packed and mailed off."

Hanabi gave the younger girl a smile. She did remind her a lot of Jotaro. She acted cool and nonchalant on the outside but on the inside, she was a caring individual.

 _ ***BEEP BEEP***_

"What's that?" Hope asked

"My pager," Hanabi reached into her purse under the sleeping Iggy Jr. pulling out her pager. "Oh, it's Jotaro. He wants to meet for something important, and he wants me to bring Iggy Jr. as well."

"What's the important thing?" Hope asked

"It says he's going hunting."

* * *

The two women arrived at Josuke's house to see both Josuke and Jotaro standing in front of the house. The girls were still out of the guy's view, but they could clearly hear what they were talking about.

"Josuke, I'm about to go hunting." Jotaro proclaimed

"Huh?" Josuke questioned

"Come with me," Jotaro asked or more like told Josuke.

"Well, he really doesn't leave any room for someone to say no huh?" Hope said

Hanabi gave a little sweatdrop. "Yup, that's my Jotaro."

"W-Wait a sec, Jotaro. Did you just say hunting?" Josuke asked. "Does that mean….." Josuke got a wide grin on his face and rubbed the back of his head in a bashful manner. "We're gonna be hunting down some chicks with nice bodies?"

Hanabi noticed Hope's body twitch in anger. The ombre-haired girl had a forced closed-eye smile on her face.

"He does know Jotaro is married. Idiotic boy," Hope practically growled with a strained smile still on her face.

"I'm a guy who's more into pure love, so I've never done that. I wonder if I can do it," Josuke said

A shadow was cast over Jotaro's eyes due to his hat, which in turn covered his irritated look.

"Akira Otoishi confessed yesterday," Jotaro stated

"Otoshi did?!" Josuke exclaimed

"Before his identity was revealed he was using the bow and arrow. He happened to shoot a rat with the arrow." Jotaro said

"A rat?!" Josuke blurted

"The rat didn't die after it was shot. It withered in pain and freed itself from the arrow, then ran away. So even though it's a rat, this means that it has definitely obtained Stand abilities. I'm not sure what kind of Stand it is, but we have to hunt it down before something happens."

"Wait a second…." Hope looked at the dog then thought about what Jotaro said about the rat having Stand abilities. "This dog has a Stand doesn't it?"

"That's right?" Hanabi nodded her head. "How'd you know?"

"Well at first I thought you brought him because he was a Boston Terrier, they're excellent for rat hunting. But then when Jotaro said the rat could have a Stand it made more sense for the dog to have one too if you were bringing it on a Stand hunt." Hope explained

"Wow, you're analyzing skills are quite good," Hanabi complimented

Hope smirked. "It's just one of the great skills of Hope Sato. Now let's go join the boys." Hope started to walk over to the boys her gaze stuck on Josuke's form.

 _"I feel a bit bad for the boy,"_ Hanabi thought

* * *

Someone tsking behind him caused him to jump and turn around. Josuke was shocked to see Hanabi and Hope standing there.

Hope had her hands on her hips shaking her head. "Josuke, Josuke, Josuke, hunting for girls?" She gave him a disappointed look of disapproval. "And here I thought you were better than the other hormonal guys your age." Hope walked past Josuke as his face turned pink with embarrassment. "Guess I was wrong." She walked over to Jotaro smirking the whole way. Josuke tired to say something to Hope but his words kept getting caught in his throat.

Hope had to hold back her snickering. Oh, how she loved messing with Josuke. He was so easy to fluster.

Hanabi just gave Josuke a sympathetic smile before walking over to Jotaro. She greeted her husband with a kiss on the cheek, before hooking her arm with his. Hope noted that the couple had both made a slight wardrobe change.

Jotaro's shirt was now a dark pink almost maroon color. His belt was now purple, and he had bronze colored accessories attached to the top of his long coat. Hanabi was in a summer dress that was the same style as the one she had previously been wearing but the bottom skirt of the dress was decorated in pink flowers that matched the color of Jotaro's shirt. She wore opened toed heels that had a bronze lining on it. Her locket was still around her neck but the ribbon had been switched out for the same color purple as Jotaro's belt. Her hair was also different, it was braided into a pho-mohawk topknot style, leaving the rest of her hair open.

"You brought him?" Jotaro asked

Hanabi nodded her head yes, "He's a little cranky from his nap, but then again when isn't he cranky." She held up her purse showing Iggy Jr., who just glared at Jotaro.

"Let's go."

* * *

Jotaro led the three out to an open field. Hope stood off to the side while Hanabi sat on a large rock holding Iggy Jr. Jotaro stood before Josuke and brought out Star Platinum. He placed a few small metal cylinders in his Stand's hand then faced a fence that held several cans lined up.

Star Platinum flicked each metal ball at the cans hitting them with incredible speed and accuracy.

Hope whistled giving a small clap. "Impressive."

"Wow, kewl!" Josuke shouted

Hope snorted at Josuke's excited exclamation.

"Getting a small quick rat into your Stand's range will be difficult, but by using a bearing, your range will increase to about 20 meters. This should be obvious but it won't work against a Stand. You'll only be able to use it to defeat the user. Try it." Jotaro handed some bearings to Josuke.

"What? I have to do it, too?" Josuke questioned. "I don't know, my mind tends to wander when ball shaped things are involved."

This time both girls snorted covering their mouths. Josuke really did take after Joseph. Jotaro either didn't hear or just simply ignored Josuke, and walked over to the fence setting up more cans.

"Come on Josuke! Hit those cans!" Hope cheered

Josuke's cheeks turned pink as he summoned Crazy Diamond. His Stand took the ball bearings, he hit the first can but the second one missed, hitting the post of the fence.

"Ooooh! The second one was so close!" Josuke frowned

"Not bad. I'd give it 85 points. But before our pursuit, I'll give you a warning. When dealing with living creatures, you need to put composure ahead of speed." Jotaro got close to Josuke a serious look on his face. "If that rat enters your range and you miss, it won't ever step into your range again. So don't fire until your positive you'll hit it. I'm not trying to put pressure on you, but remember that."

"I'm feeling plenty pressured now," Josuke said

As Josuke and Jotaro continued to practice the girls chatted.

"Jotaro's pretty smart. Using projectiles to increase the Stand's range to take out the rat. Too bad it's a technique not suited for our Stand's," Hope said to Hanabi.

"Yeah, but we can do a lot of other things. I heard your Stand is pretty useful and durable. No matter what the rat's Stand is you should be safe," Hanabi pointed out.

"True true," Hope said

"Also we've got Iggy Jr." Hanabi smiled scratching the dog behind one of its ears. "His Stand's range is very good. My Stand has a pretty good range as well, I've been working on it over the years so its range has increased."

* * *

After a while, the group set out rat hunting, walking along an irrigation canal.

"Apparently, Akira Otoishi shot the rat near this irrigation canal. Given the area, it was probably a brown rat." Jotaro said

"Brown rats are pretty resilient they can swim and eat practically anything," Hanabi said

"The big ones reach about 20 to 30 centimeters long."

"And some can weigh one kilogram."

"They can jump about 2 meters."

"I wonder if they know they're finishing each other's sentences?" Hope whispered to Josuke.

Jotaro stopped walking and knelt to the ground. "Found it." In the dirt, we're rat tracks.

"Aren't those a birds track?" Josuke asked

"Nah," Hope pointed to a line that was dragging through the middle of the tracks. "See that line, its caused by the rat's tail dragging on the ground. "

"There's also four digits on the front paw and five on the back ones. It's gotta be a rat that's around 20 centimeters long. I'm not sure how many, but they are definitely here." Jotaro said

"Jotaro look." Hanabi held up a leaf from a bush. "This bush has got ticks on it."

"That means rats come through here often." Jotaro scanned the canal wall spotting a drainage pipe. "Without a doubt, there's a nest deep in that drainage channel. For now, we set a trap here and videotape it."

Josuke pulled a rat trap out of a box while Jotaro set up a video camera.

"That's one of those cameras that let you watch while your taping right?" Josuke said. He pulled out a rat trap and paused seeing the bait. "You're not using cheese for the trap?" Josuke sniffed the bait.

"Be careful Josuke, put your face too close and your nose might get caught," Hope jokes

"It's a crumb of tempura. Cheese is too extravagant for rats." Jotaro said

"Ah, that makes sense. I mean it's not like people drop cheese on a daily basis. Seeing something like that in such a foreign area will probably make the rat suspicious, so they wouldn't really go after it unless they were desperately hungry." Hope said

Iggy Jr., who was still in Hanabi's arms started growling in the direction of some tall grass.

"Something wrong Iggy Jr.?" Hanabi questioned

Hope looked over at the tall grass and saw dozens of flies buzzing over a bush. Josuke seemed to notice too and the two walked over to the tall grass.

"There sure are a lot of flies-" Josuke pulled back the grass, both he and Hope gagged covering their noses.

"Jotaro!"

Hanabi was about to run over but Jotaro put a hand in front of her holding her back. He walked over to the teens who had disgusted looks on their faces.

Hanabi saw Jotaro's calm face morph into an unpleasant sneer.

"What is it Jotaro?" Hanabi asked

She walked behind Jotaro and held back a shriek.

In a large jelly-like square were rats mashed together. Various limbs of the rat's body were sticking out of the rotting cube.

"Rat corpses?" Jotaro said

"It's exactly what it looks like! It's like the jelly from stewed fish!" Josuke shouted

"That's fucking disgusting!" Hope exclaimed stepping back.

Jotaro picked up a stick and poke the cube drawing a stream of blood from it.

"Why the heck are you poking at it?!" Josuke exclaimed

"It's flesh," Jotaro stated

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick!" Hope said

"Well, I am gonna be sick!" Hanabi shoved Iggy Jr. into Hope's arms and the woman ran over to some grass vomiting.

"The flesh of these rats was melted once, then harden again. And they died from having the flesh under their skin melted." Jotaro explained

"Hey, stop going into such detail about something so nasty! I think your wife just puked up her breakfast and lunch!" Hope shouted

"What do you even do to leave behind a corpse like this?" Josuke pondered out loud.

"I'm not sure, but we can probably assume it's the work of the rat that we're after," Jotaro said

"Great, a rat that has a Stand that can melt flesh. How fun," Hope uttered sarcastically.

"It killed the others and made their territory its own. Which means it's definitely making a nest at the end of this drainage channel. But the question is if something capable of doing this will just stay quiet." Jotaro said

Jotaro walked over to Hanabi who was still hunched over.

"Jotaro get rid of that disgusting stick!" Hanabi shouted noticing that Jotaro was still holding that stick he had poked the rat cube with.

Jotaro tossed the stick away and pulled a napkin out of his jacket handing it over to Hanabi.

 **Stand Name - Queens Thorn**

 **Power - B Speed - B Range - B**

 **Durability - C Precision - B Potential - D**

The group now stood on top of the canal wall, Jotaro using binoculars and Star Platinum to search the grassy area.

"Looks like the drainage channel leads to that farm. We might already be too late." Jotaro said

"R-Really?" Josuke said

Jotaro took in the farmhouse. "They have a chicken coop, but there aren't any chickens. There are no signs of life at the house, either. It doesn't look like they just went out and the front door isn't locked. The rat is there and just as I feared, it's likely that the people living there have already been killed."

"Shit…." Hope cursed

"Let's go check out that house," Jotaro said

The group walked to the farmhouse and as Jotaro had said the front door was unlocked, in fact, it was open.

Before they entered Jotaro stopped turning to the females of the group.

"We'll split up. You two will search the outside of the farm while Josuke and I search inside. Hope," Jotaro spoke facing the girl.

"You don't even have to say a thing." Hope gave Jotaro a smile and a salute. "I'm supposed to be bait and take any blows from the rat's Stand. Even if I'm hit my Stand will repair any damage."

Jotaro nodded his head glad Hope understood what he expected of her.

"We can use Iggy Jr. to search the perimeter of the farm. With his sense of smell, he should be able to locate the rat." Hanabi said

Before the group split up Hope paused. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask, but is it okay with you being here? With you being pregnant and all?" Hope asked Hanabi.

"Eh?!" Josuke gasped facing the two "Your pregnant?!"

Hanabi blushed rubbing her head. "Yeah. I guess we forgot to tell you guys."

Josuke whipped his head around facing Jotaro. "Your gonna be a father?!"

"Well, technically speaking he's already a father. We already have a little girl. I guess that makes you a great-uncle huh," Hanabi said

"What!?" Josuke shouted

Jotaro looked away pulling down his cap. "Yare yare daze."

* * *

"Just stick behind me," Hope said

Hanabi and Hope were walking around the perimeter of the farm searching for the rat. Iggy Jr. still hadn't left Hanabi's arms but the dog seemed more alert.

"So how did you and Jotaro meet anyway?" Hope asked making small talk.

"Oh, Jotaro and I are childhood friends," Hanabi answered

"How cliche." Hope bluntly stated

Hanabi looked down a small frown, "Oh I uhmm-"

Hope cut Hanabi off giving the older woman a playful smile over her shoulder. "Never said there was anything wrong a good cliche."

Hanabi's frown morphed into a small smile. The two continued on walking making their way over to the chicken coop. Hope looked inside seeing nothing, that included no chickens.

"See anything?" Hanabi asked

"Nothing but a few stray chicken feathers. That rat was definitely here, or a stray fox. And something tells me Morioh doesn't just have foxes wandering around." Hope let out a sigh shaking her head. "Jeez my life has become so weird, I can't believe a rat having the power to turn flesh into jelly cubes is more believable than a wandering fox getting into a chicken coop."

Hanabi gave Hope an understanding smile putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know how you feel. But that's what happens when you get involved with Joestars. They just seem to attract the strangest of things."

Hope returned Hanabi's smile with one of her own. "Then what does that make us?"

The two women gave out a few chuckles laughing at the joke. As the two laughed Iggy Jr.'s ears perked up. The dog wiggles his way out of Hanabi's arms jumping to the ground.

Hope and Hanabi stopped laughing as the dog took a defensive stance growling.

"Iggy Jr.?" Hanabi said

Hope focused on where Iggy Jr. was growling. She narrowed her eyes stepping closer to the corner of the chicken coop. A scratching noise was heard and Iggy Jr. started barking. A hiss was heard and a rat popped out from around the corner.

The rat's Stand was summoned looking like a little tank and it fired off a projectile.

"Shit!" Hope grabbed Hanabi pulling the woman back. She took the hit, and she hissed as something burrowed into the flesh of her forearm. She grabbed her arm as she felt a burning sensation run through it.

Hanabi held back a shriek as the skin on Hope's arm started to bubble and melt.

The rat gave out another hiss and its Stand fired another shot. Suddenly Iggy Jr. gave out a booming bark, and he was surrounded by a blue aura. A nearby water spout exploded and the water shot out slapping away the Stand's attack. The water surrounds Iggy Jr. and started to take the form of a large creature.

"Good boy Iggy Jr.!" Hanabi praised

The Stand reassembled a large wolf, the top of its fur a seafoam green while its underside was white. On the side of its head were gills and where its ears would be it had fins. The Stand's fur shimmered and moved like flowing water. It had a large fin producing out of its back and it had paws, but they were webbed. To top it off instead of two back legs the Stand had a fishtail like a mermaid.

"A Stand made of water huh?" Hope said

"Yup, that's Iggy Jr.'s Stand, Liquid Tension. A Stand made completely out of water. Simple but strong." Hanabi said

The rat gave a howling sound but Hanabi was the next to move.

"Petal Shower!"

Queens Thorn came out and summoned a tornado of Rose petals. The rat was blown back a little but was unharmed, it quickly darted away heading to the house.

Hanabi turned to Hope, "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Y-Yeah," Hope hissed, "It just stings like hell. But with my Stand, I'll just absorb the power and heal. Although I wish there was something to numb the pain." Must Go-On came out and Hope's melted flesh started healing.

"Oh, I think I can help with that. Queens Thorn." Hanabi called forth her Stand.

 _ **"Veeee!"**_

Queens Thorn came out and it held out its hand. Hanabi reached into her bag and pulled out two pill capsules. She placed them in her Stand's hands. Queens Thorn clutched the pills tightly in its fist glowing a faint pink. After a few seconds, the Stand handed Hanabi the pills back.

"You're not allergic to anything are you?" Hanabi asked

Hope shook her head no.

"Okay, here take these pills." Hanabi handed the pills over to Hope.

"What are they?" Hope asked

"These capsules are filled with various plants that help kill pain. Basil, Cinnamon, and ginger just to name a few. I use my Stand to supercharge the effects so it can numb any pain in the body no matter how intense, and they work super fast." Hanabi explained

"Good enough for me." Hope tossed the pills into her mouth swallowing them without a second thought.

Hanabi was right cause the pain had instantly started to fade until it was completely gone. After about 3 minutes Must Go-On had fully repaired the damage to Hope's arm. Her horns and tail came out glowing a faint green.

"Those are interesting," Hanabi said gazing at Hope's new features.

"Thanks, they're kinda like fuel gauges. They turn a different color depending on what Stand's power I absorb, and the brighter they get the more power they have. Although too much power causes me to overheat like a battery with too much juice." Hope explained

"I see. How do you feel?" Hanabi asked

"Great in fact," Hope grabbed her cheek and started pinching it, "With those pills, you gave me I can't feel a thing. I think I could get thrown through several walls and not feel a thing."

Hanabi sweatdropped at the comment, "T-That's good."

"How long do they last?" Hope asked

"Ah, only about 15 minutes. Since I use my Stand to force the medicine to spread quicker it also leaves the system just as quick. I only have a few too, I always pack some whenever I go somewhere with Jotaro." Hanabi said

"Too bad. Guess we'll just have to find and kill that rat before then. If I get shot again I'd rather not feel it, and I'd hate for you to use any more of your pills if you only have a few on hand." Hope said


	15. Let's Go Hunting! - Part 2

_**GreenD109 -** That's right. It's supposed to be modeled after Iggy's. As they say, simple Stands can be dangerous._

 _ **thegodofbacon -** Thank you for reminding me and pointing that out. Now I can add some extra stuff when Reimi comes into the story. _

_**generalstrax -** Those are just the actions and reactions I perceived as I watched the anime. It's more like Jotaro was just irritated by the uproar Joseph had caused back home. It's not that people fall in love with her its just she attracts a lot of attention due to her appearance plus her blunt and cool attitude. It's not love for all but more like respect and admiration. And here I thought she did have flaws, I'll see what I can do!_

 **Xenocanaan -** _The gender of the baby will be revealed in later chapters._

 ** _Guest -_** _That's a good idea for Steel Ball Run. Can I use it to create a story for if I create a fic for that part of JJBA? It's already giving me storyline ideas._

* * *

 **Let's Go Hunting - That Rat is Way Too Smart!**

Hanabi, Hope, and Iggy Jr. made their way into the house through the back door, where they ran into Jotaro.

"Jotaro!" Hanabi squealed.

"Damn," Hope said

Jotaro had a run in with the rat too. His hand was slowly dissolving. Hope was impressed by how Jotaro still kept his calm composure while his flesh was rotting away.

"That rat must be fast as hell to be able to get the jump on you," Hope said

"I could have dodged it but I grabbed the needle to figure out its effects," Jotaro explained

Hanabi took in Jotaro's melting hand and was internally packing, cause there was literally nothing she could do to stop it.

"I know plenty of plants that can stop flesh from decaying but this is happening way to fast. We need to find Josuke," Hanabi said

Jotaro nodded his head agreeing with Hanabi. They walked through the house searching for the teen keeping a watchful eye out for the rat.

"Jotaro, over here. I got the rat!" They heard Josuke call out.

The group made their way to the kitchen. They walked in seeing the place disheveled. Hanabi actually had to run back out of the room holding her stomach. The owners of the farmhouse were in the house, but they were turned into a flesh cube stored in the refrigerator, they were still alive too. It seems like Hanabi's pregnant stomach couldn't handle such a sight.

"Jeez what were you doing?" Josuke spoke to Jotaro. "You went missing at the most crucial time. I felt totally stranded. But wouldn't you know it I barely made the shot." Josuke said

Jotaro bent down studying the dead rat Josuke had killed.

"It's Stand-"

"Let me guess it shot out these needles that melt your flesh if they hit you?" Hope interrupted

"Yeah, how did you-?" Josuke paused seeing Hope, "Your horns and tail are out."

"That's because I got hit too," Hope looked at the fridge. "And it seems like the owners of the farmhouse got hit too."

"I can fix them with Crazy Diamond," Josuke said

Jotaro finally stood up. "If we don't take care of this by sundown, we may have a problem."

"Huh?" Josuke said confused.

Jotaro held up his hand. "There's one more I was attacked too."

Josuke gasped looking at Jotaro's hand. "Jotaro! Y-Your hand…"

"Yeah, the one that attacked me and Hanabi ran back around the house and attacked Jotaro on its way," Hope said

"Grabbing the needle to figure out the effects was a mistake. Just by touching the needle some kind of Stand poison courses through you melting even Stand's. Getting hit by five or six of those would be enough to turn a human into mush." Jotaro said

Josuke cringed staring at Jotaro's rotting hand. "Thank goodness I dodged!" Josuke then had a look a relief on his face.

Hope could only conclude that he was lucky enough to dodge one of the needles.

"The rat ran away afterwards. It must've figured out that you finished off the one in the kitchen. Since it had a run in with Hanabi and Hope it most likely left the perimeter of the farmhouse knowing it couldn't hide outside." Jotaro looked at Josuke, "I hate to ask but I'm sort of waiting for you to fix me up quickly."

"O-Oh right!" Josuke said bringing out Crazy Diamond.

"Man, Jotaro. I don't know whether to be impressed or terrified by your calm demeanor while having your flesh melt." Hope smirked at the older male. Jotaro's facial expression still did not change as he stared back. "I'll go with both."

 **Stand Name - Liquid Tension**

 **Power - B Speed - B Range - C**

 **Durability - A Precision - D Potential - D**

Jotaro called the Speed Wagon foundation to confirm that it was just two rats Akira Otoishi shot and not more.

"Yare Yare Daze, Akira Otoishi…..way to go. It kills everything in its territory, either human to its own kind. It only cares about itself. It's not a creature that should be allowed to live on this Earth anymore." Jotaro said

He started to walk away from the farmhouse and the rest of the group followed.

"Wait, Jotaro!" Josuke called out. "How are you planning to chase after a tiny little rat that's run out into this giant field?"

"We'll just track the thing right?" Hope guessed

"Yes," Jotaro held up a book explaining the various techniques they would use to hunt down the rat.

"Yes! This is awesome! We'll be able to corner it!" Josuke said

Using Iggy Jr.'s sense of smell the group was led back to where they had set up the traps and the video camera.

Josuke studied the traps. "Take a look at this. It didn't even glance at the bait in the trap."

"It's on the video." Jotaro held up the camera.

Everyone gathered around Jotaro as he replayed the video.

"Its ear looks like a leaf that's been eaten on by a bug. Let's call it 'Bug Eaten' from now on." Jotaro said

Hope leaned in close to Hanabi and whispered. "With his naming sense, I hope your the one who names the kids."

The rat sniffed around the traps high alert about its surroundings.

"Look at how cautious it is. Unlike earlier, we can probably bet that Bug Eaten won't let us within 20 meters of him."

Jotaro set down the camera and pulled something out of his bag. He held out four rounds of ammunition to Josuke.

"These are rifle rounds. Just in case, I brought four rounds."

"A-Actual rounds?!" Josuke stuttered nervously.

"Because of air resistance when round bearings fly over 20 meters the point of impact goes off course. With the head of the rifle rounds we'll be okay up to 70 meters." Jotaro explained

"Am I going to shoot that with my Stand's hand too?" Josuke gave a nervous smile. "I'm not confident about this at all." He turned to Hope. "Maybe you'd like to give it a try."

Hope waved a hand. "There's no way. My Stand doesn't have the right amount of precision to do that. Well, that is with its own power. You or Jotaro could always beat me up with your Stands and I can absorb the power. With either of your guys Stand's power I could do it."

Josuke waved his hands, "No no!"

"Of course." Jotaro looked off to the side. "I guess I'll just have to do it."

Josuke frowned as Jotaro started to walk away. "Hold on….why'd you have to say it like that? That kind of pisses me off. I'm the one who took care of the other one! Sure it wasn't a perfect shot but-"

"Right, so carry two rounds." Jotaro interrupted handing the rounds over to Josuke.

"Huh?" Josuke jumped surprised.

Jotaro walked off with Hanabi in tow.

Hope snickers seeing Josuke's baffled expression, as she walked by she gave him a pat on his shoulder, "You my friend just got played."

 _"S-So much pressure…."_ Josuke thought

 **Stand Name - Ratt**

 **Power - B Speed - C Range - D**

 **Durability - B Precision - E Potential - C**

The group followed Bug Eaten's tracks, well minus Iggy Jr. and Hanabi. Jotaro told Hanabi to stay behind and wait for the Speed Wagon workers. She was going to help take care of the couple from the farmhouse and give the Speed Wagon men the proper information about what had happened. Since Iggy Jr. didn't seem to cooperate with anyone but Hanabi the dog stayed with her.

But thanks to Jotaro's tracking skills the rest of the group had no issue when it came to tracking the rat. They followed Bug Eaten's tracks all the way to a small collection of water. Josuke was surprised when Jotaro just simply walked in the water not caring about his shoes or his pant legs getting wet.

Hope had to hold back her laughs when she saw Josuke take off his socks and shoes. He clutched one shoe under his arm and the other was in his mouth along with his socks as he stepped barefooted into the water, holding up his pant legs.

"Be careful. There are leeches in this puddle." Jotaro called back.

"What?!"

Due to his surprised cry Josuke dropped his shoes and socks in the water. He gave out a moaning wail causing Hope to sweatdrop.

* * *

The group followed the rat tracks which led them to a small canyon-like area. Jotaro stopped walking and put his arm up stopping the two teens.

"Impossible," Jotaro said

"What's wrong?" Josuke asked

"Be careful. The rats' footprints suddenly disappear here." Jotaro pointed out.

"What is this?! Why'd the footprints disappear?" Josuke looked around. "I know! It's under the dirt. It must've dug a hole, then covered itself."

"No! This is backtracking." Jotaro said

"Are rats even smart enough to do that?" Hope said

"Backtracking?" Josuke questioned

"I saw it on a nature show once. It's something wild animals instinctively do. They go back the same way they came to hide from predators or to get the jump on prey. But rats aren't supposed to be the kind of animal that can do that." Hope explained

Everyone went back-to-back trying to cover all their blind spots.

"Does that mean, basically that the rat put one over on us?" Josuke said

"Things aren't looking good. With this terrain we might actually be the ones who are being hunted." Jotaro said

"Damn….I feel like we're being watched." Hope cursed

"We need to hide behind a rock. Move cautiously," Jotaro said

The group quickly hid behind a large rock.

"Bug Eaten's Stand attack isn't too fast for us to see. Don't miss where it's coming from. If we can find where it's hiding, we'll shoot it instead." Jotaro said

"Guess that makes me the lookout," Hope said

Josuke noticed something behind the rock in the grass. He reached down to grab the object and yelled as his fingers were painfully caught in something.

"What the hell is this?!"

Jotaro and Hope turned to see Josuke's hand caught in a rat trap.

"Did the rat actually set a trap?" Hope said

Josuke stood up from behind the rock trying to pry the trap off his hand.

"Josuke get dow-!"

Hope was too slow as one of the poisonous needles shot out hitting Josuke right in the neck.

"Wha?!"

"Star Platinum, The World!" Jotaro shouted

In a flash, Josuke fell back and the needle was no longer in his neck.

"What….what just happened?" Hope said

She blinked super confused. _"Did he teleport….no that doesn't sound right. Can Star Platinum really move that fast?"_

"I figured out where the rats hiding." Jotaro pointed towards the hill. "Halfway up the hill, near those three rocks."

"You're amazing! Both the rat and you, Jotaro! Am I the only loser this time around?" Josuke said

The sun was starting to set as the group devised a plan to kill the rat.

"It hasn't shot any more needles at us. Guess its scared that if it shoots too many we'll know exactly where it is. Damn it! Did it getting a Stand make is smarter or something?" Hope said

"Stubborn little bastard," Jotaro said

"We need to do something," Josuke said

"Well said Josuke. We need to give it everything we've got or Bug Eaten's gonna get us. I'll give you all four rounds. At this distance it'll go up like a slider, so aim one centimeter lower than the target." Jotaro turns to Hope and without having to say anything Hope knew what Jotaro was going to say. She nodded her head and the two stood up.

"Josuke?! Hope!? What are you two going to do?" Josuke exclaimed

"We're going to get closer so it'll shoot the needles," Jotaro said

Hope looked at Josuke. "You'll finally find out where it is Josuke," She gave the boy a wink, "So don't miss okay."

"Wh-What?!" Josuke said

"Your the only one who can do this!" Jotaro declared

"I can take plenty of hits and be fine. Plus if Jotaro is hit Crazy Diamond can heal him. But Josuke, you can't fix yourself." Hope said

Josuke looked down at the rounds with uncertainty not liking the pressure being put on him.

Jotaro and Hope continued up the hill with no waver in their steps or their determination.

Josuke saw a glint from the rocks and quickly brought up Jotaro's binoculars "I-I need time to mentally prepare!"

Three needles were shot out from behind the rocks.

"Star Platinum, The World!"

With time stopped Jotaro moved himself and Hope out of the way.

"Oh, I get it! Star Platinum can move so fast it can stop time!" Hope exclaimed

"Did you find it?" Jotaro called down to Josuke.

"N-No, it moved right after it fired!" Josuke called back.

"We'll get closer while going up the side of the hill. Look for the moment it fires." Jotaro said

"The moment it fires…" Josuke said

"Th-The pressure!"

Crazy Diamond came out holding one of the rounds. Something moved in the grass.

"There! I see it!" Josuke shouted

Several needles were fired. Just like before Jotaro used Star Platinum to stop time and dodge the attack.

Hope suddenly gave a pained cry as she was hit with two needles in the back of her leg.

"What?!" Jotaro said

"Damn this hurts more than before." Hope cursed through clenched teeth. Jotaro held Hope up as the flesh on her leg quickly started to melt.

"That bastard calculated that we'd dodge and then fired the needles at the rocks," Jotaro said

"That little rodent ricocheted the needles," Hope said

"Hope!" Josuke shouted

"Don't look at us, Josuke! Aim at the rat! Get it right when it's about to attack!" Jotaro shouted

Hope's leg started to heal up, and she stood up with the help of Jotaro. The two continued on towards the rat.

The rat fired off more needs and this time both Jotaro and Hope were hit. They collapsed to the ground not being able to walk any further.

Suddenly Josuke's nervousness faded, and he got a steely look in his eyes.

"I'm suddenly feeling stronger. Leave this to me, Hope. I'm going to get that little bastard." Josuke said

Crazy Diamond held one of the rounds and fired. The shot hit the rock missing the rat.

"Josuke missed…" Jotaro said

The rat hissed facing Josuke with its Stand.

"You looked." Josuke stood out in the open with a confident stance. "I thought you'd look if I missed, and face your body this way. Now I can target you for sure."

 _"He missed on purpose to give himself a clear shot."_ Hope thought

Crazy Diamond fired the second round and it hit the rat dead center.

"In the end, I wasn't a loser at all. Call me Josuke Higashikata, the man who deflects pressure!" Josuke said

"The Stand rats Akira Otoishi created... Considering the destruction of nature that humanity brought on, I'm not sure how to feel. But thankfully Josuke's pretty reliable." Jotaro said

"Yeah, he is isn't he," Hope smiled

"Yare Yare Daze. We can finally relax a little."


	16. Harvest - Part 1

_**thegodofbacon -** Yeah its just adjectives I put together._

 ** _Guest -_** _I actually haven't gotten that far in DBZ Super so I don't know her personality. When I get to part 5 I'll compare an OC to Giorno to pair them well._

 ** _fan fic fan 759 -_** _Hmmm I_ _don't think I have a fandom for JJBA. Never really thought about it._

 ** _UsagiAngelRabbit -_** _Hope's Stand was made by the arrow so it was inherited naturally like the Joestars. So since Hope's grandmother wasn't hit by the arrow she wouldn't have a Stand._

 ** _Guest -_** _Yeah I'll be keeping JJBA thing_ _where the different universe uses different versions of the person name._

 _ **Guest -** I forgot they had a game. I think I will make that, it'd beinterestingg to see the interactions._

* * *

 **Harvest - Ghost, Businessman, and Little Stands!**

"I really met a ghost!"

Hope stood outside the Sun Mart with her friends. Koichi was frantically telling the group that he and Rohan had a run in with a ghost. Hope felt really bad hearing the girl's story. She was murdered by a man in Morioh, and there was a high chance that the man still lived somewhere in this small town.

Koichi handed the three a picture of said ghost.

"The girl in that picture is Reimi!"

"Okay okay, I get!" Josuke shouted over Koichi's yelling. "I said I believe you, didn't I? Right, Okuyasu? Right, Hope?"

As Josuke and Koichi continued to talk Okuyasu seemed to drift off into his own world. Hope observed Okuyasu's cheeks turning red and a bit of drool coming out the side of his mouth.

"He does know she's a ghost right? And even if she wasn't dead the girl would be in her early thirties now, way too old for you Okuyasu." Hope shook her head letting out a sigh.

"We should eventually go meet this ghost, too," Josuke spoke up. "But, Koichi, if we tell Jotaro or Old Man Joseph about this, They're probably going to ask one thing. Is the murderer a Stand user?"

"I...w-well I don't know," Koichi answered

"Then we'll just have to let the police and the courts deal with it," Josuke said

"B-But there's a murder in Morioh!" Koichi exclaimed

"I know. And that's why I'm saying that Jotaro and the Speed Wagon Foundation won't just go after a normal murderer. Calm down. He managed to escape from the almighty police for the past fifteen years. It not like we'd run into him right away, like we'd hailed a taxi cab. Let's stay calm and look into this carefully. So what did Rohan have to say?" Josuke said

"The same thing as you, Josuke." Koichi looked down sadly walking on the crosswalk.

Josuke let out a gasp snatching the back of Koichi's uniform pulling him back. Koichi's eyes went wide as he was pulled back being saved from an oncoming car.

The car did a screech hitting its brake coming to a stop.

"Hey, look out Koichi! Don't cross the road when you're all spaced out." Josuke scolded

"S-Sorry…." Koichi apologized to the driver.

The driver, a blonde male, gave the boys an impassive yet intense stare. He slowly started to roll up his window but paused when he caught sight of bright red and orange ombre hair. He continued to stare keeping his gaze set on Hope. He wasn't able to get a real good look at the girl since she was facing away her back to the man, stuck in her own thoughts. He stared for a few more seconds before rolling his windows all the way up and driving off.

Hope was still in her own world going over the information Koichi had given the group. "Hmmm? This is quite unsettling. Koichi has no proof that this murderer is not a Stand user but…..people have been disappearing from around Morioh over the past fifteen years. If this man was any old plain killer who's been killing for this long then the police would have caught wind of him by now, no matter how good he was. Especially in such a small place as Morioh, that can mean only one thing….there's a high chance that the killer is a Stand user!"

* * *

In a seemingly average home of Morioh, a businessman arrived home. He walked inside taking off his shoes and setting down his briefcase. This particular man kept a normal strict schedule throughout his day, but today something made him deviate from his normal procedures. Instead of starting dinner the man made his way to his bedroom. He opened his closet and reached in the far back pulling out a box. He opened the box which seemed to be filled with several mementos. He reached in pulling out a slightly worn out photo, flipping over the picture was a teen girl flashing a peace sign with a bright smile. The girl in the photo really stood out due to her red and orange ombre hair. The man continued to stare at the photo for who knows how long.

On the outside of the home, no one knew what was happening, it was just your average Morioh home with the nameplate Kira on the front.

* * *

Hope sighed walking down the street. Ever since Koichi informed her about the serial killer living in Morioh she'd been doing her own research.

"I can't believe it. A man's been killing for so long and not a single person in this town has noticed. Tons of people have disappeared from this town, and they've all been chalked up to being runaways. I mean how can no one be concerned that people are just vanishing."

Hope continued to think as she turned a corner, "I guess it's as grandma says. 'People walk around with their heads so far up their own ass they can't notice the world around them.'"

Hope stopped walking finally arriving at her destination, Morioh Graveyard.

Rohan had to admit, he was a little surprised when he arrived at the graveyard spotting one Hope Sato praying before a grave. The scene before him was rather beautiful, the peaceful atmosphere, Hope's calm and elegant stature as she prayed, even the lighting was perfect. Feeling inspired Rohan quickly took out his sketch pad and pen and started drawing.

Hope finished her prayer just as Rohan finished his sketch.

Hope stood up dusting off her skirt. "Oh hey, it's Manga-san."

Rohan twitched a bit at the nickname but didn't say anything.

"What are you doing here?" Rohan asked

"I'm just visiting my mother," Hope gestured to the grave before her.

Rohan walked over and read the stone engraving. "Rose Sato."

"She was born here in Morioh, so we thought it'd be best she be buried here too. But there's always been something about this town that's been calling me back. Maybe it was my mother's spirit. She loved this place." Hope explained

Rohan stood silently watching Hope.

"Maybe it was her restless spirit calling out to me to save the town that she loved so much," Hope faced Rohan looking him directly in the eye. "Rohan, others might not be concerned with what is happening in this town, but something tells me you know better."

After having a chat with Rohan, Hope made her way home.

"Oh crap!" Hope stopped walking, "Granny wanted me to go to the store for her. I was so caught up in my discussion with Rohan I almost forgot. Damn that was close." Hope turned around heading to the store. "If I had gone home without those groceries grandma would have killed me."

As Hope headed down the street she failed to notice a figure standing a few feet away watching.

* * *

"Now let's see which one," Hope held two apples in her hand trying to pick out the freshest ones. "Hmm….this one's bruised so nope. Nope, no, nah, nope. Okay, these will do. Now, what's next on the list," Hope pulled out a list, "Rice."

Finally, done Hope made her way to the front of the store checking out.

"That'll be 6,000 yen please," The Cashier said

Hope pulled out her wallet, her grandmother did give her some money but it wouldn't be enough for all the groceries. "Guess I'll just have to make up the difference with my own money." Hope was about to pull out her own cash but sighed when she saw it was all in USD and Euros. "Man I forgot to convert my money to yen when I came to Morioh. Ugh, now I have to convert the money in my head. What a pain."

"Excuse me but do you take foreign currency?" Hope asked the cashier.

The Cashier shook their head, "I'm sorry mam but unfortunately the policy of this store won't allow us to accept foreign currency."

Hope wanted to groan. "I guess I'll just put something back."

As she was trying to make her decision something tapped her leg. Hope looked down and was shocked to see a small yellow and purple bug shaped creature tapping on her ankle.

"A Stand?" Hope thought

The little Stand held in its hand some yen the exact amount she needed. The Stand placed the money down before stepping back.

"Does it want me to take it?" Hope reached down picking up the money.

Hope paid for the rest of her groceries and walked out of the store where the little Stand was.

"Uhm…..thanks?" Hope told the Stand.

The Stand started jumping around then it bounded away.

"That was….odd," Hope said

* * *

The next day Hope kept pondering on the Stand she had seen.

"Well it doesn't seem to be a threat but-"

Hope paused when a familiar Stand scuttled by her.

"There it is again!"

She watched the Stand and was surprised to see several more identical ones appear from down the street.

"What the?"

Hope took off following the Stand. Each one was carrying some yen in its hands.

"Is this a Stand that just collects money?"

Hope followed the Stand all the way to the forest.

* * *

 _"Who knew following a Stand would lead me to such a strange character."_

Hope was standing before a rather short teen with an odd hairstyle. Upon approaching the boy he proceeded to give Hope a long-winded introduction of himself.

"I'm a second year at Budogaoka Middle School. I weigh 110 kilograms, and my Papa and Mama call me 'Shigechi'. Shige-chan turned into Shigechi. My turtle I have at home is name Gonta….."

Shigechi continued to speak.

 _"He talks a lot….I don't think he fully grasps basic conversation. He's saying a lot of personal stuff."_ Hope thought

Hope put a hand over Shigechi's mouth stopping him. "Okay, buddy that's enough there. I think I've learned enough about you for one greeting. Uhhh….guess I better introduce myself. I'm Hope Sato," Hope pointed down at Shigechi's Stand. "And I'm gonna guess and say that these belong to you?"

"That's my Harvest," Shigechi answered

"Harvest huh? I see why you named it that," Hope said

"You can see my Harvest right?" Shigechi asked

"Of course. It was one of these guys who gave me the money the other day right?" Hope said

Shigechi beamed grinning at Hope, "That's right!"

"Thanks for that," Hope said

"No one's ever been able to see my Harvest before," Shigechi said

"It's called a Stand," Hope brought out Must Go-On, "See I have one too."

Shigechi's mouth opened in amazement staring at Hope and her Stand.

"I can explain Stand's to you later but for now, I want to let you know that I mainly followed your Stand to make sure you weren't a threat and after talking to you I can safely say your not."

"Or if you are I'm pretty sure I can beat you without the use of my Stand," Hope thought

Shigechi smiled at Hope. "Thank you!"

"That wasn't really supposed to be a compliment." Hope mumbled "I also needed to thank you for the other day. Since you helped pay for my groceries I'll pay you back." She said

Shigechi shook his head. "No, I wanted to help you!"

"Well, I can't just let your good deed go unpaid. It was really nice what you did especially since you don't know me," Hope said

"But I do know Sato-senpai. I see you every day at school. I even watch Sato-senpai sometimes," Shigechi said

"Okay I'm gonna ignore that for now, but we're gonna have to go back to that subject," Hope said

"I've wanted to be friends with Sato-senpai since she rescued me!" Shigechi exclaimed

"Rescued?" Hope pondered tapping her chin, "I don't remember that."

Shigechi nodded his head admittedly, "You did! You did! It was the third week of school I was being chased by some bullies…."

 ** _Flashback_**

Shigechi panted as he ran down the street.

"Run little piggy! Run!"

"We're gonna catch you!"

Shigechi let out a shriek as his pursuers chased after him. He turned a corner running down an empty street, the three bullies following after him.

On the other side of the street, a pair of amber eyes narrowed themselves watching the scene.

Shigechi continued to run his bullies hot on his trail. Unfortunately for him, he tripped falling to the ground.

"We got you now!"

Shigechi cried as he tried to get up and run but one of the guys grabbed the back of his uniform.

"Now where do you think you're going, buddy?"

"Yeah, we haven't even started having fun yet."

Shigechi gulped terrified tears starting to brim in his eyes. The three bullies smirked at Shigechi's terrified expression.

"So let-!"

 _ ***BAM***_

All four boys froze as an empty trashcan rolled next to them. The metal container had a dent in the side of it as it stopped next to the boys.

"Morioh is such a clean town, so I wonder...who was careless enough to leave three piles of trash out in the open."

Before the group of boys stood Hope Sato. She stood with her hands on her hips, one leg up in a flamingo position having been the one who had kicked the trash can. Gracing her lips was a wicked smirk.

One of the boys stood up facing Hope.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Hope didn't say anything but her smirk got wider.

A few minutes later

Shigechi sat on the ground stunned and amazed by the sight before him.

Hope stood there dusting her hands off. "That takes care of that."

Behind her were the three bullies stripped down to their underwear each one shoved inside a trash can.

"I better hurry home before granny comes to find me." Hope left the area and Shigechi's eye followed her the whole time.

 ** _Present_**

"Ooooh, so that was you. I tend to do that kind of stuff a lot so it kinda gets hard to keep up with faces," Hope said

"I've been admiring Sato-senpai ever since then. I hate bad things and Sato-senpai stops them! You're amazing." Shigechi stated

"Well thanks for the flattering, be careful my head's already big enough," Hope grinned

"Here for you!" Shigechi exclaimed holding out a can of money.

"Huh? Why would I want that?" Hope questioned not taking the can.

"Mama says to always be nice to those who are nice to you and cause I really wanna be Sato-senpai's friend," Shigechi said

"That's true about the being nice thing but that doesn't mean pay me to be friends. It's not like I helped you to get money from you. Besides I still need to pay you back for helping with my groceries. How about this I'll meet you here tomorrow with a homemade lunch. How does that sound?" Hope asked

Shigechi's smile came back full force, and he nodded his head. "I'll be right here tomorrow waiting for Sato-senpai to come."

"Alright then," Hope turned and started walking out of the forest, she paused stopping before some bushes. Hope looked over her shoulder, "By the way you can just call me Hope." She cooly said before leaving.

Shigechi stood stunned for a second before waving to Hope with a large toothy grin.

* * *

"Cooking for another man I see." Minami grinned

Hope felt herself twitch at her Grandmother's words. "You know that trait of yours is rather annoying. For the record I'm just cooking a thank you lunch for a middle schooler I met."

"Ahhh I didn't know my Hope was into younger men!" Minami snickered

"Shut it, you senile old woman!" Hope shouted chucking a wooden spoon.

Minami just continued to snicker dodging the spoon as she left the kitchen. Hope just grumbled under her breath as she packed up the rest of the bento.

* * *

Josuke and Okuyasu were hiding behind some bushes, having followed a Stand all the way out to the forest. Dozens of the small Stand gathered together.

"Be careful!" Josuke warned Okuyasu. "The user's probably nearby."

Suddenly the Stand's started shooting out the money they had collected.

"Its…." Josuke trialed off gaping at the scene before him.

"It's money!" Okuyasu exclaimed

Dozens upon dozens of coins rained down collecting in a large pile.

"Come to think of it, it picked up a 1 yen coin underneath a machine at the bank." Josuke studied the pile. "There are only 1 yen and 10 yen coins, but they're all real!"

"Well done, you guys." A figure was sitting by a tree taking in the large pile of coins. "I think that's about five thousand yen."

Okuyasu and Josuke gaped stunned at the statement.

The figure chuckled bending down to pick up one of the Stand's, "As long as I have you guys, Harvest, I'll never have to worry about money."

"Hey, that's the user?" Josuke whispered to Okuyasu. "He's talking to his Stand."

Okuyasu nodded his head. "Yeah….He seems to have become a Stand user because of the bow and arrow, but it doesn't look like he's trying to attack us."

The sound of the bushes moving put an abrupt end to the two conversations as they looked up to see the figure hovering over them.

They both turned facing the figure who gave the two a dead stare. Josuke and Okuyasu clenched their fist prepared for a fight but before they could move the figure gave the two a large smile.

"You guys! You can see my Harvest?"

"Yeah, it's called a Stand," Josuke explained as he and Okuyasu brought out their Stand's.

Shigechi oohed in amazement at the two Stands.

"I'm Josuke Higashikata." He gestured to Okuyasu. "This is Okuyasu Nijimura."

"Friends! I've never had any before. My name is Shigechi Yangu," Shigechi smiled elatedly. "I'm a second year at Budogaoka Middle School. I weigh 110 kilograms, and my Papa and Mama call me 'Shigechi'. Shige-chan turned into Shigechi. My turtle I have at home is name Gonta. The other day I was wondering if the 41 yen, 62 yen, and 150 yen stamps all tasted different. So I was licking them all, and Mama yelled at me." Shigechi reached in his pocket and pulled out a picture of a beautiful woman, "This is a picture of my Mama who yelled at me."

"A picture," Okuyasu gazed down at the photo, "Whoa, your mom's actually kinda hot. How strange."

"U-Um….so you call these things Harvest? Did they really gather up all this?" Josuke asked

"Yup. From ditches and underneath vending machines and things. But I'm not a thief. The officer at the police box said that I didn't have to turn in any change under a hundred yen. I hate bad things!" Shigechi exclaimed

"That's not a bad thing at all!" Josuke put up his hands. "Actually, I think you're doing something great for society. Though it's not much you're putting all of the forgotten change back into the Japanese economy. That's a great thing."

Shigechi was confused for a second before a big grin plastered his face, "Really? I'm great? Hey, do you think I'm a great person?"

"It's what you'd call a blind spot for ideas. No one would do all this to get money," Josuke said

"I'm jealous, you're smart," Okuyasu said

Shigechi stopped moving, "D-Did you just call me smart?" Happy tears started going down Shigechi's cheeks, "N-No one's ever told me that before. I've picked up about 120,000 yen, but-"

"120,000?!" Okuyasu and Josuke exclaim

"A t-total of 120,000 yen?" Josuke asked

"Aren't I a good boy?" Shigechi said

"J-Just here in Morioh?" Josuke asked

Shigechi got a proud smile, "Ayup! I don't go outside of Morioh. I might get lost and someone might kidnap me."

Josuke looked up in disbelief, "120,000 and I only have 12 yen." He looked over at Okuyasu who was backing up slowly with an "innocent" look on his face, "Okuyasu, is something wrong with your left foot?"

"Uhhh ehhh, whoa!" Okuyasu lifted his foot up. "Whoa, what?! There are three 50 yen coins on the ground! Do they belong to you, Shigechi? I didn't even notice."

"Talk about stingy," Josuke said

"Hey, I'll give you guys half of this," Shigechi held out one of his cans of money.

"Huh?!"

"Your my friends, right? We have the same kind of power." Shigechi smiled

"R-Really?!" Okuyasu exclaimed

"Lucky us!" Josuke smiled but then hesitated, "N-No, wait a sec. Look you shouldn't give other people money or things so easily."

"Then I'll give it to you in a hard way." Shigechi made a weird face thrusting the cans at Josuke. "I'll give it to you. Were friends, right?"

"Hey, why are you just hardening your expression?" Josuke said

"H-Hey," Okuyasu grabbed Josuke around the neck pulling him away from Shigechi, "Let me talk to him for a sec, Shigechi." Okuyasu kept Josuke in a headlock as he pulled him to the side. "Hey, Josuke! Stop acting like a goody-two-shoes. If he says he's going to give it to us, we should just take it, dumbass!"

Josuke removed Okuyasu's arm. "My pride won't let me do that. Not Josuke."

Okuyasu immediately started bawling, "I'll take anything anyone wants to give me other than a virus! Got it?!"

"Calm down! I totally understand what you're saying! Stop crying! I'm actually really broke right now, too. And so I just thought of a nice idea that can make everybody happy," Josuke said

"Huh? An idea to make everyone happy?" Okuyasu questioned confused.

"Leave it to me." Josuke winked

 **Stand Name - Harvest**

 **Power - E Speed - B Range - A**

 **Durability - A Precision - E Potential - C**

After coming up with their business plan with Shigechi, Okuyasu and Josuke left prepared to put their plan in action tomorrow. Pretty soon after the two left, Hope showed up a large bento in her hand and a blanket slung over her shoulder.

"Yo, Shigechi I'm here!" Hope announced

"Hope-senpai!"

Hope spread the blanket on the ground and set down the bento. "Like I promised one lunch." As she unpacked it Shigechi stared amazed at the food.

"Okay, we got," Hope placed each food on the blanket listing them off, "Nikuman, a little miso, some rice balls, and a few slices of cake from something I baked yesterday."

With the food out the two immediately started eating.

"Hope-senpai guess what!" Shigechi looked extremely happy.

"Hmm? What is it?" Hope asked

"Shigechi made friends today!" Shigechi exclaimed

"That's good. It's always nice to have friends," Hope offhandedly said picking up some food.

"They're in high school just like Hope-senpai," Shigechi said

Hope paused her eating. "High school you say?"

Shigechi smiled nodding his head. "They are starting a business with me to get money."

Hope had a calm demeanor as she slowly placed down her food and chopsticks. "Are they now?"

"Yup! They're meeting me here tomorrow!" Shigechi said

"I see…"


	17. Harvest - Part 2

**Harvest - Boys, Stands, and Money! What a Recipe for Trouble!**

Josuke, Okuyasu, and Shigechi were all celebrating. Josuke's plan had worked perfectly and after using Harvest to collect Kameyu stickers they were able to exchange them for 61,500 yen.

While they talked the boys failed to notice a rustling coming from a tree from above them. Suddenly a figure fell from the trees landing on the ground gracefully. The boys jumped surprised by the sudden entrance.

"Ah, so it's just you two."

"Hope!" Okuyasu and Josuke exclaimed

"Hope-senpai!" Shigechi smiled

"W-What are you doing here?" Josuke asked

"Shigechi told me he made some friends he was sharing money with and I wanted to make sure he wasn't being messed with." Hope explained

"Hope-senpai is so kind," Shigechi said

"Now," Hope smirked crossing her arms leaning in close to Okuyasu and Josuke, "You boys wouldn't be taking advantage of Shigechi now would you?"

Okuyasu and Josuke backed up shaking their hands, "No!"

"That's good." Hope stood in between the boys then grabbed their uniforms bringing them close to her. "Keep an eye on him. He's what my granny would call an 'Easy Target'."

"Don't worry Hope we got it!" Josuke smiled

"Good," Hope smirked putting a hand on Josuke's shoulder. "At least I know I can count on the noble Josuke." She teased

Josuke blushed a bit rubbing the back of his head chuckling at Hope.

Shigechi looked down at the money in his hands then back at Hope. Shigechi took a deep breath and straightened his back going into a more confident stance, "Hey, Hope-senpai!"

Hope looked over to Shigechi who was now waving around some yen.

"I've got a fat stack! Wanna go have some fun?" Shigechi said

Okuyasu and Josuke put their hands up about to warn Shigechi about the dangerous territory he was treading on, but it was too late.

 _ **POW!**_

Shigechi cried holding the large bump growing on his head.

Hope stood over Shigechi a closed-eyed smile on her face fist still raised. "Cheeky little brat. When did you become so bold."

Josuke pulled Shigechi over to the side. "Hey, Shigechi, Hope's not that kind of girl."

"Huh?" Shigechi looked perplexed.

"She's uh what's the word for it," Josuke scratched his now blushing cheek, "She's special, and you gotta treat special girls well...special."

"Damn right I'm special!" Hope thought hearing Josuke's not so quiet whispers. "Oh, I am so teasing him about that later."

Hope turned walking away, "Have fun you three and don't get into too much trouble!" She sent them a wink and all three boys blushed.

"I sometimes forget how pretty Hope is," Okuyasu said

Josuke stayed silent still staring at Hope's retreating figure, not voicing his thoughts but his cheeks did turn redder.

* * *

Heading home Hope thought about the three boys. "I better check in on them later. Boys get into so much trouble on their own but boys with Stand's….now that's a whole nother level of trouble they can get into. Also, can't forget that money is involved too. Stand's, money, and adolescent boys. A major recipe for trouble. I've definitely gotta check in on them later."

 **Stand Name - The Hand**

 **Power - B Speed - B Range - D**

 **Durability - C Precision - C Potential - C**

Hope had been right. After she had left the boys had found a winning lottery ticket. After some struggle with a rather unpleasant banking associate, the boys were finally able to cash the winning ticket. Although that's when their plans went off the rails.

Shigechi wasn't willing to share any of the money with Josuke or Okuyasu.

"You're doing that again?!" Okuyasu shouted at Shigechi. Josuke put his arm in front of Okuyasu. "Hey, Josuke! Why are you stopping me?! You're not gonna let him get away with it again, are you?"

"No, this time I'm not backing down either! There's no way you're getting away with this!" Josuke declared

"Well said, Josuke! Of course, you wouldn't back down! It's only logical!" Okuyasu said

"So now you don't want to split the money, Shigechi? You realize this amount is way too much to fly, don't you?" Josuke said

Shigechi dug into his pockets and pulled out two 10,000 yen bills. "Here. This should be enough for you guys. You didn't really do anything, after all. I'll take pity on you because you are my friends."

Okuyasu finally lost it punching Shigechi right in the face propelling the middle schooler back a few feet. "Why you!"

"Hey, Okuyasu!"

Okuyasu ran over to the fallen Shigechi. "Give us the money, you dumbass!" He snatched the check from Shigechi. "You promised us half, so you're going to give us half! Stop being greedy you idiot!"

Josuke pulled Okuyasu away. "You're always so quick to hit. Don't be rash."

"When dumbasses don't get what you're saying this is how you make them understand!" Okuyasu said

Josuke looked over to Shigechi. "Are you hurt? I'm sorry Okuyasu suddenly hit you. But, Shigechi, let's not cause any trouble. We're gonna hold onto the promissory note for the five million. In three days, when it becomes cash let's split it evenly in half, like we discussed."

Shigechi didn't move from his spot on the ground as Okuyasu and Josuke walked away.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, in the forest**_

Hope stood alone in the wooded area.

"Hmmm there not here. Guess I better look elsewhere. Something tells me they got into a little trouble."

* * *

 ** _Back to Okuyasu and Josuke_**

"But, man, he's ridiculous. I'm done hanging out with him," Okuyasu said

"But you know, I think I should reflect on the fact that we thought about using him to get some pocket money, too," Josuke said

"You dummy. I'm not gonna think of it like that. The only reason he was able to get the five million was because of us. If it was him alone, he could only get maybe tens of thousands. But he's getting 2.5 million on his own," Okuyasu explained

Okuyasu and Josuke stopped walking taking in what Okuyasu just said.

"2.5 Million!" They bought bellowed. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

"Like I'll give it to you."

Okuyasu and Josuke paused in their cheering as they heard Shigechi's voice.

"Like I'll give it to you!"

The older teens both froze as they saw one of Shigechi's Harvest appear on Okuyasu's shoulder. The small Stand clambered up gripping onto Okuyasu's ear.

"I heard everything, damn it! I won't give you guys even one yen! We got that five million because of my Harvest!"

Josuke turned facing Shigechi who was kneeling on the ground.

"You're no match for my Harvest!" Shigechi threatened. "You wanna see proof? You want to see solid proof? I'll show you!"

Harvest struck cutting Okuyasu's ear. Surprised by the sudden assault Okuyasu dropped the check allowing Harvest to grab it.

"Bastard!"

"No! The promissory note for the five million!"

"You're underestimating us, you little punk!" Okuyasu shouted

Harvest carried the check over to Shigechi. "If you keep chasing me." Shigechi glared at the two, "I'll kill you."

Crazy Diamond came out quickly healing Okuyasu's ear.

"You're gonna kill us, you backstabbing bastard? You'd better be prepared to die if you're gonna bring out your Stand against us!" Okuyasu stopped his shouting and lifted up his leg, "W-Wait Josuke."

"What's wrong?" Josuke asked

"What this sensation?" Suddenly Okuyasu's pant legs started wiggling around wildly. He gasped grabbing at his legs. "M-My legs are itching really bad."

"Itching? At a time like this?" Josuke questioned

"They itch really bad!" Okuyasu fell to the round scratching furiously at his legs. "My whole body itches!"

Off to the side, Shigechi started to grin.

Okuyasu's clothes started to bulge and shake making him and Josuke freak out.

"Wh-What is this?!" Okuyasu screamed

"Lift up your pants, Okuyasu! Hurry!" Josuke shouted

Okuyasu grabbed his pant leg pulling it up. Seeing what was underneath caused him to cry out.

"What?!"

Dozens of Harvest were latched onto Okuyasu. Some were drilling into his skin looking like woodpeckers pecking into a tree. Others were going around chopping off bits of flesh, treating Okuyasu's leg like it was a piece of shawarma.

"They're inside my pants!" Okuyasu yelled

Crazy Diamond attacked getting some of the Harvest off Okuyasu. The remains of the Stand just hopped off bounding back over to Shigechi.

"I-It's no use! Knocking off two or three of them won't damage him at all!" Josuke said

"Damn it!" Okuyasu cursed. "He's running away!"

Shigechi had taken off booking it down the street.

"I-I'm starting to get really pissed off," Josuke said as Crazy Diamond healed Okuyasu.

Healed Okuyasu stood up. "I've already been super pissed off!"

Josuke and Okuyasu ran taking chase after Shigechi.

"We're not letting you get away with the five million!" Josuke shouted

"Now he's totally made enemies of the Okuyasu-Josuke duo!" Okuyasu roared

* * *

Up on a rooftop, someone was watching the two highschoolers chase after the stout middle schooler.

Hope sighed from her hidden location shaking her head. "I guess Shigechi wasn't as naive and gullible as I thought, money can sure make people act crazy." She crossed her arms. "I guess I can't really judge since I've never been put into that situation but still, you can't let greed turn you into a monster." Hope continued to watch the chase. "I'll just let them work this one out. If it gets too out of hand then I'll step in."

* * *

Shigechi struggled running down the street trying to put as much distance between himself and the teens chasing him.

"Damn it! How dare he make a fool of the great Okuyasu!? I'm gonna beat him to death!" Okuyasu shouted

"He must be really dumb to be greedy enough to take the whole five million," Josuke exclaimed

"You stupid fatty! You think you can run with a body like that?!" Okuyasu shouted

Although rude Okuyasu was right. Shigechi's athleticism was far below Josuke's and Okuyasu's. Also, the middle schooler was much shorter. So it's no surprise that the older boys were gaining on Shigechi.

It really didn't look good for Shigechi when he fell over.

"See? That's what you get, moron!" Okuyasu shouted grinning.

Hope stood on a rooftop continuing to observe. "I'm getting a sense of Deja Vu here. But something is different."

Okuyasu and Josuke smirked thinking they had Shigechi, but they were wrong when Shigechi was lifted off the ground. Harvest gathered under Shigechi whisking the boy down the street.

"H-He keeps summoning Harvest under him like a caterpillar track, it's like a bucket relay!" Okuyasu exclaimed

With this method, Shigechi was five times faster.

"What the hell? He's ridiculously fast!" Josuke said

Okuyasu and Josuke ran full speed trying to keep up with Shigechi. They turned a corner down an alley, it seemed like a dead end until Harvest carried Shigechi straight up, scaling the side of a building.

"He may be a simpleton, but he's pretty clever. Are these like his natural instincts?" Okuyasu pondered out loud. Shigechi made it to the top of the building disappearing onto the roof. "Crap we're gonna lose him!"

"Calm down. We just need-" Crazy Diamond came out and grabbed Okuyasu, "-to have our Stand's lift our bodies in the same way he is and climb up!" Crazy Diamond tossed Okuyasu up the side of the building.

The Hand came out and grabbed a ledge on the building catching him.

Josuke jumped up with Crazy Diamond. The Hand's hand grabbed the other Stand and pulled up which pulled Josuke up. The boys continued this pattern until they were on top of the roof.

"Pretty smart boys," Hope smirked observing.

As they made it to the top Shigechi was using some piping to climb over to the roof of another building.

"You actually think you can get away from us, Shigechi?"

Shigechi paused and looked behind him.

Josuke and Okuyasu stood on the edge of the roof staring down Shigechi.

"Bring it on! I'll carefully pop your Harvest, one by one!" Okuyasu declared

Okuyasu and Josuke jumped onto the piping walking over to the other side. Shigechi didn't seem all that scared as he made it to the other roof.

The boys only made it halfway across the piping when it started to shake and rattle.

"My Harvest is amazing. It'll gather anything." As Shigechi spoke his Harvest appeared holding nuts and bolts.

The piping broke off from the first building causing Josuke and Okuyasu to yelp as they had to hold onto the pipes for dear life.

"They can even Harvest the screws holding pipes together. Even bolts." Shigechi said

Harvest took off the rest of the bolts and kicked the pipes off the building.

"If you want to talk about amazing, there also my Crazy Diamond!" Josuke said

Crazy Diamond hit the dislodged pipes. The pipes start to glow and resemblance itself, pulling the boys back up to the roof. Shigechi gasped as Okuyasu and Josuke appeared unharmed.

"Heya."

* * *

"Well, that's Josuke for ya," Hope smirked

Shigechi was both scared and surprised as he backed away.

"I'm still super pissed off, but right now, I'm still willing to forgive you. I'll just hit you two or three times!" Okuyasu said

"Come on give us the promissory note for the five million, Shigechi." Josuke held his hand out.

"I told you…..If you came after me. I'd kill you." Shigechi said

Suddenly Josuke and Okuyasu's vision started to get blurry.

"W-What-My hands….." Josuke's face started to flush, and he fell back landing on a skylight, breaking some of the glass. "That hurt. I can't stand! Okuyasu, be careful! He did something to me!"

Okuyasu didn't seem to be any better shape than Josuke. He was on the floor yelling and flopping about.

"Are they….." Hope squinted her eyes watching the fight. "Drunk?"

Shigechi grinned looking down at the two. "You still haven't figured it out?" He held up a bottle. "You guys are drunk!"

"A-Alcohol?!" Josuke shouted

"My Harvest gathers anything! It brought some alcohol from the liquor store earlier. Then injected it into your bodies! Right into your veins!"

"Wh-What!" Josuke struggled to sit up and pulled up his sleeve revealing Harvest injecting more alcohol into his veins.

"You bastard!"

"When you inject alcohol into your veins even a tiny amount will get you really drunk!" Shigechi stated

"C-Come to think of it, I've heard that alcohol is in the same group as anesthetics….T-That bastard….m-might be pretty smart…...or it might be natural instincts," Josuke said

"I-I'm gonna murder him! There's no way we're gonna lose just because we're drunk!" Okuyasu declared. He forced his body to sit up in a crouching position but paused when he felt extra weight on him. Why was this? Because Harvest had gathered on Okuyasu's body. One punched stabbing Okuyasu in the eye. He let out a cry falling back grabbing his bleeding eye.

"M-My eye! Josuke, hurry and fix it!" Okuyasu cried

"W-Wait, Okuyasu!" Josuke said

"You guys had the nerve to call me unreasonable and other things earlier, didn't you? I'll show you what happens when you underestimate me!" Shigechi said

Josuke was shaky as crawled on the ground struggling to get to Okuyasu. "D-Damn it! You have the nerve to get cocky after you're the one who broke your promise? I'm seriously going to get pissed. There's no telling what I'll do then!"

"Che! Shut your stupid mouth, Josuke! Your Stand's powers are nothing! You guys are useless! Make demands once you have even half of Harvest's power!" Shigechi said

"Josuke, close your eyes!" Okuyasu shouted

Josuke closed his eye just in time as Harvest struck. Although it didn't get his actual eye it did do some damage.

"Damn, so close! But is no use closing your eyes. Harvest can get anything! It can rip off your eyelids and pry out your eyeballs!" Shigechi claimed angrily.

"All right, Shigechi, stop!" Okuyasu put his hand up. "Forgive us already! It was all our fault."

"Oh? You're apologizing?" Shigechi said

"Damn it, you little punk!" Josuke cursed

"Oh? Okuyasu, it doesn't seem like Josuke feels that way." Shigechi pointed out.

"I-I'll give him a talking to!" Okuyasu reached into his pocket pulling out the money Shigechi had given him earlier. "Just let us off the hook with this! This is the 10,000 yen you gave me and the rest of my money. Let us off the hook with this. Who's going to fix my eye if Josuke gets killed?"

"O-Okuyasu…." Josuke stuttered

Shigechi stared at the money then smiled. "Oh yeah! I just remembered! I felt really bad for you guys, and gave you more than 10,000 yen!"

Okuyasu continued to hold out the money. "Here take this, and please forgive us." He bowed his head keeping the money in his stretched out hand.

"Well well, I see what you're doing Okuyasu. You're not as stupid as you claim to be," Hope snickered

Just like a fish to a worm, Shigechi took the bait.

"Okuyasu, being honest like that is very favorable with me." Shigechi happily started jogging over going for the money in Okuyasu's hand. When he was about to touch the bills he paused "Hey, wait a sec. Okuyasu, you aren't trying to trick me by luring me closer with money so you can attack me with your Stand, are you? Ah! So you are!" Shigechi starts to burn with anger. "Did you really think I'd fall for that? You really thought I was that stupid? I won't forgive you anymore!"

The Hand came out and struck the air.

"I'm going to scrape away space and make it teleport!" Okuyasu said

The check flew out of Shigechi's hand and landed right in Josuke's.

"We got it back!" Josuke smirked

Shigechi blinked confusedly. "Got it back? Wh-What are you talking about? I'll just easily take it back."

"It's too late now Shigechi. But then again when going up against Josuke your chances of winning were very slim. It's a good thing I'm on Josuke's side. If I were to fight Josuke…." Hope smirked. "I'm sure I'd lose." Hope chuckled a bit, "But maybe that's what makes me so drawn to him."

Josuke held up the check. "You don't seem to realize, Shigechi, that you have no chance of winning now." Josuke ripped the check right down the middle. "The five million!" Shigechi cried. "What are you doing!? Inconceivable! Inconceivable! Stop!" Shigechi shouted as Josuke ripped the check into tiny pieces. "Why would you do that?! Inconceivable! Inconceivable! Inconceivable! Inconceivable! That's five million yen!" As Shigechi freaked out his Stand started to do the same flinging their small bodies about as they waved their arms.

Crazy Diamond fixed Okuyasu's eye as Josuke held the shredded check. "Basically, just try and injure or kill us. The only one that can fix this note is my Crazy Diamond. So there's no way you can win."

"Oh, I-I see! Conceivable!" Shigechi gasped

"And what happens next certifies your loss." Josuke opened his hand allowing the scraps of the check to float off in the wind.

"H-Huh? Again, inconceivable! Inconceivable! Inconceivable! Inconceivable! What are you doing!" Shigechi shouted watching the paper fly away. "Pick them all up, Harvest!" Shigechi sent his Stand out to go and collect the paper that was quickly being carried away by the wind.

"Looks like you don't realize that the fact that you're having Harvest go pick them up means you've lost."

Josuke and Okuyasu, albeit a bit wobbly, stood over Shigechi.

"So now who's going to protect you from this two drunks right here?" Okuyasu said

"Oh, conceivable….."

That's all Shigechi got out before Okuyasu smashed his fist right into Shigechi's face.

"We did it." Okuyasu kept his outstretched fist out still unsteady on his feet, unable to move in fear of stumbling and falling over.

Josuke on unsteady legs made his way over Shigechi's fallen form. "Now, Shigechi. Why don't we review something very simple? The one that collects all the pieces is your Harvest, and whose Stand is the one that will put them back together? Hm? Who is it? Who's going to fix it with their Crazy Diamond?"

"J-Josuke," Shigechi answered with a stammer.

"Josuke?" Josuke started to whack Shigechi over the head multiple times. "Did you just address me so casually?"

Shigechi cried, "Mr. Josuke!"

"That's right, it's Mr. Josuke," Josuke said

Hope smirked, her cheeks tinting red. "This is something else that really draws me to Josuke. This side of him is really attractive."

Josuke pulled Shigechi closer, "But who was the one who just took back the promissory note from you? Say his name."

"Okuyasu-"

Okuyasu staggered over to Shigechi glaring over him.

"Mr. Okuyasu!" Shigechi quickly corrected himself.

"Well done. That's a good boy. Alright, next let's do a little calculation. How should we split the five million? How would we split it so that no one feels slighted?"

Shigechi gulped, "H-Half is fine-"

"In half? You realize now that there are three of us here, don't you? So isn't half a bit off? That doesn't really add up at all. Hello," Josuke said

"I-It'd be a third," Suddenly Shigechi's teary face turned to normal, "That's right. If it was just me, I'd only be able to gather. I-I was wrong. We all found this lottery ticket. We wouldn't have gotten it without the three of us. I…..I realize that now. I was blinded by greed. Let's split it up evenly, so one is slighted."

Okuyasu and Josuke gaped at Shigechi but then they smiled.

* * *

Hope sighed shaking her head. "In the end Shigechi is still a kid who knows very little." Hope then smirked. "But that doesn't mean I'll let him off that easy. I'll be giving him a stern talking to later. But first…." Hope stared at the drunk Josuke and Okuyasu getting off the roof. "I should help them."

* * *

Okuyasu and Josuke supported one another as they stumbled down the street, the effects of the alcohol still taking a toll on them.

"Hey, lightweights!"

Okuyasu and Josuke turned around and spotted a smirking Hope walking towards them.

"Here."

The boys were surprised when something was shoved into their hands. Hope had given each of them two bags of tea.

"Drink one when you get home and one before you got to bed. It'll stop the massive hangover you two are bound to have. It's my granny's recipe and it'll work." Hope explained

"Now let's take care of that eye of yours Josuke," Hope pulled out some antibacterial spray, ointment, and a bandage. She briskly cleaned his wound and patched it up.

Josuke's cheeks had been pink from the alcohol but now they were turning red from how close Hope was.

"There all done. Now you boys better get home get a good meal in and drink plenty of water." Hope said

Okuyasu and Josuke gaped staring at Hope.

"H-How did you know a-about-?"

Hope smirked putting a finger over her lisp. "Secret~" She gave the boys a wink before turning away. "Next time invite me to all the fun!"

Josuke and Okuyasu stared confused as they watched Hope disappear down the street.

* * *

After a few days, the promissory note finally turned to cash and the three boys collected the money.

As the boys finished their deposit they noticed someone else in the bank.

"Hey, boys have fun?" Hope asked

"What are you doing here Hope?" Okuyasu asked

"Just making a little deposit of my own," Hope said

"Eh, how much money do you have?" Okuyasu asked

"Now now Okuyasu if I told you guys that," Hope smirked, "I'd have to kill you."

The three boys stared at Hope not knowing if that was a joke or not.

Hope continued to smirk at the boys giggling internally.


	18. She's Back!

**Guest -** I was thinking about a Ranma story but the story would be he has a twin sister and he's super overprotective over her.

 **mtnetwarrior -** Hope is going to have her own chapters which will give more info on her past and background.

 **Guest -** I was contemplating on making the OC for Giorno be his protector and defend him against bullies. Not too much though since that is a part of his character development.

 **fan fic fan 759 -** There will be Kira in the future you'll have to read to see. I haven't read part 7 yet I just know the characters so once I start reading it I'll start building my OC. Right now I'm just getting some ideas just based on Johnny, his personality, and his Stand.

 **Guest -** I can't tell you what is to come from Kira, but I will say he does have an impact on Hope. You'll have to read and find out.

 **She's Back! - Aya and Cinderella**

"Matte matte calm down Koichi I can't understand you when your talking so fast."

Hope nodded her head as she listened to Koichi talk on the other end of the phone.

"I see, so you say Yukako has been following you around," Hope replied. "Hmm, how do you know it's just not some coincidence?"

Hope listened to Koichi speak. "You spotted her hiding behind the corner of a building?" Hope let out a sigh, "Koichi I wouldn't worry too much about it. If she gets too close then let me know."

Hope hung up the phone pinching her brows. "Geeze how troublesome." Hope redialed another number into the phone. "Hey, I need you to come over."

A few minutes later there was a knock on Hope's door. She answered the door and standing there was Yukako.

"Hello, Hope-chan!" Yukako smiled greeting the girl.

Hope gave Yukako a frown, "Get inside, we got something to talk about."

"Anything for my closest friend!" Yukako said

 _ **Pause! Let's Rewind to a Few Weeks Ago**_

It was early in the morning and Hope was awoken by fervent knocking on her door.

"Hold on I'm coming," Hope called as she walked lazily to the front door.

Still, in her pajamas Hope dragged her feet going to the door and answered it.

"Morning-"

Hope stopped mid-sentence when she saw who it was.

"Good morning Hope-chan," Yukako greeted

 _ ***SLAM***_

Hope turned away from the door and headed to the kitchen. She made make herself some coffee and when she started to cook breakfast she heard a tapping on her window. She looked over to see Yukako's face pressed against the glass. With coffee in hand, Hope walked over to the window and promptly closed the blinds.

After eating Hope made her way back to her room.

 _ ***RING RING***_

Hope picked up the house phone, "Moshi Moshi."

"Hope-chan-"

 _ ***SLAM***_

Hope slammed the phone back down hanging up.

"How did she get my number?"

After getting ready for the day Hope made her way back to the front door. Once she opened it she was greeted by the angry face of one Yukako Yamagishi.

"It's very rude to ignore someone!" Yukako shouted

"It's also rude to kidnap my friends," Hope said going to walk away.

"Wait! Hope-chan!" Yukako said chasing after the girl.

After pestering her Yukako was able to finally get Hope to stop and talk, that is with the bribery of cake. The two girls were currently sitting at a table at a cafe. Hope didn't really wanna talk but when the word cake was mentioned how could she decline. If there was one thing Hope couldn't resist it was free dessert.

Hope sat back in her chair arms and legs crossed as a piece of cake was placed in front of her.

"You want what now?" Hope questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I'd like to be friends, Hope-chan," Yukako said with a smile.

"Is this some kind of trick to get close to Koichi?" Hope asked

"No no," Yukako said shaking her head softly.

"Uh-huh, excuse me for my apprehensiveness, but I'm not sure I wanna be friends with someone who holds my other friend hostage," Hope said

Yukako just looks down at the table. Hope gives the girl a strange look before taking a bite out her cake.

"I-I don't have many friends, especially ones who are girls. I want to be close to Koichi but in order to do so...I need to learn to be closer to others," Yukako confessed

"Hmmmm? Sort of sound reasoning?" Hope hummed out raising her eyebrow.

"You were also very nice to me, even after I had what I had done to Koichi. To me, you seem like a person I could trust." Yukako said

"GUUUUHHHH," Hope grunts out. How could she say no when someone praises her like that?

"Fine, but this is a trial friendship, acquaintances. Any funny business and I won't hesitate to use my Stand on you." Hope declared

Yukako smiles and claps her hands together, "Great Hope-chan!"

She abruptly stands up from her chair, "Let's go shopping together!" Yukako pulled Hope from her chair.

"B-B-But….my cake!" Hope whined out as Yukako dragged her away.

 _ **Present**_

"Yukako, you can't keep following Koichi around. You're creeping him out." Hope said

"But I just….love him so much. I know I can't go near him but looking at him from afar is enough for me" Yukako blushed looking down sadly.

Hope rolled her eyes and threw her head back. "Well at least be more inconspicuous about it. If you wanna win Koichi's favor then hiding behind corners and staring at him ain't gonna work."

"Then what should I do?" Yukako asked in a saddened tone, "Koichi jumps every time he sees me."

"Nooo, you don't say," Hope sarcastically sounded. "Look after the time we've spent together I've learned your not a bad person. You just get carried away with your emotions and allow that to dictate your actions. So if you promise not to act wildly I'll help you."

"You will!" Yukako exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, yeah. You're my only female friend who's my age, so I gotta," Hope said

"Thank you, Hope!" Yukako smiled hugging her.

"Too tight."

* * *

A few days later Hope was strolling down the street. Suddenly she heard car tires screeching along with several honks of their horns.

"Is that Yukako?" Hope pondered

The girl in question was stomping down a crosswalk.

"Hey, lady! Can't you see the light's red?!" A driver yelled

"Shut up! It's the lights fault for turning red!" Yukako shouted

"Well crap, she's in a bad mood." Hope sighed, "Better go follow her and make sure she doesn't kill anyone….unless they deserve it." Hope snickered to herself before trailing after Yukako.

Hope followed Yukako all the way to a shop with a sign that read Cinderella.

"A beauty salon? Don't tell me Yukako got ripped off with some faulty makeup." Hope said

Hope decided to wait outside for Yukako. "If I hear any fighting then I'll go in."

After about 10 minutes Yukako finally stepped out.

"Oh hey Yukako," Hope greeted

"Hello," Yukako greeted back.

Hope finally noticed the second person there, "And hello random woman I do not know."

The woman gave Hope a strange look studying her face. She approached Hope examining the teen's features.

"Do I know you?" The woman asked

"Not that I know of," Hope answered

"Excellent skin and such vibrant hair," The woman stepped up going to place her hands on Hope's face but the teen pulled back.

"Hmmmm? It seems Morioh has an untouchable beauty I see Phew…." Aya said

Hope gave a playful smirk, "Only to strangers."

"My name is Aya Tsuji. Phew...I'm the owner of this place and an aesthetician," Aya said

"Then you must make a lot of money," Hope mused

"Step into my shop. My makeup will help you encounter love," Aya said

Hope put her hand up, "Nah. I don't wear makeup except on special occasions. Besides, I want my love encounters to be with my natural look. I'd hate for my future husband to be surprised when he wakes up one morning and I've got a different face," Hope snickered, "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder and if a guy can't behold my beauty as is then it's his loss. Also, I don't have the patiences to actually do my own makeup and I'm a perfectionist, I'd most likely get agitated and break the makeup brush in half."

"Phew….I see," Aya said

Hope looked at Yukako, "Hey, I was gonna head to the cafe for a treat. Wanna join?"

Yukako nodded her head.

"Cool let's go, a slice of chiffon cake is calling my name!" Hope smiled

Aya watched as the two girls walked down the street.

* * *

"So you not only got one but two treatments from that woman?" Hope asked cutting into her cake.

Yukako nodded her head before taking a sip of tea.

"I don't mean to be mean or anything but you look the same to me. But you did say she used a Stand. So maybe whatever effects it causes only works on men. I mean it did get you somewhat of a date with Koichi," Hope took a bite out of her cake. "How'd that go by the way."

When Hope received no answer she looked at Yukako who had a dark look on her face.

"That well huh?" Hope mused

"It only worked for 30 minutes then Koichi ran off! That's why I had to go back," Yukako growled out slamming an angry fist on the table knocking the tea over.

Several customers looked over concerned while Hope simply raised a hand ordering more tea for the table.

"You know that Aya lady must have been scared out of her wits when you attacked her with your Stand. But with all the crazy Stand users running around you can't be too careful." Hope looked to her left spotting a familiar short flat-topped boy.

"Hey, isn't that Koichi." Hope pointed out. When she looked back across the table Yukako's seat was empty. She looked back at Koichi to see Yukako already heading his way. "I should have seen that one coming. Oh well," Hope leaned back in her seat. "Now I got front row seats. Let's see how Aya's Stand really affected Yukako."

Hope watched Koichi talk to Yukako then switch their bags, which must have gotten mixed up when they were together earlier. Koichi was about to leave but Yukako stopped him, and Hope could see the blush on Koichi's cheeks all the way from where she was sitting.

Everything seemed to be going well for Yukako, that is until Rohan stepped up grabbing Koichi's attention. The two talked for a bit then started walking off together.

"Wow, talk about a major blocker," Hope stood up staring at Koichi and Rohan.

Instead of freaking out, like Hope thought she would, Yukako walked over to a payphone.

"She must be calling Aya. Jeez, Yukako…." Hope flagged down a waitress, "Forget about the tea. I'd like the bill please."

After paying for her bill Hope walked over to Yukako.

"Sooo how's it going?" Hope asked with a smirk.

Yukako gave Hope an unamused look.

"Now now calm down your eyebrow is doing that twitchy thing." Hope gave Yukako a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "You handled that situation really well, you didn't freak out and attack anyone with your hair. Plus Koichi seems to be coming round, which is saying something since a few weeks ago you tried to get him to eat an eraser after kidnapping him."

Yukako was about to respond back but her watch beeped. Hope watched as Yukako pulled out some lipstick applying it to her lips.

"What's that for? The lipstick you were wearing was fine," Hope said

"Aya said I must apply this every thirty minutes if I want to capture Koichi's heart," Yukako answered

"And that's another reason why I don't wear makeup," Hope said, "By the way how much did all this cost you?"

Yukako didn't answer.

"Fine don't answer, but I hope you know that means I'm judging you." Hope quipped

"What? You're going to Kame Yu? So are we!"

Hearing that voice Hope turned to see Koichi and Rohan along with several more people. Along with the two previously mentioned boys, standing at the corner of the street was Koichi's mother and sister, Joseph Joestar, Hanabi holding baby Shizuka, and Josuke.

"Hmmm? I sometimes forget how popular Koichi is. Welp, there's only one thing to do right now," Hope grabbed Yukako's wrist pulling her over to the group.

"Yo! Josuke!" Hope called out.

Hearing Hope call out his name Josuke turned with a smile, but that was quickly wiped away when he saw who Hope was with.

"Hey, I heard you guys were going to Kame Yu. Mind if we join? I've never been there before." Hope asked

Josuke looked at Yukako with an apprehensive look but then looked at Hope who was giving him a smile. He blushed and weighed out his options. Josuke said they were welcomed to come, thinking that the con of being near Yukako was outweighed by the pros of being with Hope.

"Great!" Hope smiled

* * *

"Man I make one hell of wingman," Hope smirked

Koichi and Yukako were standing alone viewing something, all thanks to Hope. She distracted Rohan by pointing something out that would be good to photograph. Koichi's mother and sister were easy, all she did was tell them that Yukako was Koichi's crush and that the two women giggled agreeing to give Yukako and Koichi some alone time. Hanabi and Joseph were distracted by Shizuka and as for Josuke. Hope simply hooked her arms with Josuke dragging the blushing boy off somewhere.

Everything was fine until one of Rohan's camera flashes upset Shizuka. Little Shizuka started crying rather loudly grabbing everyone's attention.

"H-Hey are you using the flash?" Joseph asked

Hanabi tried to settle down the baby but as Shizuka cried she started to turn invisible.

"Uhm, Joseph," Hanabi said

"This isn't good. Josuke, she's been startled and the stress is making her disappear!" Joseph said

"Well don't just stand there!" Hope said

"Right! Head outside!" Josuke shouted

"Gah my hands!" Hanabi shouted startled as Shizuka's invisibility started to affect her hands.

Josuke, Hope, Hanabi, and Joseph all started to run out of the store pushing and shoving their way through the large crowd that had gathered.

"P-Pardon me!"

"Move out of the way, please!"

In the confusion, Hope saw this as another wingman opportunity. She "accidentally" hit Koichi knocking him into Yukako's arms.

"Sorry, Koichi!" Hope called back.

As Joseph, Josuke, and Hanabi made it to the doors Hope paused staring back at the now kissing Koichi and Yukako.

"Yeah I'm a damn good wingman," Hope smirked

* * *

The next day at school Hope sat in an empty classroom having lunch with Okuyasu, Koichi, and Josuke. Josuke and Okuyasu were sitting in the window.

The whole time Koichi had a troubled look on his face and after finishing his meal he finally spoke up.

"Okuyasu, Josuke, Hope, I….ended up kissing Yukako," Koichi admitted his cheeks pink.

Josuke took a big sip out of his milk and leaned back. Which wasn't a smart idea since he was sitting in an opened window.

Josuke shouted flailing his arms as he fell back out of the window. Using Crazy Diamond he was able to pull himself back up.

"What did she do to you?! That bitch must have tried to pull something again!" Josuke shouted

"Calm down! Its not like that," Koichi said

"Yeah, Koichi's right," Hope interjected

"Huh?" Koichi and Josuke looked at Hope.

"I've been hanging out with Yukako for a while now," Hope stated

"What?!" The two shouted

"W-Why?!" Josuke asked

"Well she wouldn't stop pestering me and I thought it might have been a good idea to keep an eye on her. She hasn't used her Stand in any way to harm anyone, well except for that one time with those guys who hooted at us. But I helped beat them down too. All in all, I think Yukako is just one of those people who fall under the saying 'Love makes you do crazy things.' She does have a bit of a temper but I no longer think of her as an enemy and it's nice having a friend who's a girl that not only does not judge you when you punch a guy in the face but joins in on the violence," Hope explained

Josuke just gaped staring at Hope.

"Well, Koichi now that you've kissed her how do you feel about Yukako?" Hope asked

"Well...I just…." Koichi blushed looking away from his friends, "It seems I'm falling in love with Yukako."

"Huh?" Josuke sounded

"I'm starting to think that her personality isn't too bad. It makes me feel warm inside. Is this love…" Koichi started talking to himself as Josuke stared with a confused look.

"Hey, Okuyasu, did you hear him?" Josuke asked

Okuyasu hadn't moved from his spot in the window and gave no indication that he was paying attention to the conversation.

"Even a Stand would be blown to the moon if it heard that. He and Yukako-"

Josuke stopped talking as Okuyasu shoulders started shaking. He then suddenly burst out crying with waterfalls of tears. He grabbed onto Josuke sobbing his heart out.

"Hey, hey, hey! You don't have to cry about it!" Josuke tried to reassure Okuyasu. "But Koichi….I don't know what led to this sudden 180, but if both you and Yukako have feelings for each other, then there shouldn't be a problem."

"Aww Josuke that big heart of yours is too much," Hope said

Josuke's pink dusted pink as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That's not it though. Yukako has refused to see me ever since. That's the mystery," Koichi said

"Now that you mention it she hasn't come to school for two days," Hope added

Okuyasu stopped crying as he and Josuke looked surprised.

"She won't answer her phone. She hasn't contacted me at all. Nothing. That's it." Koichi said

"Y-You mean ever since you guys kissed…." Okuyasu said

"You haven't heard anything?" Josuke asked

"Nothing," Koichi answered

"What about you?" Josuke asked Hope.

"Nope. I just assumed she was too busy with Koichi," Hope said

"Or she might have been grounded because of all the money she spent at that beauty salon," Hope thought

"Hmmm….That's very bizarre. If anything, I admired Yukako for her dedication to love." Okuyasu said

"But honestly, I don't think you're going to get an answer unless you ask Yukako in person. We really shouldn't get involved," Josuke said

"Y-Yeah…." Koichi said

"But if you're in danger, let us know! We'll be right there!" Okuyasu declared.

"Thanks, I'm gonna go now," Koichi said

As he left the classroom Okuyasu started crying again.

"Damn Koichi! I can't believe he kissed a girl!" Okuyasu cried

"Awww, are you boys jealous Koichi got a kiss and you didn't. Don't worry I can give you one if you want," Hope teased puckering her lips a bit.

Josuke and Okuyasu shouted surprised, and they both fell out the window. They were able to catch themselves grabbing onto the window sill. Hope smiled walking over to the window looking down at the two hanging boys. She focused her attention solely on Josuke and gave him a wink. She had to hold back her laugh as Josuke gasped surprised and his cheeks turned red. In his surprised state Josuke accidentally let go of the window. Hope continued to smirk using her Stand to grab the boy's ankle.

Josuke didn't move letting himself hang upside down his cheeks hot due to his prominent blush.

* * *

 _"Hmmm if something happened to Yukako then this woman might know something,"_ Hope stood outside Aya's shop, Cinderella. She stared at the shops' sign for a moment before walking inside.

* * *

As a high school girl entered the shop Cinderella a businessman across the street walked by. He paused spotting orange and red hair. He continued to stare as the owner of the ombre locks disappeared into the shop.

* * *

"Ah, you have returned Phew….finally ready to try my makeup?" Aya asked

"Yeeeeaaaah, still haven't changed my mind. I'm just here to ask about my friend. You know tall, black-haired, easily angered," Hope said

"What about her?" Aya questioned

"Well she hasn't come to school for the past two days, and the guy she likes says she isn't answering his calls. She won't answer my calls either," Hope narrowed her eyes at Aya, "Did you do something to Yukako?"

Aya jumped startled as Hope's horns and tail came out as her Stand appeared.

"Ah, you must be a bit jumpy after Yukako caught you with her Stand. But you don't seem like a threat, so I have no reason to harm you, but I want to know if you know what happened to Yukako," Hope said

"Most likely her treatment reversed," Aya said

"Reversed?" Hope questioned

"I gave her a lipstick that she had to apply every thirty minutes. If she didn't do so then the beautification reverses with a terrible side effect," Aya explained

"Terrible side effect? You should at least warn someone about something like that, or at least don't make them do such an easily forgettable task such as applying lipstick every half an hour." Hope clicked her tongue. "It seems like this has to be something Yukako has to work out on her own." Hope walked about to leave, "Oh yeah one last thing, as you probably know Yukako's got the temperament of a wild bull when it sees red so watch your back. This isn't a threat or anything but a warning."

 _"I'll check on her later and make sure Yukako hasn't killed her,"_ Hope thought

* * *

The next day Yukako returned to school walking hand in hand with Koichi. Yukako explained everything to Hope and the girl seems to have a new shine to her. Hope spent most of her day helping a crying Okuyasu who went on about how unfair it was that Koichi now had a girlfriend.

"Well it seems like everything worked out in the end," Hope smiled


	19. Yoshikage Kira!

**UsagiAngelRabbit -** All will be answered as the story continues.

 **Guest -** I probably won't introduce the pat 5 OC until I actually create the story.

* * *

 **Yoshikage Kira! The Mysterious Sandwich Thief and...Serial Killer?!**

Hope put the finishing touches on her lunch before closing up her bento wrapping it up.

"Too much school," Hope sighed. "America has too little school and Japan has too much. Man, right now I really miss those tutors."

Hope walked to the front door and slips on her shoes. "I'm heading out!"

* * *

"Isn't this exciting Jotaro!" Hanabi smiled

Jotaro didn't say anything but Hanabi knew he was just as excited as she was right now.

"We're gonna get the first look at our baby. I probably should have been seeing a doctor beforehand but with everything going on it's been rather difficult. Also, there's something that's been worrying me that I wanted to ask the doctor," Hanabi said

"Hmmm? What is it?" Jotaro asked

"Well, it's just-"

Before Hanabi could finish the door opened and the doctor came in.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Kujo. I'm Doctor Tori."

"Ah, hello Sensei Tori," Hanabi greeted as Jotaro nodded his head in greeting.

"How are you feeling today?" Doctor Tori asked as she pulled out a clipboard.

"Just fine. I've been having some unusual cravings, and morning sickness, also my lower back has been hurting more," Hanabi answered

"Good good, that's all perfectly normal," Doctor Tori said writing something down.

"This is my second child, so I'm used to this kind of stuff. But I am concerned about one thing," Hanabi said

"Oh what might that be?" Doctor Tori asked

"You see, it's just, well my belly hasn't got all that big. It's clear that I'm pregnant but with my first child I was much large," Hanabi said

"How far are you?" Doctor Tori asked

"Seven months," Hanabi answered

Jotaro was a bit surprised by that, he knew Hanabi was far along but not that far along. She was right, when she had Jolyene she was much rounder in the stomach area.

"Huh? Seven months?" Doctor Tori said

Hanabi nodded her head.

"Well every baby is different and so is every pregnancy. Your body can react different ways to pregnancies. It all depends on various factors, such as diet, change in physical activities, even something like stress," Doctor Tori explained

"Now that you mention it I have been under some stress recently. Ahh so there's nothing wrong with me is there, like the baby isn't growing wrong?" Hanabi asked

Doctor Tori chuckled and shook her head, "It's unlikely that the baby is growing wrong. But we'll be able to check everything during the ultrasound." Doctor Tori started turning some machines on, "Do you know the gender?"

"No," Hanabi said

"Would you like to know?" Doctor Tori asked

"Yes please!" Hanabi answered

Doctor Tori got the ultrasound machine going and had it on Hanabi's belly. "Now let's see….ah here we go. There's the baby."

"Jotaro…." Hanabi smiled holding onto her husband's hand.

"There's the nose, two arms, two legs, steady heartbeat. Everything looks great. Judging from the size the baby is a bit underweight. It'll be a good idea to prescribe you some vitamins to make sure you and the baby are getting the proper nutrients. Now as for the gender…..and it looks like your having a boy," Doctor Tori said

"A boy? Do you hear that Jotaro we're having a boy! It's perfect one girl and now one boy!" Hanabi smiled excitedly

"Yeah…." Jotaro said not looking away from the screen.

"Would you like me to print out some pictures of the baby?" Doctor Tori asked

"Definitely! Jotaro, I'm so happy right now. Nothing can ruin this day," Hanabi smiled

* * *

"Hey, boys where you've been?" Hope asked

"We went out to get lunch but couldn't find anything," Josuke said

"We ran into Shigechi too, but he was no help. We had to buy lunch from school," Okuyasu pouted

"You guys…" Hope sighed shaking her head. "I've packed a little extra food in my bento so you guys can have more than just wrapped bread." Hope held up her bento.

"Yes!" Okuyasu cheered reaching for the bento.

Hope stopped him pushing him back. "I said a little. Now, where are we gonna eat?"

"Hmmm? Maybe we should join Shigechi," Okuyasu said

"Join Shigechi where?" Hope asked

* * *

Hope followed Okuyasu and Josuke around the side of the school where a small window was located close to the ground.

"Here it is!" Okuyasu declared before climbing through the window.

"What are we doing exactly?" Hope asked

"It's smaller than I thought!" Okuyasu said

Hope smiled and bent down, "Here let me help." She put her foot on Okuyasu's forehead and shoved him through the window. He landed on the ground with a heavy thud.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Okuyasu shouted rubbing his forehead where Hope had planted her foot.

"Well look now your inside. Don't get upset I'll even give you my eggroll," Hope said

That seemed to satisfy Okuyasu. "Okay! Shigechi are you here? Shigechi!" Okuyasu called out.

Shigechi stepped out from a second room. "Oh, hey. It's Okuyasu and Josuke. Ah and Hope-senpai!"

Josuke climbed through the window, "We decided we'd have some coffee after all."

"We're here for coffee?" Hope questioned slipping easily through the window.

"We also got the 500 yen Makunouchi bentos!" Okuyasu said

"Hpmh! After calling me greedy and a thief. You got some nerve!" Shigechi said

"Now, now don't be so stubborn. People tend to change the way they think over time," Josuke said

As the teens conversed they were unaware that there was a fifth person present in the room. Hiding in the vaulting horse was Yoshikage Kira. Forced to follow Shigechi after the middle schooler picked up his bag which contained something that must be kept secret.

Kira clenched his teeth staring through the gap of the vaulting horse focused solely on the paper bag containing his lovely companion.

Things got even worse for Kira as a heavy weight thudded on top of the vaulting horse.

Josuke smiled sitting down on the vaulting horse with Hope as he pulled out his lunch. "Hey, Shigechi, get me a drink too. I'd actually like Japanese tea instead of coffee."

"Is there any black tea? Like milk tea?" Okuyasu asked

"Blech. Makunouchi with milk tea? That's gross." Shigechi said

Hope just pulled out a carton of vanilla milk putting a straw in it before drinking it.

Okuyasu opened his lunch. "Ah, it's soy sauce again. These lunches always come with soy sauce."

"Huh? You're supposed to eat katsu with soy sauce," Josuke said

"What?! You idiot! You're supposed to eat it with tonkatsu sauce!" Okuyasu fired back, "If you used soy sauce, the tonkatsu sauce would lose its namesake!"

"Who cares about that?" Josuke and Hope both spoke.

Hope opened her bento and grabbed an eggroll shoving it into Okuyasu's mouth. "Here eat this and stop complaining."

Okuyasu chewed and smiled. "So good!"

As the three ate they didn't notice a straightened coat hanger come out of the gap in the vaulting horse aiming for Shigechi's lunch. The long piece of metal slipped into the bag hooking on it.

"Here Josuke what would you like to try?" Hope asked holding out her lunch.

"Oh, can have some of the tamagoyaki?" Josuke asked

"Help yourself," Hope said

Josuke smiled picking up a piece of the food eating it. "Delicious!" He hummed

Kira carefully lifted the bag up and slowly started reeling it back towards his hiding spot. He almost had it when the sticker holding the bag came off causing the bag to open and fall off the hanger. The sound of the bag falling caught Josuke's, Okuyasu's, and Hope's attention.

"What?" Josuke set his food down and stood up with Hope walking over to the fallen bag.

Kira sweats bullets as Josuke got closer and closer reaching out to grab the bag.

"Hey!" Shigechi stomped into the room. "What are you doing, Josuke? Hey! You weren't trying to steal my sandwich were you?" Shigechi accused

"No! Don't be stupid. There was a weird sound that got my attention, so I was just taking a look," Josuke said

"Don't you dare touch it!" Shigechi shouted, "There's no way you would just look at it! I know what your going to say, 'The teriyaki chicken sandwich is my favorite, Shigechi. Give me a bite!'"

Josuke scoffed, "You sure are a greedy little guy. You got my tea yet? Where's my tea?"

"Don't forget, I want milk tea," Okuyasu added

"I'm just about to make them." Shigechi turned and ran back into the small kitchen.

"You boys are ridiculous." Hope shook her head.

At that moment the hanger came back out and easily snatched the bag pulling it into the vaulting horse. Although the sound of the horse closing caught the attention of Hope, Okuyasu, and Josuke.

"Here you go." Shigechi walked into the room holding two mugs. "I brought your Japanese tea and milk tea."

"Sweet."

"Thanks."

Before he could hand over the drinks, Shigechi's face suddenly became purple. He started screaming running into the middle of the room, throwing the two mugs into the air.

"What's with you?" Okuyasu questioned

"Wh-Where did you put m-my sandwich?" Shigechi turned to the group glaring at Okuyasu and Josuke.

"Huh? Oh…." Okuyasu said

"Looks like its gone. But we don't know what happened to it, right guys?" Josuke said

"Yeah," Okuyasu and Hope responded

"Stop messing around! How could you not know? You're the only ones here!" Shigechi shouted clearly very enraged.

"No, we seriously have no idea!" Josuke said

"Seriously, we're not messing around. No joke, we really have no idea." Okuyasu said

"Y-You jerks….I-I'm really gonna get mad!" Shigechi said

 _"He's getting so mad over a sandwich….then again the last person who messed with my cake ended up with a broken nose."_ Hope thought

As the three boys argued Kira sat quietly in his hiding spot a successful grin on his face as he clutched the paper bag close to him.

"Were telling the truth!" Josuke said

"You really need to stop. Why would we take your sandwich-"

"Well find out the thief soon enough!" Shigechi summoned his Stand. "I just need my Harvest to check the room!"

"You're such a pest! Yeah, go ahead! Do it! Look as much as you want," Okuyasu asserted

"We wouldn't steal your stupid sandwich," Josuke added

Harvest spread searching everywhere in the room. Kira sat perplexed wondering what was happening, with the small opening of the vaulting horse he couldn't see very well what was happening. What he didn't know was that Harvest was making its way into his hiding spot.

"Hey!"

Everyone jumped hearing aloud shout as someone tried to open the main door to the room.

"I know someone's in the prep room!"

Shigechi gasped drawing back Harvest. "That's the gym teacher!"

Everyone dropped their lunches as the locked doorknob was jiggled furiously.

"Let's get the hell out of here, Shigechi!" Josuke said

Hope was the first one out diving through the window with ease, then Okuyasu climbed out next.

"B-But my sandwich!" Shigechi said

"We don't have time for that!" Josuke grabbed Shigechi throwing him through the window before climbing out himself.

"Shit my bento! It's got my name written on it!" Hope quickly hopped back through the window and bent down picking up her fallen bento box.

Kira continued to stare out the small opening of the vaulting horse and his eyes widened as his mouth opened in surprise as Hope bent down next to his hiding spot.

"Could it be…."

He put his hand out as if he was going to reach out and touch the girl, the only barrier between them being the wood of the vaulting horse.

Hope quickly gathered up her bento and dove back out the window just as the gym teacher burst through the door.

"Hey come back here!"

Okuyasu, Josuke, Shigechi, and Hope all ran off as sprinting as they could away from the scene.

* * *

Kira waited until the gym teacher left before he came out of his hiding spot. Before he left the room he bent down picking up a single strand of hair. To be more specific an orange-red strand of hair. He placed the hair in a napkin then put it in his jacket pocket before departing from the room.

Kira casually walked heading off school grounds happy that his quiet life was going to go undisturbed, but he was also happy for a second reason. He smiled patting the pocket that had the napkin in it.

"Found it!"

Kira stopped walking as Shigechi appeared behind him.

"Why does someone I don't know have my sandwich? Why is an adult that I don't know sneaking around my middle school?" Shigechi questioned

Kira doesn't turn around but answers Shigechi, "Could it be that you're talking to me, little boy? I have no idea what you're talking about." Kira held up the brown paper bag, "This is my sandwich. I bought it at St. Gentlemen."

Shigechi pointed at Kira, "No, that bag is mine! There are reasons why I know! They're reasons you wouldn't understand, though. Take it back, Harvest!"

Harvest came out and grabbed onto the bag yanking it back but Kira kept a firm grip on it.

"Wh-What? What's going on? The bag is being pulled."

Harvest kept pulling at the bag and Kira kept pulling back creating a game of tug-of-war that neither side wanted to lose. Harvest kept pulling and with one more sharp tug the bag ripped open and out fell a woman's hand.

Shigechi gasped with horror struck wide-eyes as the dismembered body part flopped on the ground. "W-What?! Wh-What….My sandwich-is this a r-r-real human hand?"

Kira's demeanor turned unsettling calm as he stared down at Shigechi. "Oh, dear. It seems you've seen it. It also appears, little boy, that you have the same power as I do."

"You can see my Harvest? H-Hey what's this hand?" Shigechi pointed down at the severed hand. "Why are you walking around with just a hand in a bag?" He frantically questioned.

"Are you by yourself? Your three friends, I believe you called the boys Josuke and Okuyasu? Do they have a power similar to yours? And that girl you called her Hope."

Shigechi got an unsettling shiver from the way Kira had said Hope's name.

"Hey! Don't move!" Shigechi shouted as Kira reached down to pick up the hand. "If you move even a bit. I'm gonna attack! You're a really creepy guy! Don't come any closer to me! I get a really creepy, unfamiliar feeling for you! Don't move! Don't move from there!"

Kira stood up, "My name is Yoshikage. I'm 33 years old. My house is in the northeast section of Morioh, where all the villas are, and I am not married. I work as an employee for the Kame Yu department stores, and I get home every day by 8 PM at the latest."

Shigechi stood still an expression of fear and confusion plastered on his face as Kira talked.

"I don't smoke, but I occasionally drink. I'm in bed by 11 PM, and I make sure I get eight hours of sleep no matter what. After having a glass of warm milk and doing about twenty minutes of stretches before going to bed, I usually have no problems sleeping until morning. Just like a baby, I wake up without any fatigue or stress in the morning. I was told there were no issues at my last checkup." Kira informed Shigechi.

"Wh-What are you talking about?!" Shigechi exclaimed

"I'm trying to explain that I'm a person who wishes to live a very quiet life," A dark purple almost black aura started to surround Kira, "I take care not to get myself any enemies, like winning and losing, that would cause me to lose sleep at night. That is how I deal with society, and I know that is what brings me happiness. Although if I were to fight, I wouldn't lose to anyone."

Shigechi's fear grew as a figure started to manifest behind Kira.

"Basically, Shigechi, you are a troublesome thing that would hinder my sleep, therefore you are my enemy."

"Th-That's-"

The figure fully materialized revealing a Stand. It was the same height as Kira and had a pink humanoid muscular body. It almost resembled a cat with two sharp triangular shapes on top of its head mimicking cat ears along with dark magenta eyes that had sharp vertical pupils. The Stands hands were covered with black leather studded gloves that had the thumbs cut out which was paired with a black leather belt. The belt and the gloves both had a gold symbol on them that was a skull version of the Stands head.

"Killer Queen is what I've named it. I'm going to eliminate you now before you have a chance to speak, so I can sleep soundly again tonight." Kira declared

* * *

Hope let out a sigh resting back in the seat of her desk. "It's a good thing we got out of there. If I'd gotten in trouble it would have been hell to pay once the school informed my grandmother."

Hope sat in the seat of the desk while Josuke sat on top of the desk and Okuyasu sat in the window.

As the three talked they had no clue a gravely injured Shigechi stood outside the door along with the killer, Kira. Shigechi stood no chance as he touched the doorknob and with the power of Killer Queen, Kira ended Shigechi's life, leaving no trace behind.

Kira smiled satisfied, he took one last look into the classroom locking his gaze on Hope before he made his way out of the school.

* * *

"Did someone call my name just now?" Josuke looked over at the classroom doors.

"Yeah, I heard it, too," Okuyasu said

"Hey, look," Hope pointed

The two boys look down and saw one bleeding Harvest struggling to make its way over to the three. The Stand was only able to take two more steps before it fell to its knees blood spurting from several cracks forming on its body. Clutched in one of its tiny hands was a button.

Harvest held up the button, "I….found…..you!" Those were its last words before the Stand exploded.

Okuyasu, Josuke, and Hope gasped standing up quickly.

"Sh-Shigechi!"

"Shigechi!"

They ran out of the room into the hallway.

"S-Something's not right! Harvest was gushing blood when it disappeared. That's not a normal way for a Stand to disappear! Why did just one of them show up in front of us?" Okuyasu said

"Guys," Hope bent down picking up the button Harvest had been holding.

"Let's go to the middle school. We have to find Shigechi!" Josuke said

Hope, Josuke, and Okuyasu wasted no time running over to the middle school. They quickly found Shigechi's class but no Shigechi. His desk was empty but his school bag along with all his supplies was still there.

Suddenly everyone, not just Okuyasu, Josuke, and Hope but all the Stand users in Morioh felt something go through them.

 _"Shigechi….."_

* * *

Every Stand user had gathered in front of Reimi's alleyway. She was handed a picture of Shigechi and it only took her mere seconds to confirm the terrible truth.

"There's no doubt about it. This boy is dead," Reimi stated making everyone gasp. "Shigekiyo encountered him and was killed by him. I can tell. Though I don't know why he noticed him, or how he was killed. But it was definitely him. I can tell it was him because he killed me."

"I looked for Shigechi everywhere, but couldn't find him. He disappeared within just five minutes after Okuyasu, Hope and I separated from him. Shigechi's books and school supplies were all left behind, and his parents have requested a police search. That probably means…." Josuke trailed off.

"Y-Your saying the culprit is a Stand user?" Koichi questioned

"You guys probably don't know much about Shigechi, but I can't imagine there's anyone who can beat Shigechi's Harvest alone. This guy killed Shigechi within five minutes, and managed to hide his body somewhere within the school," Josuke explained

"Jotaro, Hanabi, now that it's clear we're dealing with a Stand user, we'll have to help out as well," Joseph said

"Josuke. I hear you picked up a button," Jotaro said

"Yeah," Hope pulled out the button, "Harvest brought it."

Jotaro took the button, "This is Shigechi's final message. It could be that Harvest ripped it off of the murder's clothes and brought it to you. Let me hold on to this button. I'll do some research."

"Y-You can locate the guy with the kind of button you could find anywhere?" Josuke asked

"It's possible. We might be able to figure out the brand of clothes and where it came from," Jotaro said

Hanabi took the button from Jotaro. "I'm the daughter of a world-renowned fashion designer if anyone can locate the origins of this button it's gonna be me."

"I see…."

"I-If were done talking, I'm gonna go home. I'm kind of in a weird mood. I-I'm really annoyed….Let's go home, Dad." Okuyasu left along with his father.

"There's something wrong with Okuyasu," Koichi said

"Yeah, Shigechi was a greedy irritating little punk, but he was the type you just couldn't leave alone. We can't believe he's gone. Not to mention he must feel annoyed because he can't tell if he should be angry or sad right now. We both feel that way. I'm sure Okuyasu feels it far more," Josuke said

Hope clenched her fist looking down, having no words to say.

"It appears something awful has happened outside my notice," Yukako said

"I'm going to warn all the customers who come to my restaurant," Tonio said

"Phew….I don't think he'll come to my place but just in case…." Aya said

"Stand users eventually attract other Stand users. Though I never want to meet that guy," Hazamada said

"So now everyone's going to take action, huh?" Tonio said

With that said everyone broke apart going their separate ways. Josuke and Hope walked together heading home. As they crossed the street they had no clue that they passed by the very man responsible for Shigechi's death.

Kira paused for a moment watching the teens walk on his unwavering gaze focused on the teen girl.

* * *

"Hey, grandma have you ever noticed anything strange going on in this town?" Hope asked

Minami sat down at the kitchen table with Hope, "What you mean like the strange amount of people who vanish from here?"

"Wait you know about that?!" Hope exclaimed

"You'd have to be an idiot not to notice. Unfortunately, the world is full of them and Morioh is no exception," Minami stated

"What do you think is going on?" Hope asked

Minami chuckled, "What's with the sudden curiosity. What do you think your gonna vanish too or something?"

Minami laughed but it quickly died down as she saw the troubled look on Hope's face.

 _"Odd...something serious must have happened for Hope to act this way. The last time she behaved this way is when…..."_ Minami thought

"Grandma…..one of my friends….he's gone missing too. The police they think he ran away but I know….he's dead," Hope said

"Oh, Hope," Minami stood up walking over to her granddaughter. She wrapped her arms around the girl bringing her into a hug.

Hope gripped onto her grandmother hugging her back. "I think there's something in this town. Something evil…..something evil dwells in the town where mom rest, in the town she loves so much." Hope held on tighter to Minami, "Grandma….I'm going to stop it."

Minami was surprised at this declaration but then she smiled, "Ah I see….you are just like your mother inside in out. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"If you need help ask and don't go vanishing too because then all I'd have left would be those three idiots," Minami smirked

Hope pulled away from her grandmother and smirked too, "Oh and what a terrible fate that'd be."

The two women chuckled the atmosphere greatly lightened.

* * *

Hanabi rested next to Jotaro, her head laying on his arm. He was slowly stroking the top of her head as he went over some files.

"Today was supposed to be special and happy, but now we learn there's a Stand user serial killer living here." Hanabi frowned clutching the fabric over her stomach.

Sensing his wife discomfort and worry, Jotaro set down the files gathering Hanabi in his arms. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead holding her against his chest.

"Don't worry. It's not good for the baby," Jotaro reassured Hanabi.

"But-"

Jotaro covered Hanabi's mouth with his hand. He grabbed Hanabi's hand with a firm grip before putting both of their hands over her stomach.

"Remeber what I told you when we first started attending school together?" Jotaro asked

"Ahh...yeah I do. It was after you punched a kid for trying to pull my hair. You said 'Don't cry, idiot. As long as I'm here no one's going to hurt you.'," Hanabi answered

Jotaro nodded his head. "Yeah and I still mean it so stop worrying...idiot."

The tears that had been threatening to spill from Hanabi's eyes stopped, and she nodded her head a small smile forming. "Yeah….your right. I just worry sometimes, I can't help it." Hanabi gave a small giggle, "I get it from my father."

Jotaro's lips quirked in a small smirk before he let go of Hanabi going back to his files. Hanabi stayed next to Jotaro and went back to leaning against him, closing her eyes.

"Thank you Jotaro I needed that," Hanabi said

Jotaro hummed in response. The two sat in silence as Jotaro flipped through some papers.

"By the way you handled meeting Reimi very well," Jotaro said

Hanabi didn't open her eyes but spoke, "Hmm? Why wouldn't I?"

"Because she's a ghost," Jotaro answered

Hanabi's eyes snapped open, and she sat up whipping her head so fast at Jotaro she almost gave herself whiplash.

"GHOST!?"

Jotaro quirked a brow at his wife. "Yes, did you not know?"

"NO!" Hanabi shouted.

"What did you think she was?" Jotaro asked

"I just thought she was some girl with a dog and a Stand! Why didn't you tell me she was a ghost!"

"Hmm I'm sure I did," Jotaro said

"Well, I don't remember!" Hanabi shouted

The pregnant woman started to go pale as she freaks out over the fact that she had met a real-life ghost. She was muttering under her breath having a mini panic attack.

Jotaro sighed shaking his head. "Yare Yare Daze."


	20. Sheer Heart Attack

**thegodofbacon -** Thank you for the name suggestions. But I already had a baby name picked out though before you made this comment. I do plan on making more JJBA fics so I'll keep your names for later.

 **Mishthecat -** There will be some Jotaro and Hanabi here and there but this story is going to center around Hope and Josuke. I will be making another fic with snippets of Jotaro and Hanabi after Blooming Adventures but before Diamond is Unbreakable.

 **Guest -** I haven't really put much thought into blind OC, except for the fact that they're going to be blind and have a bat style Stand.

 **Guest -** The suggestion for the OC for part 5 is actually an idea I have set aside for another fic.

 **Chance Green G King -** I actually haven't thought that far. If pair the male OC the person he's paired with depends on how I'm gonna build his sibling relationship with Jolyne.

 **UsagiAngelRabbit -** Kira and Hope's connection will later be revealed there's a little snippet in this chapter. That was also one of the main reasons why Iggy Jr. was created.

 **Richie23 -** I say as long as the dialogue isn't the same and it isn't the same characters then it isn't the same fic. Write on! I would love a drawing of Must Go-On. Artwork is highly appreciated.

 **Sheer Heart Attack - He's Early!**

"Yes, thank you, Mama," Hanabi nodded her head before hanging up the phone.

"What did she say?" Jotaro asked

Hanabi smirked holding up a small plastic bag that held a button in it. "I know where to look first."

* * *

"Thank you for this Hope," Hanabi said

"No problem but I don't know what good it'll do. From what I heard your hopeless when it comes to this kind of thing," Hope smirked

Hanabi dropped the wooden spoon she had been holding as her cheeks turned red. "W-Who told you that?!"

Hope just smirked going back to mixing something in a bowl. The teen was showing the older woman how to cook, a task many have tried before but they all resulted in many burnt dishes, several fires, and let's not forget the destroyed kitchens.

"So why were you by yourself anyway? Weren't you and your husband supposed to be doing research on that button together?" Hope questioned

Hanabi gave a small pout, "Jotaro wants me to take it easy, and he said chasing after serial killers wasn't something a pregnant woman should do. It's not fair though, my mother and I were the ones who found out where the button came from. I should at least be able to follow up on the lead."

"Yup, us women do all the hard work and then the men go out and have all the fun," Hope said

Hanabi huffed as she picked up a container about to pour its contents into her bowl but Hope stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Hope questioned

"I'm adding the sugar," Hanabi said

"Yeah, but that's the salt," Hope pointed out.

"...Oh," Hanabi said

 _ ***RING RING***_

"Let me get that," Hope walked out of the kitchen but then popped her head back in, "Don't touch anything."

Hanabi pouted and just continued to stir the ingredients in her mixing bowl.

Hope ran over to the phone answering it. "Hello?"

"Hope! You have to hurry Koichi said he caught the Stand of the killer!" Josuke shouted over the line.

"What!" Hope shouted

"He's at Centipede Shoes, and he said that Jotaro was with him, but he was really hurt!" Josuke explained

"Okay, Hanabi is with me we'll head over there immediately," Hope said before hanging up the phone.

"We'll be where immediately?" Hanabi asked

"Centipede Shoes they found the killer and Jotaro's in trouble," Hope quickly summarized.

Hanabi's eyes narrowed and she dropped her bowl.

* * *

"I'm rather impressed. Not only can you run in heels but your also pregnant," Hope said

"Not the first time I've ran in heels. Growing up my mother used to tell me a real woman should be able to anything in heels," Hanabi said

"Huh? My mother used to say a real woman should be able to punch while still looking good," Hope said

Hanabi laughed, "I think our mothers would have gotten along really well."

Hope smiled and the two kept jogging. "We should almost be there."

"Good. I'm really worried. For Jotaro to get injured the enemy must-GAH!"

"Hanabi!"

Hanabi fell to her knees gripping at her stomach with a twisted look of pain on her face.

"Hanabi!" Hope ran over kneeling next to the pregnant woman. "What's wrong!"

"T-The baby…..I-I think…..it's-its coming!" Hanabi said through clenched teeth.

"What, now! How far along are you?!" Hope shouted

"About eight months now," Hanabi said

"You're how far!? Shit! It's still too early though, all the stress must have kick-started an early labor. Crap we gotta get you to a hospital!" Hope said

"Why do my babies always come at the most inconvenient of times?" Hanabi winced

"When did your first baby come?" Hope asked

"My daughter...I went into labor with her during my graduation ceremony," Hanabi said

Hope helped Hanabi up and the two walked searching for the nearest payphone. Hanabi leaned against Hope doing breathing exercises, while Hope frantically scanned the area for a payphone. Not a single one was in sight but luck shined down on the two as Hope spotted a taxi coming down the street.

"Perfect!"

Hope ran out into the street, "Hey stop!"

The taxi driver cried out as he quickly hit the brakes of his taxi, the car coming to a screeching halt stopping a few inches before Hope. The driver rolled down the window shouting at Hope.

"You crazy girl what-"

The man was cut off when Hope opened the back door of the cab helping Hanabi into the vehicle.

"Hey what do you think-?"

Hope turned her gaze to the driver giving him a dark glare causing the man to instantly shut up.

"Listen here pal and listen good. I've got a woman going into labor here so unless you know how to deliver a baby I suggest you shut up and drive! Cause if she doesn't get to the hospital soon I promise you she won't be the only one in this taxi in excruciating pain got it?" Hope said

"Y-Yes, mam!"

Hope was about to hop into the cab too but stopped when Hanabi put her hand up.

"Wait…."

"Hanabi?" Hope said

"Y-You have to go help the others. I'll be fine on my own but if J-Jotaro is injured then I need you to go for me and make sure he comes back alive to see his son," Hanabi said

Hope stared at Hanabi but then nodded her head. "Alright." She faced the cab driver again, "Hey."

"Yes!" The driver answered his back straightening.

"You make sure she gets to the hospital safe...or you'll be making a hospital trip yourself but to the ICU," Hope said

"Right mam! I promise!"

"Good! Now get going!" Hope commanded

* * *

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Hope whispered to herself running down the street. "Almost there, almost there-Huh?"

Hope skidded to a stop seeing a man in a business suit struggle down the street. He was bleeding heavily, most of the blood coming from his left arm, where his left hand was missing. She also noticed the man was running in the opposite direction of where Centipede Shoes was.

 _"Could it be? I can't take any chances!"_

"Hey!" Hope called out running to the man.

The man stopped and slowly turned around facing Hope. His look of shock quickly changed to a smile which was really unsettling to Hope.

"Rose…." He whispered gazing at Hope.

Hope stopped running and froze on spot. She gasped eyes wide in disbelief and a bit of horror.

The man gave Hope one more smile before he stumbled off running again. Hope was frozen in her spot unable to move.

 _"H-He said….."_

Hope was shaken out of her stunned state as something flew past her, heading in the direction of the man.

"A….hand?" Hope mumbled

"Hope!"

Running from where the hand had come from was Okuyasu, Josuke, Jotaro, and Koichi.

 _"Josuke…."_

Josuke simply grabbed Hope's hand and kept running pulling the girl along with him, as they all chased after the floating hand.

"You're not getting away that easy asshole!" Josuke shouted

Hope was able to piece together that the hand they were chasing after belonged to the killer. She clenched her teeth in anger. He was right in front of her, and she let him slip by so easily.

"The murderer's name is Yoshikage Kira. His address is Morioh Kotodai 1-128. He's 33 years old. His Stand is a short ranged bomb Stand, Killer Queen!" Koichi explained

The group followed the hand turning corners and cutting through alleyways.

"Hey, where is that guy headed?" Okuyasu questioned

"It doesn't matter where he's headed. He's finished!" Josuke shouted

"This area...he can't be heading there can he?!" Hope thought

Hope's thoughts were soon answered when the hand slammed into the door of a shop.

"He's in Aya's salon!" Hope shouted

"What's he doing here?!" Josuke said

Since the door wasn't fully closed the hand was able to push it open and float inside.

"A-Aya! Are you here?" Koichi called out as the group ran inside.

They all entered the waiting area. The place was stained with blood things were knocked over as if a struggle had occurred. Kira's discarded clothes laid strewn about the room.

The hand pushed the door open to Aya's workroom and everyone gasped.

"A-Aya's…."

In the room laid Aya, on the ground a large hole in her neck. Sitting at her vanity mirror was the dead body of Kira.

"What is this? What the hell is this?!" Okuyasu shouted

"He's dead, why is Yoshikage Kira dead?" Josuke said

"Aya!"

Koichi and Hope ran over to the wounded woman.

"What the hell happened?" Okuyasu said

Jotaro noticed the hand didn't stop at the body but continued to move across the room. "Wait! That man isn't Yoshikage Kira! He has his left hand!"

Josuke examined the man's body and gasped, "H-He doesn't have a face!"

Hope looked back and forth between the mysterious man's body and Aya. "His face..." She whispered. "His face it's been switched!" She shouted. "From what Yukako told me about Aya's Stand, she can switch around body parts and faces to make them look more appealing so that means she could also swap people's faces."

"He's missing his fingertips on his right hand too. Who is this guy?" Okuyasu questioned

"Guy…."

Koichi gasped as Aya spoke.

"He's wearing the same suit….He brought in that guy and killed him in front of me. He's too terrifying….He made me switch his face using Cinderella. And his hair and fingerprints…" Aya heaved heavily.

"He changed all the things that would let him blend in as a different person," Hope said

"So he's someone else now?" Josuke questioned

"Yes...H-His face…." Aya tried to sit up.

"Crazy Diamond!" Josuke brought out his Stand.

"H-His…."

"Josuke, don't touch her! Get away from there!" Jotaro shouted

There was a clicking sound and Aya exploded. Okuyasu brought out The Hand and was able to use his Stand to pull back Josuke, Koichi, and Hope saving them from the explosion.

As the smoke cleared there was nothing left of the beautician, just a black smudge on the ground.

"AYA!"

The dismembered hand managed to push the back door open and it vanished behind it.

"On the other side of that door!" Jotaro shouted

"You're not getting away, damn it!" Josuke shouted

Everyone ran out the door and they were met with an unfortunate sight. They were expecting it to be another room but it was actually a back door leading out to one of the busiest streets in Morioh.

"I-It's time for everyone to go home….so many," Okuyasu said

"Wh-Which one, is he? Which one is Yoshikage Kira?!" Josuke said

"Yoshikage Kira, you coward! Show yourself!" Koichi shouted into the streets.

"Bastard….that bastard….." Hope cursed

"He managed to get away. He's not going to be quivering or hiding. He's not going to leave Morioh. He's going to live his life in this town, like he always has." Jotaro said

* * *

Mixed emotions plagued the group but the most prominent amongst them all was anger. Kira got away and now there was a cunning serial killer with a powerful Stand roaming the city without a care in the world.

As the group discussed what to do next Hope finally remembered something vital.

"Jotaro! We have to go to the hospital!" Hope shouted

"Hospital?" Jotaro questioned

"Why would we need to go the hospital, Jotaro and Koichi are fine. Besides we've got Josuke's Crazy Diamond," Okuyasu said

"It has nothing to do with that! On the way here I wasn't by myself I was with Hanabi and halfway to the shop she went into the labor!" Hope exclaimed

"What?!"

"Come on we gotta go!" Hope said

* * *

A cab pulled up in front of Morioh hospital and several people ran out. The group ran into the lobby running up the receptionist desk. The nurse blushed as she was met face to face with Jotaro. She put on, what she assumed to be a seductive smile, while twirling a lock of her hair in her hand.

"Hello, how can I-"

"No time for you to shamelessly flirt with a married man. Give us the room number for Hanabi Kujo!" Hope interrupted

The nurse gave a strangled offended gasp taken back, "How dare you-!"

Jotaro slammed his hand on the desk making the nurse jump. "You heard her. Where is my wife?"

* * *

Jotaro, Josuke, Okuyasu, Hope, and Koichi all stood outside room 208. Not a sound came from the room adding to the heaviness that filled the hallway.

Jotaro grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened the door. Resting in a hospital bed was Hanabi, her hair was disheveled and her forehead was slick with sweat. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be resting.

Jotaro calmly walked over to the woman placing a gentle hand on top of hers. Hanabi's eyes slowly opened, and she gave a weak smile seeing Jotaro.

"Ah, Jotaro….you just missed him….."

"Missed him?" Jotaro questions

"Excuse me."

Everyone turned around seeing a male nurse standing in the doorway. In his arms was a baby swaddled in a blue blanket. Everyone cleared the way letting the man enter the room. He walked over and handed the baby over to Hanabi.

"Here you are, miss. Since he was premature he is underweight but other than that the Doctor says he's rather healthy," The Nurse said

"He's perfect," Hanabi held the baby close to her. She lowered the blanket showing the baby's face. He had chubby round cheeks and a small adorable nose. He had a small tuft of lavender hair matching his mothers.

"Jotaro come and meet your son," Hanabi smiled

Jotaro sat on the edge of the bed hanging over Hanabi and his newborn. He reached out and with the back of his forefinger gently caressed the baby's cheek. Hanabi smiled tears coming out her eyes.

"Our little Jouji."

Everyone watched the scene before them smiling, the weight of today's events lessened.

Sniffling could be heard and everyone looked over to see Okuyasu crying waterfalls of tears. Koichi smiled patting the sobbing Okuyasu's back.

Hope smiled looking at Josuke who gave her a smile back. As everyone took in the beautiful moment they all made a vow. Kira might have won today, but he won't be getting away.


	21. Atom Heart Father

**UsagiAngelRabbit -** Your answers about Hope and her mother are answered in this chapter. There's a special chapter planned featuring her Grandmother where you'll get her description.

 **Guest -** I'm not sure yet if Jouji will be in part 5 yet.

 **fan fic fan 759 -** There is an OC chapter planned like that for the story, also some other surprises to come as the story progresses.

 **Guest -** I do plan on making the OC have a disability to contrast Johnny's personality, right now the top one is being blind but it's not 100% locked in yet.

 **Guest -** The question about Hope and her father will be answered in this chapter, plus more to come as the story continues. So far for Jouji I will give him a female OC or match him with another female already in the story. As for his interaction with his sister I'm thinking about making him his Hanabi to her Jotaro.

 **Redangel14 -** I can't find it the story. If you wanna comment with a web link that might make it easier.

 **Mishthecat -** That's something I really don't want either. I'm currently trying to get the plot straight for part 6 so Joylne will have the right personality.

 **darkraizerGx1 -** I will do Eyes of Heaven but I don't have the game. I know I can watch vidoes for it but I'd really like to experience the game first hand before wirting the story.

 **Richie23 -** There will be no repeat Stands thing. The OC of Johnny will have a disability but with a personality opposite of Johnny. Being blind is just my first choice as of now.

* * *

 **Atom Heart Father - What is that Hope?!**

Yoshikage Kira's house was empty. As it should be, the man had a new face, a new family, a new job, a new home. But still….if there was any chance in finding him then starting at his previous place of residence was the best spot to begin.

Okuyasu, Jotaro, Josuke, Koichi, and Hope were all looking through Kira's house trying to find any clues.

"Man this guy kept this place so clean it's unnerving. Not a single thing is out of place, it's like something out of a homemaker magazine," Hope commented

"There aren't any corpses in the fridge, are there?" Okuyasu nervously opened the fridge.

Hope snickered behind her hand, "Give it to Okuyasu to always make the mood lighter."

Josuke and Jotaro made their way to Kira's bedroom going through his belongings. Jotaro reached into a draw pulling out a photo album.

"Is that his album?" Josuke asked, "That totally looks like him."

In each picture, Kira had a stoic unchanging expression on his face. Not happy, not sad, not angry, just this neural look expressing no emotion.

"Yoshikage Kira, born in Morioh Town on January 30th, 1966. His height is 175 centimeters, weight is 65 kilograms, and blood type is A. He was born to parents of advanced age. His father Yoshihiro died of illness when Yoshikage was 21, and his mother died of old age not long after. In 1988, he graduated from D Academies Department of Literature. The same years, he started working for S City's Kame Yu department store. He transferred to the Morioh branch in 1993. No previous criminal record. No record of getting married. No girlfriend. No surgeries. It's impossible to find him using fingerprints, teeth, or surgery scars," Jotaro said

"That's all rather vague information," Josuke said

"Look. These trophies and awards. They're all third place. He definitely wasn't the school hero. And it's hard to tell what he was good at. Sports? Writing? Music? Even in this photo he's positioned so he doesn't stand out. No one envied him or ridiculed him. He's a man who doesn't show his strengths or weaknesses to anyone. Of course, all this was deliberate. He was hiding his high intellect and abilities. He knew that was the best way to stay out of trouble." Jotaro closed the album. "I came here hoping we could possibly find one of his hobbies but…."

"Hobbies? Come to think of it," Josuke walked over to a drawer, "he seems to have kept several jars in a drawer." The drawer is filled with several jars each of them labeled with a date. Josuke picks one up holding it close to his face. "It looks like some sort of scraping in them. And what are these numbers? 1983, maybe it's the year." Josuke opened the jar pouring some of the contents into his hand.

While he did that Jotaro reached into the drawer spotting a notebook and a nail clipper.

Josuke sniffed the pieces in his hand, "They have a faint smell. What do you think they are?"

Jotaro held up the nail clippers and the notebook, "They appear to be nail clippings."

"Huh?" Josuke stared down at his hand then screamed throwing the jar falling back knocking his back against the dresser, "Wh-Whose nails are they?! Th-They couldn't be…."

Jotaro opened the notebook. "No, they're his own nails. They're not from his victims. He's kept a very meticulous data in his notebook."

"Data? You mean the numbers on the jars? Does that mean he's been collecting them since 1983? For the last fifteen years? Gah! He recorded every finger! He's so detailed! Does this mean that in 1983, his thumbnail on his right hand grew 31.5 centimeters? 1983 was the year Reimi Sugimoto was killed," Josuke exclaimed

"The records begin in that year. He probably reached the point where he couldn't contain his murderous instincts any longer." Jotaro examined the book.

"Whoa! He's got his toenail lengths on the next page!" Josuke said

Jotaro looked back in the drawer spotting a box nestled in the very back, it seemed out of place in the well-organized drawer. He grabbed the box cautiously opening it. The box was filled with what seemed to be several mementos and trinkets. He pulled out a photo and his eyes widened.

"Josuke!"

"What is it?" Josuke asked

Jotaro handed the photo over to Josuke and he gasped.

"I-I-Is that….?"

The picture featured a younger Kira, mid to late teens, dressed in a high school uniform. His usual placid expression present on his face. What was so surprising about this picture? Well, there was a second person in the photo with Kira. A girl in her teens sporting a large yet cheeky smile. The two teenagers in the picture were a far contrast from one another. The girl had an arm thrown over Kira's shoulder while her free arm gave the camera a peace sign. What was scary though was the girl's amber eyes and red-orange ombre hair.

"H-Hope!?" Josuke shouted

Indeed, the girl in the photo was identical to Hope in every way down to the smile. The only difference is that the Hope in this photo wore her hair in a high ponytail but other than that there was nothing distinguishing the girl from the photo from the girl in the other room.

"What is she doing in this picture?!" Josuke exclaimed

"Josuke look." Jotaro pulled more things out of the box.

There were several more photos in the box featuring Kira with the Hope doppelganger. The pictures seemed to start from early middle school but ended in early adulthood. Some photos though we're just of the girl, clearly taken without the girl's knowledge. Several of the pictures were candid shots of the girl doing various things, there was even one taken from outside Hope's house, said girl in her bedroom.

"What's this?" Josuke pulled something out. "Is that….hair?!"

"It appears so," Jotaro said

A lock of Hope's ombre hair was in the box but what made it even creepier was that it had been lamented to be kept in pristine condition. There was a second laminated thing of hair but it only had one single strand of hair. The large lock of hair was labeled 1970, while the single strand was labeled 1999. The box was filled with more mementos like this. A napkin with a lipstick stain, a snapped hair tie, a pair of yellow socks, and more. Each object seemed to be laminated or preserved in some way.

"What's going on here?!" Josuke exclaimed

"I don't know yet but it appears Kira is somehow involved with Hope, meaning she could be in terrible danger here in Morioh," Jotaro concluded

Suddenly a polaroid camera sitting on the desk flashed taking a picture of Josuke and Jotaro. The two tensed up staring at the Polaroid as it printed out a photo.

"Does this mean someone else is in this house?" Josuke questioned

"It would appear so. Josuke, stay on your toes," Jotaro warned

* * *

Jotaro stood back-to-back with Josuke, "Does that mean he's working with someone else?"

"No…..That's not possible. Crimes can be traced from interactions with others. A partner could possibly rat him out. He's not the type to trust anyone," Jotaro elucidated

The printed photo fully developed and Jotaro caught sight of the photo spotting something ominous in the corner of the room of the picture.

"Josuke, look at that camera." Jotaro pointed at the camera.

"I-It's his father….Kira's father!" Josuke exclaimed spotting the man huddled in the corner of the picture.

"He's in the picture, right behind us!" Josuke looked over at the corner from the photo, "But….This isn't good. This is so not good. Does that mean he's a ghost?"

"Yeah. Considering the case of Reimi Sugimoto, it's possible that his father also couldn't pass on to the next world and is stuck here as a souls' energy." Jotaro picked up the photo. "Look at his expression. He looks like he wants us to get the hell out."

Josuke jumped as the phone started to ring. "Are you trying to scare us with your ghost energy? But this is all the more reason we can't leave."

"Hurry up and answer the phone, you slowpoke! I'm making it ring!"

The phone floated up and off the receiver before flying at Josuke smashing into his face.

"You think I look like I want you to leave? It's the opposite, you moron! My face is saying that I'm not letting you leave this house! Anyone who goes after my son must die."

"You bastard!" Josuke yelled down at the phone. "You know about your son's crimes?"

All the commotion finally caught the attention of Koichi, Okuyasu, and Hope who appeared down the hall.

"Hey, is something wrong? What's all the racket?" Okuyasu called out.

"Where are you hiding? Get out here, you geezer ghost!" Josuke shouted

"Huh?"

"Ghost?!"

"Seriously?!"

Jotaro put his hand up to the three stopping them from entering the room.

"Josuke, he's not hiding," Jotaro said

"Huh?"

"It appears Kira's father has been present form the start," Jotaro held out the photo. "Look."

In the photo, Kira's father had moved, he was still huddled in the corner of the room but now he had the phone in his hand.

"Wha….When did he…" Josuke gasped

"He's moving around in the picture. He's calling us from inside the picture. He probably took the receiver from within this picture, too," Jotaro deduced

"I'll kill you….I'll kill anyone who goes after my precious son!"

"Josuke!" Koichi shouted, "We can attack ghosts with our Stands! Rohan-sensei used his Heaven's Door to read Reimi's memories!"

"Bastard!" Crazy Diamond came out and grabbed the photo ripping it. "Take this!"

As he ripped the photo Jotaro's face split in half making everyone gasp. Josuke gasped as parts of his body ripped apart too. Every part where the photo had been torn, tore apart in real life.

"D-Damn it! Any damage to the photograph will come back to us! Hurry up and fix it, Josuke!" Jotaro said

Crazy Diamond fixed the photo and everything went back to normal.

"That power...I see! You two have the same kind of power that my son has!"

"Okuyasu, you're up!" Josuke held up the photo, "Use The Hand to cut just the old out of the picture!"

"Gotcha! Leave it to me Josuke!" Okuyasu ran into the room and then ran into the window.

"Huh?"

"What the hell?!" Koichi and Hope exclaimed

"O-Okuyasu!" Josuke said

"Wh-what the?!" Okuyasu shouted standing up. "Why did I just run straight into the window?"

"Shit…." Hope cursed as she watched Koichi stick his hands into the room, but the appendages vanished appearing on the other side just like Okuyasu had done.

"M-My hands are coming out all the way over there!" Koichi pulled his hands back. "I can't come past this point!"

Josuke tried to run out of the room, but he was met with an invisible force bouncing him back into the room.

"That's…." Josuke used Crazy Diamond to punch the wall but it did nothing, "A-A Wall! There's a wall here that we can't see! It won't break! I-It can't be!"

"You finally figured it out? Hehe, that's the frame of the photo! It may look like your in the room but you actually not. I'm a ghost that lives within a photograph. I can control the dimensions of any photograph that I appear in. I can trap the energy of others souls in photos, using the camera! That is my power! That room is inside the picture! If you damage the photo your souls' energy will be hurt, and the damage will come back to you as well!"

 **Atom Heart Father**

 **Power - E Speed - E Range - N/A**

 **Durability - A Precision - E Potential - E**

Hope put her hand up, "I can't believe-!"

Hope stopped short surprised, along with everyone else, when the girls hand easily entered the room.

"W-What?"

"WHAT?!"

Hope let out a gasp as an invisible force grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room.

"Hope!" Josuke exclaimed running over to the girl.

Jotaro looked at the photo to show it had changed depicting Hope falling into the room.

"How the hell did that happen?! How was I able to get into the room?" Hope questioned confused.

"It's been too long. I'm so happy to see you, Rose."

Hope froze and her body tensed.

"H-Hope?" Josuke saw the girl grow uncharacteristically pale. She had a look on her face that he'd never expect from Hope, one of fear.

"I know Kira will be happy to see you too Rose. Now that I've pulled you inside the picture too."

"Inside the picture? But it's right in front of me!" Okuyasu shouted

"If your as dumb as you look, you don't need to think about it too hard. After I kill these two, I'll trap the rest of you boys and slice you up!"

Yoshihiro appeared in the picture holding up a knife.

"J-Josuke! Jotaro!" Koichi cried

Yoshihiro snickered bringing the knife closer to Josuke. "I'll kill you…."

"You bastard! Stop, damn it!" Josuke shouted at the photo. "Jotaro, what are you doing? Do something with your invincible Star Platinum!"

"Josuke….I'm giving up." Jotaro declared

"Huh?"

"It appears impossible to stop the old geezers' attacks. If all the damage is just going to come back to us, then even if I stop time with Star Platinum, we won't be able to do anything. When something's useless, I give up," Jotaro stated

"Huh? What do you say Jotaro? What the hell are you talking about?!" Josuke shouted

"I'll kill you!"

In the photo, Yoshihiro had the knife at Josuke's neck trying to chop his head off. With a forceful swing, he not only cut Josuke's head off but Jotaro's too.

Josuke gasped dropping the photo. In the corner of the room, a dresser drawer opens a knife floating out of it.

"Your head went flying!"

"A-A knife…." Josuke gulped looking at the floating cutlery.

Hope still hadn't moved from her spot on the floor still frozen. The knife flew at Josuke, and he summoned Crazy Diamond, but his Stand passed right through the knife.

"I can't stop it! Jotaro!"

Hearing Josuke's outcry finally shook Hope out of her stupor. She stood up and ran standing in front of Josuke, using her body as a shield for the knife.

"I've given up on stopping the geezer, but," Jotaro held up the photo facing it towards the Polaroid camera taking a picture of Yoshihiro's picture. "If he controls any photograph he's in, then maybe all we have to do is take a picture of him by himself, so he's alone."

The photo printed and when it fully developed it revealed Yoshihiro alone holding the knife.

"What?!"

The real knife froze then dropped to the ground, just a few inches from Hope and Josuke.

"To think you've evaded my attack. Damn it!" Yoshihiro cursed

"Josuke, say something to him. Something cool. Let him have it!" Jotaro said

"Y-You didn't scare me at all, you idiot!" Josuke stuttered out loudly.

 _"Sure he didn't…"_ Hope thought

* * *

Hope walked over to the photograph picking it up. The look of fear wiped from her face, in fact, she had no expression on her face but by the girls' overbearing aura everyone could tell she was pissed.

"Hey, old bastard. How do you know the name Rose?" Waves of malice rolled off Hope. "I'll give you one chance to answer before I do unspeakable things to you."

The man in the photo flinched scared but gave a nervous chuckle, "Rose you never change!"

Suddenly the photo flew out of Hope's hand, floating in the middle of the air.

"You guys are clearly used to fighting. You must have fought against people with the same kind of power as my son many, many times!" Yoshihiro shouted

"He can get out, since he's a ghost," Jotaro pointed at the photo.

Yoshihiro reached for the Polaroid camera but-

 _ **"ORA!"**_

-Star Platinum came out and smashed it.

Jotaro grabbed the picture folding it in half. "We need to make sure you stay in there and keep quiet. There's something in this house that will cause him a lot of trouble if we find it. That's why you attacked us." Jotaro taped the photo up then thumb tacked it to the wall.

"I get it. So if you fold him in half there's no exit. He can't run away," Okuyasu figured

"Okuyasu, Koichi, you two search this room. We'll search the right side. Hope there is also something I'd like to discuss with you." Jotaro said

* * *

"Fuck this is creepy."

Hope held the box Josuke and Jotaro had found that contained the pictures of Kira and Hope's look-alike. As she studied the box Josuke and Jotaro searched the room. "Son of a-is this my hair?! Gross!"

"Hope is that you in those photos?" Josuke asked

"What? Of course, they're not. These pictures were taken before I was born, well expect these ones." Hope held up a photo of her walking out a store, "In fact, this one was just taken a few days ago. But the rest of these pictures…."

"Hope who is that girl in the pictures?" Jotaro asked

"Ah, it's my mother," Hope uttered

"What?" Josuke gasped, "Are you sure?!"

"Yeah. That name Rose, that was my mother's name. She was born and raised here in Morioh, so in her time here she must have met Kira. But looking at these photos they look to be friends. Well with what's in this box it seems like Kira was secretly stalking my mother," Hope said

"Did your mother ever mention anyone like Kira?" Jotaro asked

Hope shook her head, "My mother died when I was young. So I wouldn't know. Wait! My father did mention something that might help. My father had been staying in Morioh for a business deal, my mother was still in high school, but they met and started dating and later got married. He mentioned that my mother had a friend who always gave him the creeps. I think how my father described the man was any time he came around my mother's friend gave him a stare that seemed like he wished he would drop dead. He said the man even gave him that stare on my parent's wedding day. Gah! To think this whole time he was talking about Kira! Holy shit my mother was being stalked by a serial killer!"

"Your mother had no way of knowing neither did your father," Jotaro said, "Kira's whole life was based around not standing out."

"Damn it! I'll worry about this later! You guys I'll talk to my grandmother later and call my father and try to get as much info as I can."

Josuke and Jotaro nodded their heads agreeing, any info they could get on Kira was important.

* * *

"Jotaro he escaped!" Koichi exclaimed running into the room.

"Huh?"

Jotaro left the room while Hope and Josuke continued to search. Josuke walked over to a dresser opening the bottom drawer.

The contents inside made him gasp. Hope walked over and gasped too at the contents.

"Th-This is…."

"How did this get here?"

Laying in the dresser drawer was the Stand creating bow and arrow.

"But we retrieved them. The bow and arrow should be in safekeeping at the Speedwagon Foundation," Josuke said

"Josuke, you don't think there could be a second set?" Hope theorized

"Josuke, Hope! Be careful! Kira's father escaped!" Jotaro ran into the room.

At that moment something wrapped around the bow pulling it out of Josuke's hand. Kira's father laughed as he dragged the bow into this photo.

"This arrow drew Killer Queen out of Yoshikage! The arrow is the important part! I'll never let you have it! Don't worry Rose I'll be back and reunite you with Kira!"

Yoshihiro slipped through a crack in the ceiling taking the arrow with him. Outside a crow cawed loudly and everyone ran out to see Yoshihiro had lassoed a crow and was using it to escape into the sky.

"Echoes, Koichi! Use Act 1 to go after it!" Josuke shouted

"I-Its too far away!" Koichi said

"Seriously? The thing that Kira's father doesn't want us to find was the bow and arrow!" Josuke said

"D-Damn it! It's all my fault!" Okuyasu cursed

"No, Okuyasu. He was just a stronger opponent. You can tell Kira is definitely his son. We've lost to that families' determination to never give up and to survive no matter what. The bow and arrow, huh. I thought there might be more than one set. Now I know exactly how Dio and the others were able to gather so many Stand users in such a short amount of time. They created more of them around the world with a number of those bows and arrows. I'm assuming Kira's father got this set from an old woman named Enyaba, and eventually Okuyasu's brother, Keicho, also got hold of one and came to this town. Because Stand users attract other Stand users, apparently." Jotaro told the group.

* * *

Later that night Hope was having dinner with her grandmother.

"Grandma tell me growing up did mom know someone by the name Yoshikage Kira?" Hope asked

Minami froze and the chopsticks in her hands snapped. "Don't tell me you ran into the man?!" She shouted slamming her broken utensils on the table.

"Huh? Wait so you do know him?!" Hope asked

"Of course I know that creepy little brat and his bastard father too. But tell me how do you know that man? Did you meet him in town or something," Minami asked

"Well, sort of…."

"Well shit…" Minami sighed, "Now I'm going to have to set up bear traps around the house."

"Set up what now?" Hope said

"Yoshikage Kira was your mother's stalker," Minami stated

"Wait seriously?!" Hope yelled

Minami nodded her head. "They started off as 'friends'" The older woman air quoted the word friends. "Your mother saved him from some bullying their first year of middle school. He then trailed after your mother like a lost puppy since then. Your mother saw no harm in it, she's just like you attracting all kinds of people. That kid always gave me the creeps so did his father. When your mother started dating your father Kira got even worse. Every chance he got he clung to your mother and then when she moved away with your father he would always come by the house and stand in front of it and stare. But one night I heard strange noises coming from your mother's room, when I went to check….I saw a man climbing out of her window! He was gone before I could catch him. But I know it was Kira."

 _"That explains the bear trap thing,"_ Hope thought

"I had a worrying feeling if you ever met Kira. It was hoping for too much that you'd never meet him or that he had dropped dead somewhere. Now he's most likely gonna be stalking you," Minami pointed at her granddaughter.

"What?" Hope blanched.

"What? Do you think that kind of obsession just poofs away? You look just your mother and not only that you act just like her. Sometimes I think you're a clone she made rather than her daughter," Minami said

"How can you say all that with such a calm and straight face, as if its normal? This is truly unsettling," Hope said

"Yeah and troublesome," Minami stood up pushing her hair back walking over to her phone. "Come one we need to make some calls."

"Calls?" Hope questioned

Minami gave Hope a smirk and that's all she needed to know what her grandmother meant. Hope smirked back and dialed the phone.


	22. I'm an Alien

**NightmareOnElmStreetFan -** Thanks. Wish I could give an update schedule but I just do it as I feel.

 **FallenTruth1321 -** No, I don't think so because I'll be adding her OC brother into Stone Ocean, so if I do a paring he'll be the main focus on that matter.

 **Guest -** I'll think about it but I don't know because I simply haven't gotten that far in the series.

 **UsagiAngelRabbit -** All of your questions will lead to spoilers if I answer them, sorry. But I will say that more special chapters are coming, that focus more on Hope and her family.

 **Richie23 -** Not a story per say but more like a snippet fic, with various chapters.

 **GreenD109 -** Spoilers! I know everyone is wondering about the mysterious call but that'll be answered in Hope centered special chapters a bit more into the story.

* * *

 **I'm an Alien - All Normality is Gone!**

"Is this really necessary?" Hope asked

"We can't take any chances. If everything your grandmother said was true, Kira might try to get close to you even with his new face. He did already have a picture of you and some of your hair," Jotaro said

"Please….don't remind me," Hope groaned

Jotaro handed Hope a replica of her uniforms necktie.

"The necktie has a camera on it, it'll record your surroundings and the men from Speed Wagon can study the footage, if Kira comes anywhere close to you we might be able to catch him in a recording," Jotaro explained

"Don't tell me you're gonna give me bodyguards too," Hope said

"Why would I do that when you have Josuke," Jotaro said

Hope paused but then snickered at Jotaro's words.

 _"So he can make jokes."_

* * *

"So you guys understand right?" Josuke asked Okuyasu and Koichi.

The two boys responded yes by nodding their heads.

"No matter what we gotta watch out for Hope. That bastard might come after her, so we gotta protect her," Josuke declared

"Right!" Okuyasu and Koichi agreed

Okuyasu smiled punching a fist into this hand. "If any guy goes near Hope I'll punch him in the face!" Okuyasu then thought of something, "Hey by the way where is Hope?"

"She was supposed to have a meeting with Jotaro after school but I haven't heard anything," Josuke said

"I wonder what she's up to now?" Koichi pondered

* * *

"Damn it granny!"

Hope let out a growl as sweat dripped down her forehead. She huffed exhausted from the training she had been doing.

Minami stood off to the side smirking. "Very good Hope. It was perfect….now do it again!"

"What!" Hope shouted. "You just said it was perfect why do I have to do it again!?"

"The first time its perfect is due to luck. The third time is due to skill," Minami stated

"What about the second time?" Hope questioned

"It doesn't matter cause you'll be doing it until you can do it perfectly three times in a row," Minami said

Hope let out an aggravated sigh but got back to work.

* * *

"Crazy old woman. I swear she's trying to kill me. I wonder if she did this to mom too," Hope mumbled to herself.

Hope stepped out of Tonio's restaurant a takeout bag in hand. After all the hard work she put in today she deserves a little treat.

"Abu!"

"Huh?" Hope stopped as she felt something pat her leg and looked down spotting the familiar makeup-caked face of Shizuka.

She bent down picking up the baby. "Hey, where'd you come from?" Hope looked around seeing if she could spot Joseph or Josuke. "Did they seriously just leave you alone? Jeez, men can be so irresponsible. I better return you. But I won't forget to punish those boys for losing you."

Shizuka giggled in Hope's arms.

"That's right, I am gonna dish out some punishments," Hope cooed to Shizuka.

Hope was able to locate Joseph and Josuke rather quickly. Having spotted Josuke's pompadour bobbing up and down as he crawled on the ground searching for Shizuka. Not only did Josuke get a tongue lashing from Hope but so did Rohan, Joseph, and some boy named Ken Oyanagi. All four were present when Shizuka went missing so all four were going to face the wrath of Hope.

Hope decided that something like this was now just normal. The abnormal in Morioh was now normal. All sense of normality has been thrown out the window.

Four guys searching for an invisible baby, completely normal. A boy with a hole in his cheek wanting to play Janken, normal. The ghost father of a serial killer flying around in a Polaroid photo giving people Stand powers, normal.

Hope just sighed accepting her faith that her life will forever be bizarre after having met Josuke.

* * *

The next day Hope arrived at Morioh hospital a pink box in her hand. She knocked on a door before entering it.

"Oh, hello Hope," Hanabi greeted with a smile.

"Hey, new mama. How are you feeling?" Hope asked

"Like I squeezed a watermelon through a lemon sized hole a few days ago," Hanabi mused

"Sounds about right," Hope pulled up a chair sitting next to Hanabi's bed.

"Even though Jouji was born underweight he still felt like I was pushing out a bowling ball," Hanabi said

"I'd say I can relate but I can't. But what I can do is offer you something to make you feel better while you're cooped up in this hospital." Hope held out the pink box to Hanabi.

Hanabi took the box and opened it before gasping happily, "Wow cream puffs!"

Hope smiled proudly crossing her arms, "Yup, homemade. I'm sure you're not getting anything this good in the hospital. So I brought it upon myself to provide you with a sweet pick me up."

Hanabi stared down at the box, "Thank you so much." Her voice wavered a bit and Hope raised a brow.

"Are you crying?" Hope asked

Hanabi looked up at Hope comical tears flowing down her cheeks, "I'm sorry its the post-pregnancy hormones and I haven't had sweets in a while!"

Hanabi hugged the box close to her still crying. Hope just awkwardly chuckled rubbing the woman's back.

"So how's Jouji doing?" Hope asked

Hanabi sniffled wiping away her tears. "He's fine the doctors say if he doesn't show any ill health signs then he and I can leave in a few days."

"That's good," Hope said

"How have you been doing?" Hanabi asked Hope.

"Well, I just found out my mother had a friend who turned out to be a stalker serial killer who is now stalking me." Hope pointed at her face giving a smile. "Can't you see my smile." Hope then dropped her smile. "Truthfully, I may seem fine on the outside but internally I'm freaking out. I had to get Josuke to come over to my house and fix all of my Grandmothers flatware cause I smashed it in a thing I'd like to call a rageisode, along with some other objects that I'd rather not mention. I put on a good front and I'm excellent at hiding how I feel, but even I can only take so much. But I'm sure once I obliterate Kira and turn his face into hamburger meat everything will be fine."

"Hope…." Hanabi said softly. "If you do need someone to talk to. I don't mind. I'm all ears."

"Thank you, also don't mention to anyone about my heavy emotional box I dropped on you." Hope smiled

"Wouldn't dream of it. I mean what else am I going to do while I'm bedridden? It's not like I can fight just after having a baby," Hanabi mused

Hope laughed a bit, "So has anyone else dropped by?"

"All of the boys have come to see me. Joseph hasn't come I didn't want him to bring Shizuka with him. This might be a hospital but a lot of sick people come here, I don't need either of them catching something. Jotaro's come every night to see to me and Jouji." Hanabi started crying again. "I couldn't ask for a better husband!"

 _"Now she's back to crying…."_ Hope sweatdropped

* * *

After her visit to the hospital, Hanabi made her way to school meeting up Josuke and Okuyasu along the way.

 _"Summer has officially started. I wonder if I can get a beach day? Wait summer….that means-"_

Hope's train of thought was cut off when Okuyasu shouted.

"J-Josuke, Hope, look over there," He said pointing at a field.

The two stopped confused by Okuyasu's outburst.

"What the heck is-"

Josuke and Hope both froze catching sight of what Okuyasu's was gaping at. In the middle of the field was a crop circle.

"Does this mean Morioh has aliens?" Hope thought, "Ya know what this doesn't even surprise me."

"Is this….Could this be….T-Terri Funk-"

"It's a crop circle!" Hope and Josuke interrupted

"Yeah! A crop circle! Th-That's amazing! I can't believe one of those showed up in a field in Morioh!" Okuyasu exclaimed

Josuke put up a hand, "Something's not right here. Take a closer look at the middle of that thing."

Hope squinted looking in the center of the crop circle spotting an arm under a pile of the tall grass. "Shit! There's someone there!" She hopped over a fence heading into the field.

"H-Hope wait!" Josuke called out following after the girl with Okuyasu.

The three reached the center of the crop circle standing before the covered body. Josuke crouched down next to the person.

"Be careful," Okuyasu warned

"Yeah." Josuke pulled back the grass revealing a blonde teen around their age. His eyes were closed as he laid still in the grass.

 _"It almost looks like he's sleeping. There's some blood on the side of his neck. And...he's got pointed ears. What is he an elf?"_ Hope thought

"I-Is he alive?" Okuyasu questioned

"He's got a scratch on the back of his neck, but I think he's just unconscious," Josuke noted. He put a hand on the boys' shoulder, "Hey wake up! Are you alright? Hey!"

Okuyasu leaned down examining the guy closer, "I've never seen him at our school."

Hope started digging through her bag. "I just remember, I've got a first aid kit in here. It should have some towelettes to wipe the blood on his neck."

"Why do you have that?" Josuke asked

"Hanabi gave it to me. She said being around a Joestar can be hazardous to one's health so always carry around a first aid kit." Hope answered still searching her bag.

Josuke gave an awkward chuckle rubbing the back of his neck not denying Hope's comment.

As Hope looked for the first aid kit the boys' eyes started to open.

"Oh, he's awake!" Okuyasu said

Hope directed her attention away from her bag. She jumped and cursed as the boy lifted off the ground like a vampire who was rising out of his coffin.

The boy looked left and right taking in his surroundings. "Where…." He turned facing Okuyasu, Josuke, and Hope, "Where am I?"

"Where? Your right in the middle of a field in Budogaoka, Morioh," Okuyasu answered

"Is this Earth?" The blonde asked

Hope along with Okuyasu and Josuke gaped staring at the boy. He couldn't be serious, could he? There's no way he's an alien, is there?

The boy grabbed his head looking a bit dazed, "Last night, I suddenly felt ill. I then lost consciousness, it would seem." He looked at his watch, "Its past eight, so I was unconscious for thirteen Earth hours."

The boy looked at the frozen three teens. Suddenly Okuyasu and Josuke fell to the ground rolling around laughing hysterically. Hope was chuckling as she shook her head.

"This town….just has the weirdest people." She chuckled out.

"He totally tried to pull one over us!" Okuyasu laughed out.

Josuke hit the ground, he was crying from how hard he was laughing. "Damn! I can't believe you tried to pull such an elaborate prank! Man, you sure got me! You're a really funny guy! So you made a crop circle and waited under the grass until someone came by? Amazing! That's amazing!"

Hope covered her mouth hiding her smile. Josuke's loud laughter was pretty amusing to her.

"I can't breathe! My stomach hurts!" Okuyasu hollered still rolling on the ground.

The blonde boy didn't seem to see the hilarity in the situation and stared down at the three. He picked up a bag that had been laying next to him and pulled out a yellow and red box that reads "Stomach Pain" on the side. Okuyasu and Josuke stopped laughing staring confused at the box.

The blond then held out the box to Okuyasu, causing him and Josuke to burst out laughing again. This time Hope couldn't hold back her laughter and was bent over holding her stomach as she laughed with her friends.

"He's really playing into this bit huh? Talk about committed." Hope laughed

Josuke looked up at the blonde, "That's so stupid!" Josuke tried to catch his breath from all his laughing. "What school do you go to?"

"We love guys like you!" Okuyasu said

"My planet is in the Magellanic Clouds, but it has been destroyed. I came to Earth to find out if its suitable place to live, and if the people are nice."

Okuyasu, Hope, and Josuke finally stopped laughing looking a bit weirded out by the boys' persistence of the so-called joke.

"That's enough of that. If you take the joke too far, you're going to ruin your own brilliant idea," Josuke said

"Here." Hope pulled out a thing of tissues so the guy could wipe off the blood.

The guy took the tissues from Hope and studied it, before eating it.

Okuyasu, Josuke, and Hope stare stunned as they watched him chew the non-food item before swallowing it.

"Thank you. That was quite delicious," The blonde said

The three teens were at a loss for words right now.

Okuyasu looked down nervously at his watch. "W-We should really get to school."

"Y-Yeah, your right. Let's go." Josuke said

Like lighting Okuyasu, Josuke, and Hope got out of the field and started speed walking to school.

"That guy ate the tissue," Okuyasu said

"Yeah, we all saw. That officially made my top ten list of weird shit I've experienced," Hope said

"He's a guy who takes jokes too far," Josuke said

As the three walked the blonde so-called alien trailed behind them.

* * *

Okuyasu, Josuke, and Hope made their way to an ice cream shop. Monday mornings Okuyasu liked to get ice cream before school and Hope was all on board for that, but today the ice cream shop was closed.

"Ah! The ice cream shops closed! And it's our only comfort on Monday mornings!" Okuyasu cried

"It can't be helped. Let's give up for today," Josuke said

"Hmm wonder why they're closed though?" Hope pondered

"Would you like some ice cream?"

The trio turned their heads to the blonde alien.

"Well? Do you want some?" He asked again.

"Yeah, but the shops closed, so there's nothing we can do," Okuyasu stated

"There's no reason for you to give up." The guy reaches into his bag. "I just happen to have three." He pulled out three plastic-wrapped cones of ice cream. "We can call it a trade for the tissue earlier." He handed a cone over to Okuyasu, Hope, and Josuke. Hope a tad freaked out immediately tossed her ice cream over to Josuke.

"Earth seems like a very nice place to live."

"It's cold. Wh-Why did you have ice cream cones in your bag?" Okuyasu asked

"Are those ice cream cones not good enough?"

"That not what I'm asking! Who the hell are you?" Okuyasu shouted

"I believe I told you that moments ago….Ah! You want to hear me introduce myself? It must have slipped my mind. My name is Nu Mikitaka Nshi. I am 216 years old. My occupation is a spaceship pilot. My hobby is having pets. I'm even currently carrying a house mouse in my bag." To prove his point he pulled out the small rodent and started petting it. "It is very happy when I pet it's back."

Using their Stand's Okuyasu, Josuke, and Hope had a silent conversation.

 _"This guy's a Stand user. There's no doubt about it. Let's kick his ass!"_ Okuyasu said

 _"Calm down, Okuyasu. Do you really think a Stand user would say that he's from the Magellanic Clouds?"_ Josuke said

 _"Th-Then what the hell is with him?"_ Okuyasu said

 _"Maybe he's just weird...or delusional,"_ Hope said

 _"We're gonna have to investigate. Don't eat the ice cream,"_ Josuke said

Hope sighed as she reached over grabbing Okuyasu's hands pushing them down as the boy was already trying to open the packet of ice cream.

Okuyasu tilted to the side staring at Mikitaka. "So your 216, you say?"

"Yes." Mikitaka copied Okuyasu's movements titling his body to the side too.

"Hmmm…."

Okuyasu started tapping his foot and Mikitaka did so too.

 _"This is just way too much weirdness for so early in the morning but now I really wanna know what's going on here."_ Hope thought

Okuyasu then started picking his nose. "And your occupation is a spaceship pilot?"

Mikitaka too tried picking his nose but had trouble with the nose ring he had.

"Hey! Why do you keep copying me?" Okuyasu asked not taking his finger out of his nose.

"Alright, that's enough of that." Hope slapped Okuyasu's wrist stopping him from digging in his nose.

"Are you trying to say that your an alien?" Josuke asked

There was a pause in the air before Mikitaka spoke.

"Alien! An alien! Yes! I should have used that word to begin with. I'm an alien."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey-"

Both Hope and Josuke put a hand over Okuyasu's mouth.

"Then, like your….flying saucer?" Josuke tried to say

"I think what he means is do you have a spaceship or something like that?" Hope asked

"Can you call it over?" Josuke added

Mikitaka pointed up. "Of course. But sadly, as it is currently on standby in space 1,500,00 kilometers away, it would take about three days. I can't bring it immediately."

"Are you hoping to call it with that watch of yours?" Josuke asked

"Oh, how did you know?" Mikitaka leaned in close to the three. "But this is a secret between us. Please don't tell anyone of this."

 _"A part of me wants to start laughing again,"_ Hope thought

"Do you have, like, a ray gun and, like, an ultra hyper anti-gravity device in your bag?" Josuke asked

"Ray guns? Anti-gravity device? Josuke what kind of alien movies do you watch?" Hope asked

Josuke was confused. "The normal kind. What kind do you watch?"

"Why the kind where the aliens bleed acid and plants eggs in humans chest that burst out of the chest when they hatch," Hope said with a smile.

Okuyasu and Josuke blanched a bit at Hope's cheery attitude while describing the kind of alien movies she likes.

Well, Josuke at least figured out one thing today if he was ever going to take Hope out to a movie he'd better be prepared to be scared.

"Well, then spaceman do you have any of those things?" Hope asked getting the conversation back on track.

Mikitaka held up his bag. "Of course I do. But I didn't come to Earth to fight, so I left them in my spaceship."

 _"Then why did you hold up your bag like you were gonna pull them out?"_ Hope thought

"Aw, come on. If your an alien, show us something. And your blood wasn't even green," Okuyasu said

"Yeah. Alien blood is always green," Josuke said

"Who decided that rule?" Hope said

"It's in every movie," Okuyasu said

"Movies not documentaries," Hope said

"Do you doubt me?" Mikitaka asked his eyes narrowing.

"Hey, calm down." Jouske tried to say but of course, Okuyasu who had no filter opened his mouth.

"You finally got it? You moron! I don't mind going along with pranks, but I don't have time to deal with a delusional freak like you." Okuyasu said

Hope sighed facepalming. "Okuyasu, you idiot. You have no sense of tact. One of these days I'm gonna tape your mouth shut."

"You didn't have to just come out and say that!" Josuke scolded

"Shut up! It's better to be up-front!" Okuyasu shouted

Suddenly the sound of fire sirens filled the air, their shrill cry ringing through the empty streets of Morioh. Mikitaka's eyes went wide and his body seized up.

Okuyasu covered his ears as a fire truck turned onto the street they were on. "What? Is there a fire somewhere?"

"GGGGYYYYAAAAAHHHH!"

The trio jumped as Mikitaka let out a pain filled howl. His mouth kept opening and closing like he was struggling to breathe and his face had turned red. He was grabbing at his ears as he continued to scream.

"Wh-What the hell?"

Mikitaka appeared to be in great pain as his skin started breaking out in hives. "This sound….I don't like this sound. This sound….Stop this sound! I don't like this sound! I'm allergic to it! Make it stop!" Mikitaka ran off diving into a nearby bush.

"Josuke, Hope, this guy's dangerous! Let's go. We shouldn't mess with him," Okuyasu exclaimed

"But don't you think leaving him like that is a bit cruel?" Josuke said

"I agree with Josuke. He may be weird, but he looks like he's really hurting," Hope said

"He said he's allergic to that sound right? Just leave him be." Okuyasu started walking away. "I'm leaving you two!"

"H-Hey! Damn it, Okuyasu," Josuke sighed

"It's strange but there is such a thing as being allergic to sound," Hope said

"What really?" Josuke said surprised.

Hope nodded her head. "Yeah, it's called Misophonia, but still it's not supposed to cause physical changes. Mikitaka was breaking out in hives."

"Hope you sure know a lot of things. Your really smart," Josuke complimented

Hope smiled enjoying the compliment, "I just know a lot of random facts. I've also got a really good memory." Hope looked back at the bush where Mikitaka was hiding. "We should check on him."

The two stepped into the bush and found Mikitaka crouched down in the grass covering his ears.

"H-Hey, you okay?" Josuke asked

"No…." Mikitaka's voice came out tired and ragged. "Please, take me somewhere I can't hear this sound!"

Mikitaka fell back with a scream and the lower half of his body exploded turning into blue tentacle-like appendages.

"Wh-What?!" Josuke gasped pushing Hope behind him.

"Sweet mother of-!"

"Please take me away!" Mikitaka cried

"A-Are you actually…." Josuke trialed off

"I have a power that allows me to turn into anything." Mikitaka's form started to come undone turning into a jelly-like blue substance. "H-Hurry...I feel like my head will split open amidst this sound." Mikitaka shrunk into a ball then explodes into two pieces attaching himself to Josuke's feet. "I'll turn into sneakers, so please, wear them and take me with you!" Mikitaka formed into sneakers on Josuke's feet the laces tying tightly. "In return, I'll do anything for you!"

Mikitaka didn't turn into any ordinary sneakers and Josuke found that out when he started floating off the ground.

"Are you a Stand user?!" Josuke gasped

Before he was out of reach Hope quickly jumped on Josuke's back. Instinctively Josuke grabbed Hope's thighs, so she wouldn't fall off his back.

"H-Hope," Josuke stuttered

"Oh like I'm letting you leave me behind." Hope wrapped her arms around Josuke's shoulders and her legs around his midsection. "Now don't drop me."

Josuke's cheeks turned pink as he held onto Hope, making sure to keep his hands in an appropriate place.

There was a boosterjet of power from the bottom of the shoes and the two teens were sent flying through the air soaring over the city of Morioh.

"Whoaa! Y-Your super fast! With your powers plus my powers, our speed and jumping strength are doubled. Are you seriously an alien?" Josuke said

Hope held on tighter to Josuke burying her face in the crook of his neck to block out the whipping wind. Josuke tried to ignore the closeness of Hope, but it was pretty hard when he could feel the girls light breaths gracing his neck.

 **Stand(?) Name - Earth Wind and Fire**

 **Power - C Speed - C Range - N/A**

 **Durability - A Precision - C Potential - C**

Mikitaka guided Josuke's feet to school and made Josuke walk up the side of the building.

Josuke yelled the whole time being both amazed and terrified at the same time. Hope made her hold on Josuke tighter, she did not like being up so high and parallel to the ground without being safely strapped to anything.

They landed on the roof and Mikitaka left his sneaker form, Josuke and Hope jumped away bringing out their Stand's. Crazy Diamond threw a punch stopping an inch before Mikitaka's face. Mikitaka didn't seem to take notice of the two Stand's as his body reformed.

"You…You can't see these?" Josuke asked

Mikitaka stood still for a second then looked off to the side.

"He can't see them!" Josuke thought

"If he can't see them then that means he's not a Stand user…..so does that mean he's actually an alien?!" Hope thought

Josuke seems to share the same thought as Hope. "Who the hell are you?!"

"You're rather persistent, aren't you? I told you earlier that I was an alien," Mikitaka said

Josuke turned away squatting down. "Give me a minute. L-Let me sort this out in my head."

"I think I'm just gonna go," Hope started to walk away.

"W-Wait Hope!" Josuke called

"Nope, this is too much. I'm gonna need some alone time to sort this out into something my brain can process properly. Have fun with Sir Spaceman." Hope turned to leave but paused. "Oh, but there is one thing Josuke," Hope turned around smirking at Josuke. "Don't think I didn't notice your hands creeping up along my thighs while I was on your back."

Josuke choked on air and his face turned scarlet red. "I-that I wasn't-"

Hope turned back around putting a hand on her hip her smile growing wider. "Remember from last time Josuke. My favorite bakery has got a new dessert so you're gonna take me out and treat me." Hope looked over her shoulder staring at Josuke. "After all Josuke's the kind of man who always takes responsibility right." She gave him a wink causing his face to glow brighter. Hope held back her giggles as she left. "See ya after classes Josuke."

Mikitaka watched confused staring at the red-faced Josuke. "Is that female your mate?"

Steam exploded off of Josuke as his red skin illuminated. "N-No!"

* * *

"Where the hell is that boy?" Hope impatiently tapped her foot waiting for Josuke.

During class, he had told Hope that he had something important to do after school, but he'd meet her later. He set a time and everything for when the two should meet.

Hope looked at a clock seeing Josuke was already 25 minutes late.

"I'm getting really irritated," Hope growled

As she started planning the revenge she would do the Josuke for making her wait someone called out to her.

"Hope!"

The late boy came running to Hope waving his hand.

Hope narrowed her eyes giving Josuke a glare. Noticing her sharp gaze Josuke steps back with a nervous sweat.

"You're late," Hope stated

Josuke gave an awkward chuckle. "Y-Yeah. I'm sorry there was something I needed to do."

Hope's glare got sharper making Josuke really uncomfortable.

"You own me double the cake." Hope grabbed Josuke's hand dragging him inside. "Come on."

A confused blushing and slightly frightened Josuke just followed.


	23. The Sato Twins

**Thanks for all the suggests about part 5, but I've now got my OC written out for that. Once this story is finished that story will be up.**

 **R.E.W. 4 -** Having the anime makes it so much easier to write. Part 5 is already in the works.

 **UsagiAngelRabbit -** I have, makes me pumped to write part 5. She gave the baby back after scolding everyone.

 **FallenTruth1321 -** Suggestions are good. I already have my main OC but if I plan any AU battles I will need OC Stand users.

* * *

 **The Sato Twins - It's just a Misunderstanding!**

People arrived in Morioh in various ways, but many visitors came by train. The first class lounge of a train was like a high-class hotel on wheels. Currently, only two people were relaxing in the five-star car of the train.

"This is gonna be so much fun!"

"I can't wait to see her!"

The two lone passengers chatted as the train quickly approaches its destination.

"Ladies and gentlemen we will be arriving at our last stop Morioh Station. Please remember to grab all your luggage and have a wonderful day."

The two figures smiled excitedly, happy for what was to come.

* * *

Hope was sitting alone at the Morioh Train Station. Right now she was waiting for two special guests to arrive. The sharp loud whistle of the train echoed through the area signaling its arrival. Hope sighed glad that the locomotive was here.

As the train pulled up to the station and opened its doors dozens of people filed off. Hope stood up ready to greet her visitors.

 **"Imouto-chan!"**

Hope turned her heard at the voices she had easily recognized. As she turned around she instantly wanted to roll her eyes.

Waving very erratically were two young women, twins to be exact. There was no need for them to call out to Hope since they stuck out like a sore thumb.

The twin on the left had long orange hair that was up in big large pigtails. The twin on the right had the exact same hairstyle but instead of orange hair, this twin had powder blue hair.

The twins outfits were color coordinated with their hair, both wearing fancy Gothic Lolita maid style dresses.

The two twins continued to wave at Hope as she sighed.

 **"Imouto-chan!"**

The twins shouted again running over to Hope. They both had their arms out racing towards Hope going in for a hug, but they were both stopped when Hope put her hands up.

"Why the hell did you two show up dressed like that?" Hope shouted

Tears formed in both the twins eyes as they each brought out an embroidered handkerchief dabbing at their tears.

"Imouto, doesn't like us for who we are," Shu said

"Our Imouto hates us," Sho said

 **"How can we go on in this cruel world now!"**

The twins were now on their hands and knees with depressed auras over them.

"Shut up you idiots. You two look amazing, but why are you in your fanciest clothing. Your drawing too much attention," Hope said

The twins immediately stopped crying and squished Hope in between them in a hug.

"We wanted to wear our best outfits when we came to visit you!" Sho said

"We wanted to look our best for you!" Shu said

Sho and Shu rubbed their cheeks on top of Hope's head continuing to hug the girl. This time Hope did not suppress her eye roll.

* * *

"Wow so pretty."

"Amazing."

"So bold."

Hope already caught enough attention own but with Sho and Shu with her everyone's heads turned to watch the three stroll down the street. The twins walked blissfully ignorant as they followed Hope.

"Hope-chan!"

Hope looked to where her name was being called and saw Koichi, Okuyasu, and Josuke all at their normal cafe spot. Koichi smiled and waved his hand signaling for the girl to come over.

Before Hope could move two hands fell on each of her shoulders.

"Who are those boys, Imouto?" Sho said

"Yeah they seem awfully friendly towards you," Shu said

"Maybe we should go meet the boys who are so friendly with our little imouto," Sho said

"Couldn't agree more," Shu said

 _"Oh great,"_ Hope thought

The twins took off running, speeding toward Hope's friends.

 **"Hello, boys!"**

Okuyasu, Koichi, and Josuke all turned to see the two beautiful twins running at them with smiles. All three boys had blushes on their faces as Sho and Shu reached their table.

Hope casually walked up to the group.

"Hey boys," Hope said standing in between Sho and Shu.

"Hope who are these women?" Koichi asked

"Them?" Hope questioned raising an eyebrow looking at Koichi and then back at the twins, "They're-"

"I'm Sho!" Sho said posing.

"And I'm Shu!" Shu said posing.

 **"And were the Sato Twins!"**

"You guys are causing a scene," Hope said

"Now how do you know our imouto?" Sho asked getting in Koichi's face.

"Uh w-we go to the same school," Koichi answered trying to scoot away.

"But you want to be more with our sweet little imouto night," Sho said

"That's why you called to her so informally right," Shu said joining in.

"N-no, it's not like that. We're just friends," Koichi said

"Our Imouto is the cutest thing in the world there's no way you could resist her," Shu said

The twins got closer integrating poor Koichi.

Josuke and Okuyasu walked up next to Hope.

"Hope, are these your older sisters?" Josuke asked

"They'er-"

"Why didn't you tell us you had such hot sisters," Okuyasu asked interrupting Hope.

"I-"

"Sho quick Imouto shield," Shu said

Sho picked up Hope and carried her away from Josuke and Okuyasu. They wrapped their arms around Hope just like before and started rubbing their cheeks on top of her head.

"Don't worry Imouto we'll protect your innocence," Sho said

"Hope's sisters sure are protective," Koichi said sweatdropping rubbing the back of his head.

"But they're really pretty," Okuyasu said

"Who knew Hope had sisters," Josuke said

"Brothers," Hope said

"Eh?" Josuke, Okuyasu, and Koichi said

"These are my older Brothers," Hope said

"E-EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Where? Where?" Yoshihiro floated through the sky aggressively searching for more people to make into Stand users. A flash of orange and light blue caught his attention. He looked over and saw two identical women walking in between them was Hope. Yoshihiro watched the three listening in on the conversation. Midway through her sentence Hope was wrapped up in a large protective hug by her siblings. From what Yoshihiro could gather those twins were Hope's older brothers, her very overprotective older brothers. Hope broke away from the twins saying something before walking off.

The twins smiled and waved rather aggressively as Hope left. When Hope was gone the twins turned and left the area. Yoshihiro watched with a smirk, and that smirk only grew when he felt the arrow pull him towards the twins.

Yes, this he could work with.

* * *

Shu and Sho were on their way back to their grandmother's house. They had walked Hope to school sending her off with a group hug.

"You two stop!"

Shu and Sho paused in their steps and looked at one another, before looking around. They spotted no one who could have called out to them, so they kept walking.

"You fancy women stop!"

Once again the twins stopped and looked around. The street they had turned on was empty, so who was calling out to them?

"Where's that voice coming from?" Sho pondered aloud.

"Here! Over Here!"

The twins looked up and gaped to see Yoshihiro, floating before them.

"Shu I see a strange man floating in a Polaroid picture."

"I see him too Sho."

"My name is Yoshihiro and I'm here to warn you."

 **"Warn us about what?"**

"Ro-Hope Sato. She's your little sister, right? Well, she's in great danger."

The twins gasped, **"Danger!"**

Yoshihiro nodded his head, "That's right her so-called friends are dangerous people, so dangerous that they can end your little sister life at any moment."

Shu and Sho's jaws dropped before they both dropped their heads both of their bangs shadowing their eyes.

"Our Imouto's life…."

"...is in danger?"

Both the twins voices dropped several octaves exposing their true gender.

Yoshihiro smiled feeling the dark malice and anger roll off the two.

"Those boys you met earlier are dangerous. They have strange powers called Stands. They can easily kill your sister just like that," Yoshihiro snapped his fingers to emphasize his point. "They've been keeping your sister around to do 'unspeakable things'. Once they're done with her they'll snuff out her life."

"Imouto-chan is in danger why hasn't she said anything?"

"It's because of the boy's powers. Hope stands no chance against them." Yoshihiro said

"We have to save our Imouto!" Shu shouted clenching his fist.

"But if the floating picture ghost man is right about these powers how can we save her?" Sho pondered

"I know a way," Yoshihiro spoke

"What!? Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" The Twins chanted

Yoshihiro smirked and held up the arrow. "With this."

"An antique arrow?"

"It's about what the arrow can do. If I shoot you both with this arrow I can give you Stands of your own. With that power, you'll be able to defeat those who want to harm your little sister." Yoshihiro explained

"Shoot us…"

"With that….?"

The twins looked apprehensive at the idea of getting shot with an arrow.

Yoshihiro turned facing away from the boys his picture starting to float away. "Well if you don't want to save your sister…."

 **"Wait!"**

Yoshihiro smirked turning his picture back around.

"We'll do anything for our little Imouto!" Shu shouted

"Even if it means getting shot by an arrow!" Sho shouted

"Very well then….hold still."

* * *

It was the end of school and all the students were leaving heading home. Josuke, Okuyasu, and Koichi walked home together. Today they were not accompanied by Hope, the girl saying she had other plans.

 **"Hey boys!"**

The three teens stopped turning their attention to the person who had called out.

"Ah, it's Hope's si-brother's," Koichi corrected himself.

The two cross-dressing brothers were waving to the young guys. They were once again dressed up wearing Gothic Lolita style maid outfits. Each twin was holding a parasol that matched with their outfits.

"Hello, Sato-sans." Josuke greeted

"Now, now you're close to our little Imouto right?" Sho said

"No need to be so formal," Shu said

The twins wore matching beaming smiles.

"We were wondering if you could help us?" Sho asked

"You see were a little lost," Shu said

"Sure where do you need to go?" Josuke asked

 **"Morioh park,"** The twins said

* * *

Hope stood alone in front of a high-class dessert establishment.

"Huh? They normally show up before me? Where could they be?"

* * *

Josuke, Okuyasu, and Koichi gladly walked Hope's brothers to the park. The twins trailed behind the three their matching smiles unwavering the whole time.

"Thank you so much boys-" Sho started

"We really appreciate it." Shu finished

 **"Thank you!"** They both spoke.

"Wow, they finish each other's sentences and talk at the same time," Okuyasu said

"I heard twins can do stuff like that," Koichi said

"I once heard that twins could even read each other's minds," Josuke added

"Whoa," Okuyasu said

As the three talked Shu and Sho's smiles seemed to get bigger as their bangs covered their eyes. The five entered a more secluded area, Shu looked at his brother nodding his head and Sho nodded back.

Sho snapped his fingers and the chaos began.

An eight-foot holographic orange wall rose up in front of the three teens. They all gasped pulling back. As they turned around three more walls appeared on their left, right, and back, boxing them in.

"Ahh seems like your path has been blocked," Shu said

"How unfortunate," Sho added

The twins kept smiling as if nothing was wrong.

"The hell!" Okuyasu shouted

"W-What is this?" Koichi said

Josuke quickly turned to the twins "Don't tell me they have-!"

The twins giggled as two figures appeared over them metalizing into solid forms.

"Stands!"

"Allow us to introduce our Stands." Shu pointed behind him. "This is Under Pressure."

Sho pointed at the Stand behind him. "And this is Formation."

The two Stands looked very similar in appearance just different in coloration, just like the twins themselves.

Sho's Stand was an orange color while Shu's Stand was a bright blue color.

The Stands looked robotic with silver metallic skin. They had armored chest plates in, their respective colors. They had on colored boots that stopped mid-thigh on the Stands. They each had an extra set of arms, four arms each. Sho's Stand had orange hair that had sweeping bangs covering its left eye. Shu's Stand had bright blue hair with the same hairstyle but its sweeping bangs covered its right eye.

"Now then boys," Shu pointed his parasol at the boys.

"Let's dance," Sho said

Sho's Stand moved its arms its hands glowing. A giant holographic orange box appeared over Okuyasu, Josuke, and Koichi.

Shu's Stand then swiped the air with its arms releasing a bright blue light. The light hit the orange box shrouding it giving the box a blue glow. Under Pressure swiped its hands down and the box fell.

With a loud crash, the box crushed the ground beneath it, right where the boys had been standing.

Sho giggled covering his mouth. "Man, that was too easy."

Under Pressure and Formation disappeared along with the walls and boxes.

"You said it. Now lets-"

Shu stopped midsentence as he was surprised to see the boys were perfectly fine.

"What!?" The twins shouted, "How did you get out of there without getting crushed?!"

 _ **A few seconds earlier**_

"Crazy Diamond!"

 _ **"Dora! Dora! Dora!"**_

Crazy Diamond kept punching the cube but it wouldn't break.

Koichi summoned Reverb act II. His Stand hit the cube's bottom and the words soft appeared under it. As the cube lowered down it didn't crush the boys but just softly pressed against them like a pillow.

"Okuyasu use The Hand and scrape away the space underneath this wall," Josuke said

"Right!" Okuyasu brought out his Stand. The Hand quickly scraped away the ground under the wall creating a hole.

The boys squeezed through jumping through the hole right before the giant cube could crush them.

* * *

Shu and Sho were fuming as they stared at the three teens.

"Guess we're going to have to up our game-"

"We no longer have the element of surprise-"

 **"But we'll still destroy you!"** The twins declared

* * *

Hope clicked her tongue irritated crossing her arms. She looked at her clock and her eyebrow twitched.

"Those late idiots…."

 **Stand Name - Under Pressure**

 **"Can increase and decrease the gravity around objects."**

 **Power - ? Speed - ? Range - ?**

 **Durability - ? Precision - ? Potential - ?**

"Why are you two doing this?!"

"Aren't you Hope's brothers? Why are you attacking her friends!?"

Right now Josuke, Okuyasu, and Koichi were all running. Trying to not get killed by Hope's raging and determined brothers. Shu was floating weightless in the air using his parasol to glide. Sho was riding on a medium-sized holographic rectangular cube. The twins had angered scowls on their faces using their Stand's to send attack after attack.

"Friends? You say your our Imouto's friends?!" Shu shouted

"We know who you really are?! We won't allow you to torment our precious Imouto anymore!" Sho shouted

"Torment? We would never hurt Hope!" Josuke said

" **Liars**!" The Twins shouted

"We know who you really are…."

"...And what you're doing with our precious Imouto."

"...And we know you've been using your Stand's to do so!"

"We-!"

" **Silence**!" The Twins shouted causing Koichi to clamp his mouth shut.

"We'll destroy you and save our Imouto!"

"Why can't we attack them again?!" Okuyasu shouted dodging a large orange sphere.

"We can't just hurt Hope's brothers. From what they're yelling it seems like they were tricked," Josuke concluded

"Haaa!" Shu shouted as his lightweight ended, and he plummeted to the earth like an anvil heading right for Koichi.

"Koichi!"

Okuyasu summoned The Hand pulling Koichi out of danger. Shu landed on the ground with a heavy crash crushing the concrete beneath him.

Shu clicked his tongue. "Che, missed." He was about to jump back into the air until he saw a mark on his shoes. "You're making me scuff my shoes!" Shu ascended back into the air chasing after the boys. "Just let me crush you already!"

"No way! You're crazy!" Okuyasu shouted

"Josuke, if we can't fight them what do we do?" Koichi asked

"We have to find Hope!"

Shu giggled as he floated and his brother flew next to him.

"You won't be getting away from us boys!"

Sho suddenly gasped remembering something. A scowl came to his face as he growled. "These boys are going to make us late for our lunch with Hope!"

"Now these pests are really going to get it," Shu growled

* * *

Hope frowned crossing her arms huffing in her seat.

A waiter came up to Hope's table. "Miss, can I get you anything?"

"Cake! Lots and lots of cake," Hope declared slamming a fist on her table startling the waiter.

 **Stand Name - Formation**

 **"Formation can create solid holographic geometric shapes of various sizes."**

 **Power - ? Speed - ? Range - ?**

 **Durability - ? Precision - ? Potential - ?**

"How do we find Hope!? We have no idea where she is!" Okuyasu pointed out.

"They said we were going to make them late for a lunch with Hope. If we split up and search the closest restaurants were sure to find her," Josuke said

"But how are we going to get away from the twins long enough to split up?" Koichi questioned

Josuke thought for a moment and the Joestar quick thinking kicked in, within a few seconds Josuke had an idea.

"Okuyasu!" Josuke ran next to boy getting close as he whispered something in his ear.

Okuyasu smirked nodding his head.

"Koichi!" Josuke sped over to the short boy before whispering something into his ear as well.

"Okay," Koichi nodded his head.

"Alright, we gotta move fast!" Josuke shouted

Josuke stopped running turning to face the flying twins.

"Oh, you decided to stop running and take your punishment huh!" Sho giggled

The two twins converged on Josuke all of their attention on the pompadour boy. Josuke stood his ground clenching his fist.

"Okuyasu! Koichi! Now!" Josuke shouted

Koichi brought out Echoes Act II and the Stand slapped Shu's right side while at the same time slapping Sho's left.

"What was that-"

"Supposed to be?"

The twins were confused by the minuscule attack, and looked at one another.

"Sho there's something on your face," Shu said

"There's something on our face too," Sho pointed out to his brother.

On the side of Shu's face was the word "Attract", while on the side of Sho's face was "Stick".

Suddenly the lettering on Shu's face glowed and Sho screamed as he was pulled to his brother. The twins crashed into one another and tried to pull away, but they were stuck to each other.

"We're stuck!" Shu exclaimed

"Attract and Stick! We were pulled together and now we're sticking together!" Sho yelled

As the twins tried to peel themselves off one another, Okuyasu summoned The Hand and scraped away the space between the two twins and the ground.

" **Ahhh**!"

The two effeminate males were pulled to the ground crashing in a pile of tangled limbs and fancy clothing.

"Sorry!" Josuke and Koichi called back.

They really were trying to avoid hurting Hope's brothers but this was the best plan they had.

"Okay we split up and go find Hope," Josuke said

"Right."

Okuyasu, Koichi, and Josuke all nodded their heads before splitting up going in three different directions.

Shu and Sho, although still stuck together, managed to pull themselves off the ground.

"They're getting away," Sho hissed

"Then we hunt them down and taken them out one by one." Shu glared his eyes focused on the sprinting form of Josuke. "Starting with him."

* * *

That afternoon in Morioh not many people were out and about. A mother was out running some errands, her young child at her side holding her hand. The small boy gazed around taking in his surroundings. At that moment a panic faced Josuke came running down the street.

"Get back here!" Two voices shouted

Sho and Shu cam running by shortly after chasing the teen.

The little boy stared amazed having been the only witness to the chase scene.

* * *

Okuyasu cursed when he arrived a Tonio's restaurant and there was no Hope. Koichi had the same dilemma when he arrived at the groups' usual cafe and the ombre-haired girl wasn't there.

Where could she be?

* * *

Josuke had run out of the main city of Morioh making his way to the outskirts. A large plain of grass was before him and behind him, two twins with looks that could kill.

"Nowhere left to run!" Shu shouted as he and his brother brought out their Stand's.

Formation produced a large cube, sphere, and triangle. He shot them at Josuke and as they soared towards him Under Pressure increased the gravity on the constructs increasing the weight creating a bone-crushing force. Josuke managed to dodge each attack as they smashed on the ground leaving large geometric shaped holes.

Josuke truly didn't wanna attack Hope's brothers, from their earlier words Josuke worked out that the two had been tricked into thinking that Hope was in danger.

"Stop! Hope wouldn't want this!" Josuke shouted

"Don't you speak our precious Hope's name!" Sho shouted

"We're gonna destroy you and your friends to save her!" Shu shouted

"But you've got it all wrong!" Josuke said

"We know who you really are-"

"-and we won't allow you to destroy our little Imouto!"

"I would never hurt Hope!" Josuke shouted

"Lair!" The twins shouted

"I'm not lying!" Josuke shouted

"And why should we believe you!"

"B-Because," Josuke started to sweat and bit his lip. Only one thing came to mind, and he blurted out what was really on his heart. "Because I have strong feelings for Hope!"

Shu and Sho stopped moving their Stand's frozen too.

"What did you say?" Sho and Shu asked

* * *

"What did you say?" Shu Sho asked again.

"I have strong feelings for Hope….I really think she's a special girl. I like everything about her. I would never harm her, in fact, I'd do anything to keep her safe. I really care for her. I-I-"

Josuke stopped when he heard sniffling. He looked up and was surprised to see the twins eyes were big, as glossy as fat tears rolled down their cheeks.

They pulled out handkerchiefs and started crying into the soft fabric.

"How beautiful!" Shu shouted

"Who knew someone felt this way about our Imouto!" Sho cried

"I can feel it Sho! His radiating pure feelings of love for our Imouto!" Shu cried

"I can't believe we almost destroyed someone such as him!" Sho cried

Josuke was confused as he watched the twins cry. Really? It had seriously been that simple to make them stop attacking?

The twins blew their noses all of their anger having left their bodies.

Suddenly Josuke was grabbed each twin holding one of his arms, hooking their arms with Josuke's.

"Anyone who speaks that way about our little imouto can't be bad!" Shu said

"We're sorry we had no idea such a person was involved with our lovely Hope!" Sho said

"Come you must have dinner with us and you can explain everything to us!"

"W-Wha-Hey!"

Josuke was pulled down the streets of Morioh the two twins talking his ear off.

 **Morioh Landmark - The Mysterious Geo Fields**

 **There's an open field in Morioh with holes made into perfect geometric shapes.**

"What's the-?...What's going on here?" Were the first words that came out of Hope's mouth as she entered her home.

Her brothers had large happy smiles on their faces, that was normal, but what was really odd was that Josuke was sitting at the kitchen table looking rather uncomfortable. Which was understandable since Shu and Sho were both hovering next to the boy holding up spoonfuls of food.

"Imouto-chan your home!" The twins greeted

The twins instantly forgot about Josuke and greeted Hope wrapping her in a warm bone-crushing hug.

"I ask again, what is going on here?" Hope asked

"Oh, Imouto-chan! We had such a tiring few days." Shu said

"First we met a man inside a floating polaroid picture-"

"What!?"

"-Then he told us about how you were being secretly tortured by your friends-"

"-in order to protect you we allowed ourselves to get shot by an arrow."

"So we could get Stand's and rescue you!"

"We attacked your friends!"

"But it turns out-"

"-it was all a trick!"

"The truth came out when your boyfriend here-"

Josuke jumped in his seat turning red.

"Boyfriend?" Hope questioned

"-told us everything and expressed to us his true love for you!"

 **"It was truly beautiful!"**

Hope still in her brother's arms looked over at Josuke, who was shaking nervously, his face cherry red.

"Uh-huh….I see….How about you two let me talk to Josuke."

"Okay!" The twins smiled and skipped out the room leaving Josuke alone with Hope.

"Ahh, so you're my boyfriend now," Hope smirked

Josuke's cheeks turned even redder, and he put his hands up stuttering. "N-No-I-I?!"

Hope cut Josuke off by grabbing the front of his shirt pulling him down to eye level. "Well, then I hope you know what you're getting into." She pulled the boy down lower kissing him.

* * *

Hope and Josuke were waking making their way to school. Josuke had a goofy nervous like smile on his face as he had an arm draped over Hope's shoulder. Hope just smirked finding Josuke's awkwardness cute.

"Oi, Josuke! Hope!"

Josuke jumped letting go of Hope. The two turned around seeing Koichi and Okuyasu walking to them.

"Hey, you two!" Hope greeted

Koichi ran over to Hope. "Hope-chan your sist-I mean brothers are really scary!"

"Yeah, I heard what happened yesterday. Sorry about that! They get carried away really easy. They once buried a kid up to his neck in dirt cause he made fun of my hair. Good thing Josuke was able to calm them down." Hope said

"Hey, Josuke how did you beat them?" Okuyasu asked

Hope once again smirked as Josuke got nervous his cheeks going pink. He looked away from his friends rubbing the back of his neck.

"He just had to prove to them that he would never really hurt me," Hope said

"How'd he do that?" Koichi asked

Josuke got even redder at the question.

Hope loving this wrapped her arms around one of Josuke's arms pulling him close. "Well, it's hard for my brothers to be mad at the boy who confesses his undying love to their little sister." To add on Hope pulls Josuke close kissing his cheek.

Okuyasu and Koichi's jaws dropped staring at the two. Okuyasu was the first one to come of his shock.

"Josuke! How could you! Getting a girlfriend! Unfair!" Okuyasu shouted crying.

Josuke flushed covering his face. Hope stood off to the side snickering, just because she was dating Josuke now didn't mean she still couldn't tease him.


	24. Offspring - Part 1

**Hellspam -** Thank you for the suggestions. Jouji will be in Part 6, I might even give him his own story. Like a Part 6.5. I haven't delved that much into part 7 since I'm mainly focusing on finishing up Part 4 and starting Part 5. The OC will most likely be blind but that may change by the time I actually get around to creating that story.

 **Ladlena -** The story is still here so yes it will be finished.

 **Callam -** Part 6 will have both Jolyne and Jouji.

 **GaoGod -** Yeah I was actually thinking on that myself. There are a lot of other options in Part 5 than just Giorno. So I'm actually going to be making an OC who's older than Gio but are connected in more of a sibling way and pair that OC with someone else.

 **UsagiAngelRabbit -** I can't draw so I wouldn't be able to make OC's. If someone else would like to do it, I'd be happy to see that.

 **Guest -** What will I do for part 8? No clue!

 **Reshiram -** Glad you got the reference.

 **mtnetwarrior -** I mean it makes sense. When you think of that song name, that's literally the first power that comes to mind.

 **Richie23 -** I actually don't know who those two characters are. Plus I get the PM's I just forget to reply because I can't do it over the phone. When I finally get to a computer its been so long since the message came that I feel guilty replying so late. Something I'm trying to work on.

* * *

 **Offspring** **\- Hanabi's Unexpected Surprises!**

Hanabi was elated. Finally, she and Jouji we're going home, well at least back to the hotel. She was just glad that they were getting out of the hospital. Jouji's birth was pretty hard on Hanabi's body, so the doctor advised that Hanabi needed plenty of bed rest and light activity for the time being.

Hanabi smiled as she set Jouji in a car seat, standing next to her was Jotaro. He had a baby bag slung over his shoulder holding open the cab door for Hanabi.

As Hanabi made sure Jouji was strapped in safely she briefly examined him.

 _"He really takes a lot after me. Like how Jolyne takes mainly after Jotaro."_ Hanabi smiled giggling in her mind. _"I hope we're not here too much longer. I really want to take Jouji to see the rest of the family. I bet once Mother and Mama Holly see him they won't let go of him for days. I might not ever get him back."_ Hanabi giggled again.

Jotaro raised a brow wondering what his wife found so amusing at the moment. He could read Hanabi like a book, but there were still sometimes he had no clue what ran through that woman's head.

* * *

On the streets of Morioh, a small figure stood alone waiting in front of a shop. A little girl alone, waiting patiently, clutching onto the straps of her purple backpack.

"Hey!" A loud male voice yelled

The little girl, as if not hearing the loud voice, doesn't move.

"Hey!" The voice called out again. "Little girl!"

Finally realizing the person was calling to her the girl inclined her head to look at him. A man in a rather crumbled business suit walked, or rather stumbled, his way over to the girl.

When the man stopped before her the girl tilted her head upwards to look eye to eye with the stranger. Sharp chartreuse eyes narrowed glaring at the man.

"What do you want?" The girl curtly asked

"Y-You here alone?" At the end of his question, the man burped and the girl's nose crinkled at the smell.

Her glare became even more prominent as she took a step back from the man who unquestionably intoxicated.

When the girl didn't answer the mans' question he frowned. "Hey, kid did you hear me or not? I asked if you were alone or not?" He asked again but louder.

The little girl made an annoyed noise before crossing her arms turning her nose up at the man.

This quickly brought the man to anger. "You not gonna answer? You think you're better than me huh?! Just like everyone else!" The man slurred. "Just give me your bag!"

The man reached for the girl but she was quicker. She jumped back then dove under man kicking him hard in the shin.

"Ow! You little brat!"

The little girl smirked before sticking her tongue out at the man. The man growled picking himself up lunging at the girl. Before he had the chance to lay a finger on her he was stopped by a red high heel shoved right on his forehead.

"Now what do you think you're doing? Trying to put your filthy hands on my precious little one?"

The man froze slowly moving his gaze upwards to the source of the voice but before he could meet their eyes the man was knocked out with a swift kick to the head.

The little girl giggled as the figure grabbed her hand and the two walked off leaving behind the man, out cold in the middle of the sidewalk.

* * *

Hanabi smiled taking a deep breath. "Ah, nice fresh air. So much better than being cooped up in that stuffy old hospital." Hanabi looked down. "Isn't that right sweetie?"

Jouji didn't react to his mother silently taking in the surrounding scenery. Hanabi had just arrived at the hotel. The moment she got there Jotaro had to leave due to a phone call, but he made sure the bags were taken up to the room by the hotel staff. That just left Hanabi and Jouji in the front of the hotel. Not wanting to head up to the hotel room immediately, Hanabi instead took a seat outside on a bench in front of the hotel, putting Jouji's car seat next to her.

"Mama!"

Hanabi's eyes widened, and she turned around just in time as a small figure pounced on her. She caught the small body gasping as she recognized who it was.

"J-Jolyne!"

Jolyne Kujo the daughter of Hanabi and Jotaro Kujo. To say Hanabi was surprised would have been an extreme understatement. She was at a loss for words seeing her small daughter before her.

"Jolyne what are you doing here?" Hanabi questioned shocked

Jolyne pouted staring up at Hanabi. "I wanted to see Mama and the baby! Why does No-good Papa get to see you and the baby!"

Hanabi sweatdropped, "J-Jolyne…." She crouched down getting at her daughters level. "Sweetie I am really happy to see you," Jolyne smiled at that, "And I missed you dearly so did your father."

Jolyne frowned at that. "But it was really dangerous for you to come here alone. If something had happened to you I wouldn't know what to do. Gosh, everyone back home must be worried sick about you."

"But mama I didn't come alone!" Jolyne declared

". . . Come again," Hanabi spoke not sure she heard her daughter right.

Jolyne nodded her head. "I came with-!"

"She came with me, darling!"

Hanabi's eyes widened, and she speedily whipped her head around. Standing behind her was a tall slender beautiful older woman.

"Mother!"

Jolyne smiled. "Yes, Mama I came with grandma!"

Honey Moon was in her early 50's, but she showed minimal signs of aging. A few wrinkles here and there and her hair was starting to get lighter due to the fact that it was greying. But despite that, she still retained her youthful appearance, as many would say she was aging gracefully. Hanabi was pretty sure that her mother's sheer will power and pride is what was staving off the signs of aging.

Honey sent her daughter a delightful smirk. "So where is my other grandchild?"

* * *

Jotaro was a man who was not often surprised. So to say he was surprised when he entered his hotel room was saying something.

"Well if it isn't my handsome son-in-law!"

Honey was on a chair Jouji held in her arms, bouncing the baby a bit. Next to her standing on a stool was Jolyne, who was staring starry-eyed at her little brother, well that is until her father had walked in. Jolyne's happy smiled was wiped away as she looked at her father, a pout now marring her tiny face.

"Jotaro your back," Hanabi spoke walking in from the bathroom. "Guess who decided to surprise us." She gave an awkward smile chuckling.

"Yare yare daze."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Two voices asked in tandem

"To meet someone," Hope stated

"Who?" The twins asked

"I don't know. It's supposed to be a surprise," Hope said

Hope had gotten a phone call yesterday from Hanabi. The older woman stated she had a visitor in town and that she wanted the twins to meet whoever this mystery person was. Hope agreed and the two set up a meeting time at a local cafe.

The twins, although questioning the whole time, followed their little sister like ducklings. At one o'clock the three reached their destination.

"Hope-chan over here!" Hanabi called out wavering her hand.

Hope and her brother's tuned to Hanabi, spotting the woman. In Hanabi's arms was the recently born Jouji, and sitting next to her was a little girl and judging by her looks reminded Hope of a rather stoic man. Sitting in front of Hanabi was another woman, her back was to the group, so all they could make out was the woman's slender figure and long raven hair.

Hope, Shu, and Sho walked over greeting Hanabi.

"Hello, I'm glad you guys could make it," Hanabi smiled

"Hey, who's that?" Hope asked pointing down at the little girl.

"Oh!" Hanabi's smile got bigger. "That's my daughter, Jolyne."

"Daughter huh?" Hope put her hands on her hips. "I see where she gets her looks from."

Hanabi chuckled, "Yeah, She took after her father while Jouji took after me."

Hearing the words father Jolyne frowned before taking a large bite out of the cake that had been sitting in front of her.

 _"Seems like her father is a touchy subject,"_ Hope thought

"Ah, but Jolyne isn't the person I wanted you all the meet. Mother," Hanabi said

"Mother?" Hope quirked a brow. "Wait that means…."

The woman, who had been drinking tea, set down her cup and slowly stood up. Hope watched as her brothers' eyes bug out of their heads as the woman slowly turned around.

"My beautiful daughter said there were two individuals that were fans of mine and how could I, being the gorgeous woman I am, deny this request," Honey spoke

Shu and Sho stood speechless, jaws hanging open, staring at the fashion icon.

"What's wrong with them?" Jolyne asked

"I think they're broken kid," Hope said

Shu and Sho finally came to and let out excited high-pitched squeals rushing over to Honey.

"You are a goddess!" The twins shouted

Honey smirked flipping her hair. "But of course, I'm a woman of perfection."

Sho and Shu continued to compliment Honey, the older woman soaking up the praise like a sponge.

"Huh, I thought they would've fainted at the mere sight of her," Hope said

"Tell me," Honey spoke interrupting the twins, "Where did you get your outfits?"

"We made them!" The Twins declared

"Really now?" Honey put a finger on chin. "Such intriguing designs. Would you two be interested in showing me some of your work?"

The Twins froze eyes wide. They were speechless for a good minute then they toppled over fainting.

"Ah, there it is," Hope said

Honey gave the two passed out twins a bemused grin before turning her focus to Hope.

"Hmmm?"

With a critical eye, Honey examined Hope from top to bottom.

"Yes, yes, I see exactly what my daughter was talking about. Such a unique look I know exactly what to do with you," Honey said

Hope just smiled knowing where this was going happen.

* * *

With some help, Hope was able to get her brothers home. As she left their rooms the home phone started to ring.

"Yo, what's up?" Hope said answering the phone.

"Where in the world have you been young lady?!" A stern male voice shouted

"Well nice to hear from you too Dad." Hope sarcastically spoke.

"I've been worrying my butt off here. First, you stop answering my calls, your grandmother is ignoring me, then I can't get a hold of your brothers," Hope's Father said

"Well I haven't been home lately to answer the phone, also it's not my fault that Grandma doesn't like you or the boys won't call," Hope said

"What the heck. I'm the father here! Why am I so disrespected!" Hope's Father cried

"To be fair every time I did try to call you, I got your answering machine." Hope pointed out.

"I uh-well I've been very busy too." Hope's Father stammered

"Uh-huh. Anyway I've got something important I need to ask you," Hope said

"What is it?" Hope's Father questioned

"Tell me, Dad, what do you know about a man named Kira?"

Hanabi held Jouji in one arm supporting his body while she fed the baby. Sitting in front of her on the floor was Jolyne, the young girl busied herself by having a staring contest with Iggy Jr.

Hanabi giggled as the two didn't break eye contact. Jotaro entered the room carrying some papers.

"I've got to meet with some Speedwagon members," Jotaro said

"Alright see you soon," Hanabi said

Jotaro nodded his head before walking out. When Hanabi looked back to her daughter, she was no longer staring at Iggy Jr. but rather at the door, Jotaro had left through. The girl didn't have her normal glare that situated itself on her face whenever her father was around, but rather her expression was one of forlorn.

Hanabi knew Jolyne, despite her actions, wanted her father around more. She was just too young to understand what was happening and that Jotaro just wanted what was best for his family. Keeping them out of businesses that involved Stands. Most of the time he'd even leave Hanabi out of the loop despite her experience with Stand users. Hanabi hoped that when Jolyne got older that her she could gain a better understanding of her father and they could have a more stable relationship. But for the time being Hanabi would be the stable foundation that Joylne needed.

As Jouji finished his bottle Hanabi held the baby boy up giving him some gentle pats on the back to get him to burp.

"Hey, Jolyne," She spoke grabbing her daughters attention, "How about the three of us go out and do something. Sound fun?"

Jolyne blinked then nodded her head.

* * *

Jolyne stuck close by to her mother as the older woman pushed a stroller.

"What do you think about this Jolyne?" Hanabi asked pointing in the window of a clothing store.

Jolyne took a look at the clothing then turned away disinterested. "Ugly. I only like grandma's clothes."

Hanabi laughed expecting an answer like that. Jolyne had become sort of a mini fashionista thanks to Honey. All of the little girl's outfits were made by Honey herself and Jolyne refused to wear anything else.

"Mama," Jolyne called out tugging on her mother's dress.

"Yes, Jolyne?" Hanabi questions

"That man's been following us." Jolyne pointed behind them.

Hanabi's senses immediately went up, and she discreetly turned her just enough to look behind her. Jolyne had gestured to a man who was on the shorter side. His hair was split down the middle in two colors of blue and black. He was wearing a long coat that matched his hair, half blue and half black. He was standing a few feet behind them seeming to be window shopping.

"Are you sure Jolyne?" Hanabi whispered to her daughter.

Jolyne nodded her head.

"Alright. Jolyne hold Mama's hand and stick close okay," Hanabi said

"Okay, Mama."

Acting as casual as possible Hanabi continued on her way. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the man was on the move too, staying just a few feet behind the mother and her children.

Hanabi clenched her teeth tightened her grip on the stroller and Jolyne's hand.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I think my ears might have been clogged because I think you said, Kira."

Hope nodded her head. "Yeah, that's the name I said."

". . . . What! This isn't one of your little pranks is it!" Hope's Father shouted

"No," Hope said

"Damn. This is one of the reasons why I didn't want you to go to Morioh. I was hoping that creep would have left, but that was hoping for too much." Hope's Father said

"Dad, I had…. let's just say a run in with Kira." Hope stated

"Please tell me that at least _that's_ one of your jokes," Hope's Father said

"Afraid not," Hope said

"Damn, damn, damn, damn," Hope's Father chanted over the phone. "What did he do?"

"Nothing much," It was best to keep the whole serial killer thing out of the mix, "He did call me by Mom's name."

"That makes sense. You are the spitting image of your mother. It's kind of scary actually," Hope's Father said

Hope sighed, "Tell me about it. Listen, Dad, there's some weird shit going down over here. And well I can't go into great detail but if you give me all the info you got on Kira then it'd be a great help."

Hope's Father stayed silent for a couple of minutes before he sighed into the phone. "You know any other parent would be worried if their child told them that but I know you, Hope. I don't know that much about Kira, I didn't have that much interaction with him your but mother did tell me some stuff. But I'll tell you all that I can remember. I guess I should start with how I met your mother."


	25. Offspring - Part 2

**Guest -** I haven't played Eyes of Heaven yet, so I've got no plans for it. The same goes for Jump Force. Once I do get the chance to play them then I'll start coming up with the plots for them.

 **Draak D. Sol -** I actually didn't know that either. I actully named Hope's Stand after a Pink Floyd song.

 **Redangel14 -** This chapter will reveal the answer to your question.

 **Guest -** You make a good point. The Oc should have some resemblance to Erina since Johnny is Jonathan.

 **Ultimate-Zelda-fan -** She won't have it in this story, both her and her brothers Stand's won't show until their own story.

 **Ciel -** Still thinking up what his Stand will be.

 **Guest -** Not sure about an Assassination classroom story since I'm working on a lot right now.

 **Guest -** I'm not gonna pair the next Oc with Giorno, it's going to be more of a sibling-like relationship.

 **Guest -** I'm not sure of her age, I think in this current story she should be around 6 years old.

* * *

 **Offspring - Mother to the Rescue!**

Hanabi made her way to an open area of Morioh. Construction work was being done here in preparation for a new building so there wasn't anyone around.

"Ah so you led me to a secluded area, I guess you figured out I was following you." The man finally spoke.

"You weren't doing a very good job," Hanabi said

"Yeah, even I saw you were following us weirdo!" Jolyne shouted

"Weirdo!" The man growled giving Jolyne a glare. "You little brat!"

A normal kid would have been scared but Jolyne, being the daughter of Jotaro Kujo, just stuck her tongue out at the man.

"What do you want?" Hanabi asked

Now that she was facing the man she could tell how short he really was. They were around the same height and considering how short Hanabi was made this guy pretty below the average height for a man. His eyes were blue and his skin tan. His nails had been painted to match his blue and black color scheme. Two silver chains hung off the side of his pants. Hanabi was surprised that the guy's shoes matched in color both being blue.

"I've come to take you out." The man declared

"Mama's married! She would never go out with you stripy weirdo!" Jolyne shouted

"That's not what I meant!" The man yelled

"Jolyne," Hanabi hushed her daughter, "Let Mama handle this. Who are you?"

"You can call me Dizzy. You are Hanabi Kujo correct? Wife of Jotaro Kujo. I'm sure destroying you would be a big shock to Jotaro. I bet he'll be so devastated at the loss of not only his wife but his child-!"

Dizzy was cut off as something flew by his face. He looked behind him to see a red rose stuck in the ground. He felt something wet roll down his cheek. Using his fingers to wipe it away he saw blood. Hanabi's hand was out showing she had been the one to launch the floral projectile.

"Jolyne, watch your brother."

Hanabi turned around and Dizzy flinched seeing the look on the woman's' face. A dark glare prominent on her usually soft features.

 _"The hell? What's with that look?"_ Dizzy thought

"Let me guess you thought I was just some little pushover. An innocent helpless mother. You thought that you could just waltz in threaten not only me and my husband, but our children too. You've just made a grave mistake. Queens Thorn!" Hanabi shouted

" ** _Veeee!_** "

Queens Thorn came out the Stand having changed a bit since Hanabi had first acquired it. Its skin was still a pale pink but it now wore an all-white bodysuit with a heart cut out in the chest area along with a teardrop shape cut out in the stomach area. It had on pink calf-high boots with matching pink gloves that went to the elbow. A white rose bloomed from its neck curving up forming a cowl around the Stand's head. The petals of the cowl curved over covering the Stand's eyes so only the nose below of the Stand's face could be seen. Its ears were pointed and it had rose earrings pinned in them. Queens Thorn no longer wore a cape but instead had its large thorn scythe attached to its back, with the rose whip attached at its hip.

"Mama?" Jolyne questioned

"Don't worry honey, Mama will take care of everything. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you." Hanabi promised

"Queens Thorn!"

"Offspring!" Dizzy shouted calling forth his Stand.

The enemy Stand put its arms up taking the blow from Queens Thorn's kick. The female Stand not doing any real damage.

"Che," Dizzy clicked his tongue. "Is that all you got? I barely even felt that." He taunted

"Queens Thorn isn't really built for physical attacks like that. But I hoped I could have at least catch him off guard."

"You might have a Stand, and I no longer have the element of surprise but I'm sure my Offspring can easily take you out," Dizzy said

Offspring was around the same height as Queens Thorn. Its body was covered in black and blue vertical stripes going across its body. Its eyes were empty and black. All in all a pretty simplistic looking Stand.

"Like Jotaro said the simpler ones are the stronger ones. I gotta keep my guard up," Hanabi thought

"Rose Whip!"

Queens Thorn shot its whip forward wrapping it around Offspring. Dizzy didn't seem at all worried but instead smirked. Offspring started to shake then it split into two.

"What!" Hanabi gasped

When the Stand split it became smaller allowing both to slip out of Queens Thorn Whip.

The now two Offspring's threw their fist punching Queens Thorn. Her Stand hand no time to block and Hanabi felt like all the wind was knocked out of her as she fell to the ground.

"Mama!" Jolyne cried out

"Stay back Jolyne! Take your brother and run! Now!" Hanabi shouted

Jolyne gave her mother a worried look but did as she was told. Grabbing the back of her brother's stroller she turned and started running off.

"No one's leaving!" Dizzy shouted

Offspring's moved going for Jolyne and Jouji. The Stand's were about a foot from grabbing the girl when they were stopped dead in their tracks.

"Whoa you get up fast," Dizzy said

Hanabi was back on her feet, Queens Thorn in front of her holding two Rose whips each one wrapped around Offspring and its clone.

"You aren't touching my kids. Not while I'm still breathing," Hanabi said

"Ah, is this the love of a parent?" Dizzy mocked. "No matter. Your Rose whip didn't work the first time why would you think it'd work a second time?"

Both Offspring shook and like before the Stand's split becoming four easily escaping Queens Thorn.

"Crap he did it again! Splitting and making clones must be his Stand's power. But how many times can he split?" Hanabi thought

Quickly Hanabi was surrounded by the four Stand's, encircling the woman.

"Queens Thorn!"

"Offspring!"

Both Stand's attacked. Queens Thorn took out its scythe deflecting the Stand and its doppelgangers with incredible speed and precision.

"Queens Thorn, over the years, I've been working on my Stand to build its speed. But it's not just her speed I've been working on," Hanabi thought

"Bullet Seed!" Hanabi shouted

Queens Thorn clasped both his hands together putting them over its head. The Stand spun quickly like a top and dozens of seeds shot off of Queens Thorn body. The seeds spread out landing on Offspring.

Dizzy scoffed, "Seeds? That all you got?"

Hanabi smirked, "It's a two-part attack."

"Huh?"

Dizzy was confused until each seed exploded mini bust of foliage springing forth.

The four Offspring that had been hit with seeds were wrangled, immobilized by the vines and plants that had grown from the seeds.

Hanabi smirked seeing all of Offspring had been captured. But her smile fell when she saw her opponent too was smiling.

"Offspring!"

His Stand's duplicates started to shake, and then they split not once but twice.

"What?!" Hanabi gasped

"He can split into that many?!"

"Give it up. Your Stand is nothing compare to mind. You can't trap it," Dizzy said

Hanabi glared, she wasn't going to give up.

 **Meanwhile**

Jolyne had pushed her brother far away. When it seemed like they were far enough she stopped checking on her brother. Jouji was perfectly fine, in fact, the small infant was sleeping. Seeing that her brother was well Jolyne looked around her quickly finding the thing she needed.

 **At Morioh Hotel**

"Excuse me."

A bellhop walked into the spa of the Morioh hotel.

"There's a phone call for you. It's a little girl saying its an emergency."

* * *

Hanabi felt so tired, she was continually blocking off Offspring after Offspring. If she took one out there were two more in its place. She was quickly being drained, and she wouldn't be able to stay on the defense for too much longer.

"Lagging a bit there aren't we?" Dizzy said

Hanabi cursed as an Offspring came from behind latching onto her leg biting her. A vine sprung forth grabbing the Stand flinging it away.

 _"His Stand. The more it multiplies the quicker each clone gets."_ Hanabi thought

"You recently had a child right. That baby that was in the stroller. I heard childbirth is rough. I'm surprised you're even up and about, you should be resting right, recuperating? You've probably don't have that much stamina do you?" Dizzy said

Hanabi internally cursed. _"He's right. My body isn't ready for such a strenuous thing like this. I have no other choice."_

"Queens Thorn!"

A light burst from beneath Hanabi and a giant flower appeared. It enclosed around Hanabi sealing her in a tight flower pod.

"Hiding now?" Dizzy mocked

Offspring attacked punching, kicking, tearing away at the pod but the flower remained unscathed.

"What?" Dizzy walked over kicking the pod himself. "How is this thing so strong?"

"Lucky for me his Stand gets weaker the more it multiplies. But I don't know how long I can hold out," Hanabi thought

"Come out here and face me you coward of a woman!" Dizzy shouted

His Stand attacked the pod attacking it back and forth within the ring of Offspring copies. Inside the pod, Hanabi was now not only getting weaker but nauseous too.

This went on for a few more minutes and the color of the flower started to blacken.

Hanabi gasped, _"Oh no! It's starting to wilt."_

"Heh, keep it up Offspring! She's getting weaker! I'll break open that stupid flower and kill you Hanabi Kujo!" Dizzy declared

"What the hell is going on here!"

Everything froze at the thunderous shout.

 _"T-That voice!"_ Hanabi thought

Dizzy looked away from Hanabi as a new figure appears on the scene.

"Who the hell are you?" Dizzy questioned

"Obviously you don't know true beauty when you see it. But I'll be happy to give you a lesson," Honey declared

* * *

"Mother!" Hanabi shouted from inside of her flower pod.

"Mother?" Dizzy blinked, "This is your mother. Stay out of this you old woman!"

Honey's eyes narrowed into deadly slits.

 _"T-That's the same look!"_ Dizzy thought

Dizzy could see it. The glare Hanabi had given him was a replica of the same one this woman was giving him now.

"Come forth Covergirl!"

Honey was surrounded by a red light as a tall figure developed behind her, her Stand!

Covergirl was a humanoid Stand 2 feet (60.96 cm) taller than Honey. Pale white skin resembling porcelain. The Stand had four arms, two on each side, each hand clad in white gloves. The Stands face bore a blank white masquerade mask with red painted lips. Resting on its head was a feathered gold and red headdress. Draped on the Stand's shoulders was a kimono top matching the headdress in color scheme. Tied around the Stand's waist was a sheer gold skirt with a red tie around the hips. The kimono top was open exposing the Stand's upper torso. A hollow cavity was in the middle of the Stand's stomach, a storage area full of rolls of fabric.

Covergirl used its bottom two hands shooting out two spools of thread. The thread wrapped around the flower pod and pulled it behind Honey.

Out of danger, Hanabi got out of the pod. "Mother how-?"

"Jolyne called me," Honey stated

 _"I was waiting for backup, but I was expecting Jotaro,"_ Hanabi thought

"You think you can mess with my lovely daughter and precious grandchildren? Think again!" Covergirl held up its hands and with a flourish, several needles appeared between its fingers.

"Ah, O-Offspring!"

"Mother watch out!" Hanabi shouted

"So many targets, it'll be much easier if I just make it one target," Honey said

"Huh?" Dizzy sounded

Covergirl threw all the needles aiming at each Offspring. But none of the needles hit, each one landing on the ground.

"Ha! Looks like you need to get your eyesight checked old woman you missed!" Dizzy taunted

"Oh," Honey put a finger on her bottom lip, "Did I now? I think it's you who needs to take a closer look."

"What?" Dizzy squinted his eyes focusing more on the needles it took him a moment and saw thread attached to each needle. Every needle had a piece of thread on it leading back to Covergirl.

"Now Covergirl," Honey snapped her fingers and her Stand pulled on the thread.

"Wh-What?!" Dizzy gasped as the Offspring clones were pulled together into one large clump.

Just like that all of the Offspring clones were stuck together, no matter how much the Stand struggled it couldn't break free from its clones.

"What did you do?!" Dizzy shouted

"My Covergirl can sew anything together," Honey simply said

Covergirl reached into the storage section within its stomach pulling out four rolls of fabric.

"Now then let's finish this." Honey said

Covergirl unfurled the fabric wrapping it around Offspring. In seconds the Stand was sewn up in a sack.

Dizzy blanched seeing his Stand officially immobilized. He took a fearful step back just as Honey turned to him. The force of the woman's glare caused him to stumble and fall onto his back.

Dizzy squealed as Honey took a step towards him, and he tried to crawl away, but his back hit something else.

Slowly looking up Dizzy let out a second squeal seeing Hanabi hovering over him.

"Would you like to do the pleasures, my dear?" Honey asked

"With pleasure Mother," Hanabi cracked her knuckles, "I won't be needing a Stand for this part."

Hanabi snickered bringing up her leg.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Mama! You're okay!" Jolyne cheered jumping into her mother's arms.

"Yup, thanks to you. You did such a good job," Hanabi said

"I took care of Jouji too Mama," Jolyne gestured to the stroller where a still sleeping Jouji laid.

"Your the best big sister Jolyne," Hanabi said

Jolyne smiled from the praise.

"Meeting you has been a dream come true!"

"We're sad that you have to go so soon."

"There's so much we've yet to ask you!"

Honey laughed behind the back of her hand. "Yes, yes, there's never enough time to enjoy beauty such as myself. But as I graced you with my presence I shall also grave you with my contact information. You two lovely twins have caught my eye."

The twins clasped their hands squealing. "Thank you so much!"

Many onlookers at the train station observed with strange looks.

"Do we have to go?" Jolyne pouted looking up at her mother.

Hanabi sighed patting her daughters head. "Afraid so honey. You saw earlier it's not safe for you to be here."

"B-But then who will protect you!" Jolyne exclaimed

"Well I've got lots of friends and your father too," Hanabi said

Jolyne pouted crossing her arms stomping a foot. She was adamant about not leaving her mother and little brother alone.

"Yare yare daze," Jotaro whispered

He walked over to his daughter getting on one knee. Jolyne stared up at the father not breaking eye contact, both of their steely gazes not wavering.

"I'll protect her and Jouji," Jotaro simply said

Jolyne stared at her father before turning away. "You better...Papa."

"Today was exhausting," Hanabi sighed sinking into her bed.

"Get some rest," Jotaro said

"Hmmm…" Hanabi didn't even hear her husband she had already drifted off into dreamland.

Jotaro walked over slipping his wife's shoes off before tucking her into bed.

A small whine caught his attention, and he saw Jouji was finally waking up. Going over to his son he picked him up carrying him out of the room leaving Hanabi to get some rest.


	26. The Tea Bar

**R.E.W 4 -** Glad you enjoy it. For Part 5 I have established my OC, I don't wanna reveal too much because of spoilers. But the OC will have a rather simple Stand but the applications with it make the Stand pretty useful.

 **GreenD109 -** So Honey was born with her Stand, that's why Hanabi also has a Stand without being struck with the arrow.

 **Akarenger -** You make a good point. I was thinking about going AU to give my OC a paring in Part 5. An Oc/Oc isnt a bad idea either, it would make it easier than doing AU because when you change the story too much it creates a big space for plot holes.

 **Stitch626 -** In part 5 there will be an Oc alongside Giorno, but will not be paired with him.

* * *

 **The Tea Bar - A Garden Full of Flowers!**

"Eh tea bar?" Josuke and Okuyasu questioned

Koichi nodded while he held up three passes for a reservation. "I won them in a raffle. I was gonna invite Yukako, but she turned it down."

Josuke got a thoughtful look putting a hand on his chin, "That's odd since she wants to spend every second with you."

"I know it was really strange. It was even stranger that Yukako suggested that I take you and Okuyasu," Koichi said

"That is really odd," Josuke agreed

"Ohhh! The Blooming Garden Tea Bar!" Josuke and Koichi looked over to see a gasping Okuyasu staring intently at the passes. "I heard of this place. It's nearly impossible to get inside without a reservation, and they're booked year round so it's impossible to get a reservation. They've got delicious food and tea served by gorgeous women who perform traditional dances!"

"Really?" Koichi questioned

"Now that you mention it. I've heard of it too. My Grandpa used to go there every once in a while. Since he was a policeman they gave him an open invitation to visit anytime. Every time he came home he always had this smile on his face." Josuke said

"Josuke! Koichi! We have to go!" Okuyasu declared

* * *

"Hope it's almost time for the opening are you ready?" Someone called out.

"Hold on! There's a lot to do you know!" Hope shouted

"Just hurry up!"

* * *

Okuyasu, Koichi, and Josuke stood in front of a large shop. The storefront was red and designed to look like a traditional Japanese tea house. A large sign hung over the doorway reading "The Blooming Garden". Standing in the doorway were two women, dressed and decorated in traditional Kimonos along with geisha makeup. The woman held fans over their mouths as they smiled and giggled greeting various customers as they entered the establishment.

The three boys approached the doors and the two women giggled addressing the teens.

"Welcome Masters, we hope you enjoy your stay." The two women spoke with perfect synchronization.

The three teens had meek blushes on their faces as they scuttled into the tea bar. The two geishas giggled at boys clear embarrassment.

Once inside Okuyasu, Koichi, and Josuke's shoes were collected, before they were led to a table.

Two gehsia's one in a yellow kimono holding a teapot with three glasses and another one in a blue Kimono holding menus arrived at the table.

"Welcome Masters! I am Tulip!" The one in yellow greeted.

"Welcome Masters! I am Morning Glory!" The one in blue greeted.

Each woman's kimono was decorated in the flowers that they were named after.

The cups were set down and Tulip served the group fresh tea.

Morning Glory held out the menus giving one to each boy. "Please relax and enjoy the Gardens most famous tea, the Gentle Rose. Food is served after the opening performance."

"We hope you enjoy your visit!" Tulip and Morning Glory both spoke giving the boys a bow. With one final chuckle, the women left leaving the boys.

"You guys….."

Koichi and Josuke turned staring at Okuyasu. He had a smile on his face tears going down his cheeks.

"There's so many beautiful women here!" Okuyasu cried

The lights in the room started to dim down grabbing everyone's attention. A spotlight shined on the stage that was towards the back of the room. A woman walked out getting center stage stepping right in the spotlight. The woman was on the older side, maybe it in her early to late 60s. Her hair, which was pulled up into a perfect bun, was a light pink the color of it probably having faded due to her age. A few wrinkles present on her face, but she still had that youthful shine to her eyes, which were a rich amber color. She was dressed just like the other woman in the bar wearing a dark pink kimono with a white obi around her waist. The kimono had white Rose petals decorating the bottom of it.

She stood before the crowd head held high, exuberating enough confidence for several people. She gave a wicked smirk pulling a microphone from underneath her kimono sleeve.

"Masters and Mistresses greetings and welcome to the Blooming Garden where every beautiful maiden is a gentle flower ready to bloom! I am your host and owner of this establishment, the Pink Rose. Make sure to get your helping of our most famous tea the Gentle Rose, or," The woman winked, "The Wicked Rose, specially reserved for adults. For those who are new to the tea bar, this week we are celebrating the joining of our newest flower amongst the garden. A special performance that was once performed by very own daughter the Red Rose, and now today is being performed by The Red Roses daughter and my granddaughter. Please give a warm welcome to the Sunset Rose!"

Pink Rose stepped off the stage as the curtains drew back. A single spotlight turned on and a figure appeared. A woman stood still face obscured by a fan she was holding. Her attire was a traditional kimono that was red and faded into orange, with a matching obi tied tightly around her waist. Music started to play and the woman moved in a fluid motion the fan dropping to reveal her face.

As the woman danced the stage lit up more revealing two more women. They were seated on the ground dressed just as elegantly as the woman dancing, but they each held an instrument. The woman continued to dance her moves flawless capturing the attention of all who were watching.

Koichi watched with a pleased smile finding the performance beautiful, while Okuyasu watched enraptured a bit of drool coming out the side of his mouth. Josuke, however, had the most expressive face. His mouth was open in an O his jaw slowly dropping further and further. His eyes were wide as he continued to stare.

It might have been hard for his friends to tell since the woman's face was covered in the traditional makeup, but he knew from the second he saw her hair.

That ombre sunset hair. That dancer was Hope.

 **Stand Name - Formation**

 **Power - D Speed - C Range - A**

 **Durability - B Precision - B Potential - D**

The boys were still stunned after the performance, not believing they had just seen Hope perform on stage. They were still speechless when a woman approached their table.

"Hello Masters."

Josuke and Okuyasu's faces were bright red as they quickly shot their attention to the woman coming face to face with the woman from the stage, Hope. In her hands was a tray of food, a small delicate smile on her lips.

"I'm so glad you could make." Hope gave a perfect bow before she presents the food to the boys.

Now even Koichi's face had a tiny tint of red on his cheeks. The way she acted, it was far different from the Hope they knew. Hope always did move with the grace and poise of a woman, with her head led high in confidence. But this Hope….so well-mannered and polite. It was both amazing and unsettling.

"Here Master's," Hope had a delicate smile on her face as she set down the food. Hope gestured down to the meal she had placed on the table. The boys looked down at the food and paled.

Written in sauce on the side of one of the plate was "Cause a scene and you pay dearly." With a little smiley face drawn at the end of the message.

"Please enjoy your meal," Hope said still smiling before walking away.

The boys sat in silence for a few moments wondering whether or not they should eat the food.

* * *

After a few more performances and their meal Okuyasu, Josuke, and Koichi were approached by another woman who worked in the bar.

"Hello Masters, the Mistress Sunset Rose has requested to see you. If you would just follow me this way."

The boys were led out the main room of the bar taken to the backstage area. The woman guided the three to the dressing room knocking on the door at their arrival.

"I've brought them."

"Thank you. You can let them in."

The woman opened the door allowing the boys in before leaving. Sitting in a chair with her back to them was Hope. She was busily unpinning her hair.

"Man this hairstyle is a pain," Hope said

"Hope what are you doing working here?" Josuke questioned

"My mother used to perform in this place and as homage to her, I decided to perform too. As much as I hate these outfits and this makeup is so heavy I feel like I've got mud caked on." Hope said

"Your mother?" Koichi questioned

"Yeah, I mean after all this Tea Bar is owned by my grandmother," Hope stated

"Whoa, your family owns this place?!" Okuyasu said

Hope let out a satisfied sigh as she finally got all her hair undone. "Yeah. She grew up in poor conditions when she was young. Growing up her family grew their own food to help save as much money. She practiced growing and brewing specialty teas. She slowly worked her way up and opened the bar. She employed young woman down on their luck, or who needed second chances. Essentially this place wasn't just created for her to have a better life but so she could help create better lives for other women. This place is also how she met my grandfather."

"Your grandfather?" Koichi questioned

"Yes, Florentius Romano, was his name. He was from a small town in Italy. He was adopted by a Japanese couple and was moved to Morioh. He came to the tea bar looking for a job as a cook. That's how he and my grandmother met," Hope explained

"Ahh so Hope-chan is Italian and Japanese," Okuyasu summarized

"Also American. My father was a Japanese-American. My mother was Japanese-Italian," Hope added

"That explains the exotic features," Josuke muttered under his breath.

Hope smirked hearing his words. Without letting Okuyasu or Koichi see she looked at Josuke and gave him a wink. Josuke's cheeks turned red, and he gave an embarrassed smile rubbing the back of his head. To Josuke it seems like ever since he started dating Hope, her teasing had increased tenfold….and he's right.

"Hey!" Two male baritone voices boomed.

Everyone turned to the entrance of the room to see two identical blonde-haired green-eyed boys standing in the doorway. They were pointing at the boy's glares on their faces.

"We don't care if your Hope's boyfriend!" Boy number one pointed at Josuke.

"And we don't care if you're her friends!" Boy number two pointed at Okuyasu and Koichi.

"No men in the dressing room!" They both shouted

"But you two are here," Okuyasu stated

"That's different!" The twins shouted in sync.

"Who even are you two?" Okuyasu asked

"What?!" The blondes shouted

"Do we really look that different without our makeup and hair?"

"Wait….Shu and Sho?" Koichi questioned

The twins nodded their heads confirming their identity.

Josuke and Koichi were taken aback by the twin's transformation, Okuyasu was outright shocked gaping at the twins.

"Whoa, so you two wear wigs?" Okuyasu asked

"Of course we do," Shu said

"Who has naturally blue and bright orange hair like that," Sho added

Okuyasu blinked staring at the twins. Then he looked at Hope blinking again. He slid up next to the girl grabbing her hair tugging on it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hope asked

"Is this a wig too?" Okuyasu asked tugging more at Hope's hair.

A tick mark appeared on Hope's head when Okuyasu didn't let go. "It's not a wig….so let go!"

Must Go-On came out punching Okuyasu in the jaw knocking the boy off her.

"So you two perform here as well?" Koichi asked the twins.

"Yes, we mainly play instruments," Shu said

"We don't really like performing for the men here," Sho said

"Huh?"

This statement confused Josuke, Okuyasu, and Koichi.

"You know just because we dress up like girls doesn't mean we don't like girls," Shu said

"It….doesn't?" Okuyasu said

Shu and Sho got angry tick marks on their heads.

"No, it doesn't!"

"So what! Guys can't look cute!"

"Stop being so harsh you two," Hope interjected

"Sorry Imuto," The twins sang out.

"To be fair though I do like both boys and girls," Shu added

Sho held up his hand showing off a ring. "I'm actually engaged to a beautiful woman!"

"How beautiful?" Okuyasu asked suspiciously not believing the crossdressers words.

"Far better looking than any woman you could ever score," Sho quipped

"Hey!" Okuyasu shouted angrily.

"What's with all the ruckus going on in here?"

A new voice spoke as someone walked into the room. Josuke, Okuyasu, and Koichi recognized the newcomer to be the old woman who had been announcing on stage.

"Ah, grandma," Hope and the Twins said

"Grandma!" Okuyasu and Josuke repeated

"That's me Minami Romano. Grandmother of these three fools." Minami spoke walking into the room. "Huh, so your the boy who's gotten a hold of my lovely flower." She approached Josuke grabbing his face in one hand. She turned his head at every angle studying his features.

Josuke was rather uncomfortable under the older woman's scrutinizing gaze. After a few more looks she finally let go of Josuke stepping back to face Hope.

She was silent for a moment before she spoke up, "He's a handsome boy! When's the wedding?"

Josuke choked on air gasping at the woman's bold words, his face flushing.

"You old bat! Shut your trap!" Hope yelled

Minami snickered, "Hope's first boyfriend and here I was thinking I wouldn't live to see the day."

"Shut up!" Hope shouted throwing a brush at the woman.

Minami dodged and threw a shoe at her granddaughter. The two went back and forth throwing objects and insults.

Okuyasu watched confused, while Koichi watched a bit worried.

"Don't worry," Shu assured the two boys.

"They're always like this," Sho added

Josuke was too busy raking over Minami's words in his head, embarrassed but a little happy. If he was Hope's first boyfriend, did that mean he was Hope's first kiss too?

 **Stand Name - Under Pressure**

 **Power - B Speed - C Range - C**

 **Durability - B Precision - B Potential - C**

After their screaming match was over Minami led everyone out of the dressing room into a more secluded part of the tea bar. The room was quiet and tranquil with a lone table within in it. Minami sent the twins off somewhere telling them to retrieve something. Hope poured tea for everyone while Minami explained why the boys were actually here.

"You winning that raffle wasn't luck at all. I had that arranged," Minami said

"Arranged?" Koichi questioned

Minami nodded her head, "Yes, I thought it was time for me to finally meet you boys. Hope and the twins have caught me up on everything."

"Everything?" Josuke asked

Minami smirked, "Yes everything. From A to Z, from those Stands to Kira."

"Hope, you told her everything?" Okuyasu shouted turning to the girl.

"Calm down, there's a reason why," Hope said

A soft knock sounded on the door interrupting the conversation.

"We're back everyone, and we brought the guests," Shu and Sho sang out entering the room.

"J-Jotaro!" Josuke said

"Hanabi and the baby too!" Koichi added

What are you two doing here?" Josuke asked

"We were invited," Hanabi answered lightly bouncing Jouji in her arms.

Minami took a sip of her tea. "There now that everyone's here I can explain why I've started this little meeting. You see this isn't just a Tea Bar."

"It's not?" Okuyasu questioned

"No. You see in my youth I grew up in poverty, in a world where people walked over me looked down at me like I was dirt. I suffered a great deal but did not allow that to destroy me. I knew other young women who were suffering just as I was, so I came to the conclusion. On top of starting my Tea Bar, I created a safe haven for women. We are known simply as The Garden. We are a community of our own coming together to help one another, and I along with my other flowers are ready to help in any way possible. I've got eyes and ears all over this town, along with various women with various skills." Minami explained

In the background, the twins were snickering behind their kimono sleeves.

"She makes it sound so dignified."

"Yeah, she forgot to mention that her organization is more like a gang."

Minami cut her eyes at the twins.

"A gang?" Josuke questioned

"Ah, don't think too much into it, Josuke," Hope smiled giving her boyfriend a pat on the shoulder.

Josuke clearly wanted to ask more question about this so-called gang, but that smile told him to he shouldn't.

"So the point of the raffle rigging….was to show off the kind of connections you had within the town?" Hanabi questioned

"That is correct," Minami pulled out a folder, "When I heard Kira had discovered Hope I've been having some of my flowers keep an eye out. They informed me that his house had not been visited in quite some time, as if he had abandoned it. I thought it was odd until Hope explained everything to me."

"Everything?" Koichi questioned

Minami nodded her head, "Everything. My flowers might not be able to see these Stands that you all have, but they can still help. Keeping their eyes and ears out for strange happenings within the town. I'd also like to offer up a room in my bar, for you all to have meetings in secret as to not have prying eyes on you all. Do not worry no one can enter nor hear in the room without proper permission."

"And how do you do that?" Hanabi asked

"Oh, well my current flowers in the bar do not have Stand's all are absent of this power, all but one," Minami stated

"Yo, you can come in," Hope called out.

The door opened and a very tall woman entered. She was just about an inch or two shorter than Jotaro himself. The woman had broad shoulders, a strong jawline, sharp eyes, and a roman nose. Clearly a foreigner. She had brown hair pulled back and up into a bun.

 _"She's huge!"_ Many thought

The woman was large, but as in muscular, like she could easily take down anyone who got in her way.

"This here is our lovely Sunflower. She's a Russian native," Minami introduced

Sunflower bowed greeting everyone, "Hello." Her accent was present and her voice was soothing but deep.

"Sunflower here has a Stand called Escape. She can essentially create hidden pockets of space any place she desires. For example, this room is not a part of the bar, right now we're sitting in one of Sunflower's hidden rooms. No one can see nor hear what goes on in the space unless Sunflower allows it. They also can't enter unless Sunflower allows it," Hope explained

"I've actually encountered quite a few girls with such powers but haven't been able to figure out what they were until now. I've had many girls come and go from this bar, but once a flower always a flower," Minami said

"So you not only have connections here in Morioh, but possibly around the world?" Hanabi concluded

"That is correct my dear. By the way, before I forget would you be interested in becoming a flower?" Minami asked

"Me?" Hanabi asked a bit flustered. "I don't know if I'd be a proper fit for something like this."

"Nonsense the Garden is for every woman. We are a community here to flourish and grow," Minami said

"Are men allowed to join?" Okuyasu asked

"Of course not, what part of community to help women flourish do you not get. Men are only granted access to The Garden under certain circumstances, such as what we are discussing today. Also just as we address women as flowers we address men as Bees and the flowers that brought them in. For example Josuke," Minami spoke getting the boys' attention, "Since you were brought here by Hope when you come to the bar you will be addressed as the Sunset Bee."

Josuke flushed a bit embarrassed with the name, making him feel closer to Hope.

"Young Koichi," Minami spoke making the boy jump at the call of his name. "You will be addressed as the Wild Bee."

"Wild Bee?" Koichi questioned

"Wild Flower is Yukako's name here," Hope explained

"Yukako's apart of this too?" Koichi questioned

"Yeah, she joined a while back," Hope said

"What about me?" Okuyasu asked excitedly pointing at himself.

"You are just a guest here and should be grateful I allowed you in this place without the accompanist of my flowers," Minami spoke instantly deflating Okuyasu.

"Hanabi if you decides to join us, then you too shall receive a name, I was thinking the flower lavender would suit you well," Minami added

Hanabi gave a small chuckle as Jotaro remained silent.

* * *

After discussing over the matter more it was decided that the bar would be a secret meeting place and Minami would use her connections to help keep an eye open for Kira. Jotaro and Hanabi went on their way heading back to the hotel. Hope walked Josuke, Okuyasu, and Koichi to the exit.

"Ah, before it slips my mind again I was able to talk to my father," Hope said

"Your father?" Josuke questioned

"Yeah, he was able to tell me some things about Kira. Not much and I don't know if it'll be any real help to finding him, but I can tell you guys what he told me," Hope said

"Any info we have on Kira can help," Josuke said

"Alright. Let's meet back here tomorrow, and I'll tell you guys everything," Hope said


	27. Highway Star

**(Guest) Daughter of dio -** I've already got my part 5 oc decided.

 **Ace (Guest) -** No, the fic centers around Hope and that would shift the story in a direction that I'm not going for.

 **Pearl B*** (Guest) -** No, that will not happen, I don't care how complicated it will be to write I will not be following that part from the Manga.

 **RealRohan (Guest) -** Yes! I love fan art.

 **GunsRoses (Guest) -** I wanna say their relationship would in some way mimic their parents with Jolyne being Jotaro and Jouji being Hanabi. Like how Jotaro protects and cares for Hanabi even though he really doesn't show.

 **Akarenger -** It's important to contemplate several ideas from various sources and points of view. I think that's how people improve their writing. Your suggestion made me create a few different scenarios now I'm just trying to figure out which one would fit Part 5 best.

 **kamiorboy -** I actually have and do have one in the making.

* * *

 **Highway Star - The Legacy of the Red Thorn's Live on!**

Hope was home preparing to leave for the Tea Bar and meet up with the boys. As she entered the living room the phone started to ring.

 ***RING RING RING RING***

Hope picked up the phone answering it. "Hel-?"

"Hope!"

"Koichi? Josuke? Are we on some kind of three-way call?" Hope questioned as her friend, along with her boyfriend's, loud shouts came from the other end.

Both boys started to talk at the same time which made it nearly impossible for Hope to understand either of them. All she was able to pick up was that this conversation centered around a Stand.

"Koichi let me explain."

Koichi stayed quiet while Josuke explained his situation.

"So that's what's happening. If I Don't find the user, I'm gonna get killed. I think it's a guy who has some kind of obsession or grudge with that tunnel. Are there any incidents involving that tunnel?" Josuke said

"Yeah there was a motorcycle accident a few days ago," Hope claimed

"She's right! It's right here in the paper from two days ago," Koichi said

"It was on the TV too," Hope added

"Some thug on a motorcycle was driving drunk and crashed into the tunnel's entrance. John Doe is unconscious and in critical condition with injuries all over his body. He's undergoing intensive care at Budogaoka Hospital now. Sounds like he's a victim of the Stand, too." Koichi said

"Koichi does the article say anything else?" Hope pressed

"W-Wait a sec. When I saw the scene of the accident on TV, there was blood all over," Koichi said

"Josuke you said the Stand chasing you sucks up nutrients right? If the guy was attacked by the Stand he'd have different kinds of injuries," Hope said

"Is it possible the John Doe who's in critical condition could be the Stand user?" Koichi guessed

"Sounds like a plausible theory," Hope said

"What? I-Its the ocean!" Josuke suddenly shouted. "If I keep going straight, I'll be in trouble! I need to turn somewhere, or I'm gonna plunge into the ocean! That corner! I'll have to take it going more than 60 km/hr!"

"What?!" Hope shouted, "Josuke you can't make that turn! Josuke! Hey Josuke!"

"Koichi! Hope! Keep me on the line. Don't hang up!" Josuke said

Hope and Koichi waited anxiously as shouting and the revving of an engine could be heard over the phone line.

Finally, Josuke's voice came back.

"Koichi, Hope, the hospital! The John Doe must be the Stand user! Find out his name for me."

"Got it!"

"Right!"

Josuke got off the phone the end of his line clicking.

"Koichi," Hope spoke, "Get to the hospital as soon as possible and find that man. I'll meet you there."

Hope did not wait for Koichi's response and hung up the phone before dialing another number.

"Shu, Sho, it's time for the Rose to sprout some thorns."

 **Highway Star**

 **Power - C Speed - B Range - A**

 **Durability - A Precision - E Potential - C**

Koichi arrived at the hospital finding out the name of the John Doe, at the same time Josuke arrived shattering through the hospital doors on a motorcycle.

Room 525 a room occupied by a man named Yuya Fungami. A motorcycle gang member with a small following of female groupies. Having been in a motorcycle accident caused by The Arrow, he developed the Stand Highway Star. Using that Stand he sucks the nutrients out of his victim to heal himself.

The very moment Josuke entered the room he was attacked by Highway Star, forced to the ground by the Stand that started absorbing his nutrients. Yuya's groupies, who didn't take too kindly to Josuke's presence, proceeded to step and jab at the teen who was sprawled out on the floor.

"Hey! We told you not to lay your lazy ass down there!"

"And I just told you not to worry about him!" Yuya shouted, "More importantly come over here and give me some attention."

"Oh, I'd be happy to give you some attention." A voice spoke in a sultry manner.

Everyone in the room froze at the sound of a foreign female voice speaking. They looked to the door as it slowly slid open.

Five new people entered the room, five women to be exact. They all stood together with the shorter figure in the middle.

"Did we miss the party?"

"H-Hope?!" Josuke gasped

"Sup," Hope greeted

Hope's normal outfit had been exchanged for something more outgoing. She was now wearing a white racer back tank top with black form-fitting pants. Black calf high boots adorned her feet and draped over her shoulder was a leather jacket, printed on the back of the jacket was a symbol of a Rose wrapped in thorns.

Behind Hope was her brothers along with two taller women. The taller woman were holding poles with flags attached them, printed on the flags was the same symbol on Hope's jacket.

She walked over to Josuke horns and tail of her Stand appearing on her figure with Must Go-On materializing behind her.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd get this thing off my boyfriend."

Yuya was shocked as Hope delivered a swift kick to Highway Star, knocking the Stand off him.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"Get out of here bitch!"

"Why don't you shut your fucking mouths floozies!" Shu and Sho threatened behind Hope.

Hope helped Josuke up, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Josuke nodded his head.

"So Josuke how long were you going to just lie there, or were you just waiting for me to come and save you?" Hope mused with a smirk.

"I had a plan," Josuke stated holding up a tube.

"You were drinking my IV fluid?!" Yuya exclaimed

"Smart," Hope said

She and Josuke walked over to Yuya and the bedridden man finally took note of the symbol on Hope's jacket.

"T-T-T-That-!"

Yuya stuttered looking at the other women who had accompanied Hope, they too were sporting the same symbol. The man seemed to pale recognizing it.

"That symbol!" He shouted

"Ah, so you recognize it. I'm glad that means the stories were true. She really did supersede expectations," Hope said

"Hope what are you talking about?" Josuke questioned

"You see Josuke, this symbol here represents a high power motorcycle gang that was located here in Morioh called the Red Thorns. An all-women group ran by Rose Sato" Hope said

"Hope, isn't that your-"

"Right you are, Josuke. That was my mother," Hope said

"You're her daughter!?" Yuya exclaimed

"That's right. Man, she must have really made her mark if your getting so twitchy over it. She had to have been before your time," Hope said

"Your mother ran a motorcycle gang?!" Josuke exclaimed

"Yeah, it wasn't a gang per se and it was all kind of by accident really. They were apart of a large brawl, it's supposed to be some sort of an urban legend here in Morioh. What did they call it again?"

"The Morioh Motor Massacre," Yuya mumbled

Hope snapped her fingers. "That's it. The Morioh Motor Massacre."

"M-Massacre?" Josuke blanched

"Anywho, my mother kept the group around encase any stragglers from the motorcycle gang wanted it causes any more trouble. The group was dubbed the Red Thorn's. Not a real gang just a group of woman who liked o kick ass. Also, my mother drove a motorcycle, but that's just because she liked to ride motorcycles," Hope explained

She moved closer to Yuya, Josuke standing behind the girl protectively. The man gulped intimidated by the two. Yuya's groupies moved to help and defend Yuya, but were blocked by Hope's brother's.

"I heard you've got an acquaintance of ours held captive in the tunnel," Hope said

"Release Rohan!" Josuke shouted

"You fools! Highway Star still remembers your scent and picked up the girls too!" Yuya taunted

Yuya's Stand appeared from underneath the hospital bed.

"Josuke!" Hope moved putting herself in between Josuke and the Stand.

Highway Star attached itself to Hope, and she immediately started to feel the effects of the Stand draining her energy, but two could play this game.

"Must Go-On." Hope simply said

Must Go-On appeared as Hope's horns glowed purple. She turned around her grabbing the Stand's face. Yuya suddenly cried out feeling his own nutrients start to drain as quickly as they were being replenished.

"Your Stand steal's someone's nutrients and energy right, well as you can tell I have a Stand of my own. Must Go-On, allows me to absorb and copy the powers of other Stand's. So as long as I hold onto yours and your Stand holds onto me the effects are just going to go around and around like a circle. I'm pretty much stuck while I'm draining your Stand, but that means you Stand is stuck too," Hope smirked, "Josuke how about you do the honors."

"With pleasure."

Crazy Diamond came out and punched Yuya right in the leg. The man cried out and the shock of the attack caused his Stand to let go of Hope.

"Yu!"

His girls cried out for him but their mouths were quickly covered by Shu, Sho, and the other women.

"So loud." Sho groaned

"And annoying too," Shu added

"My name is Josuke Higashikata. My Stand's name is Crazy Diamond. Though its target range is small, it can throw punches faster than a ho-hum speed like 60 km/h. I've never actually measured it, but if it gets closer, it can go about 300 km/h."

Josuke stepped closer to a very nervous Yuya. The man pulled back nervously pointing at Josuke.

"Hey hold on! Wait! M-My spine is still broken. My arms and legs are still broken and I'm bedridden. I'm critically injured! And you're saying that you're going to hurt pitiful ol' me?"

Josuke snarled narrowing his eyes at Yuya and Hope covered her mouth to hide a snicker.

Yuya blanched quickly realizing that Josuke still intended to hurt him.

He put his arms up in defense. "Alright, my bad. I'll free the guy in the tunnel. I think he's still alive. If you replenish his nutrients I think he'll live….S-So…" Yuya stopped cowering and smirked holding up his casted arm, "You wouldn't do something as cowardly as kicking an injured person's ass, would you? That's not something a man would do!"

"Huh?" Hope smirked raising a brow. "You are right about two things-"

She took a seat on the edge of Yuya's bed causing the man to flinch and scoot back trying to put as much room between himself and the girl.

"-you are pitiful and I know Josuke well enough to know that he wouldn't feel too great about himself if he kicked an injured person's ass. The guilt would just eat away at his noble heart, buuut to me you seem just fine."

"Huh!?" Yuya gave the girl a questioning look before he realized his body was no longer in pain. He moved his limbs with ease and all of his injuries mended.

"I fixed you," Josuke stated, "Can you move? You can right? Your wounds are all healed up, aren't they?"

"Th-They are…."

"I'd say he's as good as new, Josuke," Hope smirked putting her chin in her hand, "Now that he's all fixed up it's not cowardly at all to kick his ass. Am I right?"

Yuya paused, then he let out a terrified scream when he realized what was going to happen next.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

 _ **"Dora! Dora! Dora! Dora! Dora! Dora! Dora! Dora! Dora! Dora!"**_

Hope let out a wistful sigh cheeks flushing as Crazy Diamond sent Yuya flying out the window.

"I hope he's got good insurance, cause it looks like his hospital stay is going to be much longer," Hope mused

She stood next to Josuke by the window watching Yuya's body land in the fountain outside.

Josuke let out a long sigh, "I feel so refreshed. I feel like its New Years morning after I just put on a fresh pair of underwear."

"Dude did you just seriously say that in front of your girlfriend?" Shu said

Josuke paused looking to Hope who had her arms crossed giving Josuke a questioning look. He flushed embarrassed by his own words.

Hope then smiled shaking her head. "You're lucky your cute." She grabbed the front of his uniform pulling him in for a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

After their little endeavor, Josuke used Crazy Diamond to restore Rohan. The tension between the two not at all resolved, and the artist still didn't seem to like Josuke.

Hope brought Josuke to her house where she cleaned up the wounds he got from his scrap with Yuya's Stand.

"Hold still," Hope said wiping away some blood.

"So you're in a motorcycle gang?" Josuke asked

"Huh? No, that whole thing was for dramatic effect. You have to admit the look on Yuya's face when he saw my mother's symbol was priceless," Hope said

Josuke chuckled but winced as some alcohol was applied to his wounds. "Yeah, it was."

"The story behind the whole thing is there used to be this roaming motorcycle gang, back when my Mom was a teenager. They were from the main city but would often come out to Morioh, causing mischief and just being plain assholes. They were more of a nuisance than anything, but every once in a while they went too far. A couple of guys messed with my Mom, so she ended up kicking their asses. Well, a bunch of macho meatheads wasn't going to let that slide, and they were out for blood and called my mother out for some kind of all-out brawl. My grandmother's tea bar was well-established by then so my Mother showed up to the brawl, along with her own little 'gang' of sorts. The women were outnumbered but still kicked ass. The Red Thorns was my Mother's thing and it's not really needed anymore." Hope explained

She placed a bandage on Josuke's forehead finishing up his treatment.

"And speaking of my mother, tomorrow bright and early you, Koichi, and Okuyasu, meet me at the Tea Bar, so we can have our discussion. If you guys get there early maybe one of you won't be attacked by a Stand," Hope said

"Right."

 **Across Town**

Kira, or Kosaku Kawajiri as he went by now, was silently sitting at a desk in his "home". Before him was a photo of an ombre-haired girl smiling as she winked at the camera. He fingered at the photo caressing the females face in the photo. He slowly reached up patting the pocket on his shirt where a laminated piece of hair resided. Since he had to abandon his life so quickly the only memento's he had were the ones he had always carried with him.

But Rose was still wandering the town of Morioh and with his new face, it was only a matter of time before he could see her.

He continued to stare at the photo as a camera above monitored his every movement.

Hayato Kawajiri sat in his room staring at a video screen. He had an interesting hobby of spying on his parents and as of late had noticed the odd changes in his father and started upping his surveillance on the man. He noticed at least once a day his father would sit in his room and pull out a picture of a young girl staring intently at the unmoving smiling face. And although his mother and father's relationship had been far from good the older man showed no signs of interest in other women.

So who was this young girl in the picture he seemed to venerate so? If her youthful features weren't enough, then her high school uniform was a definite indication of her age. Far younger than what a man his age should be pinning after. He has never seen his father with the picture until his recent change in behavior and Hayato wondered what this girl had to do with his "impostor" father.

 **The Next Day**

Josuke, Okuyasu, and Josuke arrived at the tea bar no Stand trouble whatsoever.

"Finally we can get started," Hope set down a plate of food. "Just in case you guys get hungry while I'm talking."

The boys thanked Hope as the girl sat down at the table.

"Now let's see what's the best way to tell this. I guess I should start with my mother meeting my Father….."


	28. A Tale of the Red Rose

**TheRealRhoan -** If you have a DevianArt account that could work.

 **Gen3sian -** Yeah, I'm sad about that too, but his death is a pivotal part of the story. It would have been rather difficult to continue without it.

 **Guest -** Still working on the pairing. I got a few ideas that I'm going to allow the readers to decide.

 **Excaliburn -** They're relationship is going to mimic their parents in a way.

 **Guest -** Hope will show up just not in the way you might think.

 **Guest -** Thank you for the suggestion, right now I've just got my main focus on finishing part 4 then moving onto part 5.

 **Guest -** I do have my Stand for my part 5 oc, but your idea is good. I'll keep it in mind for later when I need more OC's.

 **Guest -** Sorry, I don't think they're going to meet up.

 **R.E.W. 4 -** You got it absolutely right! That's exactly why I made the baby a boy.

 **Reviewer requiem -** I don't think she'll use the arrow but that's not set in stone yet.

 **Doppio best boy -** That's a good suggestion and would make things a bit less complicated.

 **Joooooooooojooooooo -** So Jouji's story converges with his sisters to create part 6.

 **Callam -** That's a good idea. It makes me think of the perfect name for it too.

 **Guest -** I don't know Devil May Cry that well so I need to check that out to see what I can work with.

 **Dracus6 -** Sorry but part 5 won't be OCxGio, they'll have a relationship but it'll be more sibling-like.

 **Aelstorm -** Female!

 **Maria -** I will. Once I reach a point I'm going to start a new JJBA series that starts in part 2.

 **Jolyne best jojo -** He's going to be in part 6, sort of have his own storyline that converges with Jolyne's.

 **Ultimate-Zelda-fan -** Didn't even notice honestly.

* * *

 **Important Note for Readers!**

I'm having trouble deciding about my OC pairing for part 5 so I'll let the readers decide.

I've got three ideas that I'll let you guys pick from.

 **1.** The OC is paired with a Canon character (Excluding Bruno and Gio) and the fic will be written to prevent the death of the Canon character the OC is going to be paired with.

 **2.** I create an OC for my OC, so it'll be an OCxOC.

 **3.** A surprise character the readers already know.

These are the option from the ideas I created. Comment to cast your votes!

* * *

 **A Tale of the Red Rose**

Morioh a quiet peaceful town, a suburb of S City. Although a small town, it saw its fair share of tourists, especially in the summer thanks to Morioh's rivers and beaches open to the public. Summer was just around the corner and tourists were starting to flood into the small town. With no airport within the small town, most people arrived at Morioh by train, others by bus, car, or even boat.

A cab pulled up to Morioh's main plaza. A man stepped out clad in a crisp blue suit. Short blonde hair was perfectly slicked back save for the single strand that fell off-center on his forehead. He grabbed his briefcase paying the cab driver.

Domino Sato was one of the many visitors arriving to Morioh, but he was not here for vacation.

* * *

 _ ***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-***_

 _ ***SLAM***_

"Idiot girl do you not hear your alarm going off!"

A bedroom door was kicked open revealing a pink-haired woman fuming on the other side. The occupant of the bedroom, who had been nestled comfortably under some blankets, shot up unveiling a mess of ombre hair.

"You crazy old bat! You put a dent in my door!"

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't of ignored your alarm!"

"You didn't even give me a chance to answer it!"

The two women yelled back and forth their loud shouting echoing through the home. Downstairs a man who was cooking at the stove looked up at the ceiling chuckling as he continued to prepare breakfast.

* * *

"Hello sir, I'm checking in...yes I made it right on time…"

Domino Sato, currently a visitor of Morioh for business purposes, was on a payphone with his employer.

"Yes….once I check into my hotel I'll begin…."

The person on the other line spoke before Domino nodded his head. As he chatted over the phone he didn't notice a group of men watching closely smirking at one another as they set their sights on their new target.

* * *

"Che! That old woman! Yelling so much I couldn't even enjoy my breakfast!"

Rose Romano, a current resident of Morioh, walked down the street, hands folded behind her head as she gazed towards the sky.

The girl's high ponytail swayed with each step she took, her high school uniform fluttering slightly as it caught a breeze.

"It's so warm now….can't believe summer has come so quickly. Its gonna get crowded around here soon. Well, at least it's good for business."

Rose continued on her way not too enthused about the upcoming scholastic filled day.

* * *

Domino was simply making his way down the street when he was stopped by three guys. They were sporting stereotypical wear of a delinquent. Piercings, dyed hair, and smug smirks.

"Hey there pretty boy why don't you give us what's in the briefcase?"

"And while you're at it hand over that fancy suit too."

"No. What do you-!"

Domino was cut off as the leader of the trio sucker-punched him in the gut. The young man coughed hunching over grabbing his stomach.

The group chuckled, finding Domino's pain amusing.

"That….that was a cheap shot," Domino whispered

"Ehh! You say something, pretty boy?" The Leader shouted

"Yeah. I said it was a cheap shot. But then again I bet that's the only way someone of your caliber could win a fight," Domino quipped

"You prissy asshole!" The Leader shouted grabbing the front of Domino's suit. "Boys! Let's show him what a real Morioh welcome is like!"

Domino was shoved into the alleyway, stumbling over some discarded trash.

The group blocked off the exit surrounding the young businessmen.

The Leader cracked his knuckles before raising a fist.

"Shit!" Domino closed his eyes covering his face.

 _ ***BAM***_

Everyone froze as a lone trashcan came rolling by. The tense atmosphere cleared replaced with one of confusion.

"The hell?" The Leader spoke turning over his shoulder.

Standing at the entrance of the alleyway, hands on their hips, was none other than Rose.

"You know….I've never seen so much trash in this alleyway," Rose said

"Who the-bitch what do you want?"

Rose didn't answer but shifted her gaze to the fallen Domino. The man was taken aback by her, briefly mesmerized by her eyes. Rose looked back at the thugs clicking her tongue.

"Attacking tourist huh? It's little shit stains like you that are giving our town a bad name." Rose cracked her knuckles

"What do-!"

The Leader was cut off as a foot met his face. Blood spewed from his mouth as a soft crunching noise echoed off the walls, indicating that something had broke. The thug staggers back grabbing his face, he tripped falling on his rear right before his lackeys.

"You bitch! You broke my nose!"

Rose smirked, "Oh I'm about to do way more than that."

* * *

Domino gaped eyes blinking not sure he was believing what he was seeing. All of the thugs were laid out on the ground, beaten to a pulp, while the young woman they had faced only had her clothes slightly ruffled.

Rose dusted off her school jacket and fixed her hair.

"Damn weaklings. Hey," Rose faced Domino, "You okay?"

Domino still hadn't moved from his spot on the ground still stunned by the girl's feat. Rose approached the man holding her hand out to him.

Domino looked to the hand and back at Rose still confused.

"Uh…."

"Well, are you gonna take my hand or not?" Rose questioned hand still out.

The man was shaken out of his stupor and grabbed the girls hand. She pulled him up to his feet, and he brushed his suit off.

Rose whistled looking the man up and down. Domino suddenly felt embarrassed his cheeks heating up as the girl eyed him.

"Man that is one high-class suit," Rose complimented

"Oh, uh thank you."

"No wonder those guys tried to rob you. Are those golden cuff links. You some kind of rich boy?" Rose questioned raising a brow.

"No! No!" Domino waved his hands. "These aren't actually gold. Also, I'm not rich, this outfit is just for work."

"What do you?" Rose asked crossing her arms.

"Oh, I uh…." Domino looked away from Rose scratching his cheek.

"What can't tell me?" Rose questioned

"Uh...no not really," Domino said

"Huh?" Rose leaned in close to Domino, "Sounds pretty suspicious to me."

"I reassure you that I'm not doing anything illegal if that's what you're thinking!" Domino exclaimed

"That sounds like something someone who was doing something illegal would say," Rose said with a smirk.

* * *

A few blocks away, a young man stood alone. He checked his watch before looking down the street as if expecting someone.

"Where is she?"

They allowed a few more minutes to pass before they took their leave.

Rose and Domino laughed together, the two had sparked an interesting conversation, getting to know one another better.

"Whoa, you have kids!?" Rose said

"Yeah," Domino said rubbing the back of his head.

"How old are you?" Rose asked

"Oh, 24," Domino said

"Huh...and here I was thinking you were some freshie out of high school entering the big business world," Rose said

"How old are you?" Domino spoke before he could stop himself.

"Don't you know it rude to ask a girl her age," Rose stated with a glare.

"Ah! Sorry I did-!"

Rose cut Domino off by laughing.

"Ha! The look on your face. I'm just messing with you. I'm 18. If you couldn't tell by my outfit. I'm still in high school. I should've graduated by now, but I started school late, so I was behind a year," Rose said

"I see," Domino said

"Hey, you got a picture of those kids of yours?" Rose asked

"Uh, yeah, why?" Domino asked

"I wanna see them that's why," Rose said

"Oh, okay." Domino reached into his suit pulling out a wallet. Opening the wallet he pulled out a small picture. "Here they are. Shu and Sho."

"Whoa, twins! Hmmm….I can't tell if I should call them handsome or cute," Rose said

Domino chuckled at that. "I bet they'd prefer to be called cute."

"So where's the Mom?" Rose asked

Domino glanced down a sad look on his face. "She's...not around anymore."

Rose stared at Domino's sad look. "Shit….I'm sorry I didn't know she died."

"What? Oh no she didn't die. She's very much alive…..and still very much a bitch," Domino whispered the last part under his breath but Rose still heard him.

She snorted out a laugh at his words.

"Soooo if she's not dead then what happened?" Rose asked

"She and I dated in school. I was warned about her, she went from boy to boy, but I didn't listen. Everyone always did say I was hard-headed. We continued to date after we graduated, went to the same college, moved in together. During our first year, I heard rumors going around that she was cheating on me. When I confronted her, she obviously denied it. I planned on leaving her, but then she told me she was pregnant, and well I had to take responsibility. A year after the twins were born she decided she didn't want to be in relationship any longer. So we agreed that we'd split custody of the boys. When the boys turned four that's when everything went to hell. She no longer wanted anything to do with them. Called them mistakes, right to their faces. The broken look on their faces almost killed me. Turns out when she found out I was going to leave her, she got pregnant on purpose. So, in the end, I took full custody and now it's just me and my boys."

Domino finished his story and Rose was just staring at him.

"Wow….she was a bitch," Rose said

Domino blinked then burst out laughing. "Has anyone ever told you that you're rather blunt?"

Rose smirked crossing her arms. "I've been told that once or twice…..a day."

Domino let out a chuckle at the response. She was blunt for sure, but he liked it.

"Rose, would you be interested in getting lunch sometime later?" Domino asked

"Whoa already asking me out. I can understand," Rose smirked flipping her hair, "I am irresistible."

"N-No that's not it," Domino stuttered cheeks tinting a red, "A thank you for helping me. It's just a thank-you lunch."

"Suuure it is," Rose spoke with a sly smile.

She grabbed Domino's hand confusing him while at the same causing his flushed cheeks to grow warmer. Rose pulled out a pen from her bag and wrote down some numbers on the palm of his hand.

"Here's my number. Just call me, oh and if an older woman picks up the phone hang up," Rose said

"I'll take note of that."

* * *

Afternoon came and this meant those in school were getting out. Rose had spent so much time with Domino that she missed nearly half the day, and that still felt like too much school for her.

The moment the last bell rang Rose bolted, making her way to the front of the school.

"Rose."

Rose turned around as someone called her name. Standing behind her was a preteen about a three or four years younger than Rose herself. He was wearing the local middle school uniform, the outfit wrinkle-free and spotless, nothing out of place. That included his perfectly parted blonde hair.

"Kira-kun hey what's up!" Rose greeted with a smile.

Kira's face was neutral, blank of any real emotion.

"You did not walk with me this morning," Kira stated

"Sorry bout that." Rose apologized. "I ran into some guy getting mugged. A visitor from out of the city."

"I see…." Kira said

"Well, now I'm here!" Rose smiled throwing an arm over Kira's shoulders, "Let's walk home. As an apology for this morning, we can stop at that fancy bakery you like. My treat."

"Very well."

* * *

Domino was just finishing up his work stepping out of a store. He was straightening up his suit jacket when a new but familiar voice called out.

"Oh well isn't this an interesting coincidence."

Domino looked up and smiled seeing Rose strolling over to him. He went to wave at the highschooler but froze as he met the eyes of the boy who was accompanying her. A middle schooler, Domino theorized by the uniform he was wearing.

As Rose came over and started chatting Domino couldn't focus on the girl's words as he was taken aback by the dark glare the younger blonde boy was giving him.

"Rose who is this?"

Domino felt a chill run down his spine. The blonde before him spoke in a calm and measured way, but he could feel an underlying menacing vibe behind his words. Let's not forget to mention his eyes. Kira held a sharp gaze not shying away at all as he fixed his glare on Domino.

 _"What's with that look, it's like he wishes I was a bug, so he could step on me."_ Domino thought

"Domino this is Kira. Kira this is Domino, he's a secretive hotshot businessman doing work here in Morioh."

Rose latched her arm around Domino's and the man flinched because Kira's gaze got even sharper.

 _"If eyes could throw knives….."_ Domino thought

"So what are you up to at-" Rose paused looking to the sign of the store Domino had walked out of, "-hey isn't this that really obscure store that sells wax candle sculptures?"

"Yes," Kira answered

"Why in the world what you need to do in there?" Rose questioned Domino.

"Uh well, you see…"

"Hmmm?" Rose smirked crossing her arms. "Can't tell me huh?"

"Well no, I really shouldn't," Domino said

"Oooh so mysterious. You didn't kill the owner of the store did you?" Rose joked

"No!" Domino exclaimed

"Haha! Your face!" Rose laughed pointing at Domino.

Kira stayed silent watching the banter between the two, eyes narrowing.

"Hey, you free later?" Rose suddenly asked.

"Huh? Uh yes, I've finished all of my work today," Domino said

"Great! Meet me at the Blooming Garden, it's a tea bar, at 6 pm," Rose said

"Uh, huh what-?"

"Let's go home Kira-kun!" Rose said

She started walking down the street leaving behind a confused Domino. Kira sent the older man one last glare before trailing after Rose.

"What...just happened?" Domino said out loud.

* * *

It wasn't too difficult for Domino to locate the Blooming Garden. As he approached the tea bars doors two women in kimonos greeted him.

"Hello, Master." They greeted with bows.

"Oh hello," Domino returned the greeting bowing back.

"Do you have your reservation ticket or number?" One of the women asked

"Reservation. Ah sorry, I didn't know anything about a reservation. I was invited here by a girl her name is Rose," Domino said

"Oh!"

The women looked surprised before they started giggling.

Domino was once again confused, even more so, when the women continued to giggle as they led him inside. Is jacket was collected along with his shoes before he was taken over to a table centered towards the front of the restaurant near the stage.

When he was situated another woman served him some rather delicious tea. Just as his second cup was being poured the curtains of the stage opened. Standing center stage with a spotlight shining on them was an older woman in her late 40's, donning the same traditional kimono the other women of the bar wore. Her hair was bright pink pulled into a neat perfect bun.

"Hello and welcome to The Blooming Garden!"

Dozens of the patrons started clapping and cheering.

"Now now settle down. As most of you know I'm the host and owner of this establishment the Pink Rose and I welcome all the Master's and Mistresses. As you all know summer has started in our lovely town of Morioh and with summer comes the beautiful blooming of many flowers. Today's performance will be a real treat for it's the first summer performance of the Red Rose!"

More cheers went off around the room.

"Now please enjoy your time and give your lovely attention to Red Rose!"

Domino was grateful that he wasn't drinking his tea the moment that the dancer stepped out on the stage.

Rose's kimono was bright red with orange rose petals decorating the sleeves. Her normal ponytailed hair was open and loose framing her face perfectly. Her makeup was flawless and the bright red lipstick matched perfectly with her kimono.

Music started to play and Rose started to move across the stage, her body flowing with the music. Her motions were fluid and perfectly timed with the beat.

Domino was brought into a daze as Rose danced. The music started to get louder and faster Rose keeping up with no struggle whatsoever. She performed a spin and out from her kimono sleeves she pulled out two fans.

Domino wasn't sure how long the dance lasted but to him, it felt like hours, and he enjoyed every moment of it.

* * *

"Man I had to stop myself from laughing when I came out on stage your face was hilarious. You were so surprised!" Rose exclaimed

"Well, who wouldn't be? You just told me to meet you at some random restaurant then I find out that you're performing in it," Domino said

After Rose had finished performing, she changed into some normal clothing and removed all her makeup before joining Domino at his table.

"Yeah, I got you good. Now what do you want to eat I'm starving," Rose said

"Huh I've haven't really gotten the chance to look over the menu I was a bit preoccupied," Domino said

"Too busy staring at me on stage huh?" Rose joked

"Well, I would be lying if I said no," Domino said with red cheeks.

Rose paused at the words before he started smiling her own cheeks turning red.

"Well since you don't know what you want, I'll order. Everything's on me anyway," Rose said

"Huh? Wait I can't let you pay for me," Domino said

"Now I didn't say anything about paying," Rose said

"But...you said everything was going to be on you," Domino said

"Yeah, it is but I'm not paying. After all my mother is the one who owns this place," Rose said

". . . What?!"

* * *

Rose didn't know how long she and Domino talked but it went on for quite some time. Even after they had their food, including dessert they still talked.

"I can't believe you did that!" Rose laughed

"My friend dared me and I felt like I couldn't back down," Domino said

"Haha, I would never do anything that dumb. Well actually maybe for a large amount of money, but like life-altering money," Rose said

"Well if I ever get rich I'll give you a bet so embarrassing it'll make what I did look like child's play," Domino said

"I'll hold you to that!" Rose said

"Sooo?" Domino looked down at the cup in his hand. "Do you normally invite random guys to your mother's restaurant?"

"Only the pretty ones," Rose said

Domino chuckled taking a sip from his drink.

"Despite my overwhelming beautiful face and amazing personality, I don't really get along with others my own age. I mainly hang out with the women who work here. Honestly, the only guy I ever brought here was Kira-kun," Rose said

"The middle schooler? He didn't seem to like me all that much," Domino said

"Nah, that just Kira-kun's face. He looks at me like that all the time too, don't read too much into it," Rose reassured

"It's kind of hard, he kept staring so hard I thought he was trying to burn me alive," Domino said

Rose laughed. "Maybe he's just jealous of your good looks!"

Domino laughed too cheeks red. "Uhmm….this may be weird to say but do you think….he might have a crush on you?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe."

"Uh?! What?"

"I defended him from bullies, he probably looks up to me for defending him. If anything it's just a small infatuation. I'm also the only girl he hangs around, so he hasn't been able to see his varying options amongst women. I'm sure he'll grow out of it," Rose said

"Huh, that's an interesting way to think about it. But I guess I couldn't blame him for having a crush," Domino admitted

"I know," Rose smirked, "I'm gorgeous aren't I. Absolutely enchanting."

Domino chuckled reaching across the table grabbing hold of Rose's hand in a gentle yet firm grip.

"Yeah that you are."

* * *

Over the course of the summer, Domino and Rose grew closer. Small outings together turned into dates and those turned into more. When Rose graduated she moved from Morioh is pursuit of higher education. Years went by and whenever Rose came to visit she was always on the arm of Domino.

As their relationship progressed Kira watched silently seething with rage wishing for the older man's demise. Kira wished that Domino would vanish from the face of the earth.

Even after Rose officially moved out of Morioh, Kira still walked by her house, taking time out of his day to gaze at the home.

It didn't take long before Domino and Rose were married. Kira was invited and as much as he loathed Domino, he wouldn't deny himself the luxury of being around Rose.

The entire ceremony he thought of various incidents that could occur during the wedding that would end in Domino's unfortunate end. And during the reception as the couple laughed and enjoyed one another's company Kira maintained a calm facade, but the cracking wine glass in his hand revealed his anger.

* * *

"Aaand that's how my Mother knows Kira. At least that's all my father knows." Hope finished

"So they were childhood friends?" Koichi questioned

"Yeah. Kind of. Kira was picked on and my mother protected him. He clung to her after that and it seems that turned into an obsession." Hope said

"I have a question," Okuyasu said raising his hand.

"Yeah? What is it?" Hope said

"What's your father's job?" Okuyasu asked

"What! I told you that whole story and that's the only question you have? My dad works in financing," Hope said

"Financing?" Okuyasu said

"Yeah financing," Hope said

"What kind of financing?" Okuyasu asked

"The kind where it's safer for you not to know," Hope said

Okuyasu paled he was pretty sure the girl wasn't joking.

The door to the room opened and the twins appeared.

"What are you guys doing?" Shu asked

"Telling them a story about Mom," Hope said

"Oh!"

The twins sped over taking a seat at the table situating themselves next to Hope.

"Stories about Mama Rose!"

"We've got an interesting one to tell!"

"Wait were not-"

"This story started before Hope was born." Sho started

"Actually Mama Rose was pregnant at the time," Shu said

"And the both of us were in school," Sho said

Hope sighed giving up, allowing her brothers to continue on with their story.

* * *

 **Bonus Chapter!**

Domino was excited to have another child and Rose was excited to have her first.

Domino's sons however….

The twins had not taken a shine to Rose as their father had. After their biological mother had left, the boys only trusted each other and their father, anyone else was not welcomed.

They didn't have many friends, actually, none at all, due to them being deemed strange and weird by other kids their own age.

Rose tried her best to connect and get along with the twins, but they made it quite obvious that they wanted no part of the woman.

"See you guys later!" Rose smiled waving the twins off as they left for school.

The twins didn't even acknowledge Rose as they left the home.

"I still don't think they like me," Rose stated

Domino reassuringly waved his hands, "No, no, they don't dislike you."

"Your right…..they hate me," Rose said

"No! That's not it either it's just well…..after the whole thing with their mother I think they've developed trust issues." Domino quickly said

"Yeah," Rose rubbed her stomach. "I just hope they get along with the baby when she comes."

* * *

Shu and Sho often kept to themselves, but that didn't stop others from picking on them. Usually, the boys can ignore the words of others but sometimes things go too far and words turn in physical actions. Shu and Sho weren't pushovers so if someone was going to fight them they were going to fight back. And that's how the twins ended up in the principal's office.

The mother of the bully, Erika Jameson, had already arrived. Screaming shrilly at the Principal demanding action and punishment for what was done to her son.

"I apologize Ma'am, but we cannot begin until the boy's parent arrives," The Principal said

 ** _*KNOCK KNOCK*_**

"Oh thank god…" He mumbled, "That's must be him now."

The door opened and instead of a man in walked a woman, well she waddled more than walked due to her swollen stomach.

"Are you their mother?"

Before Rose could answer the twins spoke up.

"Stepmother."

Rose nodded her head. "Yeah what they said." Shuffling her pregnant self over to a chair Rose plopped down happy to be off her aching feet and swollen ankles.

"Where's the father?" The Principal questioned

"He was busy with work. I, however, was available. So what seems to be the problem?" The Ombre haired woman asked

"These two are what's the problem!" Mrs. Jameson yelled

"I'm sorry I don't believe I asked you," Rose said

The Principal coughed getting everyone's attention.

"Ma'am, your sons here were caught fighting," The Principal said

"Fighting? For what?" Rose questioned

"I believe everything started with an disagreement amongst the boys-"

"This is a waste of my time. My son did nothing wrong. It's obvious these two were acting out trying to get attention. I mean look at them what normal boy has long hair. They're a bunch of little freaks and I demand they be expelled immediately." Mrs. Jameson said

The Principal opened his mouth about to reprimand the mother over insulting the young boys, but he didn't get the chance as Rose abruptly stood up, her chair noisily scraping across the floor.

"What did you say you bitch?" Rose said in a low voice

Mrs. Jameson gasped offended. "What did you call me?!"

"Oh you didn't hear me, let me repeat myself. I said 'What did you say, you bitch!' Because I think you just called my kids freaks. I don't care if I am pregnant I'm gonna kick your ass!" Rose exclaimed

Mrs. Jameson reeled back in her seat looking quite scared. "You wouldn't dare! My husband-!"

"I don't give two shits who your husband is nor what kind of silver spoons you two have shoved up your ass! No one disrespects my kids and gets away with!" Rose shouted

"They're not even your kids," Mrs. Jameson countered

"Like hell they aren't!" Rose pointed at Sho and Shu. "When I agreed to be with their father, I also agreed to be with them too. I love them no matter what, even if I birthed them or not. I'm gonna raise them to be good people unlike you and your shitty son. My sons are perfect the way they whether they have long hair or not!"

Shu and Sho watched wide-eyed and stunned. Even with how harshly they treated Rose, even though they said they didn't want her around she still…..

"So if I were you, lady, I'd keep my trap shut or I'll beat you so hard that a doctor will have to wire your mouth shut. You got it!" Rose shouted

A frightened Mrs. Jameson rapidly nodded her head.

"And you!" Rose quickly turned to the Principal who jumped in his seat. "Call an ambulance!"

"W-Why?" The Principal nervously asked

"Because my water broke!" Rose shouted

Everyone looked down and true to the woman's words, mid-rant her water had broken, a small pool of liquid gathering under her feet.

And that was the story of Hope's birth and the twin's newfound motherly love of Rose begun.


	29. July 15th - Part 1

**Ultimate-Zelds-fan -** I didn't really specify how she died simply because I didn't know how to give her a proper one. I may explain it in a oneshot.

 **Akanrenger -** Thank you, and I'm letting you know if I go that route I will be using that Stand Name. I have the perfect Oc Stand that would fit well with that name.

 **UsagiAngelRabbit -** His occupation isn't specified simply to add to the mystery of it. Its fun to think about what his job could be, it's like one of those small running gags you'd see.

* * *

 **Voting Notice!**

Thanks to all who commented on the OC pairing for part 5. So with the comments I'm seeing I've narrowed it down to two specific ideas, that I'll leave up to you guys to decide. This will be the final vote before I solidify the idea for Part 5.

So for part 5, you can choose from :

A. OcxMista

B. OcxOC

Thank you and comment to cast your votes!

* * *

 **July 15th - Grapevine and The Dirt!**

"Are you sure we don't need to do anything? We haven't been able to find a single clue about Kira yet," Koichi said

"That's what I was thinking, too. But Jotaro said it was fine, he said he'll have us move when finds something out, but until then, he wants us to continue being students." Josuke explained

"I'd rather look for Kira than study. We managed to corner him before so it should be pretty easy, shouldn't it? I know!" Okuyasu's face lit up as he got an idea. "We can use Hope as bait!"

Okuyasu's idea was responded with a hit upside the head courtesy of Hope and her school bag.

"Idiot, were using who as bait now?" Hope said

"It was just an idea," Okuyasu said

Hope cut her eyes at Okuyasu. "Yeah, not a very bright one." She crossed her arms closing her eyes. "I've been keeping my eye out for him, and nothing has seemed out of the ordinary. I think I'd notice some random adult male suddenly following me."

"But you didn't notice him before," Okuyasu pointed out

"Shut it!" Hope snapped

* * *

"Alright ladies, who's ready for a day of relaxation and pampering?" Hope questioned with a broad smile.

"I'm really looking forward to this." Yukako sighed placing a hand on her shoulder. "My shoulders and neck have been really tight. I could use a good massage."

"That's because you've been snapping your neck to glare at people. I'm surprised you haven't given yourself whiplash," Hope spoke with a playful smirk.

Yukako whipped her head to Hope giving her friend an unamused glare.

Hope laughed, "And thank you for proving my point."

"Thank you for inviting me girls," Hanabi said

"No problem. I bet having a newborn is killer," Hope said

Hanabi's bright grin turned into one of exhaustion as her shoulders sagged, "You have no idea. You can't tell because of my concealer but the dark circles under my eyes are terrible. I don't think I've gotten a full night's sleep once."

"Will your brothers be joining us?" Yukako asked

"Yeah they're gonna meet us over there, said they had an errand to run beforehand. Now let's get going, there's a fruity drink calling my name!" Hope said

Yukako and Hanabi nodded their heads agreeing as the women departed.

* * *

"We're very sorry about this, your order will be out as soon as possible."

A woman wearing an apron bowed before a set of twins.

"Fine, just please hurry we've got plans."

"Of course Ma'am."

Shu and Sho were currently at Morioh's bakery picking up a special order they had requested for today, unfortunately, the bakery had gotten backed up and the order wasn't ready at the requested time.

"Oh, this is frustrating! What's the whole point of ordering ahead if we still have to wait!" Shu exclaimed

"If we have to wait too long were going to miss all the fun! Mrs. Joestar said she was going to give us a sneak peek of her mother's upcoming line." Sho said

"This stinks!" The Twins whined in unison.

As the twins groaned over their set back they were unaware of the glaring figure standing outside its piercing gaze staring through the window of the shop.

* * *

With the increase of tourist Morioh was now home to a new spa resort located right on the beach, where one could get pampered and still enjoy a nice swim. It would be opened once a year for the summer rush and this summer was its grand opening.

Thanks to her Grandmother's connections Hope and her brothers were privy to an exclusive day at the beach spa, and invitation she extended to Yukako and Hanabi.

When Hope, Hanabi, and Yukako arrived at the resort they were greeted by the smiling faces of several employee's. They each given there own dressing room and changed out of their clothes into their swimsuits.

Yukako wore a green bikini decorated in purple flowers, Hanabi was in a retro-style high waisted white and lavender striped two-piece, and finally, Hope sported a red bikini with a high neckline top.

The resort supplied the women with beach supplies and they set out making their way down to the water.

The three walked on the sand trying to find the perfect spot to set up.

"Alright I think this is a good place," Yukako said

"Yeah. Looks good," Hanabi agreed

Hope held up a large sun umbrella planting it in the sand. Yukako pulled out three chairs, unfolding them and setting them up. Hanabi brought out some towels laying them on the chairs.

When everything was set up each one took a seat, pulling out some sunglasses.

"This is nice," Hope said

"You said it," Hanabi said

* * *

"Here you go, Ma'am!"

"Finally!" Sho said

He was handed over a decorative purple and white pastry box.

"For your troubles and as an apology for the wait we've added these to your order free of charge."

The bakery employee handed Sho a second box.

"Oh...thank you."

"Imuto is going to love those," Shu said

"Yeah, but we need to get going we're already late," Sho said

The twins sped walked out of the shop briskly making their way down the street. As they walked the heel of Shu's shoe got caught in one of the cracks on the sidewalk. He stumbled a bit falling behind his brother.

"You okay there?" Sho asked

Shu straightened himself out. "Yeah I'm fine just tripped a bit. This sidewalk is a bit uneven."

 _"Moron…."_

Shu looked around with a confused expression before looking at his brother.

"What did you say?" Shu questioned his brother.

Sho gave his brother a questioning look. "I didn't say anything. Now enough lollygagging we gotta go."

Shu nodded his head and the brothers continued on.

Hidden away observing the twins a sinister figure smirked.

* * *

The women were really enjoying the sun. Drinks and snacks had been brought to them by the staff of the resort.

Hope yawned stretching out on her chair. "Anyone got the time?"

Hanabi reached into her bag pulling out a watch. "Looks like its 15 after 12."

Hope sat up swinging her legs over her chair. "We'll be going to the spa soon." Hope was going to lay back down but something caught her eye. "Hey, Hanabi your bag is moving." She gestured pointing at the bag resting on the ground.

"Wha?" Hope sat up pulling away her sunglasses.

The three women surrounded the bag summoning their Stand's ready for anything.

The big shifted some more before a furry ear popped out.

"A dog?" Yukako questions

"Oh, it's just your dog," Hope said

"Iggy Jr.!" Hanabi exclaimed

The Boston Terrier let out a yawn relaxing further into Hanabi's bag.

"How did you get in there?" Hanabi reached into the bag pulling out the dog.

"You know I practically forgot you had a dog, I've only seen him like twice." Hope commented

"Are dogs even allowed here? I refuse to be kicked out due to some dog," Yukako stated

"Calm down. I'm sure we'll be fine. We've been able to keep him hidden for this long, and we didn't even know he was with us. Don't stress about it. This day is about relaxing," Hope said

Hanabi stroked Iggy Jr. scratching behind his ears. "I'll just keep him in my bag until we leave. It seems to be one of his favorite napping spots."

"See no problem. Now let's get a move on ladies it's almost time for our spa treatments," Hope said

"Why aren't your brothers here yet?" Yukako asked

"Not sure. Those two are all over the place. They'll show up eventually," Hope said

* * *

The Sato twins hastily made their way to the resort. They swerved and dodged various pedestrians cutting through the summer crowd. The twins were briefly separated in the horde of people but were able to rejoin when the crowd died down.

"So many people," Shu said

"Yeah, they weren't kidding when they said Morioh was a popular summer spot," Sho said

"I just wish they all weren't talking so loud, gave me a headache," Shu said

Sho gave his brother a perplexed look, "What are you talking about?"

"That crowd of people. They were like shouting, their words kept ringing in my head," Shu said

"Come on don't exaggerate. They were not that loud," Sho said

 _"Drama Queen…"_

Shu frowned looking at his brother.

"Come on! We need to go!"

* * *

Hanabi, Hope, and Yukako, entered the spa they were greeted by several employees. All the employees were dressed in white clothing. The men in crisp white shorts and the women in white skorts. All had buttoned-up white collared shirts, each wearing gold name tags.

"Man, this place is fancier than I imagined. Is that a crystal chandelier?" Hope said

"This place is lovely!" Hanabi said

"So who's doing what?" Hope asked

"Before my massage, I want to get the hair treatment," Yukako said

"I'd really like to get a manicure and pedicure," Hanabi said

"Heard this place has got one of those baths that are good for the skin. I'm gonna go check those out," Hope said

After solidifying their plans the women split up heading off to various sections of the spa.

Hope had changed out of her bathing suit and was now in a simple robe.

* * *

"Right this way Miss!"

An employee who introduced themselves as Nicky led Hope to a large tiled room filled with several tubs. The room was almost all white and immaculate.

"Here you are, Miss Sato!"

The employee smiled gesturing to a large tub filled with mud.

"Wow….For some reason I didn't think mud baths were actually mud baths," Hope commented

"Why yes, I know it's a confusing concept, bathing in something that you've always known to be dirty. But the 'mud' technically speaking isn't the mud you're used to. This mud is made from seaweed, volcanic ash, and clay, all of which are rich in nutrients. We also have salt form the dead sea imported in. All of that is mixed together with natural spring water."

"Hmm, interesting," Hope said

"Now please sit back, relax, and allow the mud to work its magic," Nicky said

Hope disrobed before stepping into the tub sitting down. She leaned back resting against the back of the tub.

"Ah, it's warm…"

Hope closed her eyes relaxing, not noticing Nicky's smile getting unusually wider.

* * *

 _"Whiny. Lose. Weirdo. Freak!"_

"Seriously!" Shu shouted as he halted his steps. "Who the hell is saying those things!"

Sho stopped giving his brother a confused stare. "What is wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me!" Shu pointed at himself before pointing at his brother. "What's wrong with you? Can't you hear it?"

"Hear what? The sound of you screeching like a banshee. Yes, I can hear it and so can the rest of the neighborhood," Sho said

Shu's face flushed with anger. "You jerk!"

"I'm the jerk? Yet you're the one who's disturbing the peace," Sho said

"Well, I'm not the one who's throwing around insults!" Shu said

Sho raised a brow, "Who's insulting you?"

"I...I don't know! But someone is?" Shu said

"Uh-huh….."

"What's with that look? Do you not believe me?" Shu said

"I never said that," Sho said

"But you're thinking it!" Shu said

"Yeah but I didn't say it," Sho said

"You're not just a jerk your an asshole! A rude uncaring asshole!" Shu shouted

Sho narrowed his eyes glaring. "Now who's the one slinging insults."

The twins glared at one another having a staredown.

Sho humphed and turned his nose up at his brother. "I think it's best we walk to the spa separately."

Shu copied his brother's actions turning up his nose as well. "I think that's best too. I wouldn't want to walk there with someone so callous and rude. It'll just sour my mood even further being around you."

"My thoughts exactly. I wouldn't want to be in the presence of someone so undignifying." Sho said

The brothers stared at one another before giving one more huff and walking off in two separate directions.

A distance away a man leaned against a building smirking.

"Yes, things are turning out well. Soon he'll fall prey to the ways of my Grapevine."

 **Stand Name - Grapevine**

 **User - ?**

 **Power - ? Speed - ? Range - ?**

 **Durability - ? Precision - ? Potential - ?**

Yukako made her way to the hair salon of the spa. As she entered the room she was greeted by a young woman. She had brown hair thrown up into a tight bun. Her eyes were sharp, narrowed so far that you couldn't distinguish her eye color.

"Ah, you must be Yukako. You're here for the deluxe hair treatment, correct?"

"Yes," Yukako answered

"Wonderful. I shall be your stylist for today. My name is Lee." The woman smiled gesturing to the golden name tag on her white shirt.

Yukako just gave the woman a stoic stare. Lee seemed a bit nervous by Yukako's hard stare, a small bead of sweat rolling down the side of her forehead.

"Well Miss, please have a seat right here, and we can get started," Lee said

Yukako made her way to the blue chair in the room taking a seat. When she was situated Lee adjusted the chair so Yukako was sitting at a steep angle.

"Now to help you relax," Lee held out a towel that had steam rolling off it, "a hot towel."

She placed the towel over Yukako's face.

"Our deluxe hair treatment strips away all those harsh chemicals that your hair is exposed to on a daily basis. It's then revitalized leaving your hair silky smooth and 2x stronger. As a bonus this treatment also promotes hair growth, by the end of the month your hair will grow so much you'll go 'Oh wow!'. Now unwind and I'll take good care of you….very good care."

* * *

 _"Loser….freak….crybaby….nuisance…."_

Shu clenched his fist as more insults filled his head. He walked down the street getting further away from the crowds of people but despite the fact he wasn't near anyone he was still hearing their harsh words.

"The hell is happening?"

 _"Weirdo….freak...loser…"_

"Who the hell keeps saying this?"

"Do you wanna make it stop?" A small high-pitched voice whispered

"Huh?"

"The words of others…what they whisper behind your back….do you want to make it stop?"

"What?"

Something slithered around Shu's neck a small weight resting on his shoulders.

"I can help you….just give into the anger….and I can give you power….."

"Give in to my anger?" Shu questioned

A small creature smirked from its perch on Shu's shoulders. Its skin was green with bright yellow eyes. Its head had a curved appendage on top like a cowl. Its arms and legs were long resembling that of an octopus or squid, the appendages curling at the ends.

"Yes….all the anger and sadness that those words give you…..give into them….and I'll give you power…..you can destroy those who mock you….."

"Destroy…? Yeah, destroy those who mock me," Shu spoke in an even tone.

"Yes destroy…."

One of Grapevine's arms slithered around Shu's arm as an object was placed in the palm of his hand.

"Go….destroy those who taunt you...ridicule you….kill them...kill the mockers….kill your brother…"

"Kill my brother."

Shu calmly walked down the street as the blade of a sharp knife glinted in his hand.

* * *

Hope was so relaxed she had almost dozed off in the mud bath. The serene silence of the room was broken as small pop resonated the sound echoing in the room.

"Hmmm?"

Hope lazily opened her eyes doing a short glance around the room. She shrugged her shoulders closing her eyes once again, but before they could shut fully another pop sounded.

"What?"

She sat up confused staring down at the mud she was resting in.

"Miss Sato?"

Hope, startled, turns around, the mud sloshing about as her body moved.

Nicky was there, standing right next to the tub, staring at Hope.

"My apologies Miss. I didn't mean to scare you."

Hope waved the woman off, "Nah, it's not a problem."

"I just came to check up on you. I hope your bath has been treating you well?" Nicky said

"Yeah, it's been nice. Really relaxing," Hope said

Nicky smiled widely, "That's excellent to hear. I was told you to treat you extra special."

Hope's brows furrow at those words, they felt off. She looked back at Nicky giving the woman a smile.

"Well thank you for checking in. I've still got 20 minutes left of soaking right?"

"Yes Miss. Enjoy your time, I'll be back with some fresh towels," Nicky said

"Sounds great!"

Nicky made her way out of the room and once the doors closed Hope's smile dropped.

"Like hell I'm staying to wait for you."

Hope stood up climbing out of the tub. She swung her leg over the edge her muddy foot touching the tiled floor. As she was about to pull her other leg out something wrapped itself around her ankle.

"The hell-!?"

Hope was yanked back, and she roughly fell back into the mud. She threw herself forward holding onto the edges of the tub.

"Fuck!"

Before Hope could make a move four hands shot out of the mud grabbing onto her arms and legs preventing her from moving.

"Now Miss Hope…."

Hope cursed as Nicky came into view.

"...you still have more time in the bath. Why not sit back and relax."

"Must Go-On!"

Hope's Stand came out but before it could attack mud shot out from the tub latching onto the Stand. Must Go-On was ensnared all the way up to its neck in mud, making the Stand unable to move.

"Ha! If you think about your Stand isn't all that strong. Especially now that it's trapped in mine! The Dirt!"

As she called its name Nicky's Stand appeared.

It was tall towering over its user. The Stand had a humanoid form but with a large round stomach. Long arms and legs with oversized fist and feet. Its face was round with a dome-like shape. The Stands face was devoid of a nose, its eyes and mouth were black perfectly round holes making it seem like the Stand was hollow. Its entire form was a dark brown color with an uneven texture resembling clay.

"The Dirt's form is malleable just like mud so try as you might neither you nor your Stand are breaking free. It'll just absorb any impact. Haha! Unless someone attacks you directly your Stand is useless." Nicky mocked

"Bitch!" Hope cursed as she was pulled further into the mud.

"I was told to keep you alive but that's not fun," Nicky said

"Cra-!"

Hope's head went under the mud cutting off her words. Her hand was still up as she reached for anything to pull herself out but it seems futile as she sunk deeper and deeper into the endless vat of mud.

"Hahahaha! Your Stand regenerates and heals you right! Well, let's see if it can do the job before you drown! Hahaha!"

 _ **To be continued**_

* * *

 **Honorable mentions and virtual cookies for those who can guess where the name of the enemy Stands came from!**


	30. July 15th - Part 2

**Honorable Mentions and Virtual Cookies to** **Moon ninja Luna , ****UsagiAngelRabbit , ****Ultimate-Zelda-fan , and ****superjafet1! **

**They all figured out the origins of the Stand Names The Dirt and Grapevine!**

* * *

 **Moon ninja Luna -** You are partially right about Grapevine! But its also a song.

 **Chance Green G King -** Deal?

 **UsagiAngelRabbit -** You are right! It's the song _I Heard Through the Grapevine_ by Marvin Gaye.

 **Ultimate-Zelda-fan -** You're right although I think of Marvin Gaye's version of the song. Yes, and The Dirt is based upon a song by Motley Crue.

 **superjafet1 -** Right to both!

* * *

 **Voting Notice!**

So far its been neck and neck with the OC vs. Mista. The OCxOC leading by one vote! But one commenter (Msria) made an excellent suggestion. Choose both! Make it a love triangle, and I think that might be the best route. The readers will be able to see how the OC and Mista interact with the other OC, and then a final pairing would be decided towards the end of the story.

Comment and let me know what you guys think!

* * *

 **July 15th Part 2 - The Fight Continues and in Comes the Stinger!**

"This is nice…"

Hanabi let out a relaxing sigh. She was resting on a massage chair, cucumber placed over her eyes.

"I really needed to unwind….I wonder how Jouji is doing? I hope Mr. Joestar isn't having too much trouble with him and Shizuka. I know he's already raised a kid but that was when he was in the prime of his youth. And Mrs. Holly seems like she would have been an easy baby to handle. But Mr. Joestar is also getting help from one of the Speedwagon members. Maybe I should…" Hanabi let out another sigh shaking her head. "I'm supposed to be relaxing but all I can do is worry about my baby."

"For you Mrs. Kujo."

Hanabi was served a drink which she placed next to her on a small table.

"Thank you."

* * *

Sho was currently making his own way to the spa, bakery boxes still securely in his hands. As he continued on a second pair of heels clicking in sync with his own caused him to stop and turn around.

Shu was standing just a few feet away, staring with an unemotional gaze.

"There you are. I knew it wouldn't take long for you to come back. Ready to apologize?" Sho said

Shu said nothing stepping closer to his brother.

"Hello? Are you going to apologize or not? If you're going to be a child and give me the silent treatment you can continue to walk alone," Sho said

Shu got closer to his brother and without a word swung his arm. Sho yelped dodging a knife swipe from his brother.

"Hey!" Sho shouted evading his brother. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Kill. Your one of them, the mockers, I have to kill you," Shu said

"Are you out of your mind?!" Sho shouted

"Die."

Shu swung the knife again and Sho caught his arm.

"Calm down you lunatic!" Shu shouted

"Die," Shu repeated

He pushed down further overpowering his brother.

"Shu stop-!"

A squelching sound was heard and Sho gasped. The knife was lodged where his neck met his shoulder. Blood leaked flowing down his dress. Sho's eyes were wide as he fell back landing on the ground with a heavy thud.

Shu stared down at his brother unmoving, blood dripping from his knife onto the pavement. Laughter started to fill the air followed by clapping.

"Hahaha!" A man laughed stepping out from behind his hiding place.

He had long black hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail. He was tall but lanky showing no muscle on his form. His skin was sickly pale and his eyes were a dull hazel. He wore a buttoned-down white shirt tucked into a pair of brown pants.

Overall his appearance said average man.

He sauntered over to Shu and Sho a pleased smile on his face.

"That's one down! My Stand Grapevine sure makes things so easy. A whispering of a few insecurities here and there, and I can turn anyone into my little puppet."

He looked over to the still Shu pulling out a pocket knife.

"Now…" He walked up behind the twin. "Stay still while I take care you just like you did your brother."

He pulled his arm back raising the weapon high, hovering it above Shu.

"Too easy!"

He laughed swinging the weapon down.

 **Stand Name - Grapevine**

 **User - Mac**

 **Power - E Speed - D Range - A**

 **Durability - D Precision - D Potential - D**

"Man you are stubborn!" Nicky said

Hope had somehow pulled her head out of the mud to suck in some air only to be pulled back down by The Dirt.

Despite all the commotion going on in the room, no one heard what was transpiring between Hope and Nicky, that is not a person heard it.

A soft clicking echoed in the room pulling Nicky's attention away from the submerged Hope. She turned around to find a Boston Terrier sitting behind her several feet away.

Iggy Jr. lazily looked at Nicky giving a yawn before scratching behind his ear with his hind leg.

"A dog? Shoo you little beast! Shoo!" Nicky shouted

Iggy Jr. didn't move from his sitting position, but his eyes narrowed now glaring at the woman.

Nicky brushed off Iggy Jr.'s appearance turning back to Hope.

Iggy Jr. growled and a soft rumbling filled the room. At first, it went unnoticed but as the noise grew Nicky finally heard it.

"What's that noise?" Nicky wondered aloud

The rumbling continued to get louder and stronger. A loud bang went off in the room and something shot out from behind Nicky soaring mere inches past her face.

"The hell?!" Nicky gasped frozen from shock.

She looked down to see one of the metal spouts from the tubs rolling on the ground. Nicky turned around to see water shooting out from the where the spout had been.

 _"How…?"_

More bangs went off around the room and Nicky screamed dropping to the floor covering her head. Spigots, nozzles, and other fixtures shot out all across the room, rocketing around like bullets. With each new opening water rapidly flooded into the room. Within seconds Nicky was laying in a pool of water.

"What?! What the hell is going on!?" She screamed

Water continued to blast into the room gathering around Iggy Jr. The water rose behind the dog before taking a solid form.

"A Stand! That damn mutt has a Stand! No one said anything about that!" Nicky shouted

"Fuck!"

Nicky's eyes widened and she looked up. Hope was leaning over the edge of the large tub gasping heavily as she got air in her lungs.

"Shit! I got so distracted by the dog I let go of my hold!"

"Get back in there!" Nicky shouted at Hope.

" _ ***COUGH***_ I'd be more worried about what's behind you," Hope said

Nicky looked back to Iggy Jr., her eyes widening seeing Liquid Tension taking a stance opening its mouth.

"Shit! The Dirt!" Nicky shouted

Liquid Tension shot out a powerful jet of water from his mouth, its target Nicky.

The Dirt appeared behind its user and the mud from the tub shot out in front of Nicky forming a shield. The water hit the shield, the force pushing back Nicky.

Liquid Tension continued to increase the water pressure causing Nicky to focus her Stand solely for defense.

 _"The hell? How is this dumb dog so strong?!"_

 **Stand Name - The Dirt**

 **User - Nicky**

 **Power - C Speed - C Range - C**

 **Durability - A Precision - C Potential - C**

Lee held back a snicker as her hands worked its way into Yukako's hair. As Lee's hands ran through Yukako's hair, the stylist's fingernails started to elongated, the ends becoming sharp like claws.

 _"All I have to do is reach the scalp."_

She gazed down at Yukako, the teen laid still in her seat.

 _"Naive girl. Once I use my Stinger, it's game over. Simple but flawless."_

Lee smiled as she shoved her hand forward to pierce Yukako's skull but as the nails were mere millimeters from its target Lee's hands froze.

"What?!" The woman silently gasped.

She tried to move her hands back, but they wouldn't budge at all.

 _"My hands...I can't move them!"_

"What do you think you're doing?" Yukako spoke

"Huh?"

Lee screamed as Yukako's hair started quickly coil and wind its way up her arms, entangling itself around the woman.

 _"She activated her Stand!"_

Yukako sat up glaring at Lee.

"What? But how did you know?" Lee spoke in a strained manner.

"You were sloppy. You were so certain of your victory that you failed to hide your bloodlust. Plus, what imbecile starts a hair treatment without washing the hair first nor wears gloves?" Yukako said

"S-Shit…." Lee cursed

 **Stand Name - Stinger**

 **User - Lee**

 **Power - D Speed - D Range - E**

 **Durability - B Precision - C Potential - D**

Blood spilled on the ground dripping on the concrete.

"Wha...What..?"

Mac was confused as he felt a sharp stinging in his cheek. He looked at his hand seeing the pocket knife still in his grasp but the blade was gone, snapped off near the base.

"How?"

He looked over his shoulder seeing the sharp blade lying on the ground behind him. He touched his cheek to feel a long cut, blood trickling down the fresh wound.

There was a flash of green light and a holographic green box was enclosed around Mac.

"What?! What the hell!" Mac slammed a fist against the box he was trapped in.

"Man talk about taking the bait."

"Yeah, he sure fell for that one quite easily."

Mac stopped pounding on the box stunned when Sho stood up dusting his dress off.

The supposedly gravely wounded twin grimaced looking at his stained dress.

"Hey buddy you're paying my dry cleaning bill," Sho stated pointing at Mac.

"I don't care about that you should be dying. Withering on the street! How are you covered in so much blood and not dead?!" Mac yelled

"Oh, it's not blood."

Sho smirked holding up the box from the bakery. He pulled out a pastry squeezing it in his hands. There was a spurt as a red filling shot out of the treat. He then reached into the neckline of his dress pulling out two of the pasty's that had puncture holes on top.

"My brother stabbed some donuts, not me."

"What?!" Mac looked to Shu. "Kill him! Kill him now!"

Shu rolled his eyes crossing his arms.

"No."

"What! You're just going to let him go! What about all the things he said about you! Get your revenge and-"

"Man are you an idiot. Haven't you figured it out yet?" Sho said

"But-But my Stand! How are you not seething with rage?! How come you don't want to destroy him?!"

Shu scoffed, "Please as if you Stand worked on me. I was just faking it."

"What?!"

Shu smirked putting an elbow on his brother's shoulder leaning against him.

"As if I'd believe that my brother, my own twin, would think such things about me. Trust me if he felt that way he'd just say it to my face. Plus we've been different all our lives, you don't think we've built tough skin over the years. Stupid insults don't phase us at all. We've been over that kind of shit since we were like 7."

Mac grit his teeth. "If you knew then why were you faking it!?"

"Duh, to draw you out. With your long-range Stand we knew you'd stay hidden at a safe distance," Shu said

"You are an idiot, but we didn't think you'd be stupid enough to come out unless you thought you had won," Sho said

Mac was still confused. "B-But, you never once talked to one another. How could you have planned this all out?"

"Were twins!"

"We've been speaking in codes since we were like 4. We can even read each other's body movements," Shu said

"We can practically read each other's minds," Sho said

Mac fell to his knees the realization of his defeated finally hitting him.

"Now I think it's time that we end this," Sho said

"What do you mean to end this? You've already beat me," Mac nervously spoke.

Shu hummed tapping his chin. "Yes, we did beat you. But only figuratively."

"F-Figuraltugly," Mac stuttered

"Yeah figuratively." The twins tandemly spoke.

"Would you like to do the honors Shu?" Sho asked

"How about we do so together?" Shu suggested

"That sounds like a great idea!" Sho said

The twins wore matching dark smirks as they brought out Under Pressure and Formation.

"Ahhhhhh!"

 **Mac**

 **Status - Defeated**

 **Taken to S-city after being found in a man-shaped hole in the concrete.**

 **His Hospital stay deemed indefinite.**

* * *

 **Stand Name - Liquid Tension**

 **User - Iggy Jr.**

 **Power - B Speed - B Range - C**

 **Durability - A Precision - D Potential - D**

 _"This Stand! The Dirt can absorb heavy impact's but the water...the water is dispersing the mud!"_

"No! I won't lose to some stinky mutt!" Nicky shouted

Iggy Jr. growled louder then barked. Liquid Tension's jet blast got stronger and Nicky's mud shield was no match. The blast tore through the mud splattering it all across the room as Nicky was hit dead center. The woman was blasted across the room slamming into the wall. The water pressure didn't let up drilling the woman further into the tiled wall. Fissure cracks expanded from Nicky's impact, moving up the wall.

Liquid Tension's attack died down leaving a dripping wet and highly injured Nicky. The woman stuck to the wall for a few seconds before her limp body peeled away from the tile wall falling to the floor with a wet smack.

"Looks like you did lose," Hope smirked

She and Iggy Jr. were covered head to toe, or in Iggy Jr.'s case snout to tail, in mud.

"Ughh…" Hope groaned wiping off her face.

Iggy Jr. seemed just as annoyed as the girl shaking his body to get as much of the mud off.

"Holy all….I was saved by a dog. Never thought that would happen," Hope said

She picked up the dog giving him a pat on the head.

"Guess I owe you a couple of juicy streaks."

* * *

"Mrs. Kujo."

Hanabi sat up removing cucumber from her eyes. "Hm, Yukako. Done with your hair treatment?"

"I didn't get the chance," Yukako said

"What happened?" Hanabi asked

"The stylist was a Stand user," Yukako stated

"What?! Seriously!" Hanabi shouted standing up quickly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, she was no match for me. Her approach was sloppy," Yukako said

"Well, that's good. I think its best now that we grab Hope and discuss this matter. Do you know where she is?" Hanabi questioned

"I believe she was supposed to be getting a mud bath," Yukako said

"Wait….this place on the brochure it said mineral baths, not mud baths," Hanabi said

The door to the room was kicked open and there stood Hope. The teen was huffing, fuming with anger and under her arm was Iggy Jr. Both were slattered in mud.

"Hope are you okay?" Hanabi asked

"No! I almost drowned in a tub of mud by a Stand made of fucking mud! This day was supposed to be relaxing what the hell!" Hope shouted

"I encountered someone unpleasant as well. She tried to use her Stand on me," Yukako stated

"I guess that feeling I had was right, and here I thought I was just being paranoid. It seems like the spa contains a few enemy Stand users," Hanabi said

"The hell! This sucks! One day! Just one day without a fight is that too much to ask for," Hope said

"I thought you enjoyed fighting?" Yukako said

"Well yeah I do but even I want a break every once and awhile," Hope stated

"What should we do now?" Hanabi questioned

"Well from what my attacker kept shouting at me while simultaneously trying to drown me, I think the best assumption would be that there are at least three Stand users here. One for each of us," Hope theorized

"So one each, to take us all out. I see…." Hanabi said

"I'm assuming that since your here Yukako you defeated your enemy, correct?" Hope said

Yukako nodded her head, "Yes."

"Iggy Jr. took out the person who attacked me. So that would mean that there's only one person left. The one who was supposed to go after Hanabi," Hope said

"It seems like they were using the spa as a ruse to take us out. They assumed we'd have our guard lowered plus they waited to attack when we were divided," Hanabi said

"But since Yukako and I took out two of them, the third is probably on edge. Who knows what they've got planned," Hope said

"Were also at a disadvantage since we do not know who the other person is. They could be amongst the staff or even a guest," Yukako said

"Yeah, that's a good point. My attack was disguised as a staff member," Hope said

"Mine as well," Yukako added

"So the third person must have been disguised as that as well. But since their allies were defeated there's a chance they might have abandoned their disguises," Hanabi said

"Yeah, they could very well easily changed out of the spa's uniform and put on normal clothes to be a guest," Hope said

"So then everyone is our enemy," Yukako said

"Damn it, this day was not supposed to be this stressful," Hope said

* * *

"Alright Hanabi you rest here while Yukako and I go call the others," Hope said

"Okay girls, don't take too long," Hanabi said

Hanabi sat down as Hope and Yukako left.

"All this is wearing me out, and I thought that having a newborn took a lot out of me." Hanabi let out a yawn. "The girls should be back soon."

Hanabi leaned back in her seat closing her eyes.

As she drifted off the door to the room was slowly opened. A man stuck his head in looking around. His hair was black, shaved on the sides with long bangs covering his left eye.

Seeing as Hanabi was the only one present he silently crept in.

The man wore the spa's uniform a name tag clipped to his shirt displaying the name Mick.

He quietly approached the weary Hanabi from behind.

 _"Gotta be fast. Hope you have a nice nap lady, it's gonna be your last."_

A shadowy figure started to form behind Mick as he hovered over Hanabi.

"Damn, I didn't think you'd be this gullible."

"Desperate and stupid."

Mick jumped startled his Stand dissipating as he turned around seeing Yukako and Hope standing there.

"What! You two are here?!"

"Queens Thorn!"

Mick freaked out as a large plant sprouted from the ground. He had no time to evade as the plant snapped shut around his body only leaving his head visible.

"Well, it appears the predator has become the prey. Now we've got a few questions for you, hope you're ready to answer," Hope said

"I ain't telling you squat!"

Mick struggled in his flowery prison trying to break free.

"If I were you I'd stop struggling. That plant you are currently in is called Dionaea muscipula or better known as the Venus Flytrap. It's carnivorous," Hanabi said

Mick paled, "Did you say carnivorous as in….?"

Hanabi nodded her head. "As in it devours other animals. Now it's typically insectivorous meaning it only preys on insects, but they don't typically grow to this size. With such a change in size, the prey needs to match its new hunger. Struggle more and you'll only aid in the digestive process."

Hanabi's words caused Mick to pale even further.

"Wow, I never knew you were so dark," Hope told Hanabi.

"Huh? But I was just stating the facts," Hanabi said

"Well, now you have your options. Answer our questions, or sit here and slowly be digested," Hope spoke giving Mick a wicked smirk.

"Now who's the dark one," Hanabi mumbled

* * *

After Mick spilled the beans the three women learned that he and his companions had used Lee's Stand to incapacitate three of the staff members and stored them in one of the supply closets of the spa. Unfortunately, all the other information Mick provided was pretty useless. He had no clues to Kira only informing them that they would be rewarded by a man in a photograph if they dealt with the trio.

"This sucks, all that shit we got nothing and I'm still just as stressed as when I came in," Hope complained

"My neck is still stiff," Yukako said

"And I'm still tired. I think I'd rather be back at the hotel with my crying baby," Hanabi said

The group exited the spa just as Shu and Sho were approaching.

The twins looked out of sorts, their appearances disheveled.

"Talk about late! What took you two so long?" Hope asked

"We had some trouble with a bit of filth," Sho said

Hope studied her brothers. "Whoa Shu, what happened to your dress?"

Iggy Jr. walked over to the twin sniffing the ends of his dress.

"Is that jelly?" Hanabi asked

"That's going to stain," Yukako commented

"I know!" Shu cried out.

He pulled out a handkerchief biting and pulling on it expressing his anguish and frustration over his sullied attire.

* * *

 **Note!**

 **All the OC characters and Stands in this chapter are based upon Songs and Musicians. Honorable mentions and virtual cookies to hose who can figure out them out!**


	31. Forever Unbreakable Diamond - Part 1

**Guest -** I was thinking about doing an AU fic of just those two.

 **Guest -** So the OC in part 5 will be dedicated to Gio but probably not in the way you'd think, it's going to be an interesting dynamic.

 **Shadowdragon1995 -** No Gio will not have his own pairing. Honestly, I can't see him paired with someone romantically.

 **Ora Ora Ora -** So a lot of people have been asking for an OC Zeppeli, but I will not be doing it. But fret not as I plan on making a second series of JJBA fics and the Zeppeli family will be heavily featured in that one.

 **DXD -** An OC Zeppeli will not be in the next fic but I will be making another series where the Zeppeli family plays an important role.

 **RzeznikPL -** Thank you that is greatly appreciated.

 **pooh2student -** I don't want them to. I know adding Hanabi stirs things up but I haven't solidified anything yet.

 **Clarent excalibur -** So I don't want to reveal much because of spoilers but I will let you know, yes, he will be popular like his father.

 **Superjafet1 -** Okay so you got the Stands right but the names of the characters are actually band members from Motley Crue, Mac is right though, although I think your guesses are far better than my origins for the OC names.

 **Chance Green G King -** You can message me and you're welcomed to use any of my OC(s) and their Stands. Just do your best to stay true to the characters.

 **Ultimate-Zelda-Fan -** Alright you guessed Sting, Mac, and Liquid Tension correct! Mick, Nicky, and Lee are members of Motley Crue.

* * *

 **Note!**

 **Alright, I wanna do this quick!**

 **First: People have been asking for an OC Zeppeli but that won't be happening. But worry not readers, as I plan on making a second JJBA series and that will feature the Zeppeli family, OC's included.**

 **Second: So the love triangle for Part 5 will happen but I'm still making it so that the readers decide the final pairing. As of right now, Mista has 13 votes while the OC has 14 votes. So the voting will continue a few chapters into the part 5 fic. I will let everyone know when the final voting will be, but until then keep voting for which pairing you'd like.**

* * *

 **Forever Unbreakable Diamond - Hope's Endeavor!**

Hayato was full of fear. He knew. He knew the man currently occupying his house was no longer the father he had known, but this man...this man was dangerous. No, not just dangerous. He was deadly.

After the incident occurring in the attic involving that strange cat-like plant creature, Hayato took to following his "father" around, but he was not fully prepared for what he had discovered. He caught him, that man, on tape killing a couple in their apartment. He wasn't sure how but his so-called father had killed two people with some kind of mysterious power that completely erased their bodies from this world.

And Hayato caught it all on tape. Although he had evidence it only made him more fearful of what was to come, but he had to expose this man. He had to save himself and his mother. There was also someone else who was in great danger, that girl. Hope Sato.

Hayato had discovered Kira's strange obsession that the man had with this teen. First, it started with that picture but the more he watched the man the more he discovered. He first took notice when his father's route home changed. He started walking home a new way, this detour took much longer than his previous one. But this path ensured that the man passed by a certain restaurant and house. Digging into it Hayato discovered that the restaurant had a certain performer and the home housed that same performer, Hope Sato.

Then one day he snuck into his father's office. From the video surveillance he had on his father he saw the man pull out a box from his closet, he would admire something within the box then put it back in its hidden place within the closet. When Kira left for work Hayato snuck in carefully going through the closet pulling out the box. What he discovered inside creeped him out, dozens of mementos of the girl Hope, including laminated preserved hair and nail clippings.

Hayato wasn't sure for what that man had planned for Hope, but he did know whatever it was couldn't be good.

* * *

"Sign here."

"Okay."

"And here."

"Gotcha."

Hope used a pen to scribble her name across the bottom of some papers. Awaiting for the signed documents was a delivery man with several stacked boxes next to him.

Hope's current location was in the Blooming Garden signing for the packages that had just arrived at the bar. Normally this was a task taken care of by Minami but the older woman had some business she needed to attend to. The twins were not within shouting distance so that left Hope to fill in.

Right after school instead of going home, she went to the restaurant ready to receive the packages that were to be delivered.

Hope handed the clipboard back to the delivery man all papers signed.

"Here you go."

"Thank you, Miss. You have a good day now."

"You too."

As the man left Hope called out to some of the workers of the bar to help bring the packages inside.

When everything was taken care of Hope took a seat at the main bar where there was already a drink waiting for her.

The woman behind the bar was named Bluebell, and she donned a blue kimono.

"How are you today?" Bluebell asked

"I could be better," Hope said

As Hope took a sip from her tea another woman walked over to the bar. She was wearing a yellow and white kimono, her name being Cosmos.

"Hey Bluebell can I get a bag of ice?" Cosmos asked

"Sure."

"You okay there Cosmos?" Hope asked

"Yeah, I sprained my wrist a few days ago and it's still a bit swollen and achy," Cosmos said

"Well aren't you a trooper. But go easy now," Hope said

Cosmos chuckled, "I will. Luckily Pink Rose put me on greeter duty, but man it sure is hot outside."

"Yeah, with those hot ass kimonos on I'm sure. Grandma normally rotates whose outside so no one has to deal with the weather too much. But I guess since your wrist is busted, you need to be on light duty, meaning constant greeter duty." Hope said

"That's right. But thankfully Pink Rose gives me plenty of breaks. It's so odd though spending so much time outside of the bar. Although it's pretty easy since the crowds really don't come until people get off work," Cosmos said

"I think I'd get bored out of my fucking mind staring at the same faces passing by day in and day out," Hope said

"It actually did get pretty bored quickly, I took to people watching making up little stories of their lives in my head," Cosmos said

"Well that's one way to pass the time," Hope said

"I was able to convince some new people to come in, hopefully, we'll be having some new regulars soon. Although there's this one guy, kind of gives me the creeps," Cosmos said

Hope raised a brow. "Creeps how?"

"He always passes by the restaurant at the same time every day. He'll stand on the opposite side of the street and just stares. Then he walks away like he wasn't being a complete weirdo. He has this cold stare too, I'm like 100% sure he doesn't blink the entire time," Cosmos said

 _"Man with a cold stare watching the restaurant. No fucking way. Shit…"_ Hope bit the inside of her cheek. _"Is it possible? Could Kira be walking by the restaurant? With a new face he could easily blend in with the passing crowd as everyone went home."_

"Cosmos! Tell me exactly when do you see this man?" Hope asked

"Well only on the weekdays. He's always outside the bar around 4:30 because he's always there right before one of my breaks." Cosmos said

 _"4:30!"_

Hope looked to the nearest clock located to her.

 _"T-That's in two minutes!"_

She sprang up from her seat running to the entrance of the bar. The moment she reached the outside Hope whipped her head around looking frantically.

 _"Where….Where….Where the hell are you?!"_

Hope suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She felt a chill run down her spine, and she quickly spun her head around. Even with the throngs of people Hope's eyes connected directly with black ones. Dark endless orbs that burrowed into one's soul. Hope's eyes widened, and she faltered taking a step back. She quickly pulled herself together but her fists were clenched at her sides, shaking in both fear and rage.

Standing across the street was a man who had slicked back black hair with white streaks going through it. He was sporting a white suit holding a briefcase. To the average eye he appeared nothing more than a businessman, stopping briefly for a short break on his way home. But to Hope….to Hope this man….

 _"This feeling...yes, this is the same creeping feeling I got when I looked into his eyes. There's no doubt about it this man...is Yoshikage Kira."_

* * *

 _"It'd be stupid of me to approach him alone. I need to get home and contact the others as quickly as possible." Hope clicked her tongue. "I can't believe the phone at the bar was broken."_

Hope walked home in a brisk pace she did her best to keep a calm facade, keeping her body language normal. But she was alert, keeping her eyes open.

She took a different route home just to be careful. Seeing the familiar fencing around her home caused her to speed up. Next thing Hope knew she was flinging her front door open. She slammed the door closed behind her before rushing to the kitchen where the phone was located.

"Grandma! Grandma! You here?" Hope called out.

She received no answer as she entered the kitchen.

"Gotta call Josuke, then Jotaro."

She walked over to the counter reaching for the phone.

 _ ***CLICK***_

"Ahhh!"

Hope screamed as an explosion detonated from behind her blowing her back. She let out a grunt as her back and head slammed against the wall. All the breath left her legs as she slid down onto the floor. Hope's ears were ringing, her head was aching, and blood dripped down her face.

 _"T-The hell...how-how is this possible?"_

Hope moved to stand up, but her legs were shaky and weak as it seemed her body was in some sort of shock. She gripped the side of the counter attempting to pull herself up but paused as soft footsteps echoed. A shadow appeared in the doorway of the kitchen before its owner walked in.

"Hello, Rose."

Hope's eyes widened as a Yoshikage Kira entered.

"H-How the hell….How the hell are you here!?" Hope shouted

 _"There's no way freakin way! Just no way! I constantly checked my surroundings to make sure no one was following me. But he not only beat me home but was able to plant a bomb in my house before I had the chance to call anyone!"_

"It's been quite some time since I've been in here." Kira walked in brushing his hands against the walls. "You've done some redecorating. Your room is much different too."

 _"This creep was in my room?! That's probably where the weirdo was hiding out when I got home!"_

"But no matter how much things have changed your still the same Rose," Kira said

"Must Go-On!"

 **"Chiii!"**

"Not so fast. Killer Queen."

 _ ***CLICK***_

 _ ***BOOM***_

Hope yelled as she was thrown across the room again, this time Hope flew into the counter her head hitting the edge.

"Fuck!"

More blood flowed down her head from the second blow her head received.

 _"Damn it two head wounds, that's not good. I'm starting to see double."_

As Hope writhed on the floor Kira slowly walked over to her.

"If I merely took your hands, they wouldn't last too long. I want to preserve you Rose in the best way I can, so…."

Killer Queen came out and pressed its thumb down.

 _ ***BOOM BOOM***_

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

A loud shrill scream rang through the air. This scream was full of pain and anguish.

At first, Hope was wondering who was screaming until she felt the impact of the ground. The pain finally set in reaching her brain. Hope almost bit her tongue off trying to hold back her cries as blood quickly gathered under her.

 _"Fuuuck! M-My legs! You bastard you-gahh!"_

Killer Queen had blown up Hope's legs from the knees down.

"This will make you much easier to subdue."

Kira stepped forward kneeling next to Hope. He placed a hand on the girl's cheek, and she tried to scoot back but it was futile. He grabbed one of Hope's hands rubbing face against the skin.

"It's been so long...so long since we've been this close Rose. Your hands are so soft just like I remembered. Strong and firm. Smooth and unblemished. Nails perfectly trimmed." Kira let out a sigh that to Hope sounded like one of ecstasy.

"Don't-Don't touch me!" Hope shouted

Kira ignored Hope, "You're looking rather pale."

"Not shit! You blew off my fucking legs!" Hope yelled

Kira chuckled, "Always so tenacious Rose. I think it's best I get you home and treated. Don't worry I've been planning this for quite some time, so I've got everything set up."

Kira picked up Rose, she tried to push the man away, but she was quickly growing weaker as black dots started to litter her vision.

"This pain is necessary Rose, to ensure our future together."

"That's easy for you to say, your not the one who's fucking bleeding everywhere!" Hope tried to shout but it came out in a harsh whisper.

Kira rested Hope's head so it was in the crook of his neck. He let out a small wistful sigh rubbing his cheek atop Hope's head.

"I thought I had lost you when you were taken by that fool, but you came back to me. Now nothing will make us apart again. Nothing…."

The last thing Hope saw before darkness took her was the smirk of Kira.

* * *

The sky above Morioh had turned gray as clouds rolled in bringing rain. As water started to fall from the sky many sought shelter from the small shower clearing the streets. This meant there was no one to witness the unfortunate events occurring to one young boy.

Hayato was shaking with both fear and frustration. His plan to kill Kira with Stray Cat was thwarted by a simple wristwatch.

"How...How is that possible? I…."

Kira tossed away the broken watch that had saved his life.

"You brat. To think that you knew about Stray Cat, as well!"

Kira lifted his hand in prep for a strike causing Hayato to let out a short cry covering his head for protection. Kira kept his hand back not hitting Hayato gazing as the trembling boy on the ground.

"I guess it's futile. So long as I don't undo Bites the Dust, it'll keep automatically protecting you."

Hayato got up running trying to flee but stopped as something was placed on his head. He went still as Kira set his school hat on his head.

 _"I-I failed! It's almost time!"_

"The fact that you tried to kill me using Stray Cat's air bullets. Hayato, you wouldn't have come up with that idea if you hadn't repeated this morning three, no four times. And the fact that you've returned for the fourth time…"

Kira peeked around the corner looking down the next street. Rohan was parked on the side of the road leaning against his car waiting.

"It means that Bites the Dust's fate is to blow up not only Rohan but another one of his friends, as well. That means you must have told people other than Rohan about me." Kira let out a low chuckle. "No, perhaps you were just asked about me. Who did you kill? Hm? Was there a shrimp named Koichi? What about Jotaro Kujo? Maybe those crossdressing nuisances? I'd be very happy if those three were to die."

Hayato's body trembled in fear, afraid that it was all over.

"Letting you return to this morning again is dangerous. Because I'll be attacked again. Once the others die, I'll undo Bites the Dust for a short while. This all turning out so perfectly, I've got Rose waiting for me and soon all my pest will be exterminated."

Kira started to chuckle before it turned into full-blown laughter. It was deep maniacal laughter that rang through the air.

"Bites the Dust is invincible! Luck is on the side of Yoshikage Kira!"

Hayato let out a low gasp turning to Kira with wide eyes. "That name….The name you said just now…."

"Oh, did I just say my real name? Yes, my name is Yoshikage Kira. I don't care if you tell that to anyone. By the way, what time is it?" Kira said

"I...I didn't tell anyone. I never said a single word to anyone about you in the first place."

Kira's eyes started to narrow as Hayato's once shaken voice became more steady and determined.

"I only made a phone call. He said that he overslept and was late, so I found his number and woke him up. I made a call from the house this morning. That's all! You're the one who said it. You're the one who said it yourself! I was just waiting. I was just waiting for him to hurry up and get here without oversleeping!"

Kira stared at Hayato with a stoic look, that is until he felt an overwhelming presence behind him. Turning around Kira's eyes laid upon one glaring Josuke Higashikata.

* * *

Heavy breathing echoed in a small room, the labored breaths the only sound within the small space.

Hope was sweating as pain raked through her body. Her skin was pale the color drained due to all the trauma she had gone through.

She had woken up some time ago but wasn't sure how long she was out for.

 _"I passed out...so I don't even know where that bastard took me."_

Hope's surroundings were just a simple room with the only thing being inside was Hope herself and the bed she was lying on.

 _"There are no windows, so I can't see outside. But…."_

Hope closed her eyes listening closely.

 _"I can hear rain. The forecast called for rain the following day. So there is a chance I've been unconscious for a day. It's possible, especially after what I went through."_

A small smile came to Hope's lips as she let out a soft chuckle.

 _"If I've been gone that long then there's no doubt the twins are freaking out. I wonder how much of the town they've destroyed searching for me?"_

Hope's chuckles died down, and she closed her eyes, letting out a long breathy sigh. She clenched her fist and Hope's eyes snapped out as she wore a determined yet pissed off expression.

"I'm gonna get out of here, then I'm kicking Kira's fucking ass!" Hope shouted

 **"Chiii!"**

* * *

He was so close, so close….so close to living a peaceful life without any worries. Kira clenched his teeth as the hated blue eyes of Josuke glared at him from across the street.

"Hey, Josuke!"

Okuyasu came jogging down the sidewalk holding his school bag over his head to block the rain.

"Were gonna be on time to meet up with everyone."

"Hold it, Okuyasu!" Josuke warned throwing his arm up. "I'm not sure if it's a coincidence or fate, but this guy just said a name that I can't believe I heard."

"I-I-Impossible," Kira stuttered

Josuke pointed at Kira. "You said Yoshikage Kira, just didn't you?"

"Seriously!?" Okuyasu gasped

"H-How could such a coincidence…"

"It's not a coincidence! It's not fate, either! This was a gamble! I made a gamble! And he came!" Hayato shouted

"Just admit it already! I know I heard the name slither out of your mouth!" Josuke yelled

Kira's words failed him as he made a few stuttering noises.

"...It-It can't be!"

The man made a break for it, turning and running away.

"You bastard!"

Josuke tossed away his school bag summing his Stand.

 **"Dora!"**

Crazy Diamond's speed was far superior to Kira and the Stand landed a punch right on the man's cheek. Blood spewed from Kira's mouth as he fell to the ground from the solid hit.

"If you just coincidentally have the same name as him, I can fix your wounds at any time," Josuke said

"This bastard is really Yoshikage Kira!" Okuyasu said

"Th-That's impossible," Kira pushed himself off the ground glaring at Hayato, "You brat!"

The murderous man gradually got to his hands and knees just as Crazy Diamond came at hin with a barrage of punches.

"Return, Killer Queen!"

 **"Dora! Dora! Dora! Dora-!"**

Crazy Diamond's fist met a solid form rather than Kira's body. Killer Queen stood before its user, arms crossed in a protective stance.

Josuke sneered seeing the Stand. This only confirmed it, this man was without a doubt, Yoshikage Kira.

 ** _To be continued_**


	32. Forever Unbreakable Diamond - Part 2

**TheRealRohan -** I saw your drawing, it makes me so happy to see fanart! Jouji's design will be different from that because he'll mainly take after Hanabi in appearance, but I hope you'll allow me to take some inspiration form your drawing for his outfit. If you are okay with it, I can add an announcement to one of my chapters to inform other readers and have them check out the art.

 **Guest626 -** I'm still going over what I want to do with Jouji. Because I want him to have his own story arc before I start Stone Ocean. I think adding Shizuka might be a thing I'll do, but as of right now nothing is solidified.

 **UsagiAngelRabbit -** I might work her father into part 5, not sure yet.

* * *

Alrighty, readers here are the votes so far!

Mista - 17

OC - 15

Mista is now leading the pack!

Just as a reminder to my readers. The Part 5 story will be a love triangle and I'm going to let the readers vote to decide who the main OC will end with. The coting will continue on to the next story and end at a certain chapter.

Thank you!

* * *

 **Forever Unbreakable Diamond - The Show Must Always Go On!**

Koichi, Jotaro, and Rohan were all gathered together ready for the meeting. The three were having a small discussion when two figures came running towards them.

Shu and Sho ran up to the group, makeup rolling down their eyes. But their ruined makeup wasn't caused by the rain as both twins carried umbrellas, no, it was due to the river of tears cascading down their cheeks.

"Are you two okay?" Koichi sked

"Yeah, what has you two all worked up?" Rohan questions

"Its Hope!" The Twins shouted

"Hope?" Koichi questioned

"We can't find her!"

"We went to her school-"

"-the bar-"

"-Grandma Minami's house-"

"And her favorite bakery!"

"But we can't find her!"

"Maybe she's with that Josuke. He seems like the type to sneak a girl into his room," Rohan said

Shu and Sho were gasping covering their mouths.

"What are you insinuating?!" Shu shouted

"Yeah, our little sister is no hussy!" Sho shouted

"That's not what I said," Rohan said

"But you were implying it!" The Twins shouted

"No, I wasn't! I was implying that Josuke is irresponsible and might have dragged your sister into his tomfoolery," Rohan said

"Tomfoolery?" The Twins uttered in sync.

"Who uses that word anymore?" Sho said

"Such an outdated term," Shu said

"Oh and hussy is on the cutting edge of vocabulary," Rohan quipped

"So you were calling out sister a hussy!" The Twins shouted

"No, I wasn't! You two need to get your ears and brain checked because they're both clearly not working!" Rohan said

Koichi trying to be the peacekeeper stepped in. "Hey now maybe we should all just take a deep breath and calm down."

"Don't you tell me to calm down!"

Sho grabbed Koichi's shoulders and started shaking the poor boy.

"You listen here shorty! Our precious baby sister is nowhere to be found and some crazed psychotic killer with an obsession for her lives in this town!"

"Stop tormenting Koichi and clam down," Rohan said

"He's not tormenting him! He's expressing his anguish and worry just like I'm doing right now!" Shu shouted

Now it was Rohan's turn to be shaken by one of the twins, as Shu roughly grabbed the manga artist's shoulders shaking him to and fore.

Jotaro sighed tugging down the brim of his hat. "Yare Yare Daze."

* * *

Pure hope rushed through Hayato as he looked to his watch then towards the group down the road. As 8:30 hit and nothing happened he gasped.

"Yes! I made it in time! I won against fate!" Hayato cheered

Hayato's cheers were silenced as Kira's voice cut in.

"I was never one for rapturous highs. But I didn't want any deep despair, either. My goal was to live a peaceful life like a plant."

"You've shown yourself! Now I'll make sure your face doesn't look so peaceful." Josuke said

Okuyasu held a photo in his hand glancing down at it then back at the man before them.

"I guess this picture that Rohan took was an instant jackpot."

"Looks like it wasn't a coincidence that we ran into him, Okuyasu. I don't know the details, but since he gave his real name to Hayato Kawajiri, we may have gotten here just in the nick of time." Josuke said

Kira wiped the blood from the side of his mouth. "Just so you know, I wasn't running away from you." He stood fully getting off the ground. "If I wanted to kill you all, I could have done so at any time. The reason I didn't was just because I don't like fighting. Conflict runs counter to the peaceful life that I strive for. It's easy to win one battle, but then you accumulate stress for your next battle. It's a foolish thing to do. Fighting with others is a sad endless process."

Kira cast his gaze upwards looking to the sky.

"But she was quite enraptured with it. With her around, I never had to worry about these foolish endeavors and it made my life much more peaceful," Kira mumbled more to himself.

"You brought this on yourself when you killed Shigechi, you dumb ass!" Josuke cursed

"A pig bastard like you whose hobby is to kill people doesn't have the right to talk about what he wants to do, you dipshit!" Okuyasu yelled

Killer Queen pushed back Crazy Diamond and Josuke retreated his Stand.

"Careful Josuke! Don't touch that shitbag Killer Queen's hand," Okuyasu warned

"That's the only reason I didn't dispose of you all. You're the only three destroying my peace right now. I have no choice but to fight the ones who find out my identity. Although there is a small part of me that will take pleasure in seeing you gone." Kira spoke looking to Josuke. "Josuke Higashikata. You remind me a lot of that fool. I don't know what she saw in him back then and I don't know what she sees in you now."

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Josuke said

"Rose is mine. She has always been mine and forever will be mine. That blonde buffoon took her from me and I won't allow you to do the same. I didn't have Killer Queen before then, so I wasn't able to get rid of him before he took her, but this won't happen this time. I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill all three of you, so I can live a comfortable peaceful life with Rose," Kira said

"Rose...he said that name earlier too. Who is she?" Hayato questioned aloud.

"Josuke...isn't that Hope's mother's name?" Okuyasu mumbled

"Bastard….you bastard what did you do to Hope?!" Josuke shouted

"Rose is home. She's waiting for me. A man should not allow a lady to wait," Kira said

Josuke grit his teeth his fist shaking in rage as he brought out Crazy Diamond.

"Hey, get behind us, Hayato," Okuyasu said

Hayato didn't hesitate running behind Josuke and Okuyasu, shielding himself from the view of Kira.

"Crazy Diamond's range is one to two meters, and it has the ability to fix anything that's been destroyed," Kira said

"I won't need to use that ability against you! I'm just gonna kick your ass!"

Crazy Diamond flew to Killer Queen attacking with several solid punches. Killer Queen was able to deflect and block the attacks before giving a sweeping leg kick knocking Josuke and his Stand off their feet.

"Josuke!" Okuyasu shouted

Killer Queen sliced its hand downwards going for Josuke, but the teen was unphased as he pointed up at the Stand.

"Dora."

Crazy Diamond performed a high kick striking Killer Queen right in the face. Kira flew backwards slamming into a wall, spiderweb cracks forming where the man landed.

"Your moving way too slow, Killer Queen! I guess yearning for a peaceful life has left you lacking in motivation. Looks like your Stand isn't cut out for one-on-one battles." Josuke said

"Josuke, don't let your guard down just because he's slow!" Okuyasu shouted

Killer Queen moved going to touch Josuke's foot.

"If it's best to fight him without touching him, it'd be better to use my Stand, The Hand."

The Hand came out and scraped away the distance between Okuyasu and Kira.

"Bring it!"

Kira was pulled away from Josuke, so he was now facing Okuyasu.

"Scraping away space to teleport, eh? I attacked Josuke, but now the direction of my attack has turned toward you." Kira said

Hayato's attention was drawn away from the fight when he noticed his school bag lying on the ground.

"I-Inside my backpack-!"

 _ ***BOOM***_

An explosion went off, the attack blowing away a large chunk of Okuyasu's midsection.

"Though I guess it worked out. It still hit right on the dot, despite being the first time I've used it." Kira smirked

"I-I wasn't touched...I-I wasn't even touched…The air...The air breathed fire!"

"Okuyasu!" Josuke let out a loud strangled cry as his friend flew back landing with a limp thud.

Jotaro had finally managed to pry the twins off of Koichi and Rohan, just as his ears picked up a loud cry. The man glanced over his shoulder staring down the empty street.

"Something wrong, Jotaro?" Koichi asked

"No. I just thought the rain sounded like Josuke's voice," Jotaro said

"I'm sure he overslept. If he doesn't show up in the next five minutes, I'm going to head to Hayato Kawajiri's school without them," Rohan said

* * *

The twins said nothing as they were now both on their hands and knees, dark depressing clouds hovering over them.

"I can't believe we lost Hope…."

"Were terrible brothers…."

The twins sulked to themselves no longer using their fake feminine voices either.

Koichi watched the two sweatdropping and letting out a sigh.

* * *

"Hey! I'm home! I've got bags too so come and help me!"

Minami walked into her house arms full, so she used her feet to shut the door behind her.

"Hey! Ill-mannered brat did you not hear me!"

She shouted out for her granddaughter a second time but still got no response.

"What in the…."

Minami walked into the kitchen putting the bags on the table. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she scrutinized the room. Minami let out a low hum before walking over to the phone dialing a number.

* * *

Josuke and Higashikata escaped Kira, taking Okuyasu's body with them. Even after healing his wounds Okuyasu didn't wake up. Kira had them cornered so they took refuge inside a random home.

Hayato immediately went for the house's phone but it was no use as the phone line had been cut. Hayato turned to Josuke but paused seeing him staring down at his friend.

"Okuyasu is dead...I'm going to beat the crap out of Yoshikage Kira with my Crazy Diamond and defeat him. I'm going to end this within a few minutes. Hayato stay along the wall there so that Kira can't see you," Josuke said

Hayato followed Josuke's order backing up until he was pressed against the wall. Josuke surveyed the room before walking to the door that led to the main room. Peeking outside the door Josuke tried to calculate where Kira might enter the house.

"Where is he going to enter is the question," Josuke murmured

Hayato stayed in place but locked around the room. As he turned his head some of his hair fell from behind his ear. He pushed it back but the lock of hair immediately fell back. His hair started to sway before he felt something brush past his ear.

"Huh? Wh-What?! Josuke! It's an air bullet! There's one heading toward you right now! It's about the same size as earlier. But that's impossible! There's no way he can tell where you are from outside! How does he know!?"

Josuke thinking quick on his feet grabbed an ashtray on a table nearby tossing it releasing the ash into the air. With the ahs littering the air it made the air bullet visible.

"I-I can tell where it is! We can't tell where the ball of air is. Yes! You'll be able to dodge it!" Hayato exclaimed

Josuke grabbed a pack of cigarettes that was next to the ashtray along with a lighter. He lit the entire pack keeping his eyes on the floating bubble.

"No matter how many come through, you'll be able to dodge them now," Hayato said

Josuke took a step to the right and the bubble followed. Both Josuke and Hayato gasped seeing how the bubbles' movement mimicked Josuke, following its target with ease.

"What?"

Jouske took a step backwards out of the doorway into the main foyer and the bubble continued to follow him.

"I-Its going after Josuke?" Hayato said

Josuke backed up continuing into the other room going up a set of stairs, the entire time the bubble keeping up with him like some kind of dog trailing after its master.

"Yoshikage Kira knows where I am. Where is he? How is he seeing me?" Josuke said

"There were no windows in that room! The curtains are all drawn, too! There's no way he can see you from outside! It's automatic! It must be automatically chasing you!" Hayato shouted

"No, that's not right. The version of Killer Queen that's automatic goes after heat and it's called Sheer Heart Attack. But, it's not going after the lit cigarette there. More importantly, if it was automatically tracking me the air bullet wouldn't be able to go through the wall and Yoshikage Kira plans to do the final detonation himself to finish me off. It's a mystery, but he knows exactly where I am!"

The bubble sped up barreling straight towards Josuke.

"It's getting faster!" Hayato shouted

Josuke moved faster up the stairs, "Find Kira for me! Find out how he's watching me!"

Hayato jogged over to the window peeking between the curtains. He spotted Kira standing just outside the gate of the home obscured by a wall.

"I-I found him! He-He's right outside the gate."

"He's outside?" Josuke questioned

"I can't figure out how he's able to pinpoint your location from there, Josuke. Hurry and run!" Hayato said

Crazy Diamond came forth and smashed a nearby vase. The glass shards lit with a golden light before reconstructing into a large shard shaped like a heart.

"That bastard! I don't know how he's watching me but I didn't want you chasing me in the first place! Crazy Diamond!"

Crazy Diamond flicked the heart shard with a strong propelling force sending it flying off and out the window just as the bubble came in close.

 _ ***BOOM***_

Hayato screamed as the bubble blew up right next to Josuke. The railing of the stairs was blown into several pieces and a few large wooden stakes flew into Josuke stabbing him right in the side.

Outside the home, Kira could feel a smile coming to his lips as his victory seemed close within his grasp.

"Yes! It was a direct hit-!"

Kira saw and heard the glass of the house window break as the heart shard came flying at him.

"Killer Queen!"

His Stand came out flicking the projectile away like it was a mere bug.

"My, my, that was close. But I was on my guard. Your willpower to try to get one final blow in, that's why I won't go near you, Josuke Higashikata."

Inside, Josuke's body had fallen from the top of the stairs and he was now laying on the floor bleeding from the puncture wounds riddling his body.

"J-Josuke!" Hayato cried out.

Josuke grunted as he slowly moved.

"H-He's alive." Hayato grabbed the back of Josuke's uniform trying to pull him to safety, a trail of blood being left on the floor. "W-We-We have to get away from here!"

"Y-You're pulling me the wrong way….this is the opposite direction. Not that way….it's the opposite direction! I'm going to kill him! We need to go in the direction of Yoshikage Kira. My Crazy Diamond can't fix my own wounds, but once my blood has left my body and hardened, it's just another object. It's no longer part of me."

To prove his point Josuke scraped away some of the dried blood on his face.

"Therefore, I can gather it and stick it onto other things. So I stuck some inside a shard of glass. The rain stopped, and the bloodstain on his jacket earlier should have hardened now! That's my automatic tracking bomb."

Outside Kira's back was turned, so he didn't see the heart shard turning like a boomerang coming back at him. He stood no chance as the heart pierced him right in the back.

* * *

 _"So fucking pissed…."_

Hope hadn't noticed before due to the grogginess she had felt but when she attempted to move her arms she was met with a metallic clanking noise. She moved her wrists to find them both enclosed by metal. Kira had handcuffed her to the bed.

"Shit….Damn this hurts…."

Despite the pain she was in Hope pulled herself up, so she was in a more upright position in bed resting most of her weight on her forearms. She could only sit up so far as her movements were restricted thanks to the handcuffs.

 _"The rain...it's dying down…"_

Sweat was running down Hope's brow as she took slow controlled breaths digging her fingers into the sheets beneath her.

 ** _"Chiii…."_**

* * *

Kira fell to his knees heaving in pain as Josuke's surprise attack did quite the damage as the heart shard was lodged deep within Kira's back.

"The shard of glass that I was able to guard against," He looked to the speck of blood on his suit jacket. "It must be this bloodstain. This stain must have led that glass shard right to me!"

Hayato gaped amazed staring through the window at the wounded Kira.

"I-It was a direct hit! It's embedded right into Kira's back!"

Josuke summoned Crazy Diamond, the Stand holding another glass shard. He peeked outside through the sliver of the curtains and caught Kira dragging himself back behind the safety of the wall. With keen eyes, Josuke also spotted how Kira grabbed his cellphone taking that with him but leaving behind his briefcase.

"That's…."

When Kira was safely hidden he summoned Killer Queen and Stray Cat to create another air bubble sending it towards the house.

"It's here! Th-This ones big enough to see!" Hayato shouted as he spotted the bubble.

"That must mean that this is his final shot. This will be mine too!"

Crazy Diamond shot the heart shard outside just like before.

"I-I don't think the same attack will work twice on Kira! He'll dodge it!" Hayato said

"We'll just have to see about that. By the way, Hayato, sorry, but the lighter from earlier is in my pocket. Could you get it for me? It's a bit hard for me to get it myself with this pole sticking out of my stomach," Josuke said

"The smoke is useless now! You can see the air bullet!" Hayato shouted

"The air bullet isn't what I want to use the lighter to see this time. I'm going to look at something else, so…."

Hayato was confused but did what Josuke asked grabbing the lighter and handing it over.

"Let's find out why he can see where I am. Don't move, Hayato."

Josuke gingerly held the flame at the bottom of Hayato's vest slightly alarming the boy, but he remained still as the flame was held close to him.

"J-Josuke? Wh-Wha are you…."

"Stay still Hayato."

Hayato let out a small cry as the bottom of his vest started to burn.

"He might not be watching. He might be listening. Kira had a cellphone. Did he just happen to have it? No! So then, who was he talking to? Was it his boss from the office? No, that's not right. There's only one person that Kira would be calling right now." Josuke explained

A small fire was burning on Hayato's vest and only a second later the pocket started to move.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Yoshihiro came flying out of Hayato's pocket, and in the polaroid ghost's hand was a phone. While Hayato jumped shocked Josuke moved using Crazy Diamond to snatch the phone right out of the screaming ghost hands.

"I'd completely forgotten about you, old man in the picture. The one who's trying to protect Yoshikage Kira!" Josuke said

Hayato patted down his vest killing the flame. "I have no idea when he got inside my pocket, so this was the answer!"

The sound of the curtains furling caught their attention. The large air bubble had just entered the room through the window.

"Th-The air bullet passed through the window!" Hayato exclaimed

"Get back!"

Josuke didn't move as the air bubble floated and impacted right on his head. Hayato shouted gaping but the bubble didn't explode, in fact, it was gently molding itself around Josuke's face, like oil on top of water.

Josuke held the phone up to his face speaking into it with a low gruff voice. "Josuke is running away three meters ahead."

The bubble slid across Josuke going in the direction he stated, which meant it was going after Yoshihiro.

"Sh-Shit!"

"And he's now moving diagonally right, then up three meters," Josuke spoke

Yoshihiro screamed as the bubble got closer and closer.

"And now, he's running away one meter to the left."

"What?! How can you do that, you bastard?!" Yoshihiro yelled

"Right there. Detonate!"

 _ ***CLICK***_

"Yoshikage!"

 _ ***BOOM***_

Hayato and Josuke ducked down covering their heads as the bubble detonated. The explosion was the largest one yet blowing out the windows as well as creating a hole in the roof.

* * *

 _ ***BOOM***_

Koichi, Rohan, Jotaro, and the twins, who were still on the ground, all looked as they heard the explosion. Only a few blocks away they could see black smoke rising.

Kira laughed almost giddy into the phone. "I did it! Josuke's been blown away, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, he was gloriously blown away."

Kira froze as the person on the other end spoke, someone who clearly wasn't his father.

"All the way to Hell, with my directions. Though I mean, he was a ghost to begin with, so it's more like he finally made it over."

"Josuke!"

Kira growled into the phone, he was shaking in rage and failed to see the second heart shard coming his way.

Bleeding and struggling to walk Josuke made his way outside and was met face to face with Kira, the man not in any better condition than the teen.

Despite dripping the most blood on the ground Josuke stood strong pointing at Kira.

"You're within my range, Yoshikage Kira! Bring out your Killer Queen."

The air grew tense as the two men were in a standoff.

"Killer Queen!"

Killer Queen attacked but Crazy Diamond easily blocked the attack knocking away the other Stand's arms leaving it wide open. Crazy Diamond delivered a powerful punch right into Killer Queen's jaw. The force was so hard that Killer Queen's face chipped and cracked.

 ** _"Dora! Dora! Dora!"_**

With strength and speed fueled by pure rage, Crazy Diamond pummeled Killer Queen with such speed it was almost impossible to keep up with.

It seemed like Josuke was going to win but when the attack was over something was wrong. Killer Queen was unharmed, air bubbles acting as a shield to block the attack.

"Huh...W-What? We were so close! Josuke is stronger than him!"

"M-My fist didn't hit him."

"These air bullets acted like cushions! B-But it wasn't my intention to have it guard me. I didn't have time for that!"

The panel in Killer Queen's stomach opened up revealing Stray Cat, the creature hissing angrily.

"I see, Stray Cat thought it was being attacked, so it instinctively blocked that attack!"

This was his chance. This was Kira's chance to take out Josuke.

"Killer Q-!"

"Must Go-On!"

 _ **"Chiii!"**_

"Wha-?!"

A flying foot came out of nowhere and slammed right into Kira's face. The man was sent flying to the ground as his attacker landed solidly getting into a fighting pose.

* * *

Everyone's eyes were wide in astonishment, Kira's being the most. Horns glowed with a bright pink aura paired with a spaded tail swaying back and forth.

"Well, well, well….looks like I'm a little late to the party."

A wink was sent Josuke's way.

"Got a little banged up there huh Josuke?"

"Hope!" Josuke said

"No way! T-That's her! That's Hope Sato!" Hayato shouted

Hope smirked putting a hand on her hip standing tall on her own two feet.

"R-Rose...B-But how?"

Hope smirked, "Surprised?"

"Your legs? How are your legs back?" Kira said

"Legs….?" Josuke whispered

Hope was still in her school uniform, obviously having no time to charge, her shoes were gone, and the bottom of her skirt was charred along with various stains of blood on the uniform. Hope's breathing was a bit labored, and she was still pale, but other than that she seemed to be doing well considering what had happened to her.

 _"Is it possible? Did Josuke find her and heal her? No, by the look on his face he's surprised, plus she looks rather worn out and her uniform is still burned. So how...?"_

"It was just a theory but I'm glad it worked out. You see my Stand, Must Go-On absorbs the energy from other Stand's when they attack my body. With that, I can use the energy to heal my wounds. Killer Queen has a lot of power, which my Stand absorbed when you attacked me, ergo not only did Must Go-On have enough energy to heal my legs but it had enough energy to grow them back. It hurt like hell but I'm glad that I got to kick you in the face with my own two feet, felt good," Hope said

"Rose, you were always the resilient one. You always knew how to get back on your feet," Kira said

"My name is Hope Sato."

Kira narrowed his eyes. "Don't use that dirty name. Sato. The dirty man, Domino Sato, soiled you, Rose."

"He may be an idiot sometimes but my father is a far greater man than you'll ever be. My mother wouldn't choose you and you'll be damn sure I won't either." Hope smirked, "Besides I'm already spoken for by Josuke Higashikata."

Behind Hope, Josuke smirked with a small flush to his cheeks, his smirk held a small smugness to it as he looked at Kira.

Kira, however, was sneering with an angered frown.

"Rose….why must you be so difficult...fine." Kira's expression calmed down so it was more placid. "If I can't have you then I can't allow you to be with anyone else. I can't allow you to live. No matter though your hands will do, I'll preserve as best as I can."

Hope's brows furrowed, "Fine. Come at me asshole!"

"Killer Queen! Turn that air bubble into int a bomb!" Kira shouted

Killer Queen brought its hand down on one of Stray Cat's air bullets that had been protecting it.

 ** _*CLICK*_**

Hope smirked, "Gotcha."

 _ ***BOOM***_

An explosion went off right in front of Kira throwing him back and onto the street.

"W-What...H-How-How did that happen?" Hayato gaped

Kira struggled to sit up, burns on his clothes and skin, more blood spilling to the ground.

"H-How, the bubble...it exploded on its own…"

"Like it? How does it feel to have a taste of your own medicine?" Hope smirked crossing her arms behind her was Must Go-On sporting the same smirk, the Stand had its thumbs pressed down, in the same manner, Killer Queen would do when it was detonating one of its bombs. "Left that little present for you while I was kicking you in the face."

"K-Killer Queen!"

Killer Queen created another bubble sending it to Hope. Hope prepared for the attack but the bubble went off course veering to the left.

"W-What?!" Kira shouted

"Th-The air bullet went off its course!" Hayato said

"Y-You're…"

"Okuyasu!"

All the males in the area were shocked to see Okuyasu standing there, Hope however just gave him a blank look.

"Oh hey...was wondering where you were," Hope said

"Hope you're here and okay," Okuyasu said

"Yeah for the most part," Hope said

"You know I always wondered where all the stuff I scrape away with The Hand goes. Though I'm not really smart, so whenever I think too much about anything, I get a headache."

The Hand swiped at the air bullet and it vanished.

"There."

"What?!" Kira shrieked

"I-I can't believe it, i-its Okuyasu. But his heart and breathing had completely stopped," Hayato said

"Heart and breathing….? Wait! Are you saying Okuyasu was dead!?" Hope whipped her head around looking at Okuyasu. "Were you dead?!"

"Well...I had a weird dream. While I was walking amid the darkness in that dream, I saw a light. And I saw my dead brother. My big brother, Keicho. He asked me where I was going, so I said that I was going to follow him. I mean, my Bro was always reliable. Ne never made any bad decisions, so I'd have nothing to worry about. But then he said I should decide for myself. He said 'Okuyasu, you're the one who has to decide where you're going to go.' I thought for a bit, and answered that I was going back to Morioh, and then I woke up. It was a really sad dream." Okuyasu explained

"The hell Okuyasu! You really are dense," Hope said

"Huh?" Okuyasu said

"Okuyasu ...Y-You've got some nerve dreaming at a time like this!" Josuke shouted

"There's that lousy attitude! Despite your wounds, you seem pretty okay." Okuyasu said

Josuke hunched over and his shoulders shook. When he looked up he had tears going down his face with a smile on his face.

"Shut up!" Josuke laughed out. "If you were alive, you should have woken up sooner, damn it!"

"I-Impossible fate should have been on my side. I should have been given my opportunity!"

Killer Queen came out with Stray Cat in view.

"Stray Cat! Shoot another shot!"

 _ ***FWOOOOO***_

A sharp yet delicate whistle rang in the air.

"Stray Cat? Stray Cat attack!" Kira said

The hybrid Stand remained unmoving as if in some kind of trance.

"Yeah, I don't think he'll be listening to you."

Everyone looked to Hope who was once again smirking.

Hope let out a small chuckle flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Did I forgot to mention I brought a little backup."

Soft clicking sounds as someone appeared behind Kira.

"Jotaro told me to stay behind at the hotel but I'm glad I didn't, or wouldn't have run into Hope," Hanabi said

Hanabi was behind Kira only a few feet away with Iggy Jr. right at her feet. Queen's Thorn was out, the Stand had two fingers in its mouth implying it was the one who had whistled.

"W-What-?!" Kira gasped

"Hanabi here can control plants, I think that counts for Stray Cat too," Hope said

"That's right. As long as I'm here you can't use that plant Stand," Hanabi said

"I think we'll just be taking that now, Okuyasu" Hope said

"Right."

The Hand swiped at Killer Queen pulling Stray Cat right from out of its compartment and into Okuyasu's hand.

"Wh-What?!" Kira gasped

"Whoa-Whoa!" Okuyasu held tightly onto Stray Cat as it yowled and flailed in his hand.

Hope looked at the hybrid Stand smiling at it.

"Calm down or else."

Stray Cat bristled not in anger but in fear. It's animal instincts took over and it settled down submitting to Hope.

"There we go," Hope said petting Stray Cat.

"Y-Yes! Now Kira won't be able to use air bullet bombs!" Hayato cheered

"Th-Th-There-" Kira stuttered swaying on his feet. His head was cocked, chin twisted upwards a strained sneer on his lips. "There has never been any trouble that I, Yoshikage Kira, was unable to overcome!"

"Look Jotaro!"

 **!**

A few feet away standing behind Kira adjacent to Hanabi was Jotaro, Koichi, Rohan, Sho, and Shu.

"That loud sound must've come from that house. I wonder what happened. Was it a gas explosion? L-Look!" Koichi pointed at Kira. "That man is injured! And...is that Hanabi?"

"Hanabi?" Jotaro questioned looking at his wife who was standing a short distance away.

Kira was like a deer caught in headlights. He was blocked on all sides.

"Josuke, Okuyasu, and Hope are there, too!" Koichi said

"Hope!" Shu and Sho shouted

"That kid is Hayato Kawajiri from the picture," Rohan said

"And that man is Kosaku Kawajiri. It looks like everything's falling into place." Jotaro said

The explosion had caused alarm in the neighborhood and the emergency response team was just arriving at the scene.

"Any fate that would side with you, any opportunity that would come your way is nothing compared to the heart of justice that's here right now! It's definitely here! It's right here for sure! Compared to that heart, you're nothing!" Hayato shouted

Hope snickered behind her hand. "I like this kid."


	33. Goodbye Bizarre Summer

**Guest -** I'm gonna give Jouji his own Stand cry, but it'll be closer to Hanabi than Jotaro. I view Jolyne and Jouji as the second versions of Hanabi and Jotaro. They have similarities but aren't carbon copies.

 **Clarent excalibur -** Not sure yet what I'll do with Shizuka. I do want to make like a part 6.5, a prequel of sorts for Stone Ocean, that centers around Jouji, and I'd have her in it.

 **UsagiAngelRabbit -** Not sure where I'd put her father in part 5.

* * *

 **Goodbye Bizarre Summer - Hello Great Days!**

He was cornered, there were only three escape routes, and they were all blocked. The man was trapped like a rat.

To his left, Jotaro, Rohan, Koichi, Shu, and Sho.

To his right Hanabi along with Iggy.

Right in front of him Josuke, Okuyasu, Hayato, and Hope.

Yoshikage Kira was trapped.

* * *

 **Killer Queen**

 **Power - A Speed - B Range - D**

 **Durability - B Precision - B Potential - A**

* * *

"Thi-this is a dream…" Kira almost choked out the words still not believing the current situation he was in. "This...is a dream. The idea that I'm being cornered like this. This has to be a dream."

Kira's once steady and calm demeanor started to crack as his words were filled with despair and disbelief.

Okuyasu spoke up, "You don't have-"

"-anywhere left to run." Josuke finished

"So just give up," Hope said

"You're finished," Hayato added

"J-Josuke's badly hurt," Koichi said

"Forget about him! Look at Hope!" The twins said

"She seems pretty fine to me," Rohan said

"Are you blind?!" Shu said

"Yeah, just look at her!" Sho said

Rohan didn't respond to the brother's outburst just letting out a sigh. "The battle had already begun while we were waiting. Which means…"

"That's Yoshikage Kira," Jotaro said

Kira dropped to his hands and knees due to his wound, his injuries were only getting worse as he profusely bled on the street. While he struggled to hold himself up an EMT spotted him and she started to make her way over.

"Someones hurt over there! Bring the stretcher! Are you alright? Can you hear me? An ambulance is on its way. You're going to be alright."

"Don't let that lady near Kira!" Hayato shouted

"Shit…" Hope cursed under her breath.

The woman bent down in front of Kira. "Well get you treated at the hospital right away. Please hang in there."

Kira reached up with a trembling hand and the woman, with caring nature, went to grab it but when her hand was within reach Kira snatched it holding her hand in a tight grasp.

"O-Oh no!" Hayato shouted

Killer Queen came out activating a bomb.

"That lady's been turned into a bomb!" Hayato exclaimed

Everyone gritted their teeth each one trying to figure out how to go about the new situation.

The EMT held up three fingers in front of Kira.

"Can you see how many fingers I'm holding up?"

"Jotaro we need your Star Platinum," Rohan whispered

"I know. But it's no use unless I can get closer. Even if I stop time, were too far away, and I can't do anything to him. I have to get at least five meters closer," Jotaro explained

 _"Darn,"_ Hanabi bit her lip in agitation, _"Jotaro's too far to stop time and if we try to act in any way Kira's going to blow up that woman."_

She looked to Jotaro then over to Josuke.

 _"If anyone….If anyone can come up with a solution it's a Joestar man!"_

"You turned someone into a bomb and took them hostage? Just try it! I'll fix her right up in a heartbeat!" Josuke shouted

His outcries caught the woman's attention as she cast her gaze over to the group.

Hayato grabbed onto Josuke's pants clinging to the teen.

"No! It's not as simple as taking a hostage! He's got a hidden ability! It's an ability called Bites the Dust, and it can blow away time! It must only work on people who aren't Stand users, like me or that lady, and occurs coincidentally whenever Kira is in trouble. Which means, when he's in despair like this, this ability activates and becomes a bomb that can turn back time one hour!"

"What the hell?" Josuke said

"What kind of deus ex machina bullshit is this?" Hope said

Kira started to pant heavily rubbing the EMT's hand.

"The knuckles and skin on your hand are so soft. You have such cute, white fingers. Will you rub my cheek?"

"Huh?"

"Rubbing my cheek calms me down so much."

Without the woman's permission Kira started to rub his cheek against the woman's hand, it was rather aggressive and perverse.

"When I was a child ...you've heard of Leonardo da Vinci's Mona Lisa, right? When I saw that painting in an art book, when I first saw that, I don't know how to put it. This is a bit dirty, but I got an erection. I just cut out the part with her hands and hung it up in my room for a while. I want to cut off yours, too."

Kira stuck out his tongue and licked the woman's hands finally pushing her over the edge.

The EMT shouted pulling her hand out of Kira's grasp.

"What are you doing?!"

Her hand wasn't free for too long before Kira snatched it back holding on even tighter.

"My name is Yoshikage Kira! I've killed 48 women with beautiful hands up to now. You're the only one! You're the only one who will know my identity!"

"O-Oh, no! Bites the Dust is about to start! If we don't defeat him now, everyone here but that lady will be blown away!" Hayato shouted

No time for thinking only time to act.

Jotaro moved running towards Kira.

"Jotaro!"

Josuke tried to move but the wood shrapnel still stuck in his sides prevented that. His wounds only bled harder as he fell over.

"Josuke!"

Hope caught Josuke supporting him.

"Are you coming for me, Jotaro? Bite the Dust was created because I didn't want to run into you! Come closer! Just try and stop time! How long will you be able to stop it? Just try to corner me more! Pushing me to the limit again will make Bites the Dust appear!" Kira mocked

"Jotaro stop time! Don't let him push Killer Queen's switch!"

Killer Queen reached back grabbing the EMT's arm.

"Wh-What?"

"No, this is the limit! I'm pushing it-!"

Killer Queen's thumb was only millimeters from pressing down but before it could Kira's hand slammed down smashing into the concrete.

"Act Three! 3 Freeze! He's now within five meters! S-H-I-T!" Echoes said

Kira screamed and struggled to pull his hand up but it was useless against 3 Freeze.

"You rotten pieces of shit!"

"Star Platinum! The World!"

Time froze and the world went still.

* * *

 _ ***CRUSH***_

Kira screamed as his body was suddenly riddled with wounds, and he was thrown back a good few feet.

"H-He did it!" Josuke cheered

"He made it in time!" Hayato said

"I'll push it ...I'm gonna push it. Bites the Dust will go into effect again…."

Kira's hand was completely broken his fingers all twisting in odd angles.

The EMT gaped turning her head. "H-How? He just suddenly went flying back!"

"I'm gonna push it...I-I'm gonna push it...I'm gonna push the switch right now…."

"I know he's our enemy, but he really is something," Rohan said

"Hey stop! Stop!"

Tires screeched as an ambulance speedily backed up.

"Someone's on the ground back here!"

The ambulance wasn't able to stop as Kira's head met one of the tires. The wheel caused his head to spin around and a loud crunch echoed in the air as Kira's neck snapped.

"Oh shit!" Josuke and Hope gasped together.

Varying screams rang out as Kira's body was fully run over by the ambulance.

"O-Oh, no! A guys been run over by an ambulance! I didn't realize he was there! Drive back forward! Forward!"

A few officers started corralling the crowd trying to get them to clear the scene and get behind the police tape.

An EMT came over to Josuke kneeling next to him.

"You there. Are you one of the injured too?"

The female EMT was joined by two others along with a pair of firefighters. They all stood around the crushed body of Kira.

"It's no use. He's dead. He died instantly."

"He's dead," Okuyasu mumbled

"It was like he dove under there himself."

"This my responsibility." The lady EMT spoke up. "I'm not trying to make up excuses, but I didn't have a chance to restrain him."

"This is unbelievable," Jotaro said

"His head was caught between the tire and the road. The skin on his face has been ripped off."

"Pardon me."

Two officers approached the medical workers.

"Do you happen to know the identity of the deceased?"

"He said that his name was Yoshikage Kira."

"Kira...There's a family by the name of Kira in Kotodai that goes back generations. I heard it's only current member lives alone so he might not have any family."

"An accident, his demise was due to an accidental death," Koichi said

"But this is how it should be. There would be no way to punish him in court. This was the best outcome," Rohan said

Hope sighed crossing her arms. "Yeah...but I can't help but feel a bit disappointed. For what he did to others this kind of death just seemed too good for him."

Hope let out another sigh dropping her arms, her body suddenly felt drained, all the adrenaline rushing through her gone. The next thing she knew her body went limp and she collapsed on the ground.

"Hope?!"

The fallen girls was quickly surrounded by her friends.

"Hope! Hope!"

"Hey! A girl just collapsed! Get a stretcher!"

* * *

 **Star Platinum: The World**

 **Power - A Speed - A Range - C**

 **Durability - A Precision - A Potential - A**

* * *

The next time Hope opened her eyes she squinted as a bright light shines above her.

"Well, it's about time you woke up."

Hope turned her head to see her grandmother sitting next to in a chair. The older woman held an apple in her hand peeling away at the red fruit.

Minami stopped peeling to point the small knife at Hope. "You've got some nerve going and worrying everyone like that."

"Where….Where am I?" Hope asked

"Ain't it obvious, the hospital. Doctors said you fainted." Minami scoffed. "Fainted, what an idiotic way to describe what happened to you, I mean the bottom of your clothes were singed to hell. You passed out clearly exhausted. What happened?"

"Kira...Yoshikage Kira," Hope said

"Yeah I figured that much out," Minami said

"He...followed me home. Snuck up on me. I'm pissed I didn't even see it coming. He blew off my legs," Hope said

"Blew off your legs? The hell? You look like you still got them to me. Josuke fix you up or something?" Minami asked

"Nah, it was all thanks to Must Go-On. Since it was Kira's Stand that harmed me my Stand could heal it. But that took a lot of energy. I should've probably rested afterward but I couldn't let Kira harm others," Hope said

"So you wore yourself down. Kept your body gong until everything was over huh?" Minami said

"Yeah…." Hope said

"You loyal brat….think about yourself for once got it! Think you can put me in an early grave by worrying me sick huh? Think again!" Minami said

"Grandma, for once I'm really happy to hear your harpy like shrieks," Hope chuckled

"Brat!" Minami said

Hope continued to chuckle as tears slowly started to make their way down her face.

"I-I….When I came home and you weren't there, then Kira showed up….I thought maybe-maybe he'd gotten to you."

Minami's shoulders relaxed as a small understanding smile came to her face.

"Silly girl. You know I'd never die before I smack some proper manners into you," Minami said

Hope chuckled wiping away her tears. "Yeah, I should've known."

The door to the hospital room started to open two voices filtering in.

"Granny we-!"

"Hope!"

Before Hope could process what was going on two heavyweights were plopped on top of her.

"We were so worried!"

"How dare you scare us like that!"

Shu and Sho cried as they clung onto Hope. They were piled on Hope's hospital bed smothering the girl.

"Hey-Hey I can't breathe! Get off!" Hope shouted

The twins ignored their sister's cries and much to her displeasure they held onto her even tighter.

Minami chuckled leaning back further in her chair crossing her arms as she took a bite out of her apple. While her grandchildren were having their moment a second knock came from the door and Minami was the only one to hear it.

"Excuse me," Josuke spoke entering the room.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here," Minami quipped with a smile.

Josuke fully stepped inside the room with a bouquet of flowers in his hands, orange and red roses to be exact.

"I came to see how Hope was," Josuke said

"I figured that much out." Minami chortled. "But as you can see she's a bit tied up."

Josuke nodded his head in understanding watching Hope be smothered by her brothers.

* * *

Shu and Sho continued to make a racket for about 10 more minutes before Minami pulled them off Hope and out the room.

Hope clicked her tongue rubbing the back of her neck. "Geez, those idiots…"

Josuke gave a small chuckle taking the seat Minami had been occupying.

"Those for me?" Hope gestured to the flowers. "Who knew Josuke was the charmer?"

"Hope, how are you feeling?" Josuke asked

"Pretty good for a girl who regrew legs. Honestly, I've got more injuries from running around the streets without my shoes on. But I'm gonna have a bit of physical therapy just as a precaution," Hope explained

"That's good," Josuke said

Josuke reached over placing his hand on top of Hope's. The girl smiled returning the gesture giving a light squeeze to Josuke's hand.

"Now ... don't we have an important send-off coming up?" Hope said

* * *

The sky above Morioh was clear, the air of the town somehow felt cleaner. It was as if a new life was brought into Morioh.

Without Kira around that meant the restless spirit of Reimi could finally move on. But she wasn't going to leave without a proper send-off.

Hope walked next to Josuke, amongst the group was Jotaro, Joseph holding baby Shizuka, Hanabi holding Jouji, Shizuka, Sho, Minami, Okuyasu and his father. When the group arrived at Reimi's spot Rohan and Koichi were already there.

"Hey," Josuke greeted

"Josuke! Everyone!" Koichi said

Hope held a vase in her hand decorated with various flowers.

"Josuke gave me a rather sweet gift," Hope smirked side-eyeing Josuke.

Said boy flushed slightly rubbing the back of his head avoiding eye contact.

"-It gave me the idea that Reimi deserves something nice for her send-off."

Hope set the flowers down at the entrance of the alleyway causing Reimi to smile.

"So it's finally over Reimi."

The group turned to see Yukako approaching with several others with her. Joining her was Hazamada, Yuya, Tamami, Mikitaka, and Antonio.

"We came to see you off," Mikitaka said

Reimi looked around at all the people who had come to say goodbye to her. Her eyes started to tear up from both sadness and happiness swelling up.

"Everyone…"

"I know it's strange to say this to a dead person but take care," Josuke said

"I'm going to miss you, too," Okuyasu said

"Your a wonderful young lady," Joseph said

Reimi could no longer hold back her emotions as tears started to fall down her cheeks. A single tear rolls down her face hitting the ground. As the droplet touched the ground it released a wave of golden light that illuminated Reimi. She slowly started to float off the ground ascending to the skies above.

"Reimi! Thank you for everything! Because of you, this town was saved!" Koichi said

"Thank you, Koichi. But I believe we all saved Morioh together. Thank you, everyone. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Reimi."

* * *

 **Breakdown, Breakdown**

 **Listen, Breakdown, Breakdown**

 **Listen, Breakdown, Breakdown**

 **Breakdown, Breakdown, 1 2 3, Let's Go!**

"Come on Josuke!"

Hope tugged on Josuke's hand pulling him down the road, the teens running as fast as they can.

"We don't want to miss them! Come on move your butt!"

"H-hey!" Josuke said

 **Shining justice burns on in me**

 **In this strange town I don't ever wanna leave**

As Hope pulled Josuke the two passed by the Morioh cemetery. Hope glanced over at the entrance to see a woman with her arms crossed leaning against the entrance of the cemetery. Hope's eye widened as she saw the woman's ombre hair. The woman locked eyes with Hope and gave the girl a friendly yet mischievous smirk. She put her finger over mouth in a hush motion before sending Hope a wink.

Hope blinked in disbelief and when she opened her eyes the woman was gone.

 **Straight through the tunnel from the sea**

 **Blows in an ocean breeze**

 **Drawn to each other night and day**

 **Were lost on narrow streets**

Shu and Sho sat outside in front of a cafe. The twins had folders and several papers strewn out in front of them covering the table.

"No, no, no, its gotta be orange!" Sho pointed at a paper.

"Are you insane man! Its gotta be blue!" Shu said holding up another paper.

Sho slammed his hands on the table.

"Orange!"

Shu copied his brother slamming his hands on the table.

"Blue!"

The twins quickly stood up their chairs scraping across the ground, facing off, foreheads pressed against one another.

"Orange!"

"Blue!"

"Orange!"

"Blue!"

All eyes were on them as the other patrons of the restaurant watched the argument.

"Excuse me."

"What?!"

The twins shouted whipping their heads around.

A waiter held back a squeak as the twins angered eyes zoomed in on him.

"Uhm I uh, brought your cakes." He meekly spoke.

He held out a tray that held two slices of cakes. Both the cakes had orange and blue frosting swirled on them giving the desserts a marbled look.

The twins gasp looking at one another.

"Blue and Orange!"

They quickly retook their seats scribbling on the papers, leaving a confused waiter to awkwardly stand next to them.

 **A shadow looms**

 **Melting into our hearts**

 **But our golden spirit**

 **Will protect us from the dark**

Minami stood outside the Blooming Garden a cup of sake in one hand.

She spotted Hope and Josuke running by, the girl tugging along the boy. For a brief moment, she didn't see Hope and Josuke but rather a rambunctious Rose pulling along a frantic Domino. The vision only lasted a brief moment.

"See ya old woman!" Hope shouted sticking her tongue out.

"Che," Minami clicked her tongue but smirked. "That girl...truly is her mother's daughter."

She took a sip of her drink as the teens ran off.

 **Let the voice of love take you higher**

 **With our power we can go**

 **Far beyond time and space**

Morioh was safe which meant it was time for Jotaro, Joseph, and Hanabi to return home. The trio stood on the rear of a boat as the ship slowly left the docks.

Hanabi stood next to Jotaro gently rocking a fussy Jouji. When the infant wouldn't settle down another set of hands gently took the baby out of Hanabi's arms. Jotaro held his son easily in one arm gently rocking the boy. Hanabi smiled before leaning into Jotaro, her head resting on his arm.

Joseph stood next to the couple Shizuka in his arms.

"Are you worried, Jotaro? About leaving this town?" Joseph asked

"Yeah, a little," Jotaro answered

"After watching Josuke and the others get involved in this incident in Morioh, there's one thing I can say. That the young people in this town have hearts of gold. The same hearts of gold shining with justice that we saw when we headed to Egypt. I saw that within Josuke and the others. As long as they have that, they'll be fine," Joseph said

"I can't agree with you more Mr. Joestar," Hanabi said

Two figures were sprinting up the docks trying their best to get in view of the boat before it left.

 **1999 Bizzare summer**

 **The city thrives on courage from the brave**

 **Great Days**

"We won't have to worry about this town any longer," Joseph said

"Hey, Old Man!"

Everyone looked down to see Josuke and Hope at the edge of the docks waving up.

"Can't you hear me, Old Man?"

"Now, then, I guess I should say goodbye to the son I'm so proud of."

Joseph passed Shizuka over to Jotaro causing Hanabi to giggle seeing her husband holding a baby in each arm. The babies giggled at one another their feet kicking together.

Joseph walked to the railing of the ship waving down to Josuke.

"The picture of my mom that I gave you, do you still got it?" Josuke called out.

Joseph smiled patting his coat pocket. "Yes. I put it in my wallet, just as you asked. I'm leaving without seeing your mother, nut I wish her nothing but happiness."

"Ah…"

Josuke smirked and Hope blushed at the mischievous look he was making.

"So you put it in your wallet."

Josuke held up a scrap of paper.

"This is the edge of that picture."

Hope let out a stifled laugh. "Josuke you didn't."

"Crazy Diamond!"

Joseph's jacket moved and his wallet flew out landing right in Josuke's hands.

"I'll be taking this! A dad should give his son an allowance, right? Not to mention, if you take that picture back home, your old lady's gonna get mad at you again!" Josuke said

"Y-You little brat…."

Hope was hunched over holding her stomach laughing. Hanabi and Jotaro stood behind Joseph, Hanabi sweat dropping and Jotaro wearing a blank face.

"You gonna take back what you said about him having a heart of gold, old man?" Jotaro said

"Take care!" Josuke smiled waving as the boat got further out.

Joseph let out a sigh before he smiled.

Hope and Josuke stood at the docks until the boat could no longer be seen.

"Well Josuke I know the first thing you can spend that money on," Hope said

"Huh? What?" Josuke questioned

Hope smirked before wrapping her arms around one of Josuke's.

"On us. Let's have ourselves a date funded by Joseph Joestar."

Hope started to lead Josuke but stopped when he pulled his arm out of her grasp. She looked at her boyfriend with a confused raised brow. Josuke smiled before putting his arm over Hope's shoulders, bringing her in close and planted a short kiss on her lips which caught Hope off guard. This kiss only lasted a few brief seconds before Josuke pulled away with a charming smirk.

"Alright but I get to pick the place." He spoke taking the lead guiding Hope.

Hope put a hand over her mouth.

"Okay….but you better pick something good ya got it."

She was looking away from Josuke hiding the small blush that had made its way to her cheeks.

 **Let the joy of love give you answers**

 **With our power we can go**

 **Far beyond time and space**

 **1999 bizarre summer**

 **The city thrives on courage from the brave**

 **Great Days!**


End file.
